RWBY: Survival Evolved
by TehArbitur53
Summary: When Team RWBY, JNPR and some of their enemies wake up on the shore of a strange, dangerous Island, populated by prehistoric beasts, a fight for survival begins in this strange, new world.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby Rose yelled at her sister Yang Xiao Long, who was just about to start her fight against Mercury Black. The first fight in the finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament. She and her Team had fought bravely in the previous rounds, and now the victory of the Festival was coming closer and closer.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage?" Port's voice came through the boxes in the Amity Colloseum, a giant, floating battle arena. Like said, all the other combatants left the stage. The floor around Black and Yang opened, and a ring of spotlights rose up into the air.

Yang was stretching her arms. "You better not go easy on me."

"You wi-" Without finishing his sentence, a bright light engulfed Mercury, and he disappeared.

"Uhm, what?" Yang muttered.

"Mercury!" Emerald yelled out from the ranks. The leader of the two, Cinder Fall, was just about to leave, but this turn of events was rather interesting.

"Where did h-" Cinder could not finish her sentence either, as she was suddenly gone too. "C-" And then Emerald vanished.

The people that sat around them just starred at the now empty spaces.

"What in Remnant is going on?" Oobleck yelled into his microphone. The next one to vanish was Yang. Then Ruby, together with Weiss and Blake. Team JNPR, consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, vanished next.

* * *

Everything around Ruby went pitch black. It was like reality itself was ripping apart, and repairing itself, only to repeat the process. From time to time, she could see blue, white and purple lights before her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, the air tasted different. Warmer, and wetter. The calming sounds of an ocean entered her ears, and she slowly got up.

Ruby realised that she woke up on a beach. The hot sun shined down on her. The huntress fully got up, and looked around. There were some palm trees behind her, and a small cliff with an deep jungle on top.

She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing her red and black combat skirt. Her weapon, Crescend Rose, was gone though.

But there was something else. Like a tickling feeling in her wrist. She pulled back her sleeve, and looked with horror at the implant in her arm. It was black, with orange highlights. Out of instinct, the girl scratched the implant.

Ruby let out a huge breath to calm down, and accessed the situation. She was on a beach, somewhere in the tropical regions of Remnant, which meant she was either on Anima, near Vacuo or on Menagerie. That was the best case szenario. In the worst case, she was stuck somewhere on an island in the middle of nowhere. Her weapon was gone, and an implant was stuck in her arm. This could mean someone kidnapped her.

She came to the conclusion that the best first step would be to find any clue as to where she was. There was no point in trying to remove the implant, as it would just result in a open wound. If it was even possible to remove it. Thus, she started to walk along the beach, until she found something near the water. It shimmered golden.

Ruby ran toward it, and even faster when she realised what it was. "Yang!"

The girl kneeled down next to her sister, and took a bit of saltwater to throw into Yang's face.

The blonde opened her lilac eyes, and starred at her sister. "Ruby?" She got up and held her head. "What- What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Ruby noticed that Yang was missing her gauntlets, but also had an implant. "Yang, don't freak out, but look at your wrist. "

Yang did like told, and surprisingly kept her calm. "Huh. That's unusual."

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, there's nothing to do about it." She stood up. "So, where are we? And where are Weiss and Blake?"

"Here!"

They turned around, and saw their teammates sitting in the shadow of a palm tree. "How long have you been there?" Ruby asked.

"Ten minutes. Maybe fifteen." Weiss answered.

"Do you know where we are?" Yang approached them, followed by her sister.

"Nope." Blake deadpanned.

"And do you have…" Ruby said while pointing at her implant.

"Implants? Yes, we do."

Ruby sighed. She started scratching her implant again, and accidently pressed on it. Suddenly a blue, holographic panel appeared over her arm. She could see herself in the middle of it, her implant on the right, together with some information. Under it was a digital map, with a little patch of land with her position on it. The rest of it was completely blank. On the left side was a blank space with a little bar above it. Under the blank space was information on the temperature, level, armor and so on. "Whoa."

"What the-" Weiss did the same, and a holographic panel appeared over her. She looked at the information around the implant and read them out loud. "Name: Weiss Schnee. Specimen: Homo Sapiens. Epoche: Seventyfive. Attributes: Intelligence, Dexterity, Adaptability, Aura. Sample Number: 03."

The others did the same. The info on everyone was the same, except name, specimen and number. Ruby was 01, Blake 01 and Yang 02. Blake was categorized as Faunus instead of Homo Sapiens.

"What is this? Some kind of sick experiment?" Blake asked, and read through some of the information about the time and temperature.

"Possible. Atlas maybe?" Yang guessed.

"Unlikely." The heiress replied. "Atlas would never just take people away from the Vytal Festival. Especially not the heiress of the company that runs their economy."

Blake looked around, and her eyes widened. "Uhm, I'm not sure that we're even on Remnant anymore."

"What do you-" All looked into the same direction, and their mouths went wide open. There was a giant Obelisk floating in the air. It was bigger than Beacon Tower, or anything they had ever seen. A red light shined through it, and went into the air.

"What in the actual fuck." Yang muttered.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard, and their implants glew. Ruby opened her UI, and saw that the previously blank space changed into some kind of drop-down menu. There as a little blue box in the corner, a number saying "8 EP" and 10 pictures. Two of them, which depicted a pickaxe and a torch, were labelled as "0 EP". The other eight pictures were all labelled with 3 EP each. There was a hatchet, a spear, a campfire, paper, clothes and stuff that looks like parts of a house.

"I think we just leveled up, girls." Blake said, and pointed at one of the numbers, near the temperature.

"What?" Weiss was starting to panic. Understandable, considering their situation.

"Look at your level." Everyone looked down, and saw that their level now was two.

"I think I understand." All heads turned to Weiss. "I guess we can 'buy' these things with those EP. And with every level we get more."

"But what would we do with this stuff. This just looks like surviv…" Yang gulped. "Survival equipment. Oh no."

"You mean we are supposed to survive here? Like in a movie?" Ruby asked, and also began to panic.

"It's my best guess."

"Well then." Now everyone looked at Blake. "Since we don't have any other leads by now, I'd suggest we discuss who spends her points at what."

"Okay then. Since the pickaxe and torch are free, I'd say everyone buys them. I'll take the hatchet and the spear." Ruby explained and pulled down the pickaxe into the box. The hologramm worked like a touchscreen. She felt weird for a second, and a new tab appeared. She clicked on it, and now saw a new menu, with the pickaxe in it. There was a material list next to it. It listed wood, thatch and stone. Ruby opened the buy menu again, and repeated the same with the torch, spear and hatchet.

"I'm gonna take the clothes then." Weiss said. Even though they all still had their normal attire, they could get new clothes in case their outfits would get ruined, or destroyed.

"I'll use the building stuff." Blake said.

"Great. I get the crap." Yang said and pulled the note and campfire in the box.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked while looking at her engrams.

"Let's build pickaxes. We appearently need stone, thatch and wood." Weiss suggested.

They looked around. There were stones laying on the beach, and the palmtrees could give wood as well as thatch.

"Well, and how are we gonna get the wood without-" Blake was interrupted, as Yang punched a tree into bits.

"I've got wood!" She picked it up and threw it on the beach to the others.

"More thatch than wood honestly." Ruby noted, and picked up a stick. Blake brought stones and opened her engrams list. All the ingrediants for the pickaxe were in green letters. She clicked on it, and suddenly knew how to make a pickaxe. Like she knew it forever, Blake made a pickaxe in mere seconds.

"Whoa." Ruby said and did the same. Weiss and Yang followed. "So, this things loads up information into our brain? Kinda?"

"I guess so." Weiss replied.

"Okay, girls. Then let's get some resources!" Ruby yelled. Everyone agreed by nodding. After thinking for a moment where to get flint, Yang just started hitting a rock with a pickaxe, and flint came out. As soon as Ruby had crafted a spear, the loud noise appeared again. Everyone looked in their list, and found new points, and stuff to learn. The rest needed for a full building and set of clothes, a wooden club, a waterskin, a sign and a sleeping bag.

Blake took the wall, the door and the roof. Weiss learned the boots, hat and gloves. Ruby chose the club and sleeping bag. Now she had 3 points left, and decided to save them for later. Yang learned to make the waterskins, and spent her last four points on a sign.

"Uhm, new problem. The sleeping bag needs hide." Ruby said.

"So does the waterskin." Yang added.

"Then we'll have to skin animals?" Weiss asked worried, while handing out hatchets she made for everyone.

"I hope not." Ruby told her and gave everyone a spear.

"Wow, we look like cavemen." Yang joked.

"Yeah. The only thing left are dinosaurs." Ruby replied, while making one last spear.

Weiss facepalmed as a response. "Dinosaurs and cavemen didn't live during the same time, you dolt."

Suddenly, something irritated her. A bright, white light came down from the sky, together with a black, rectangular box. They slowly approached it, and as they came closer, their implants began to glow. Ruby opened hers, and found a button labeled as 'open'. When she clicked on it, the box dissolved, and left behind a bunch of hide, fiber, wood, thatch, stone and flint.

"This is helpful." Yang said and made a waterskin for everyone.

"So, there are crates coming down from the sky?" Weiss said. "This whole thing is getting weirder and weirder."

"Here." Yang handed everyone a waterskin.

"Where are we going to get water?" Blake asked.

"Easy!" Yang told her and went down to the water, only to drink from it.

,,Yang! This is saltwater!" Weiss yelled.

"Calm down, Icequeen. Rubes already threw water in my face. I think I know if it's saltwater or not." She took a hand full of water and drank it. "Yep. Drinkable." The rest of the team shrugged and filled their waterskins.

"Now we need food." Weiss pointed out. They looked around for something edible, and Ruby inspected some plants.

"Team! There are berries growing here!" Her friends came to her, and everyone started picking berries. Thankfully, Blake knew from her time with the White Fang how to find out if a plant was toxic or not. After some time, they had a stack of red, blue and yellow berries. At the same time, the sun began to set. Thus, Blake started constructing a little shack while Yang prepared a campfire.

* * *

"But we could totally break it." Nora yelled.

She and the rest of her Team were looking down at a strange little creature which crawled over the beach. It had a brown color, and looked like some sort of arachnid.

After figuring out how their implants worked, Nora had made herself a club as a replacement for Magnhild. Pyrrha had made spears for herself and her friends, while Ren learned everything from the constructions. Nora just took the stuff she liked. Jaune learned the clothes, and already made a hat for everyone.

As it was already getting dark, Ren had already begun to build a little shelter under a tree. They where able to see a island in the distance, and a snow covered area to the east. Judging from their map, they woke up somewhere on a northern shore.

While Ren was constructing the shack, the creature crawled out of the ocean and caught everyone's attention.

"I'm telling you Nora. This is not a vacuum cleaning robot." Ren tried to explain to Nora. Emphasis on trying.

"I still think it's a trilobite." Jaune suggested.

"But they are extinct, silly." Nora said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm worried."

"How do you even know it is one?" Pyrrha was the only one to believe their leader.

"I had quite a lot of dinosaur books back in the day." Jaune was a bit proud of this fact.

"So... can I crush it?" Nora asked again.

"No."

"But what if it is some advanced form of robotic parasite grimm?"

Jaune sighed. "We can't change her mind, can we?" he looked at Ren.

"No, I don't think so." He turned to his childhood friend. "Nora. Do what you want."

"Nice!" She held up her club. "Time to die, evil robot scum!" She let her weapon down, and the creature was crushed under the cracking wood, and bits of it flew everywhere. Nora just stood there, the club still in her hands, shocked.

"Robot, eh?" Jaune smiled. He picked up a piece of the creatures carapass, and looked at it. "Welp, at least we've got some chitin."

"I'll go and finish the shelter." Ren deadpanned.

"And I'll get some berries" Pyrrha said and walked of.

"Then I'm just gonna, uhm, make a torch, or something." With that, Jaune walked of too, leaving Nora alone.

She picked up a bit of meat that landed next to her. "Maybe I can cook it."

* * *

"Blake, I've got to say, this isn't a bad shelter."

The Faunus smiled. "Thanks. How do you like the two floors?" Yang and Blake sat on the upper floor of their little shack. It was shaped like an upside down 'L'. The whole process also granted her and Yang a new level. While Yang used her points to learn a hatchet and spear herself, Blake learned a sleeping bag and wooden sign. Both saved the remaining three points.

"It's great. Gives it a little bit of perso-"

A scream caught their attention, and the two ran outside. They saw Ruby and Weiss, who were picking some more berries, and a torch laying on the ground. The light of it enabled them to see a little, four legged creature eating some berries. Two large teeth stuck out of its mouth. The one screaming was Weiss, and Ruby looked curiosly at the little guy.

"What the hell is that?" Yang ran to their aid, and pulled her sister away from the creature.

"A- A Lystrosaurus." Weiss stuttered, and left everyone staring at her with disbelief.

"A dinosaur?"

"Not exactly." Weiss started to explain. "Lystrosaurus were part of dicynodont therapsids. They've lived around 250 million years ago where Vacuo is located these days." She looked at her teammates, and saw the asking faces.

"So, it is a dinosaur?" Yang asked.

"No, it's a relative of us. It actually lived before the time of the dinosaurs."

"And is it dangerous?" Blake wondered while looking at the animal.

"No, it's entirely herbivorous." She looked down. "And you said taking the paleontology course at Beacon was a waste of time." Weiss muttered to herself.

"But if it lived before the dinosaurs, how is it here?" Yang let go of Ruby, since the animal did not pose any threat.

Weiss had to admit, she didn't know. The heiress looked at the therapsids again, and watched Ruby feeding it some berries. "I'm not sure. Maybe this is some kind of reservoir."

"For extinct animals?" Blake wondered.

"Possible. But then again, if that were to be the case, we wouldn't be here."

Yang yawned. "This is pretty cool and all, but can we go to bed?"

"Sure." Blake replied.

"Also, we should have one of us standing guard at night." Ruby explained. "If Weiss is right, then I don't want to be eaten by a raptor in my sleep."

Everyone agreed. As they walked back to their little shack, Ruby noticed the Lystrosaurus following them. Yang laughed. "I guess he likes you, sis."

"Yeah." She got on her knees and petted the little guy. "You want to come with us, buddy?" The Lystrosaurus made some happy sounds and danced for a second.

"Hmm. This is an odd behavior for a animal." Weiss muttered.

Ruby picked the therapsid up and carried him back to the shelter. "I'm gonna call you Puffy."

* * *

Cinder was sitting on a rock on top of a cliff, overlooking the beach below her. In the distance, the stars reflected in the ocean.

This turn of events just crushed all of her plans. What would Salem, her Mistress, say if she found out? How did they end up here? And how could they get back?

Cinder's thoughts were, much to her annoyance, interrupted by one of her henchmen. "Ma'am. We've got a problem."

The half-maiden sighed. Of course there would be a problem. "What is it Emerald?"

"I'm." She paused for a second. "I'm not sure. It's, like, a bird. And it eats our food."

Cinder got up, and followed Emerald to the berries they picked. Their makeshift camp was made in the middle of a field on a cliff. A river rushed through close to them, and went down into the ocean.

Mercury was the first one to wake up, and used his time to test the implant. He explained everything he could find out to the others, and they tried to part up their Engrams. Cinder had learned clothes, Mercury weaponry and Emerald buildings. Mercury already made a hatchet for everyone.

As Cinder was back at their camp, which consisted only of a campfire and a foundation with one wall and roof, she saw the thief. It looked like a turkey, with a bigger beak. And without the tall feathers. "Is that a Dodo?" She asked.

"I think so." Emerald scratched the back of her head. They weren't really surprised anymore, as they already saw a pteranodon flying over the ocean. "So, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Ki-" Before Cinder could suggest anything, a familiar, pink and brown haired girl ran out of the near jungle and started to cuddle the bird.

"Neo?" Emerald yelled surprised. The mute looked up and waved with a smile.

The last voice Cinder wanted to hear right now was coming out of the jungle. "Neo. I've told you not to run off." Two man came out of the forest, and looked at Cinder and her helpers.

"Roman? Adam?" Cinder muttered, already annoyed.

"Oh, it's you guys." The proffesionel criminal answered.

"Did you three wake up here too?" Mercury asked them.

"Yes, we did." The high member of the White Fang explained. What followed was a one hour long story of how Adam woke up first, saw both sleeping, and decided to wait until they woke up. It would be unhonorable to kill them in their sleep, he said. Once they were awake, they talked, and decided to stay together. He also explained how they found an knocked out Dodo, and Neo started to feed some berries to the poor thing.

"So, are we working together or what?" Torchwìck asked out of the blue, once the story was over.

"Why? We survived the day without you." Cinder crossed her arms.

"Sure. But if there are Dodos here, who knows what else lives in the jungle." Roman gestured at the woods.

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with him." Adam added. "We have better chances of survival if we work together."

Cinder had to think for a moment. Sure, she didn't like Roman or Adam, and the feeling was mutual, but considering that there could be things like Tyrannosaurus in this jungle, the more the better was probably the best strategy. "Okay, we'll work together. Better make yourself useful and start working."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Excuse me? As far as I'm concerned, nighttime is sleeping time. So good night." He went to the single foundation, and layed down.

Cinder growled, but didn't stop him. Or Neo, who sat down next to him. He was right with that. There was no point in working in the dark anyway.

* * *

 **So, some explanations.**

 **First: The implants. The changes I made to it are mostly to balance it a bit with the Aura. The main change is that none of them has an inventory, so they have to carry the material they collect.**

 **Second: Unlike in the game, there aren't dozens of dinosaurs every five meters. They are a bit more spread out, and more realistic in terms of herds and travelling. I think it will work better in a story.**

 **Third: I take most of the mechanics of the Ark from the information available in the dossiers. This includes the implants and behavior of the animals. Of course, the teams will also find the notes eventually.**

 **And finally, about the schedule: New chapters will be released without any schedule, which means there could be two per week, or one per two weeks. I'm writing this as a little side project, since my other fanfiction is my main focus right now.**

 **With that, I hope that you have fun reading this.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Studio Wildcard.**


	2. Settling down

Chapter 2: Settling down

(Day two)

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby yawned. Her pet had cuddled up next to her, and it looked like she was the second one to wake up, seeing how Blake and Yang were still sleeping. She got up and left the shack.

Ruby saw Weiss, who was sitting in the sand, looking out on the ocean. Giant pelicans were flying over the ocean, accompanied by loud, smaller seagulls. Occasionally, one swept down into the water, and came back up with a fish in his beak. Ruby walked over to her partner, and sat down next to her.

"Oh, you're awake." Weiss said, still watching the birds.

"Are you alright?" The team leader asked.

Weiss sighed. "How are we supposed to get home?"

Ruby was taken aback by this question. That was something she didn't think about until now. "Well, maybe we don't. Maybe we do find a way." She said. "But I don't think we can find an answer by watching out on the ocean. We've just got to try to survive, and maybe the answer will come along the way."

Weiss looked at her. "You think?"

"Of course. We are Team RWBY afterall. Also, it isn't the first time we are on an unknown place and came out on top. Remember Merlot?"

Weiss smiled. "You're right. We can do this." She pointed at the smaller birds. "Also, look out for these things. One of them stole my hatchet."

The leader didn't even try to question what a bird would do with a hatchet. "I'll try."

"By the way." Weiss stood up, and looked around to face the jungle up on the cliff. "I think I found a good place to set up a camp."

"Don't we already have one?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but what if a storm hits the shore? We'd just be washed away." Ruby thought about it for a moment. Weiss was right. A tsunami or a hurricane would wipe them out in an instant. "See there." Weiss pointed to the left, into the direction of the obelisk. "I did a little morning walk, and I think over there would be a good position. It has a mountain to one side and a river on the other one. There are trees to get wood, stones and we could fish in the river."

Ruby had to think about all of this. It indeed sounded great. She clapped her hands together. "Okay then. As soon as Blake and Yang are awake, we'll move there."

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Team RWBY had packed their stuff and started the hike to their new home. They left the small hut behind, as a fallback plan.

Walking along the beach, they noticed that the birds were getting more and more scarce, and guessed that they preffered to hunt in the morning. After a short walk, they encountered a new problem though. The only thing standing between them and their destination was a river.

"So, how are we going to cross the river?" Blake asked.

"Swimming?" Yang shrugged. Weiss looked into the water, searching for any dangerous animals. The only thing she could see were different fish, looking like Salmon and Coelacanth.

Ruby looked along the shore in the meantime. There were rocks sticking out of the water a bit down the stream. If they'd be carful, it could work. Ruby explained her plan. Her friends agreed, and some of them took of their shoes. Heels aren't very good for jumping afterall. Meanwhile, Ruby picked up her Lystrosaurus, and put it into her hood. A couple of jumps, and a slip up by Yang later, they reached the other side.

"Okay. Is this the place?" Yang asked Weiss.

She nodded "Yeah, it is."

"I'll start building a shelter then." Blake told them, and walked over to the woods.

Yang looked towards the river and grabbed a spear. "I'm going to catch us lunch."

Ruby let Puffy out of her hood, and helped Blake with chopping down some trees.

"And… Gotcha!" Yang yelled and thrusted the spear into the water. As she pulled it out again, one of the salmons was impaled on it. The fish was still twitching. "I've got lunch!" She was quiet happy that hey had something else to eat then berries. Especially Blake would be excited. Suddenly, she felt something nibble on her ankle. And then a pain, as if someone stabbed two needles into her veins. The blonde lifted her leg, and saw two smaller salmons hanging on it. It looked like they sucked her blood. Yang pulled them away from her leg, and threw the fish on the beach. The wounds were bleeding. Not to much, but still. The worst thing about that fact: The fish bypassed her Aura. She slowly made her way back to the camp, where Blake had already finished the foundations. Yang stuck the spear into the sand, and sat down, holding her leg.

"Yang! What happened?" Weiss yelled.

"That Salmon bit me." She gestured to the, still impaled, fish. "They got pretty aggressive once I catched their buddy here."

Weiss looked closer at the wounds. Four small, round bitemarks. "Sabertooth Salmon." The heiress muttered.

Yang looked at her in confusion "What?"

"A prehistoric fish. Seems like this world really is full of extinct animals." Weiss said.

Yang took a piece of a plant, and wrapped it around the wound. Luckily, her Aura seemed to heal it already. "Does this also explain how they got through my Aura?"

"Not really. Maybe it's their teeth. I wonder why they are carnivores though. It's believed that they ate plankton."

"Tell that to them." Yang said. "I hope there aren't any other creatures that can do this."

"I mean, I'm pretty sure that your Aura won't help you when something big eats you." Weiss stood up. "Honestly, Aura makes it more horrifying. Imagine a Tyrannosaurus swallowing you in one bite, then you'd have to watch yourself dissolve."

"Thanks for the nightmare fuel, Weiss. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to cook some fish." In the distance, Blake was instantly turning around and starred at them.

* * *

"This. This is perfect." Jaune yelled.

He and his team decided to move a bit into the island, and after walking through a small trench, they found themselves in a peaceful, green valley. It was surrounded by high cliffs, had a small lake in the middle and trees everywhere. Most of them were small, but some groups of tall trees formed little jungles at the cliffs. The main jungle on top of the cliffs threw some shade into the valley. A big turtle was swimming through the lake, and three Parasaurolophus, accompanied by some Iguanodon, ate plants in the back. They even saw a group of little monkeys climbing and jumping through the woods. The dinosaurs didn't surprise them anymore. Not only was there the Trilobite last evening, they already saw a herd of Stegosaurus walking along the beach.

Ren noticed a ruin in front of them. This meant someone was here a long time before. The only thing left of the building were some broken down walls, covered by moss and vines.

This morning, everyone of them also received a level up, but decided to save their points.

"And this is where we'll settle down?" Pyrrha asked the blonde haired boy.

"Why not? It's easily defendable, has wood, water and fish to catch." He explained.

Pyrrha nodded, and they all set out to prepare stuff. Ren started building a new shack on a little hill overlooking the lake. Pyrrha picked berries, and tried to catch one of the bigger fish.

Jaune scouted the other trenches that let in and out of the valley, and started to plan some defenses like walls. Of course, they didn't know if there still were other people here, but a pissed off tyrannosaurus could pose just as big of a problem. He then proceeded to inspect the ruin. Jaune heard something in a bush, and looked into the direction. A splat of green goo flew out of the plant and hit Arc in the face. It blocked his vision, and burned horribly.

"GUYS! HELP!" Pyrrha, Ren and Nora ran to their leader as fast as they could, and saw a small, bipedal dinosaur coming out of the bushes. It had quills along its back and two crests on its head. And it approached Jaune, who layed on the ground and tried to get the venom of his face.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed and ran to his aid.

Ren and Nora took on the dinosaur. It turned around and tried to spit at the two, but they dodged the attack and Ren threw a spear after the animal. It impaled the creature on the start of its tail, and the dilophosaur screamed in pain. Angered, it ran at them, but was taken out by a club hitting its head.

"And another one down!" Nora said and pulled the club out of the dinosaurs skull. Pyrrha had already cleaned the spit from Jaune's face using a peice of a plant.

The sound indicating a level-up was heard, but they ignored it for now, and helped their leader up.

"Everything alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Jaune said and smiled. They looked at the corpse. "And what are we going to do with that?"

"We could get some hide." Ren suggested.

"Ew. I'm not going to skin an animal." Jaune said.

"Alright then. I'll do it." Ren deapanned, and earned some weirded-out looks.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked over to the lake, and began to make a fire. An hour later, Ren brought the hide and meat to them. While the food was cooking, the four opened their engram list. Everyone was Level five by now, and unlocked a lot new stuff to learn. Namely a slingshot, storage boxes, a bed, mortar and pestle, spark powder, syringes, narcotics, standing torches, a paintbrush, advanced thatch buildings and walls and foundations made out of wood. The cost of them has also increased pretty much. And the wooden buildings needed to have thatch unlocked.

"Interesting. So for some stuff you need to have bought older engrams." Pyrrha muttered.

"Like a Tech-tree." Jaune exclaimed. "I'd say that Ren takes the wooden foundation and wall, right?"

Ren nodded and bought the two recipes. He also chose the sloped thatch roof, just because it would look good.

"Pyrrha? Any wishes?" She thought for a moment, and then chose the storage box and the slingshot. Nora took the bed, since it needed the sleeping bag, and the saddle. She was quite excited about the last one. Riding a dinosaur was one of the coolest things she could imagine. Jaune then chose the remaining engrams.

With their new equipment learned, they started gathering more ressources. At the end of the day, Ren had finished the building for the most part. The roof was made out of thatch, but the walls and ground of wood. He used the sloped roof for the top, so that rainwater could flow down the side and not collect on the roof. The inside was roughly four square meters, with four beds on the left side and storage boxes on the right. Jaune put down a mortar and pestle between two boxes, and Pyrrha handed out slingshots to everyone. The boxes had already been sorted into 'berries', 'toxic berries', 'materials' and 'other stuff'.

The four were happy with their new home. Of course, it wasn't something luxurious like Beacon, but nonetheless, it was theirs.

* * *

"And there we go!" Blake said. She had finally finished RWBY's home, and everyone earned a level up. The house was build at the cliff, and the door let to the river. The design was only temporary though, as it was just a big block as of now.

Blake learned more building stuff, which meant wooden walls and the paintbrush. Yang took the saddle and saved the last points. Thanks to Weiss, they knew that a Phiomia was some kind of prehistoric elephant, and could make a great pack animal. Weiss herself chose the storage box, mortar and pestle and the sparkpowder. Ruby had learned the Syringe, the slingshot and the flag, which she wanted to use to create a logo for her Team.

Blake walked over to the rest of her team, who were sitting around the campfire. Yang fished the entire day, and Blake had to admit that the quality of the salmon was very good. Especially with some berries on top of it.

She noticed that Ruby put some black berries on her fish. After the first bite, she immediatly fell over.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled and jumped to her, and felt her pulse. "She's unconscius."

Ruby opened her eyes again. "I think the black berries might be toxic." She said and got up, holding her head.

Weiss took one of them between her fingers. "Yeah. Maybe we could use that for something though." With that, she threw the berry away. Puffy came out of his shelter, and ate it.

Weiss used the day to walk along the beach, and found a dead Carbonemys. Since they needed some hide, she had overcome herself and skinned the corpse, with the help of Blake. The hide was surprisingly smooth for a reptile. It had the perfect quality to use for things like bags and slingshots.

Ruby already used the hide to make slingshots for everyone, while the rest of it went into the mortar and pestle. She then washed out the hollow shell, and put it down as a shelter for her Lystrosaurus. Blake, however, told her that they could need the keratin at one point, and thus the animal shouldn't get too comfortable in it.

They heard a deep roar. It sounded like a crocodile, mixed with a bird. Everyone looked around, but the only thing Team RWBY saw was the sand, the jungle that went up a hill next to the cliff, and the glowing Obelisk. The jungle was the only bad thing about their position. Sure, it provided wood and food, but was also a great hiding place for animals.

Blake narrowed her eyes. Her Faunus heritage enabled her too see in the dark, but if the source would be in the jungle, it could already be too late. Luckily, the deeper it went into the Island, the jungle was getting lighter and lighter. Ruby guessed that this was due to the mountain behind them and the resulting rockier ground.

The Faunus noticed some moving Bambus, which was growing in large numbers here. Before she could do anything, something jumped out. It was roughly the size of a human, and had feathers on his arms, tail and head. The mouth featured dozens of razorsharp teeth, and a giant claw was on each foot.

She jumped to the side, and the dinosaur bit into the ground. Everyone grabbed their spears and prepared for battle. The animal jumped at Yang, but she uppercutted its jaw, causing it to fly through the air. It got up again, and shook itself. The bottom jaw of the animal was shattered, and was loosely hanging down.

Enraged, the dinosaur charged at the huntresses, but was taken out by three spears, impaling its head, abdomen and throat. It fell down again and blood stained the ground around it.

The four walked up next to the animal. Ruby looked at Weiss. "What was that thing?"

Weiss pointed at the feet. "You see the claws?"

Ruby looked at them. "Oh, a Raptor."

Weiss nodded. "Judging by its size and stature, I would say a Deinonychus, although it spots some-"

"It's a Raptor, Weiss." Yang stopped her.

"Okay. This 'Raptor' lacks feathers however. Normally it should look like a big turkey."

"Maybe because of the island?" Blake guessed. "Don't animals change in new enviromnents?"

"That's a possibility." The heiress agreed. "Could be the same with the Ichtyornis."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Ichty-what?"

"Seagull-like birds. They appear to steal stuff. Little shits." Weiss explained.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you for taking paleontology" Yang said.

"Thank you. I knew it would come in handy."

"You knew that we would be stranded on an island full of prehistoric animals?"

Ruby coughed in her fist. Every head turned toward her. "What should we do with the corpse?"

They decided to skin it, and cook the meat. Weiss and Blake lifted the corpse up, and put it down on a flat stone. They used sharp stones to get the hide off. Yang and Ruby tried not to look, and continued eating. Now they knew that there was the possibility to survive. And as long as they held together, they could do it, and maybe even find a way to escape.

* * *

Roman and Neo were out in the jungle, searching for more Dodos. Neo appreciated for the little birds, and wanted as much as possible. Although the others were sceptical at first, they later liked the idea. The birds could provide a food source for emergencys. As a pracitcal addition, the birds layed eggs, which could be cooked and eaten.

A couple of hours ago, all of them reached Level five, and chose their stuff. Roman had chosen the mortar, sparkpowder and narcotics. He hoped that something could be used as alcohol, or anything else to make the time around Adam and Cinder more bearable. He never liked the two, but he wanted to be on the winning side, once Beacon would fall. Not that this would happen now.

Even now, they managed to annoy him. Adam said that it would be better to search at night, as there would be less predators around. Sadly, Neo agreed with that. After an hour of searching, they finally heard the bushes rustling. However, instead of the anticipated Dodo, a dog sized, flying ant came out. Before it could reach them, Neo threw a spear and impaled it. Two ground dwelling ants came out of the bushes and attacked them, but dealt with quickly.

"This are big ants." Roman deadpanned. He saw how Neo picked the carcasses up and inspected them. She gave Roman one of the three ants, and began to walk back home. It seemed like the hunt for Dodos was over. He sighed and followed. At least they had something other to eat than berries and an egg.

"You really had to draw the White Fang logo?" Mercury asked Adam, and crossed his arms.

The Faunus had build a Multipanel flag, and asked Cinder for a Paintbrush. He then used some berries to make color and drew the logo of the White Fang on the flag. Mercury had to admit that Adam was at least crafty. "Yes. We are a force of revolution, and no Island can hold us down."

Mercury facepalmed. "Still a nutjob, I see."

"Nutjob? We fight for-"

"Yes, I know. I just don't think it was as bad as you made it out to be. Also, as far as we know, you're the only Faunus here. And I doubt that an dinosaur gives a shit about a beowolf on a flag."

"It's about the principle. Also, it's a wolf." Adam said, and stuck the flag into the ground, so that it was visible from the ocean.

"Huh. Always thought it was a grimm." Mercury shrugged, and went back to the campfire. Their camp had made a lot of progress. Their plan was to build a small village, and then put defenses around. At this point, there was one house ready, which they had to share. And everyone hated it. Especially since, to everyone's surprise, Neo was a heavy snorer.

Roman and Neo came back some time ago, with some giant ants. Neo was already cooking the last one over the fire. He sat down.

"Want one?" He looked over to Emerald, who had ripped out a leg of an ant and offered it to him.

He looked at the meat, and tried not to puke. "No. I'm good."

Emerald shrugged. "More for me."

* * *

 **Alright, Chapter 2.**

 **Since someone asked how far away frome each other they are, here are their coordinates, although it should be possible to find out where they are either way: (I won't try to find out how far away they are exactly, since the only way to do that would be foundations, and I have no idea how big one is.)**

 **RWBY: lat: 83; long: 47**

 **JNPR: lat: 22; long: 69**

 **CRMEN + Adam: lat: 49; long: 19**

 **Another question was about mods. No, I'm not planning on including mods.**

 **Then there's something about the level ups: There will be a maximum of three levels per day, since it'd go fast otherwise. Ark is a slow paced game afterall. I think the story should somewhat reflect that.**

 **Also, in case someone wonders, special effects, like the bleeding of the Salmons or the poison of the Titanoboas, go through Aura. I made it that way, so that it gets harder for them.**

 **Lastly, I also have a document were I write down everyone's EP and their learned engrams, so there shouldn't be any mistakes there later down the line.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evloved belongs to Wildcard Studios**


	3. Relics from the past

Chapter 3: Relics of the past

(Day 3)

Weiss woke up fairly early in the morning. In fact so early, that the rest of her team was still asleep. She left the shack, and put some berries in front of Puffy's shell. Then, she wondered what to do.

There were a couple of things on the agenda: Collecting berries, fishing, getting wood or simply making hats for them. She finally decided to simply go on a walk, so that she could get used to the area they were in. There were three ways to go. Into the island, along the beach or up the river. Going alongside the beach seemed like a fairly good idea, but the jungle was more or less the most important to scout .

She took one of the spears that leaned against the wall, and went into the woods, and short time after that up the mountain.

Along the way, she spotted an arrangement of herbivores, namely Parasaurolophus, Triceratops and an Stegosaurus. Even a Chalicotherium, which was the most interesting, since that proved that there weren't only creatures from the mesocoic era here.

Weiss tried to have as much distance from the Trikes and Stegosaurus as possible, as she didn't know how they'd react. She was halfway up the mountain, when she hear sounds from a nearby treeline. The heiress readied her spear, and pushed the farns to the side.

Instead of the expected predator, there was a half unconscius Phiomia laying on the ground. It sounded like it was in pain, and Weiss inspected the creature. There were some wounds on the side of the mammal. It looked like something stung it. Something big. Although she wanted to leave, her desire to help the creature was bigger. She picked some berries, and gave them to the Phiomia, which ate them happily. Weiss sat down, so that no other animal could attack the animal. However, during the time, she had to pick more berries, as the creature was really hungry.

After half an hour, it woke up and cuddled itself onto Weiss. She stroked the animal's head. "Alright. No need to thank me." It was roughly as high as her chest.

Suddenly, she heard rustling from the bushes, and a big stinger rose up. She rolled out of the way, and saw a Scorpion bigger than her coming out of the plants. Weiss took her spear and summoned a glyph under the Scorpion. The glyph threw the monster into the air and it fell down behind the plants. It wasn't done for, and was closing in a seconds later. It tried to sting her, but Weiss used another glyph to get behind the scorpion, and stabbed her spear into its tail.

Angry, the scorpion turned around and hit her with its pincers. She held the wound, which was already healing thanks o her Aura. However, she also felt that it injected something, leading her to believe that the pincers were poisonous too.

She jumped, and thrusted the spear into the creature's top. The scorpion was practically pinned to the ground, and struggled to get away. Weiss heard stomping, and saw that the Phiomia entered the fray. It tackled the monster's back, and the weight of the herbivore thrusted the scorpion into Weiss' direction. Due to the spear, that practically cut it in half.

Weiss took a deep breath, and pulled the Spear out of the ground. She heard the sound for a level up, but decided to take care of that late. The girl wanted to go back to the camp, but noticed that the Phiomia was following her. "Huh?"

* * *

"There you go. A piece of cooked Salmon just for the Catgirl." Yang said and threw a piece of Salmon to Blake. She noticed that some parts of the animal were higher quality than others, and Blake really wanted to eat one for breakfast. She eagerly bit into the filet and let out a squeal of joy.

Ruby was working on their flag. She decided to combine their emblems for the logo. She noticed something white walking through the plants. "Weiss!"

"Hey. Good morning."

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"Just out for a little walk up the mountain. Look who I found." The Phiomia came out of the plants.

"A pig?" Blake asked.

"No. That's a Phiomia. It was unconscius on the ground, and I helped him up. He's following me since then. Also, there seem to be giant scorpions here." Weiss pulled on the black-green mass that was laying on the back of the Phiomia, and pulled it into the camp. It was the dead Scorpion.

"Well, that's disgusting." Yang said.

Ruby was more focused on their new friend. "I guess you've got a new pet."

"Yeah." Weiss petted the animal, and turned toward Yang. "Didn't you learn the saddle for it?"

"Oh, right!" Yang quickly opened her engram list and looked at the materials. "I need a bit of hide, some wood and some fiber."

A couple of minutes later, the Team had collected everything they needed. Their hide storage became pretty low though, so Blake and Yang decided to go hunting later. Yang build the saddle, and they worked together to put it on the animal. "So, Weiss. Go on."

She climbed on the creature and took the reins of the saddle, which should let her control its movement. After a small discussion, the Team agreed on the name Gran, after the gray color of the Phiomia's skin. Weiss pulled the reins to the side, and the Phiomia followed. "This is awesome!" She yelled. The mammal got proceedingly faster. For its size and stature, it was surprisingly fast. "How do I stop?" She began to panic.

"Uhm, pull on the reins?"

The heiress pulled them and the Phiomia stopped immediatly. The girl was nearly thrown off by the sudden stop, and had to tighten her grip on the saddle. Weiss turned it around and rode it back to the camp. There, she led it to a stack of berries, and the animal started eating.

* * *

"What do you think, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. He just came back from exploring every last corner of the valley, and found two 'things' in the process: A scroll and something that looked like a little book.

The scroll was written in some kind of ancient scriptures, and according to Pyrrha, it was similiar to an old, mistralian language. The book however was written in their language. It described how someone called Rockwell was happy about the visits of a person called Miss Walker. He called the Island "ARK".

"I don't know. But this thing seems at least a century old. I doubt that he, or she, is still alive."

Jaune sighed. Pyrrha always was better at judging things like that. "So, are we keeping them?"

"I think we should. There are probably more on the Island. If we find them all, maybe we can put everything together."

Jaune nodded, and turned around. "Nora? How's it going?"

After they had tried out their berries, they noticed that the white ones were draining water but gave energy, and the black ones put one to sleep. And after they received a level up, Jaune had learned the Narcotics, which used the black berries and some rotten flesh. For some reason, the meat in this place spoiled really fast, thus the meat wouldn't be a problem.

Nora, however, had the idea to knock a dinosaur out, and then feed it so that the animal would like them. Jaune was skeptical at first, but allowed Nora to do it, as long as she would try it on nothing dangerous. Nora first thought of knocking out one of the Iguanodons, but then Jaune pointed out the spike on their thumbs. Thus, they settled for one of the Parasauroplophus, with a beautiful green color. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha took some slingshots and hit it into the head until it fell unconscius, and Nora was now sitting there for an hour and fed the creature. When it was about to wake up, she gave her some Narcotics to eat.

"I think it might be our friend soon!"

Although he had his doubts that it would work, the leader of JNPR already thought of a purpose for the animal. They could use it as pack mule, or to get somewhere fast. He heard Nora cheering, and saw that the dinosaur had gotten up and cuddled with Nora. "Greene likes us!"

"Greene?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nora shrugged. "Yeah. She needs a name, doesn't she? And she's green, so…"

"Okay, okay. Bring her up here."

"And the enclosure is ready." Ren added as he joined them. He used some Thatch to build a wall for an enclosure, and made sure it had enough room for the creature. Nora led the animal in, and fed it some berries.

"So, what now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Me and Ren wanted to plan the defenses." Jaune mentioned, and walked off with Ren.

Pyrrha nodded, and began to collect more ressources.

* * *

Emerald was walking along the shore near their base, accompanied by Neo. The two had the job to scout out the area, in case something dangerous was nearby. Luckily, the beach seemed peaceful. To the north, the beach slowly turned into an snowy tundra, and even from the distance they were able to see Smilodon and Mammoths.

Along the way, Neo had picked up another Dodo, much to Emerald's annoyance. Sure, Neo didn't talk much, or at all, but the Dodo made more than up for it.

The two were making their way through some bushes, close to a giant stone sticking out of the beach, as something moved in front of them. Emerald was getting ready to fight, but was relieved to see an animal that looked like a giant, spiky rock. She didn't know much about dinosaurs, but she was aware of the well known ones. And this was definitely an Ankylosaurus, which meant it was an herbivore.

In the distance, however, they were able to see something bigger attacking another creature. To get a better look, they walked up the hill that led into the jungle. The attacking creature was bipedal, and looked like it was made to be fast. Two small horns stuck out of its head. Additionally, it was bigger than anything they saw up to now. Suddenly, Neo jumped down the hill, and ran behind a stone.

"Neo! What are you doing?" Emerald followed, and saw how Neo opened some sort of green box, only to pull out a small book. "Huh."

* * *

"And bam! Team RWBY's official flag is ready!" Ruby yelled in excitement. She had finally finished the design, and used up nearly one hundred berries of different colors for it.

Their logo consisted of a burning rose inside a snowflake, with belladonnas around it.

"Looks good." Yang complimented.

"Yeah. But where are we gonna put it?" They looked around. The best place would of course be the roof, but that would block the room for more floors. They hadn't decided where to built the wall yet, so the entrance gate was out of the question too. This left only on place. Ruby took the flag and stuck it into the sand next to the campfire. "This place will now be known as Camp RWBY!" She yelled and bumped her fist into the air.

"Okay. Now that this is taken care of, Yang and I are going hunting." Blake said.

"Okay. See ya later." Ruby said and waved as the two huntresses moved into the land.

Although there were a lot of things to kill, neither of them were eager to attack something like a Stegosaurus or Triceratops. Sure, they had their Aura, and even Semblance, but something like that was a bit to much. Especially without their weapons.

The high farns and grass made it hard to see small prey too. Blake and Yang weren't even sure what to look for. A Phiomia would probably be a good source for hide, but it would be impossible to get it home. They made their way through some stones, and found a lone stone pillar with a strongbox next to it.

"Well, at least we are not the first ones here." Blake commended. Yang walked to the box and punched the lock. They opened it, and found a book inside. Yang couldn't see anything, thanks to the shadows of the trees, so Blake had to read it out loud.

 _"Among the Island's water-based threats, Sarcosuchus Excubitor is a lot what you might expect from a giant crocodile: A patient killing machine. It spends much of its days lazily waiting in the water for prey to walk near. That said, it is not opposed to scurrying onto land and pressing the issue when hungry. A good tactic for escaping many predators is to jump into the water, as most are slow swimmers. This is a bad tactic for escaping a Sarcosuchus, obviously, as they are actually faster in the water than they are on land."_

"Giant crocodiles. Great." Yang deadpanned.

"I mean, I kind of expected that." The catgirl narrowed her eyes. There was a picture of a shark attacking a Sarco, which made her fear the sharks that might dwell in the ocean. But perhaps more interesting was the section around the picture, entitled 'Domesticated'.

 _"Despite being river-dwelling creatures, Sarcosuchus seem quite at ease in the oceans. More than a few fishing communities use them as mounts simply to help fight off Megalodons, or to gain better access to the ressources found within the reefs."_

"So, first off, there have been more people here before?" Yang asked.

"Appearantly." Blake looked at the ruins. "Though the ruin suggests it might have been centuries ago. I wonder wh-"

"But maybe more important," Blake was interrupted by Yang. "I can ride a fucking giant crocodile!"

Blake just smiled. "If we ever tame one. We should keep the book. If we find more, they should be very helpful with surviving."

Yang nodded and they put the book away. After they left the stoneformation, the forest got lusher, and eventually opened up to another river. A pack of Raptors hunted on the other shore. Two Pteranodon flew over the river and catched fish. And a medium sized, bipedal dinosaur looked through the plantlife, searching for something to eat.

It had the perfect size to give enough hide and meat, but it wasn't to big to get back either. The thick skull was a bit worrying however. The two snuck near it, and readied their spears.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Yang asked.

"I'd say aim for the head, but it seems heavily armored. Maybe the waist area." Yang nodded and they aimed. Two spears hit the creature ad impaled its waist.

They high-fived, and noticed to late that it charged at them. The thick Skull hit Blake's chest and threw her back. Her Aura absorbed some damage, but it still hurt like hell.

Yang jumped over the dinosaur and punched its back. The sound of bones cracking was heard and the animal fell down. It slid along the ground, and then stopped. Yang cracked her knuckles and ran to Blake. She was unconscius, so Yang searched for some white berries and gave them to her. She quickly woke up and looked at the defeated creature. Both nodded and Yang threw the corpse over her shoulder, aa they began their way back home. On the way, some giant Dragonflies attacked them, but were more of a nuisance than anything.

* * *

"And there I was. Only me and the Nevermore. It fought bravely, but alas I brought it down and saved my riches." Roman blustered. He tried to keep everyone entertained by telling stories, so that no one would attack each other out of boredom. Especially since last evening.

After he and Neo came back, an argument between Adam and Cinder about their leadership broke out. And his own offer to be the leader didn't help out either. Now, three sides had risen up. Roman, who had help by Neo and Mercury, Cinder who had help by Emerald and Taurus alone. From a democracy standpoint, he had the most votes, but none of them cared about that stuff. Right now, Roman's goal was to keep everyone from killing each other.

At least his stories worked. Somewhat. "Pfft. You should have seen the time I took out a Goliath." Adam said.

"A Goliath? Sure." Mercury rolled his eyes.

"No, really. Me and my Lieutnant tied together its legs and killed it when it fell over."

Mercury leaned against a stone behind him and grinned. "As if. You just want to look badass so that you get appointed leader."

"Say this one more time, Black!" Adam said and got up.

A stone flew past his head. "Calm down, Taurus!" Roman yelled.

"What's going on out here?" Cinder asked, and all the attention shifted towards her.

She had just left her little shack. Although they still had to share it, the second one was coming along. The fact that Adam himself learned how to make foundations and walls was a great help to Emerald.

Mercury leaned starred at Adam. "Ya know. The usual."

"Don't kill each other. Now, I thought about it, and had an idea." Cinder said. "We take turns. Since Roman has the most followers, he'll be our first leader. Then me, and then Adam. One week each. Eventually, we can decide who's most suitable for the position."

"I like that idea." Roman agreed.

"Why do I have to be last?" Adam seemed to get angry. "I don't think I have to remind you of my position on the White Fang?"

"But you're to impulsive. And I'd like to have someone sane as a leader." Cinder smirked.

"Thank you very much." Roman grinned and sat down on a log.

"Why not you, then?" Mercury asked.

"Because I don't want to know how Neo reacts if Roman isn't first." Cinder heard someone yelling, and looked into the direction that led down to the beach. "Speaking of which."

They saw Neo running up to them, followed by Emerald. Neo was holding a second Dodo, while Emerald carried some sort of book.

"You're back." Mercury greeted. "Did you find something?"

"Well, a big dinosaur and a Ankylosaurus. And this book." Emerald held it up, and Adam snatched it away. "Hey!"

Adam opened it, and saw a picture of some sort of wolf.

 _"The best adjective to describe Canis Maxdirus is 'scary'. This pack-hunter is a cunning predator, capable of taking down prey of nearly any size. In addition to being a vicious hunter, it is the size of a small horse, meaning even the largest predators aren't necessarily safe from the packs."_

He looked at the others. "Seems like someone was here before, and catalogized the animals."

"Interesting." Cinder muttered. "Is there more information?"

Adam looked down into the book again.

 _"Unlike most creatures on the Island, Canis is a dedicated pack hunter, and rarely hunts alone. In fact, Canis is naturally as effective with its packmates as most creatures are when their mate is in danger. When in a pack, they are naturally spurred to fight for their lives. Furthermore, within a pack, the most experienced Canis will be designated 'Alpha', and can gain an even stronger enhancement. The species has an incredible affinity for teamwork. Okay, now it's getting interesting. According to this, they can be domesticated. Obviously, Canis is an amazing battle mount. It is fairly fast, very strong, and agile. It can jump almost as well as the Island's battle cats. Cats."_

"Uhm, why did you say cats two times?"

"That's how it's written. Let me continue."

 _"Riding a supercharged 'Alpha' Canis into battle at the head of a bloodthirsty pack is a thrill for which most warriors would gladly proclaim: 'Today is a good day to die!"_

"So, a giant, ridable wolf?" Roman asked. "Sounds like something from Gam-"

"I want one." Adam interrupted.

"Really?" Emerald asked, and watched how Neo put the new Dodo next to the other one.

"Yes. This 'Dossier' states that it's strong and fast. Perfect for the leader of the White Fang." Everyone sighed. "Where could we find one though? And bend it to our will?" Everyone starred at him and then the snowy mountain in the distance. "Oh. Right."

"I might know how." Roman explained. "When we found the Dodo, it was unconscius. Maybe those things are that dumb that they like you if you feed them." Neo starred daggers at Roman for calling the Dodos dumb.

"Could be. If we get up there, we can try to get one." Adam said.

"Roman, you're our leader this week." Cinder crossed her arms. "What do you say?"

"I'd say tame one. It can only help us." Roman was quite proud of his position. He could finally get payback, as Cinder had pushed him around enough the last months.

"Nice. We finally have a goal." Mercury said, and stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."

* * *

"YANG!" Ruby yelled happy. Her sister, accompanied by Blake, left the jungle and entered the camp.

Yang threw the dead animal on the ground. "There. We brought food." Gran got scared, and ran around her food, only to start eating again.

"A Pachycephalosaurus?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not only that." Blake said and pulled out the book. Weiss took it and read it together with Ruby.

"Huh. Interesting." The heiress commented, still reading it. "Where did you find it?"

"There was this stone pillar in the jungle."Blaked recounted. "We found the book inside of a box."

"It sounds like there was a thriving society here once." Ruby said, and closed the book. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Maybe they captured us?" Yang suggested.

"Unlikely." Blake said. "Why would they do that? And abandon their buildings here?"

"Right. But we should look out for these things. Maybe we can piece everything together at one point." Ruby explained. She walked over ot their shack, and put the book inside.

"Yeah." Suddenly, the Level-Up sound was heard, and everyone looked in their Engrams. All of them bought something or saved some points.

Then, Weiss grabbed the Pachy on the tail and dragged it into a small hut that Blake constructed just for skinning animals. The heiress closed the door.

"So, Ruby. Want to swim a bit?" Yang asked.

Ruby pointed at the water. "In the ocean?"

"Yeah. Why not. We could all use a bath." Blake and Ruby nodded, and everyone went into the Ocean, only to run out at the sight of a giant shark and an even bigger fish. "On second thought, maybe the river is the better choice." Yang pointed out.

"Agreed." Blake and Ruby said in unison.

* * *

"And some walls here..." Jaune said. He was explaining the defenses to Ren, so that he knew how to built them. Occasionally, he brought in some ideas as well. The plan right now was to put up walls on the three entrances.

They should reach the cliffs and have a door, and later some sort of gate, inside of them. They weren't sure how to defend them as of now, but it should be enough to hold out smaller carnivores.

Jaune had his doubts that a bit of wood and thatch would stop something bigger than a Carnotaurus, but at least Raptors shouldn't get in. The two planned the foundation layout, as they heard the shrill voice of Nora, who just came back from a hike to a cliff overlooking the northern shore. "I've found something!"

"What is it?"

Nora jumped down into the valley, sliding down the cliff. "Get Pyrrha here. We should read it together." Jaune shrugged and got Pyrrha. They sat down and Nora pulled out a book. "This was in a box at the cliff. I have not read it yet."

They all looked into the book. There was a drawing of a giant millipede. Immediatly, all color left Pyrrha's face.

"Everything okay?" Jaune asked his partner.

She snapped out of it, and smiled at him. "Yes, everything's okay."

Jaune shrugged, and took the book. He tried to imitate Port while reading it, which got a chuckle out of his teammates.

 _"The fact that this creature even exists is enough to give me nightmares. Like the island's other arthropods, Arthopluera Felsangius has become much larger than I might have believed possible."_

"M-more giant Insects?" Pyrrha shrieked.

"You're afraid of insects?" Nora asked, more joking than anything.

Pyrrha put on an embarassed smile. "Maybe a bit."

Jaune layed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sure they are only at warmer places."

Pyrrha calmed down. "Okay. Continue."

 _"It's a very aggressive hunter, but prefers to eat meat after it has rotten for some time, and will voraciously seek out such delicacies. Arthopluera's blood has a very low pH, to the point th-"_

"What's an pH?" Nora interrupted him.

"I think it means how acidic a fluid is." Ren explained.

"Ahhh."

"Where was I?"

 _"To the point that it can dissolve many materials. This acidic blood splashes back on anything that directly attacks it, weakening the durability of melee weapons and hurting attackers. Many creatures thusly refuse to prey on Arthopleura, fearing its unique defense. If that wasn't enough, Arthopluera also keeps a small reservoir of blood ready to spit at its prey."_

"Huh. There's also a section called Domesticated here."

"Yeah, please not. I don't want a monster like that around here." Pyrrha said.

"Okay, but reading it can't hurt either."

 _"Like most of the arthropods on the island, Arthopleura is simple minded and relatively easy to tame. It is an almost entirely Military mount, useful mostly for attacking at a distance. Thanks to this unique defense, whether hunting or warring, Arthopluera is generally safe from all but the largest of creatures."_

"Hmm. Maybe we could use them as some kind of turret." Ren suggested. "We could build towers and put-"

"NO!" Pyrrha interrupted, and jumped up. "If anyone of you brings one of those things here, I'll move into the jungle and live there."

"Like a hobo?" Nora asked.

"Like a hobo."

"Okay, calm down everyone. It was just an idea." Ren said.

Pyrrha sat down again. "I'm sorry."

"Remind me to never mention insects near Pyrrha." Ren whispered into Nora's ear. She gave him a thumbs up.

"It's just- I don't get along well with insects."

"Yeah. We noticed." Jaune replied. "Don't worry. No one will bring an insect here."

"Thanks." Pyrrha took the book. "Is there some information on who wrote it?"

"Sadly not. Maybe it was Rockwell."

"I don't think so." Ren said. "Rockwell had more of a gentleman-like pattern, while whoever wrote this seems way more like a modern scientist." He pointed at the writing. "The handwriting doesn't match either."

"Ugh, it's gonna be a pain to uncover this, isn't it?" Nora groaned.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Jaune said and looked into the sky.

* * *

The lift to Ozpin's room opened, and General Ironwood stepped into the office. Ozpin was sitting behind his desk, and still tried to wrap his head around the situation. However, the fact that Qrow was in the room to was probably not helpful.

At least they managed to prevent a big panic. Ironwood was able to convince the public that the disappearence was due to a miscalculation in an experiment with teleportation. It seemed like the people ate it up, luckily. An event like this could cause an unbelievable panic, and in turn draw masses of grimm to Vale.

Still, the disappearence of the students wasn't something they could let slide.

"Please, General, tell me your people found something." Ozpin said, unusually tired.

"I think we did." Ironwood put his scroll on the desk, and some holographic projections came up. They depicted an wide arrangement of data. "After we finished the Tournament, my scientists instantly went to work." The fact that they had to rush to the end of the tournament like this was a big pain for him too. He told the public that the 'teleported' teams wouldn't make it back in time, and the remaining combatants had to finish. At least the tests with Penny had been successful. She won in the last battle against Sun Wukong, and thus proved that she was ready.

"The locations where our students vanished had traces of radiation." The hologram showed data on different types of radiation. "This kind of radiation is hard to achieve. As far as we know, it only appears whenever something teleports."

"So, they actually got teleported?" Qrow asked, and drank from his flask.

"We think so. Our own experiment with that kind of technology is still in its prototype stage." The general put his hands behind his back. "We can barely move an apple."

Qrow shook his head. "We are still in the dark, then?"

Ironwood looked up, and his eyes followed the gears in the ceiling. "I think so. My people are still working on the whole thing, and Penny has gladly accepted to help us out. I also ordered Winter back, so that she can assist us in the matter." Suddenly, the holograms disappeared, and Ironwood's scroll started ringing. He looked who called, and closed the incoming call.

The drunken huntsmen smiled. "What? Not in the mood?"

"It's Jacques. I don't have the nerve to speak with him now." Ironwood said annoyed.

"I can understand that." Ozpin said, and looked at his former student. "Qrow still hasn't told Taiyang."

"Hey, the guy's creepy when he gets mad. I have to think of a good story first."

"Still, I'm going to send in some of my people too. We need to find out what happened." Ozpin stood up, and looked out the window, into the night sky. Amity was still hanging high, and atlesian ships were scattered around it. "I'll also contact the other Headmasters. Maybe they know something. Not to forget our dilemma with Amber."

"I'm still standing by my desicion. Penny should get the Maiden's power." Ironwood insisted.

"Penny isn't ready." Ozpin replied, not even looking at the general.

"Exactly. She may be strong, and kind-hearted, but she's also naive." Qrow explained. "Not to mention the fact that she's a robot. She could be hacked."

"She's our best bet." Ironwood said. "Where's Glynda by the way?"

"She is walking around campus, making sure no one breaks any of the rules we established. General, we have to concentrate on finding out where they went. This is our top priority." Ozpin looked at Ironwood, and he sighed.

"I hope you don't make a mistake."

"Neither do I." Ozpin replied, and looked back into the sky.

* * *

 **And the third chapter is up.**

 **So, New Challenger asked some questions:**

 **1\. Well, I think this chapter already answers it.**

 **2\. Their pets will probably get Aura at one point. However, I'm also thinking about having the more intelligent animals, like Troodon and the Mantis, their Aura unlocked naturally. As for natives: There aren't any besides the teams on this Ark.**

 **3\. Well, obviously none of them will take on the Manticore. I'm not to sure about the other bosses though, since this is a bit more toward the late middle and end of the story. About the silver eyes: Neither Ruby, or Cinder know of it, so it won't play much of a role in that regard.  
**

 **4\. Yeah, I'm also a sucker for fusing worlds. Due to the nature of the Arks however, I don't think there'll be much of it.**

 **5\. There isn't any Dust on the Ark. It's all the ressources from the game.**

 **For The Multiversal Writer's question: There'll be items and other stuff from the DLC, but it will not work like the DLC. (There'll still be guns, generators and the other modern stuff, and no additional engrams.) For Scorched Earth, well it will play a role later on.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios.**


	4. After the storm

Chapter 4: After the storm 

(Day 5)

Day number four was the roughest up to this point. It rained and stormed through the entire day. Every tribe had to put up a campfire inside their houses, and open the door to not suffocate in smoke. Catching a cold on this island would have been catastrophical. But the worst thing was the boredom.

But the weather had cleared over night, and Team RWBY was inspecting their camp. The water washed away their spears and tools, and destroyed the campfire. Their stocks had also been hit hard. Luckily, the Phiomia seemed to be okay. Logically, since the animals here had to be used to weather conditions like that.

Suddenly, the four heard the sound for a Level-Up, and opened their engrams. Everyone was Level 10 now, and new engrams were able to be bought: A cooking pot, stimulants, cementing paste, a compass, a spyglass, crop plots, a gravestone, parts of a simple irrigation network, wardrums, furniture, more wooden building stuff, a wooden shield, cages, a training dummy, bolas and, perhaps the most exiting, gunpowder, flare guns and two new saddles. They also got 12 points instead of 8.

"Holy Shit. That's a lot of stuff." Yang gasped.

"Yeah. We have to think about what to buy." Ruby added "I'll take the bolas and the dummy." The leader dragged the engrams into the little box.

"What are bolas anyway?" Weiss asked.

"An ancient hunting tool. Stones on a string. They can immobilize creatures." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, wasn't there a student at signal who used bolas?" Yang remembered.

Ruby smiled. "Yep. Wasn't very effective though."

"I'm next!" Weiss said. "I'm going to take the flare Gun and the Parasaurolophus Saddle."

"I'll move down the building road." Blake said and selected the wooden ceiling, doorframe and door.

"I'm going to get some of the other stuff then." Yang said. She thought a bit, and chose the compass and cooking pot. "Uhm, where are we gonna get metal?" The blonde asked.

Weiss looked up from her engrams. "What?"

"The compass. It needs metal."

"Caves, I guess? Or mountains." Blake suggested. They all looked up the mountain behind them.

"So, who is going to get some?" Ruby asked.

"I'll do it!" Yang said "I'm the strongest of us after all. Weiss? Do you have a problem if I borrow Gran for the travel?" It turned out that Weiss was right, and the Phiomia really was a good pack mule.

Weiss shook her head. "No problem. If you find anything else that could be useful, bring it with you."

"Clear. Bye then." Yang took one of the pickaxes and jumped on Gran. Her team looked after her as she ran into the land.

"I'm going to make some bolas." Ruby said and walked to their storage place. It consisted of a dozen storage boxes near the cliff. She took three stones, some fiber, hide and thatch. Most of the fiber and thatch was wet, and stuck together, making it useless. The hide however seemed to be in good shape.

Meanwhile, Blake had begun to upgrade the house. She took some wood, and brought it in shape using her hatchet. The logs were held together with thatch and fiber. Not the most sturdiest way to built something, but better than nothing. Weiss looked through their supply of hide. It was getting low, but should be enough for a Parasaurolophus Saddle.

Thankfully a dead Triceratops washed up on the shore yesterday, and provided a lot of hide. The worrying thing however was how it died. Over its body were bitemarks, bigger than those of a Megalodon. Weiss initially thought that the cause was something like a Pliosaur, but then there wouldn't be a corpse left. It was something terrestrial. Something big. Still, that didn't mean that the hide was useless.

After skinning the creature, which took nearly an hour, she heard some footsteps, and saw how Yang came back.

"Girls. I've found another Dossier." That caught everyone's attention.

Ruby walked up to her sister, and tightened the fiber she used for the bola. "What? Where?"

"Well, a group of ants attacked us as I was mining some Metal, and Gran panicked." She petted the animals side. "He ran down the mountain into the jungle and stopped at a ruin."

"Did you read it?" Blake asked.

"Nope. But we already saw the creature." She pulled it out of one of the small pockets on the side of the saddle. "It's about those pelicans."

Blake took it and started reading.

 _"The much larger ancestors of water birds like the stork or pelican, Pelagornis Miocaenus shares many traits with its modern-day brethren. However, it seems to spend much more time hunting or fish over the open deep-sea. In fact, I have rarely spotted a wild Pelagornis near the costs of the main island, as it prefers to rest its wings by paddling along on the ocean's surface rather than waddling across the island's beaches. Perhaps this behavior is a result of its survival instincts. The early miocene was a post-dinosaur epoch, after all, and Pelagornis would not be accustomed to such predators. Considering how quickly it flees from humans, one can hardly blame its caution. Because of its ability to fly, walk, and surface-swim, a tamed Pelagornis is one of the island's most versatile mounts, but this comes at a cost. The same webbed feet that allow Pelagornis to serenely manover along the ocean's surface prevent it from snatching prey from the ground, which may limit its appeal to some survivors."_

"Huh. A tameable, flying creature." Ruby muttered.

"It could come in handy." Blake added and closed the book. She put it inside the house, where it would be safe from rain.

"But no one of us knows how to make a saddle for it." Weiss pointed out, and began to cut off a bit of meat from the dead dinosaur. This caused Ruby to look into another direction.

"Not now. I'm sure we will unlock it later." Yang explained. "Probably Level fifty or so. A flying creature seems to be something for experienced people."

"Even if it is this late, we can still tame one of the Parasaurolophus." Blake suggested "We'd just need to knock it out."

"And how are we going to do th-" Everyone turned their heads slowly towards Yang.

"What? Am I supposed to punch it?"

Her sister shrugged. "Pretty much."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Okay. But don't be angry at me if I break it."

* * *

"Level ten, huh?" Pyrrha said as she looked through the new engrams. She chose the crop plot, the irrigation intake and straight pipe. This should help them getting food. She was the first one to wake up and was currently one a little hike outside of the valley. She took the way to the south and found herself at a river. A good number of dinosaurs were walking along the shores. Parasaurolophus, Triceratops. Even a pair of gigantic Brontosaurus ate from the trees on the other side of the river. Sure, she didn't know if they actually were Brontosaurus, but it was the first one that came to mind. It's not like one could distinguish between different sauropods from the distance. Most of the features that set them apart were minor, except for some rare examples. And the fact that she only knew three or four different species was no help either. A little Pterosaur was also flying above her head.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Jaune asked Ren, who was sitting outside, and began to work on the walls. He was currently preparing the wood.

"I think I saw her walking south earlier."

"Out of the valley?" Jaune asked. He was working on one of the things he had learned, and was cutting some wood into shape. Ren simply nodded as an response.

Behind them, Nora left the shack and yawned. "Mornin'"

Ren greeted her in his usual emotionless voice. "Hey. Have you already spent your points?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you Level 10?" Ren asked.

Nora instantly checked her implant. It was true, she was Lvl. 10. "What did you guys learn?"

Jaune explained how he learned the wooden shield and the stimulants, and Ren the wooden spikes, door and chairs. Nora then chose the Parasaur saddle and instantly set out to get the necessary hide. Ren followed her, since the spikes needed hide themselves. Jaune was currently working on a wooden shield. Of course, it wouldn't be the same as Crocea Mors, but it should do the job.

He heard yelling, and looked up to the southern cliff. Pyrrha was standing on top of it and waved. She jumped down, her Aura packing most of the impact, and walked towards Jaune.

"And? How was the walk?"

"Great. I've found a new Dossier."

That caught Jaune's attention. He looked up from his work. "Really? About what creature?"

"Some kind of beaver." Pyrrha looked around. "Where are Ren and Nora?"

Jaune pointed toward the northern entrance. "Hunting. Nora wants to saddle Greene."

"Ah. So, want me to read out the Dossier?" Jaune nodded and Pyrrha opened the small book.

 _"Castoroides is a large, mammalian herbivore that tents to live near water. Unlike other large beaver species, this one remains the chisel-shaped teeth of modern beavers. As is typical for beavers, they build dams as Habitats, but the larger creatures on the island have a tendency to trample them. As a result, finding unsullied dams in the wild is quite rare. Castoroides itself doesn't seem to realize how dangerous the island is. I don't know if it's simply too dumb to notice the danger, or if it just doesn't care, but Castoroides happily goes about its day playing in the water and gnawing on wood. The value of a tamed Castoroides is obvious from its physiology. The creature naturally gathers wood extremely efficiently, far more than most species on the island. It's not the strongest creature, so it can only carry limited amounts, but it is a natural lumberjack!"_

"Sounds like a good pet." Jaune pointed out.

"And it looks absolutely adorable." Pyrrha began to squeal. "We've gotta find one."

"Sure, why not. Maybe Ren and Nora have seen one. There is a river to the south anyway, this could be a good place ot start."

"You think we can knock one out?"

Jaune laughed. "Come on, how strong can a Beaver be?"

* * *

Yang and Ruby sat in the bushes. They spotted a herd of Parasaurolophus walking through the jungle half an hour ago, but decided to follow them instead of knocking one out. Afterall, none of them knew how those things would react. And getting stombed by a herd of dinosaurs really wasn't a good thing. The two huntresses, however, were way more confident now. Some minutes ago, the herd got attacked by a Dilophosaurus. Instead of fighting back, the animals began to ran. Hopefully they would do the same in case of humans. The Dilophosaurus was of no problem either, as it ran off into the bushes later on.

Yang slowly snuck out of the bush and under one of the animals. It was too occupied with eating to notice her. Or it just didn't give a shit. An powerful uppercut later, and the creature was knocked out. The other animals let out a loud sound and ran deeper into the jungle, away from Yang and Ruby.

"So, what now?" Yang asked.

Ruby reached into her pockets and pulled out a hand full of purple berries. She slowly opened the dinosaurs mouth and put some berries in. It began to chew slowly.

"There. Just give him purple berries. Weiss said that Gran and Puffy love those." Ruby explained.

Yang nodded and began searching for more Mejoberries. An rough hour later, the Parasaurolophus slowly got up again. It looked at the two and began cuddling with Ruby. She laughed. "Hey friend. Nice to meet you."

Yang patted the dino on the back. "Welcome in the team, uhm…"

"Right, it needs a name."

"Well, is it a male or female?"

Ruby shrugged. It was an important question, but none of them was eager to look. Neither did one of them know where to look at a reptile.

"What about a neutral name?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah." The leader thought for a moment. "Baza. How 'bout that." The animal made a cheerful sound. "He, or she, likes it."

"Come on. Let's get you back to camp. Maybe they've got the saddle ready."

Ruby and Yang led the animal to their camp, where Weiss was still working on the saddle. Blake was working on reinforcing the ceiling with wood. To do that, she was sitting on top of it, and it looked like it could collapse any minute. Weiss looked up and noticed the dinosaur.

"Oh, you found one."

Ruby smiled. "Yep. It's named Baza."

"Okay." Weiss pulled on a bit of leather, tightening the reins on the saddle. "The saddle should be ready in short time."

"Why does it take so long?" Yang asked while leading the animal to the side, where it began eating berries together with the Phiomia. Blake already planned to put the berries into some sort of building, so that they wouldn't attract any unwanted visitors. Sure, herbivores weren't too dangerous, but there could always be a carnivore following them.

"We needed to get a bit more hide." Weiss explained.

"Really? What did you take out?" Ruby asked. She put her spear back against the wall.

"Some kind of little Raptor." Blake yelled from on top of the house.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Blake. I've told you they are called Compsognathus."

"Yes, but I can't pronounce that." Blake replied.

Weiss facepalmed and got back to working on the saddle.

"Anyway, would anyone have something against it if I take Baza tomorrow and go on a little scouting trip?" Yang asked.

"No problem." Ruby answered and took some hide from their stocks.

Blake looked at her from the roof. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna try to make a training dummy. I still need to get a lot of fiber though." The process of making one was pretty easy. Make a form with hide, and fill it with fiber and thatch.

"I mean, there are enough plants around." Yang pointed out.

"It's annoying though." Ruby said. "You know how hard it is to get the fiber from a fern?" She continued to rant about it, as she disappeared into the jungle to collect the material.

* * *

"I'm back!" Mercury yelled as he entered the camp. Since Emerald and Neo did the last expedition, it was his turn this time. He decided to follow the river that Emerald found a bit up north. Unfortunately, his travel was cut short by a beast he didn't want to engage. He wasn't sure if he could take it on, even if he still had his weapons. Though, having his normal legs back wasn't the worst thing either.

It was one of the things that led him to believe that they had been out longer than they thought at first. Whoever captured them restored his organic legs. That fact led him to believe that the people who took them were either Atlas, or some other highly developed organization.

More strange was one of the animals he saw running through the woods. It looked like some sort of small Raptor, which was nothing special. Except for the fact that it seemed to have bunny ears on its head. Mercury guessed that it was just something imagined. Afterall, why should an Raptor have bunny ears?

"And? Found something?" Roman asked. He was currently making some Stimulants, hoping that they could be made into cigarettes.

He begun to use a stick as a cane. Neo wasn't any different, as she used a branch and some palmleaves to create an umbrella. They weren't weapons, but old habits die hard. And a bit of shade could also prevent a heatstroke.

"Well, any of you seen Cretaceous Park 3?" Mercury asked. He wasn't sure how to tell them, without causing a small panic.

Adam and Neo, who sat at the campfire in the middle of the camp, raised their hands. Roman did the same.

He looked at them in surprise. "Really? Only three of you?"

Emerald reluctanly raised her hand too.

"Anything okay? You raised your hand late, kiddo." Roman asked.

Emerald sighed. "It's just, I don't like the movie. The first one was way better."

"That's not a secret." Adam agreed. "The second one sucked too."

"The forth one was pretty good though." Roman added.

"Yeah. Cretacious World and Cretacious Park were good movies." Emerald added. "Two and three however, not so much."

"Guys! I don't want a goddamn movie review. I want to know who saw it." Black shouted. It was a good sign that they actually made a civilized conversation, but this really wasn't the time.

"Sorry. Why did you ask?"

"You remember that big dinosaur that attacked them in the boat?"

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems like those things live at the river. One at least."

Everyone looked at him in a mix of shock and fear. Neo even dropped the food she was just eating.

"So, there's a Spinosaurus close to us?" Emerald asked, and stood up.

Mercury shook his head. "Not that close. It is a good portion inland. On top of a giant waterfall."

"We should keep an eye out on the river." Adam explained. "I don't want to be surprised by such a beast."

"And you didn't find anything useful?" Emerald seemed a bit disappointed.

"I found one of those books." Mercury noted and held up the dossier.

"And what animal is it about?" Cinder asked as she entered the camp. As far as Mercury knew, she was down at the ocean, trying to catch some fish. Judging by the severe lack of said animals, and of a spear, it didn't go well.

"Something called a Doedicurus."

Adam stood up and walked up to Mercury, only to rip the book out of his hand. "Give that to me."

 _"Doedicurus Custosacium is one of the Island's non-aggressive herbivores, generally found on mountains and graslands. Large and well-armored, supply of fat under its plates to keep it warm and fed in the cold. Doedicurus has adapted well to the dangers of the Island, perhaps even better than Ankylosaurus. Doedicurus has two very different reactions to predators. Against smaller foes, it generally uses its spiked tail to inflict as much damage as possible. Against larger predators, however, it pulls its tail underneath itself to form a solid armored ball that is nearly impossible for creatures to pierce. Doedicurus is a highly prized work animal on the island. Its spiked tail is ideal for quickly shattering the large rocks, so Doedicurus is a very efficient quarry worker. And in case their quarry gets raided, Doedicurus-riders have a very difficult-to-kill mount."_

"Huh. So a work animal. Could be useful." Cinder muttered.

"One question." Emerald interrupted. "Are we large or small foes?"

"According to the picture, we are bigger than this thing." Adam assured her.

"Even if. We could take out one of them without any problems." Cinder said.

"Right, your powers still work here." Emerald pointed out.

"Precisely." Cinder walked up to the edge of the cliff and shot a fireball into the air to demonstrate it.

"Fucking showoff." Roman muttered.

A cooked Pelagornis, which was hit by the fireball, fell from the sky and landed inside the camp. Everyone jumped away a bit as it crashed. More disturbingly, Neo walked up to it and used a hatchet to cut it into bits, so that they could use it as food.

Everyone else stepped away from her. "Should we divide our duties for today?" Adam asked, trying to change the subject, and distract himself from the sight.

"We already have, Taurus." Roman explained. "You are going to collect wood."

Mercury still had painful memories about the discussion in the morning. It went on for solid three hours, and most of them weren't happy with their assignment.

"But that was before I learned how to make wardrums."

Emerald facepalmed. "What the hell do you need wardrums for?"

Adam crossed his arms. "If we go to war, we need the appropriate atmosphere."

"We don't even know if there are other people on this Island." Mercury pointed out. "And even if, I don't think one of us should sit in the middle of the battlefield and play drums."

"Everyone! Calm down!" Roman yelled. "It's clear that nearly all of us hate each other with a burning passion, except for Emerald and Cinder." Neo looked at him. She seemed insulted. "And me and Neo." Roman clarified. Neo smiled and went back to cutting down the pelican. "But if we don't work together, we won't survive this. And neither will we, if everyone does what he wants."

"What are you suggesting?" Cinder asked.

"That we make a plan who does what. And we actually write it down, together with punishment if someone doesn't do his work."

"That, that isn't a bad idea." Emerald agreed. "I could make a sign to write it down."

"And what should the punishment shall be?" Cinder asked intrigued.

"I don't know. Think of something." Roman said, and went back to making his stimulants. He first had the idea to let Neo make the penalties, but it could end up a bit extreme.

* * *

"And… done." Pyrrha said as she stuck the last part of the small irrigation system together. The pipes led from the pond to the two crop plots she build. One of them held Azulberries, the other one Narcoberries, since they would need a lot of them for taming more creatures. After they came back from collecting hide, Nora made the saddle for Greene. Ren instead helped Pyrrha, and suggested to put dinosaur feces on the plants to fertilize them. He tried to take the idea back, however, as no one actually wanted to do it. It didn't work, and he was now stuck with the job.

Pyrrha slowly followed the pipes, and smiled as the water came out on the other side. She and Ren nodded at each other. Now they only had to wait until the plants were grown up, which, in turn, could take some time.

They heard the door to the house that Ren build open up. Jaune stepped out, holding a shield made out of wood in one hand. "And, what do you think?"

"I think it'll do just fine." Pyrrha said.

"Wood may not be as sturdy as metal, but it should do the job." Ren added. "Unless you go up against anything bigger than a Raptor."

The ground shook as Greene ran past them, with Nora on her back. She still had problems controlling the animal while riding it, but hoped that she would figure it out soon. The Parasaur ran into one of the ravines, and the group chuckled.

"Well, I'll go and continue working on the spike walls." Ren said.

"Do you need any help?" Jaune asked.

"Actually, yes. I could use someone who holds the spikes while I tie them together. "

Jaune nodded. "Will do. Pyrrha, wanna come too?"

"No thanks. I'll try to improve the pipe system." Her friends shrugged, and went to work. Pyrrha kneeled down, only to hear the screaming of said team mates. She looked over and saw Ren and Jaune running towards her "What's going on?"

"Bad things!" Jaune screamed.

Pyrrha's question was answered, as an angry Stegosaurus came out of the jungle that was contained in the ravines. Pyrrha realised that she was in the path of the angry herbivore and started to run too. "What did you do?"

"I accidently stepped on its egg." Jaune yelled in panic.

The spiked tail of the animal swung at them, but the three of them ducked early enough. It gave them a bit of distance, but not much. "What are we going to do?" Ren asked and jumped over a rock.

"We need to take it down." Jaune suggested and ducked under another tail swing.

"We can't take her out! It's just an angry mother!" Pyrrha pointed out. They ran along the shore of the pond.

"What should we do then?!"

"Maybe we can guide her out of the valley." Jaune suggested.

"That could work. Come on." They turned right and ran towards one of the ravines that lead out of the valley. They made their way through the thick underbushes and leaves of the jungle, still followed by the enraged mother. JPR finally broke through the last plants and found themselves on the shore. They looked behind them, and the Stegosaurus charged through the jungle.

"Come on! Let's go that way!" Jaune yelled and pointed north.

His team mates nodded and followed him. They ran around a group of trees. The dinosaur, however, was to pissed to notice the trees. It tried to charge through them, but got stuck instead. Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha turned around, and saw the animal struggling to get out.

"We did it!" Jaune yelled excited.

"Maybe we should go back before it gets free though." Ren added, as wood cracked out of the trees. His friends nodded and they ran back. At their domicile, Nora had finally managed to get down from the Parasaurolophus. Now she sat on a chair near the campfire and cooked some food.

The chairs were also build by Ren. It wasn't too comfortable, but better than sitting on the ground.

Nora waved. "Hey! Where have you guys been?"

"You didn't notice the Stegosaurus running through here?" Jaune asked.

"Nope. Greene ran very far. At least I found this!" She held up a new dossier.

Pyrrha smiled. "Nice. What's in it?"

Nora coughed in her fist, and began to read. Inside the book was the picture of a small pterosaur.

 _"Dimorphodon Equesica is another of the Island's Jekyll-and-Hyde creatures. It is normally passive, sometimes even friendly. When provoked, it becomes very aggressive, even against larger creatures it has no business fighting… often to its fatal end. Dimorphodon can make short work of smaller opponents, however, due to its large, but lightweight, skull and teeth. Barely over a meter tall, Dimorphodon should be low on the food chain, but its incredible speed and surprisingly strong bite makes it fairly dangerous, especially en masse as they tend to attack in groups."_

"By the way, there is a picture of roughly two dozen Dimorphodon attacking someone riding on a dinosaur." Nora added.

"Okay. Not attack the thing, got it." Jaune said.

"Or step on an egg of his." Ren deadpanned, and glared at his friend.

Jaune starred daggers at him. "Not. Funny."

"Uhm, can I continue?" Nora asked. Everyone nodded.

 _"A flock of angry or hungry Dimorphodon can take down prey several times their size, and hunters should take care not to hunt near where a flock is gathered. Dimorphodon is one of the creatures on the Island that is easily domesticated for companionship. But its use in combat is also quite clear: It will hunt in large groups to seek out enemy dino riders directly, harrassing them to no end. Regardless of the might of the mount they may be astride."_

"So, they could be useful for hunting." Ren muttered.

"Welp. I want one." Nora shouted.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"They are easy to tame, and I saw a single one on the beach. We just need a bit of meat."

"I mean, it couldn't hurt." Jaune pointed out.

"However, we would need some narcotics. Small creatures are barely passed out for a long time." Ren added.

"Then I'll take some with me." She stood up, and wanted to go inside to make them. However, on the way there, she stopped. "Uhm, how many?"

"I'd say thirty-five." Ren said, and helped her making the drugs. They didn't learn the engram, but Jaune was able to show them how it's done. Afterall, putting rotten meat and a couple of berries into a bowl and crushing them wasn't rocketscience. Especially for Nora.

Jaune and Pyrrha sighed. "We'll go and get the berries." Both walked off to some plants and began picking berries.

"How do you want to knock it out anyway?" Ren asked his childhood friend.

Nora just shrugged. "I think I'll just use the slingshot. Maybe a bola."

"Well, until we have the Narcotics ready, you wanna help me with the spike walls?"

"Yeah, why not."

Both walked off to the spikes. "And please, try not to step on any eggs."

* * *

"And the sign is done!" Emerald said proud. She put the construct down in the middle of the camp, near the campfire, so that everyone would see it everyday. While she crafted it, they also discussed another important matter: Who lived where.

They only had three huts, so two had to sleep in one. Roman and Neo quickly took the one to the right side of the campfire. Cinder and Emerald claimed the left one, leaving the one in the middle for Adam and a more than unfortunate Mercury. Lucky for him and his fellow survivors, the assassin wasn't eager on starting an argument, or even fight.

Neo held up a small sign of herself, reading: _"Well done."_

"Thanks. Now we only have to divide the work." Emerald said. Thanks to Roman, she knew that Neo could actually talk, but didn't like to. She wondered how that happened, but it wasn't an important question right now. And if she ever wanted to ask this, she wanted to sit down with Roman and discuss it.

"I'd say Neo should take care of our animals." Mercury suggested.

"Why?"

Mercury gestured at their already existing pets. "Have you seen how she takes care of her Dodos? Who else should do that? Adam?"

"Yeah, good point. Are you okay with that, Neo?" Emerald asked.

Said girl nodded, and Emerald wrote it on the sign with her fingers and some color made from berries. "I'll do the construction works." She added, and wrote it down too.

"I'm on cloth duty." Cinder said, and instantly left.

"Yes, Ma'am." She always tried to be by herself, a fact that worried Emerald.

"I'll take care of our equipment." Adam suggested, and Emerald wrote it down.

Emerald looked at Torchwick. "Roman? What do you want to do?"

Torchwick shrugged. "I don't know. Exploration."

"Okay. And Merc?"

He thought for a moment. "I'll collect ressources."

Emerald wrote that down to. Now the only thing that was left were daily duties. They had determined three of them, so two would be tasked with them every day. Since the sun was already setting, they decided that it would be enough if the new work plan would start tomorrow. After a big discussion, Emerald and Adam were to collect berries, Mercury and Torchwick would go hunting and Cinder should work with Neo to get water from the beach.

* * *

"There it is." Nora muttered. She and Ren hid in a bush, watching the lone Dimorphodon flying along the shore of the river south of their Base. They had both brought a slingshot with a number of stones, and the said narcotics and meat.

"So, how many stones do we need?" Ren asked.

Nora thought for a moment. "I'd say one. Look at the little guy."

"Okay then." They took aim with their weapons, and two stones got launched at the pterosaur. Instead of knocking it out however, it just made it angry.

It turned around in an instant, and charged at the two. Nora rolled out of the way, and the Pterosaur changed direction surprisingly fast. It latched onto her face, and started biting her. Ren grabbed its wings, and tried to pull it off her face.

It worked, and the animal let go. It looked at Ren for a moment, before latching onto his face. This time it was Nora's turn to get it off, but instead of pulling, she punched the animal. After five punches, it finally fell unconscius, and off Ren's face.

"That didn't go as well as I expected." Nora said.

* * *

Jaune put the shield on a stone, and stepped on the side with all the force he could offer. The wood broke down, and a couple of hits with a smaller stone later, he was done. "And there's your shield." He said and handed the equipment over to Pyrrha. To make it more similiar to Akoùo, he broke away a bit of wood so that the shield was round. They had even planned to paint it with berries, but decided to do that later. The two were pleasantly surprised though, as Nora and Ren came back with a new companion. The little, grey colored Dimorphodon sat on her shoulder and looked around.

"You did it!" Pyrrha said and smiled.

"Yep. I've got a pet now." Nora added.

"You, have a pet now?" Jaune asked. "I thought it was to help all of us?"

"Yes, but the little guy seems to be fixated on her." Ren explained.

"Did you give it a name?" Pyrrha asked.

"Danny."

Pyrrha stepped up to Nora and petted the animal on the head. "Welcome in the team, Danny." The Dimorphodon let out an amused grunt, and then latched onto Pyrrha's face.

"Help!"

Nora pulled it off, and the animal sat back down on her shoulder. "Bad Danny. Bad." It looked to the ground, as if the Dimorphodon was embarassed. "Sorry, it seems like he's really clingy."

"I noticed." Pyrrha answered. Even though she was just attacked by an dinosaur, everything was going great. They had their base, food, water and enough ressources to build up walls. Still, there was one thing she couldn't get out of her mind. What happened to the previous inhabitants?

* * *

 **And Chapter 4 is up, and a bit more early then I expected, thanks to me being sick, and thus having a lot of time on my hands. (Still, easter is a bad time for being sick.)**

 **Now to answer some questions:**

 **First of, the questions asked by A New Challenger:**

 **1\. They will have Aura, but due to the fact that Semblances have to be unlocked by discovering, that will be a bit more tricky.**

 **2\. Bosses are hard enough as they are, especially with their armies, so no, they'll not have Aura.**

 **3\. Depends on the species. According to the Dossier of the Araneo, the Broodmother seems to be their queen, like it is with temites or bees. I'm not to sure about the Megapithecus and the Dragon though.**

 **4\. Something similiar to that will happen later on, but not on a giant, invasion-like scale.**

 **5\. I think that most of them wouldn't really care about Dust. Afterall, it appears to be mostly in a crystalline form, and only some herbivores are proven to eat, well, stones. If someone were to eat it, it probably wouldn't end well though.**

 **ShadowProclamation8: Yeah, they'll meet each other at one point. The Ark isn't to big. Of course, some of them will be more happy with it then other characters.**

 **Omega09: Like I already said, Mods aren't going to play a role in here.**

 **And lastly to Crazy Old Water.**

 **1\. Some creatures will migrate for sure. For better or worse.**

 **2\. Yes, not yet released animals are also going to appear. (And if you find Pyrrha's reaction to the bees funny, just imagine her fighting the Broodmother.)**

 **Also, thanks to the Multiversal Writer for pointing out the typo. Seems like it slipped through my multiple proof readings.**

 **(Edit: I re-released this chapter, since it came to my attention that there were a couple of mistakes here and there. I'll try that this doesn't happen agian. However, everything should be fixed now. Thanks for pointing it out.)**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard.**


	5. The expedition

Chapter 5: The expedition 

(Day 6)

It was really, really early in the morning when Yang decided to do her little expedition with Baza. That way, she wouldn't occupy the Parasaur for too long, and there were hopefully not that many predators active in the morning.

Thus, she left the house as quiet as possible, and started to put some stuff on the dinosaur, namely food and some tools.

Suddenly, she heard a long yawn, and looked behind her. Blake stood in the doorway of the house, and looked at her. "You wanna go already?"

"Yeah. It's not too hot right now, and the dinosaurs should be asleep." Yang replied and put the compass she made into the bag on the side of the saddle.

Blake smiled. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry. If carefulness had a human body, it'd be me." Yang said proudly.

"You punched the microwave at beacon when it stopped working." Blake mentioned. Yang wasn't very proud of the incident, considering that half the building burned down.

She rolled her lilac eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

Blake crossed her arms. "And you have everything?"

Yang nodded. "Of course."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Torch?"

"Check."

"Spear?"

"Uhm…"

Blake sighed, grabbed one of the spears and handed it to Yang. "Thanks."

The Faunus nodded, and waved as Yang rode away.

While crossing the river, it turned out that Baza was a really good swimmer. The dinosaur wasn't slow on land either, and made traveling along the shore way easier.

Shortly after, she rode past their old shack. It looked like the storm washed it away completely, which made her happy that they relocated. The two followed the southern shore, until they reached a bay. On her right were a lot of giant stones and boulders, and behind them the ocean. Her left was instead occupied by the jungle, with the way going into a small ravine. Seeing as the carnivores probably resided inside the jungle, Yang took the right way. The ground was still mostly made out of sand, but the stones that were mixed in got bigger and bigger. As soon as she entered the jungle of rocks, the ground became harder too, turning into dirt and stone.

Luckily, this place seemed to be relatively save. If the ruin between the rocks meant anything. Afterall, why should someone have settled here if there was a lot of danger around? Even if this ruin looked centuries old. The only things left were stone pillars and vines hanging from them. And a little strongbox inside.

Yang jumped off Baza's back, and opened the green box. It contained a dossier, and Yang opened it. Inside was the picture of the salmons that always annoyed them while fishing, and that Blake loved to eat. Deciding to read it back home with the others, she put it in the bag of Baza, although she had her doubts that there were any new infos in it. She continued her search, but decided to turn around after two more rocks. There was a Sarcosuchus in the water, and Yang didn't want to make her presence known to it. According to the dossier, if she remembered it right, the crocodile was quick on land too. And in her mind, it wasn't a good idea to push her luck with a crocodile the size of a bus.

Back at the bay, she decided to go left and enter the jungle. If it wasn't for the insects buzzing around, it would have been too quiet. It didn't take long for her to find the next point of interest: A cave entrance in the wall.

Yang got down from Baza and stepped up to the hole. A cold wind blew out of it, and she had to think now. Would she enter the cave alone, or with her team? This was a harder decision than she thought, and it took her five minutes to decide. She decided to go home, present the dossier she found, and come back to the cave with at least one of her teammates. Afterall, leaving the camp entirely alone wasn't a good idea either.

Halfway on the way back, the sound of a level up was heard. Still sitting on Baza's back, she accessed he implant and chose the irrigation system, since she had already learned how to make a crop plot. Sure, they had enough water at their camp, but the sand made it hard for crops to grow, so they had to either use a crop plot, or put their plants somewhere near the jungle. And both would need irrigation.

As soon as she arrived at the camp, her friends instantly greeted her. Blake was currently making ropes out of fiber, much to Ruby's dismay. Her training dummy still wasn't done, and Blake took the fiber that was meant for the head, to use for the rope ladder she was crafting.

"Back already?" The Faunus asked, not even looking up. It seemed like her cat ears enabled her to hear Yang early on. If the blonde had to be honest, the two pairs of ears were more unsettling than they should be.

"Did you find something?" Weiss wondered.

"I found a dossier and a Sarco." Yang answered and got down.

Weiss opened the bags on Baza and took out the Dossier. She quickly looked over it. "Okay, there isn't anything new. Only the species name: Oncorhynchus Grexlamia. Let's see. Get aggresive if one of them is attacked..."

"I still have the bitemarks over my legs." Blake muttered. "Also, they can bite through Aura. Maybe you should add that detail."

Weiss was still reading, when she realized that there hasn't been a single mention of Aura in any of the Dossiers. Maybe whoever wrote them didn't care much about Aura. "Here is still something about domestication."

 _"Like many of the smaller fish found on or around the Island, Oncorhynchus can not be tamed, but it is often herded and raised for its resources. In particular, certain cuts of Oncorhynchus meat are considered superb quality, and are often referred to as 'Prime Fish' used for specific high-end concoctions."_

"Or as a great meal." Blake added, already drooling.

"That was nothing new though." Ruby pointed out. Afterall, their main food source had been salmon for the past days. Mostly thanks to Blake.

"Found something else?" Weiss asked and shut the book. Dust came out of it, and caused her to cough.

Yang nodded. "A cave."

That seemed to surprise Ruby. "Are you sure?"

"It was a big hole in a cliff. Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Blake finally looked up. "And was anything in there?"

Yang shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't go inside."

"Why not?" Ruby asked. Puffy came out of his 'doghouse', and cuddled with her leg.

"Because we don't know what's down there." Yang answered. She walked over to their stocks, and took a handful of berries to eat.

"It shouldn't be too dangerous." Weiss said.

Everyone looked at her. "Why?"

"Normally dinosaurs don't need sunlight to warm up, but seeing how most of them lack feathers here, I doubt that they live down there. Not to mention that there weren't any big cave dwellers anyway." The heiress explained.

"So?" Blake asked.

"I think we should go down there ASAP." Weiss suggested. "Who knows what we might find."

"Okay then. Who stays here and watches over the camp?" Yang asked, looking at her teammates.

"I'll do it! I don't wanna run into any bats." Ruby said.

"Are you afraid of bats?" Weiss asked, and started to pack for the travel.

Ruby realized what she just said and blushed. "No! Who said something about bats? Why are you talking about bats? Stop talking about bats."

Weiss facepalmed and turned back to Yang. "I'll go and make us some clothes."

"Uhm, Weiss?" Yang gestured at her clothes, which were fairly torn, but clean. She washed them in the river a couple of times, which worked better than expected. "We are already wearing our combat outifts?!"

"But we know that some animals can pierce through our Aura. Additional armor should help against that." Ruby pointed out.

"And it keeps us warm down there." Blake added, and got up from her seat. Ruby instantly snatched the remaining fiber, and went back to work on her dummy.

"Alright. I'll go and pack some berries." Yang sighed and started to pack food.

* * *

"Pyrrha? What are you doing?" Jaune greeted his friend, his voice still somewhat sleepy.

"Oh, hey Jaune." Pyrrha said and smiled. She sat at the campfire, on one of the chairs Ren build, and held the scroll in her hand. Jaune sat down next to her and poked a stick inside the fire. "I'm trying to decipher the scroll. Maybe it could tell us what happened here."

"I thought you can't speak Old-Mistralean." Jaune pointed out. "Or read."

"But maybe I can find some similiarities." Pyrrha said, and wrote down one of the letters on a note. She used some Narcoberries as ink, and a feather as pen.

Jaune sighed. "Why are you so obsessed with finding out what happened?"

"It's just… Where did everyone go?"

"Eaten by dinosaurs?" Jaune guessed.

"But…" Pyrrha pulled out the little book that layed next to her. "… This Rockwell guy had a mansion, tea… This means he managed to survived here for a long time. I don't think he got eaten. Something different must have happened."

Jaune put a hand on his friends shoulder. "And if it did, we'll find out. Eventually. For now, let's just focus on not getting eaten alive."

She blushed. "Yeah. You're right. By the way, you know where Ren and Nora are?"

He shook his head. "No. I thought they were here, actually."

"They were already gone when I woke up. And Danny with 'em."

"Any idea where they might have gone?" Jaune asked, and stood up.

"Maybe they went hunting." Pyrrha shrugged. She put the note, and the scroll, down on another chair.

"I just hope they're okay."

"It's Ren and Nora. I'm sure they're fine. I'm more worried about the dinosaurs." Pyrrha joked.

Jaune smiled. "Right. How are your crops coming along?"

Pyrrha stood up and walked over to the crops, followed with Jaune. She kneeled down in front of the plot for Narcoberries. A little plant had already begun to grow, which was incredibly fast. "The Parasaurolophus poop really helps them grow. But I think that we need to do something to keep dinosaurs away from them." She pointed at one leaf of the plant, which looked like something bit off a bit. "I had to fend off a monkey half an hour ago."

"Like a fence?"

Pyrrha got back up. "Yeah. For example."

Jaune thought for a moment, and had an idea. "Hey, if you want one, I could try to make a shovel. Then you wouldn't have to put the dirt in with your hands. Or the, well, feces."

"That would be great. Wait, do you have an engram for that?"

"Nope. But if I take a flat stone and attach a stick to it, it should do the trick." To demonstrate it, he took said items and held them together.

"Thanks." Pyrrha said. She wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure how he would react to it. The huntress actually had hope that she could finally get to tell Jaune how she felt, now that they were stuck here. Or that she could make Jaune feel the same. Afterall, there weren't any distractions on the Island, and Jaune only had two possibilities.

* * *

Yang, Blake and Weiss stood in front of the cave entrance. It was really dark inside, causing them to re-think their decision to go in. Sure, Blake could see in the dark, but the other two had to rely on torches.

However, after a small discussion, they decided to go in, and found something they didn't expect: plant life. There were little, green glowing mushroom growing out of the wet ground. Large, white crystals grew out of the wall.

"It's more livable in here than I imagined." Weiss noted, holding a torch in her hand.

After a turn, they found themselves on a ledge, overlooking the deeper, water-filled parts of the cave. Bamboo, bushes and other small plants grew here. Even a swarm of small, firefly like insects buzzed through the air, and gave off light.

Suddenly, they saw something moving through the foliage down at the foot of the ledge. Yang picked up a stone, and threw it after the thing. As a response, something white shot out of the plants and hit her face.

"I can't see!" She screamed, and tried to rip it off. Blake came to her aid, and together they managed to get the white stuff off Yang's face. Now that they held it in their hands, it became clear that it was some kind of net.

"Uhm, Weiss? Can spiders shoot nets?" Blake asked.

"I think the bola spider can. Why?" They noticed that a good amount of giant spiders began to crawl out of the deep cave, accompanied by large bats. "Oh. Dammit." Weiss deadpanned.

Luckily, the Spiders were unable to climb the walls, probably due to their weight. The bats however…

Blake threw one of her two spears, and hit one of the bats in the abdomen, causing it to fall out of the air. On the ground, the spiders instantly salvaged the corpse, which looked pretty disgusting. Weiss created a glyph to block the path. "We need to run. There are too many!"

"Alright. How long can you keep your glyph up?" Blake asked.

"Not long." Some of the bats had clawed onto the glyph, and attacked it with their snouts. "Those bats are already gnawing on it! Why?"

"I saw something back there." Blake replied and ran off, only to come back in a second. She held a new dossier in her hands. "Come on."

Weiss and Yang nodded, and followed her out of the cave. Once outside, the three catched their breath. It seemed like they made it. Well, for a moment. It looked like one of the bats managed to follow them, and latched on Blake's shoulders with its claws, only to bite into her head. It managed to get the bow, and swallowed it. The Onyc tried to bite again, but Yang grabbed its wing, and thrusted the bat into the ground. It instantly broke most of the monsters bones, killing it.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Blake put her hands on her head. Thankfully, the bat only took off the bow, and didn't do anything worse. At least now they knew that those things didn't go through Aura. "Yeah, I'm good."

Weiss walked over to the corpse of the mammal. The thing didn't have much meat, but the wings should provide good hide. Yang stepped up next to her, and looked at what she did to the animal.

"Seems like it is in pretty bat shape." Her friends looked at her in disappointment, and started walking home.

"For that shitty pun, you're going to carry the thing back home." Weiss said.

Yang rolled her eyes, and threw the bat over her shoulder.

Unknown to them, something watched from the top of the ravine. The glowing eyes of the creature analyzed them. Yang looked up, and the creature retreated.

* * *

Adam and Emerald were looking to their task for the day, and went into the jungle to pick some berries. To carry more, Cinder made some hats out of fiber, and a few changes later, they were made into bags.

The way they took led up a mountain, and along a small cliff. For some strange reason, every single plant had berries growing on them. It didn't seem natural, but came in handy. Still, for some reason her berries disappeared again and again, and she couldn't put her hand on why that was.

"So, why are you helping Cinder?" Adam said, much to Emerald's surprise.

It felt strange that Adam tried to make conversation, but at least it gave her the opportunity to get to know him better. "She was the best way for me to get off the streets. I didn't have a family growing up, and then Cinder came."

"I didn't know that. Sounds harsh." Adam replied. The only thing visible of him was his hair, since the rest of the Faunus was covered by the foliage.

"It was. And I can't say that our current situation is a step-up." Emerald put more berries in her bag, and noticed that some berries had disappeared again.

"What happened to your parents?" Adam asked.

"Got eaten by a Grimm." Emerals answered.

"Which one?"

Emerlad shrugged. "I don't know. I never actually saw something like this again. It looked like some sort of giant worm."

Adam was finally looking up from the plants. "Did you live in the desert?"

"That was the creepy thing. Back then, we lived at a fishing village." She gestured into the direction of the ocean, which was still visible through the trees. "It came out of the ocean, destroyed the village, burried itself into the earth, and was never seen again." Emerald explained. "I actually looked through the entire library at Beacon, but they didn't have anything on it either."

"If it helps you, I never heard of anything like that." Adam said. "I know that there are worm-like Grimm on Menagerie, but they can't go into the water."

Emerald raised her head, and gave Adam an suspicious look. "You seem awfully social today?"

"I just thought that it would be good to get along." The Faunus replied. "Even if I hate you all."

"Yeah, the feeling is mutu-" Emerald noticed that some of the berries disappeared again. "Alright, which little shit is stealing my stuff?"

No one answered, and Adam stepped up to her. "What do you mean?"

"Someone, or thing, is stealing berries from me." She looked around, searching for the thief.

"That's ridiculous."

"I swear. Something st-"

"There!" Adam pointed at a little creature running back into the bushes, carrying some of the stolen berries.

"Get it!" Emerald yelled, and the two went after the creature. It definitely had an advantage in the bushes, but had to turn around as it faced a cliff. "There you are." Emerald said. The animal turned around, and ate the berries as if it was mocking her. It jumped, and took the hatchet that Emerald had hanging on her waist. She managed to grab it, and tried to get it back. It was easily ripped out of the creatures hands, but the animal wasn't giving up. It used the confusion to steal more berries, and ran away again.

"Seems like we have a new master thief." Adam deadpanned.

"Shut the fuck up and catch that thing." The two ran after the animal, and finally cornered it at a group of trees between some stones. "Okay. Time to-"

Before Emerald could finish, the animal jumped at her, and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Get it off!" The thief yelled, but was surprised as the dinosaur rubbed its face against hers. It looked like the creature actually liked her.

"I guess you got a pet." Adam noted, and looked at the dinosaur's head. "And it looks like a bird had an unfortunate meeting with a steamroller."

"Yeah, it isn't a beauty." Emerald agreed. She was now able to get a better look at the creature. It had quills along its back, and walked on two legs. Its head ended in some sort of beak.

Adam tried to touch the Pegomastax, and as a response, it bit into his finger. "Ouch. Little shit."

Emerald laughed. "Seems like ti doesn't like you."

"Let's get back to picking berries. Maybe that thing can help us." Adam said, and took his bag.

Emerald nodded, and went back to work. The dinosaur wrapped its tail around her, and held onto her shoulder. She already liked the little guy.

* * *

Ren and Nora were walking along the northern beach, in search for more dossiers, or anything else useful. At the same time, Nora wanted to test out how strong Danny was. For that purpose, they sought out a smaller animal, which looked like a Raptor with a small crest on its beak-like snout.

"Alright, Danny, time to shine." Nora said, and pointed at the dinosaur. "Attack that thing, okay?"

"Nora, I don't think it can understand you." Ren said.

To his surprise, the Dimorphodon actually jumped off Nora's shoulder, and flew to the Oviraptor. He clawed into its head, and started to attack using his beak. The dinosaur cried out in pain, and tried to run. It didn't come far, however, as it fell down dead. Blood came out of the wounds, and Danny flew back to Nora.

Instead of landing on her shoulder, it latched onto her face again. "Okay, okay. You did a great job."

Ren walked up to the dead animal, and picked it up by the tail. "Well, we also got food."

Danny got off Nora's face, and sat down on her shoulder. "Should we go home?"

"I don't know. We don't have much to show. And-" Ren stopped, and tackled Nora to the ground.

"Ren? What the hell was that?" Her question was answered, as a small seagull turned back around. It tried to attack her, but Ren managed to save his friend.

The bird came back down, and managed to grab Ren's clothes. It pulled at them, and managed to rip off a bit. As soon as it had the fiber, it flew away. The two got back up, and looked after the creature. "Thanks." Nora said.

Ren just smiled, an expression that changed as the bird came back for more. "Danny!" Nora yelled, and the Dimorphodon attacked the Ichthyornis. The two animals fought in the air, and the only thing the two humans could do was watch. Sure, they could try to throw a spear, but it could hit Danny. Or land in the ocean, and be lost forever.

The bird scratched Danny's back with its claws, but the Dimorphodon retaliated by biting its underside. The bird cried out, and pecked at the Pterosaur. It didn't take long until both of them lost height, and finally crashed into the sand.

"No!" Nora screamed and ran to Danny's aid. Luckily for her, it was still alive, just like the Ichthyornis. They just ran out of Stamina, but were still fighting. Both animals had bruises and wounds all over their body. Nora took a spear, and impaled the bird. Danny was tearing at the beak of the creature, until he realised that it was already dead. He made a chirping sound, and sat back down on Nora's shoulder, where he began to lick his wounds. "That was close." She said.

"Well, we got two sacks of meat." Ren said and pulled the spear out of the bird.

* * *

"Ruby! We're back!" Yang yelled. She was still carrying the dead bat, and wondered how her sister would react to it.

Ruby leaned against the wall of their house, with Puffy in her lab. Appearently she fell asleep while watching over the camp. Yang threw the corpse on the ground, and the sound of cracking bones woke her sister up.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, still tired. That quickly changed, as she saw the dead bat on the ground. Next thing her friends saw were rose pedals, and Ruby was on the roof. "I- Is tha- that a bat?"

"It's dead, Rubes. Calm down." Yang assured her.

"What if it's dead? It could still have babies inside of it. They could crawl out at any minute, and attack me with their disgusting, little bat fingers."

Weiss starred at Ruby in disbelief. "You have no idea how bats work, don't you?"

"Uhm..."

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes, before she punched the belly of the bat. More cracking bones were heard, and blood came out of the creatures mouth. "There. All the baby bats are dead. Can you please come down now?"

"Alright." Ruby jumped off the roof, and looked at her friends. "How did it go?"

"Bad. The cave is full of bats and spiders." Blake explained. "Only worthwhile thing we found was this Dossier."

"Ouh. Let's read it." Ruby said. Blake gave her the dossier, and she opened it. There was a picture of some sort of worm. Judging by the pictures of it latching onto animals and humans, it seemed like a species of leeches.

 _"It is difficult to be angry with Haementeria Laetus, despite its rather terrible nature. The creature has practically no intelligence, and just attaches to any nearby living flesh in an attempt to drain that creature's blood."_

"Great. A parasite." Weiss muttered.

 _"Removing Haementeria requires precision bladework, or access to an open flame. Both of these can be nearly as dangerous to the host as to the leech itself."_

"I think we got the bladework down." Blake pointed out. "If we had any blades, that is."

"Can you please not interrupt me every two sentences?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry." Blake and Weiss said in unison.

 _"Once Haementeria attaches to a host, it drains blood at a rapid pace, and the host experiences hunger, losses of health, and lowered Stamina. Some Haementeria are also carriers for a dangerous disease I've dubbed 'Swamp Fever', which persists permanently beyond the leech's own lifespan. Few creatures on the Island are transmitters for this disease, and it can ultimately be cured with a rare medicine. While Haementeria is not intelligent enough to be tamed, and does not provide a ressource that any tribe would need in large quantities, it is always useful to keep a few around for antidotes. When processed properly, Haementeria venom can be made into powerful antivenin."_

"This Island is really getting worse and worse." Yang said. "However, is it just me or does it sound like there's a swamp somewhere?"

"Could be. We don't know how big this place is, afterall. Still, knowing where the swamp is wouldn't be bad. In case anyone of us gets sick, we could get medicine from there." Ruby explained, and closed the book.

"Actually..." Yang pointed out. "I think I may know where it is. When I was getting metal, I saw giant trees in the distance, almost like some sort of Redwood Forest."

"And?"

"And it looked like, between the jungle and the Redwoods, there were mangroves. If the swamp is anywhere, than there." She explained.

"Yang could be right." Weiss said. "We should go there as soon as possible."

"I agree." Blake said. "However, I think the swamp could be a bit much. Remember that Dossier about the Sarco?"

"Good point. Who knows what else is in there." Ruby added. "Maybe there are giant frogs."

"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss answered.

* * *

Emerald and Adam came back to the camp, their bags full of berries. It seemed like everyone was here, except for Roman. His little expedition probably took a bit more time than expected. The two put the berries in the chest they prepared for them, and looked at their fellow survivors. Everyone was starring at the new pet.

"The fuck is that?" Mercury broke the silence.

"I don't know. It stole from me, and then it jumped on my shoulder. It didn't come down since." The thief explained.

"Uhm, okay?" Cinder muttered. She couldn't believe that some of the animals here were that easy to tame. "Can he do something?"

Emerald thought for a moment, and pointed at Mercury. The Pegomastax jumped off her shoulder, and stole Merc's pickaxe. It brought it back to its master.

"Seems like it's a little thief." Emerald said, and petted the creature on the head. It jumped back on her shoulder, and once again wrapped the tail around her body.

Adam sat down at the campfire, and put a bit of fresh, raw meat into the fire. Judging by the hide they had, the hunting trip was sucessful too.

Emerald wanted to sit down, when everyone heard faint sounds of something stomping. Suddenly, Roman came back. He had to take a minute to catch his breath. "Run."

Cinder stood up. "What? Why?"

Her question answered itself, as a big dinosaur came up from the beach, running toward their camp.

"Th- That's the dinosaur we saw at the beach." Emerald muttered. Neo confirmed that by nodding.

"And it's coming straight towards us!" Mercury added.

The dinosaur looked like a total killing machine. The strong mouth was filled with sharp teeth, and the muscular legs made it fast. The arms of the Carnotaurus looked muscular too, but were short and not very movable.

Out of fear, none of them was able to move to the side, until the creature actually entered their camp. It seemed to favor Roman, and tried to bite him. He jumped out of the way in the last second, and the dinosaur nearly fell down.

"We have to take it down!" Adam yelled.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Roman replied.

The carnivore came in for another attack, and this time managed to catch Mecury's leg. It lifted him up, but let go as a fireball hit the side of the monster's head. Mercury landed on his back, and managed to get up. His aura prevented any permanent damage, but it still hurt badly.

Cinder's attack caused the dinosaur to focus on her. "Get the spears! I'll distract it!"

The two closest to the spears, Neo and Adam, ran to them and both took one, which they threw to Roman and Emerald. Both catched their weapons.

Meanwhile, Cinder was pushed closer and closer to the cliff. The Carnotaurus didn't seem to impressed by her attacks, which led her to believe that the animal had a really thick hide. The only thing the fire did was to slow it down a notch. However, she also noticed its weakness: The dinosaur was fast, but wasn't able to turn around quickly. It cried out in pain, as a spear impaled its back. The others charged into battle, and all threw their spears. All of them hit, and impaled the dinosaurs side. It wasn't going down though, as it turned around and charged at them.

By doing that, it showed her the side with all the spears in, and Cinder managed to grab one of them. She had a plan. It was risky, sure, but should work. She used the spears sticking in the Carnotaurus to make her way to it's head, and then ripped the closest spear out of the dinosaur.

The animal concentrated on Neo, and tried to catch her in his fangs. The girl managed to dodge though, and saw Cinder on top of the dinosaur. She held up the spear, and led it down into the Carno's eye. It roared in pain, and tried to shake the half-maiden off. Cinder held as tight as she could, and stabbed the creature repeatedly. The pain finally caused the creature to fall, and it landed on the side with the spears, impaling it completely. As the dust disappeared, all were able to see that the creature was dead.

Cinder tried to get up, but her leg was burried under the dinosaur's head. Emerald and Neo pulled her out, and she held her leg. It hurt, but wasn't broken. Cinder looked over at Mercury, who had managed to get up again. The camp itself was hit hard. While the Carnotaurus was chasing them, it destroyed a lot of the smaller things, including their storage boxes, the campfire and some other stuff. Their huts had also received some damage, but still stood.

It took her a moment to realize that they just took down a Carnotaurus. The dinosaur was pretty big, and probably one of the Island's strongest predators. It was a hard battle as it was, and she didn't want to think what a bigger dinosaur, or a pack of Carnos, could do, especially if one of them was alone.

She noticed Neo walking past her. The girl began to skin the animal, causing everyone to, once again, step back.

"So, that was a thing." Roman stated.

"Yes." Adam turned toward him. "Why did you bring it here?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. What should I have done? Run until it gets me? We had the best chances of bringing it down by working together." Roman defended himself.

"He's right." Cinder muttered. "It worked out, so there's no point in discussing it." She looked over to the Carnotaurus, and nearly puked, as Neo reached into the creature, and pulled something out.

"I still think it was a bad idea." Adam insisted. "Not to-" He starred at Neo, as the girl brought them something. It was, just like her hands and forearms, completely covered in blood. "What's that?"

Roman took it. It seemed like it was some sort of page. He walked off to the near river to clean it. Neo turned to Cinder, and gave her a couple of long sticks. It didn't take long to determine that they were arrows. "Where did you get them from?"

Neo pointed at the open wound in the Carnotaurus. Appearently that thing ate someone at some point.

"Well, now I only need a bow." Cinder added, and took a closer look at the arrows. They were completely covered in blood, but she could feel that they were made out of wood and flint.

They noticed that Roman came back, holding the page in his hands. "That seems useful." He said. "This is some sort of recipe."

"For what?" Adam asked.

"It might sound dumb, but it describes how to make a healing potion." He received the expected, weirded out looks. "We'd need 2 handfuls of Tintoberries and one half dollops of Narcotics."

"Uhm, what?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know. That's how it's described here. Get off my back."

Cinder sighed, and took the recipe. He was right, the measurements were completely useless. Only thing useful about it were the things they needed. It could take some time, but through some simple experimenting, they should be able to find out how much they needed.

* * *

Ozpin was leaving the Bullhead that brought him to the Amity Colloseum. He wanted to inspect the sight himself, and Ironwood wanted to meet him too. There was more on his mind than usually. He knew that their coverup could only work for so long, before the students started to ask question as to why the others didn't return.

He entered the arena, and saw scientists from Atlas, as well as Vale, working to find out what happened. Some tents were built up in the middle of the battlefield, and provided shelter for the workers. Between all of them, he was able to see Penny walking around, helping where she could. Ironwood decided to let her in, as she could prove invaluable. And because the robot started to get on his nerves with questions about Ruby.

Ozpin walked past the arena, and into a backroom they used as briefing room. A table, with built in hologram projector, was in the middle of it. Another small table offered some drinks, since the meetings held in here could take their time. Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda were already there.

"Welcome, Oz." Qrow said. He was leaned against the wall, like usually.

"Good evening." Ozpin sat down at a chair, and looked at Ironwood. "And, did you find something?"

The General sighed. "Something interesting. And worrying." Over the table appeared a hologramm, depicting several strings of scientific data. "It took some time to check the data, but our radars found some, unusual, readings at the day of the event."

Ozpon raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, the data came from our Orbit." Ironwood said, and a silence ensued.

"So, Aliens?" Glynda finally broke the silence.

"I wouldn't go that far. Our radars aren't the best, and the readings could be everything, from an asteroid entering our atmosphere, up to a solar storm. We should not jump to any conclusions."

"Good. Because, honestly, Aliens sound a bit extreme." Qrow mentioned.

Suddenly, the door opened, and one of the guards looked inside. "General Ironwood, sir, Miss Schnee is here."

"Let her in."

He nodded, and Winter entered the room. Her stance was as serious as ever, but the fact that her hair wasn't done as perfectly as usual told Ozpin that she was worried. Which was understandable, her sister disapeared, after all. "Mister Ironwood. I finished my assignment at the White Fang Outpost."

"Please tell me you got useful intel." Ironwood asked, nearly pleading for a yes.

"Yes, and no." The specialist answered. "On one hand, they are just as much in the dark as we are."

That fact was good to know. It meant that the organisation wasn't responsible for that. "However, it seems like a small pocket of them blames demons."

This caused every head to look at her. "Demons?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"Precisely." Winter didn't even look at Qrow. The bad blood between the two was still strong.

"That's even more ridiculous than Aliens." Glynda pointed out.

"I know. They even tried to summon one."

Qrow looked at Ozpin. It seemed like he was slightly amused. "I think they won't be a problem for now." He turned to Winter. "It didn't work, right?"

She paused for a second. "Would you believe me if I said it did?" Winter looked down. " Admittedly, I didn't expect demons to be triangular."

As a response, Qrow drank from his flask. No one in the room didn't even want to deal with anything like this right now.

Ozpin put his head in his hands. "So we are still at square zero."

"Not exactly." Ironwood said. "We think that it should be possible to find out where they went. We'd just have to analyze the radiation that was left behind. It could lead to wherever they ended up."

"And then we send an rescue team." Glynd added.

Ironwood paused. "Exactly."

Ozpin thought about it for a moment. The plan sounded good. He'd just have to send someone he could trust. And even then, it'd be better to send recon teams through it first. Sadly, it was the only possibility they had, even though it'd take some time.

And the current chaos was the perfect opportunity for _her_ to make a move.

* * *

 **Alright, Chapter 5. It took a bit longer than usual, which I'm apologizing for.  
**

 **Now, back to answering questions:**

 **A New Challenger**

 **1: No, holiday events aren't going to play a role, except for some items like pumpkins, or some animals. The bunnyraptor was just a little joke on the side. (The demon thing was also just a joke. It isn't going to play a role in the story)  
**

 **2: Well, I already have something planned for Team CFVY. As for sending more Teams to the Ark, no, there is nothing planned yet. However, they'll still play somewhat of a role in the story, just like Scorched Earth. Penny is obviously going to be involved, just as Team SSSN and CRDL.**

 **3: The Troodon are going to be villains, that's for sure. Salem isn't, nor was ever supposed to be the 'big bad' of the story. To be fair though, the carnivores are the villains of the Ark anyway.**

 **4: It's planned to make one or two chapters like this later on. However, I think the viewpoint of, for example, an Phiomia wouldn't be very interesting.**

 **5: Something similiar to that.**

 **Also, yes I know what Dinosaur King is (I loved that series, and the game). But I never said that none of the tames will have semblances, it's just going to be a bit more complicated than unlocking Aura.**

 **Now to Old Crazy Walter:**

 **Yeah, being sick around Easter sucks. I'm already proof reading the chapters multiple times, but due to being sick, and doing it a bit late, it seems like some mistakes came through. However, it should be fixed by now. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **I also noticed that I forgot to answer your last question last time. The food still spoils fast. Not as fast as in the game, but still faster than in real life, mostly due to it being part of the Lore of Ark.**

 **For the Questions of The Multiversal Writer (Also, thanks for pointing out the mistakes):**

 **1\. I actually heard of that for the first time. Seems pretty interesting, so maybe.**

 **2\. For Raptor Claus, no. About the turkey: Yes, they will appear.**

 **3\. It's rated M for violence and gore (although that will mostly happen later on) and language. Of course, the relations between the Characters, for example Jaune and Pyrrha, will be part of the story. Just don't expect any explicit scenes.  
**

 **Now for longbowchris50:**

 **Yes, the Kentrosaurus will appear.**

 **Lastly, Omega09:**

 **Well, the Giga will appear. The Rex won't, since the Species on Ark is the Tyrannosaurus Dominus, not Rex. (Yes, I'm a smartass, I know.)**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**


	6. Apex Predator

Chapter 6: Apex Predator 

(Day 7)

This day was going to be a good day, so much was clear for Ruby. When she woke up, her implant was glowing, an upon looking at it, it showed that she reached level 15, and unlocked quite a number of new tools and weapons. Including a bow, which she was pretty excited for. It wasn't a sniper rifle, or scythe, but it was a step into the right direction. Sadly, she clicked it too fast, and noticed the more important item too late: A raft.

It was the perfect way to get home. They'd just have to built it, and travel over the ocean. Of course, they'd need to pack enough supplies for the travel, but with enough wood, a campfire and a good amount of spears, fish shouldn't be hard to come by. She was already planning the travel, as Blake left the house.

"Hey Blake." Ruby greeted.

"Morning." Blake said, and took a piece of fish from their stock.

"Did you spend your points?"

"We got a level up?" Blake asked, and looked at her implant. She groaned in frustration. "Really? I just finished the wooden walls, and now there are stone walls?" She selected it.

"Uhm, Blake? We can built a raft." Ruby pointed out.

Blake looked through the list, and facepalmed as she saw the boat. "Great. I don't have enough points left." She thought for a moment, and chose the engram for a wooden table. At least this thing could be used as a workbench.

"Well, so much for that." The teamleader sighed.

"You think we can just go?" Blake asked, and sat down at the campfire.

Ruby shrugged. "Why not? We'd just need supplies."

"That's not it." The Faunus put her fish on a stick, and held it over the fire. "Why would, whoever brought us here, just give us the opportunity to leave?"

Ruby thought about that. It was a good point. "You're right. Something is off. Now that I think about it." Ruby looked into the sky. "The path of the moon and sun are also weird. They are going in a straight line, not a curve. Not only that, but the moon is, you know, not broken."

"Yeah. The moon isn't broken all the time." Blake said.

"But never for that long." Ruby pointed out. "Something is seriously wrong here, so much is clear." Above her, a giant Pterosaur was gliding inland, and she watched the majestic creature.

* * *

"Okay. We got spears, food and water skins." Jaune said.

"Don't forget Greene." Nora added, and patted the Parasaur on the side.

They were getting ready to explore the surrounding area, and decided to walk along the river to the south. Pyrrha wanted to see if there were beavers around, and Nora wanted to find a Raptor, which she learned the saddle for. The level up was definitely a good way to start the day. Jaune had learned the bow, and arrows. Pyrrha took the compost bin for her little farm, together with a parachute. Ren had chosen the gateway and stone wall, to further improve their defenses. With the gate in place, their animals could also leave and enter the valley.

Sure, they could built a raft, but after the little adventure Ren and Nora had with the Ichthyornis yesterday, they weren't sure if they'd make it. Additionaly to that, they saw a giant fish in the water, and none of them knew how it would react to a raft. And getting attacked out on the sea would be a death sentence, even for a team of huntsmen and huntresses in training.

"Alright. We got everything then. Let's go." Pyrrha pointed out, and they left toward the south. Their supplies were stored on Greene, and Danny was sitting on Nora's shoulder.

The river got thinner, and soon it began to go through a ravine. The sand at the shore was also getting wetter, and they sometimes sunk in a bit. That also explained why there were mostly small creatures here. Dilophosaurus were the most common, and the Team tried to avoid them. Whenever one attacked them, they took it out. It turned out that, if seen soon enough, the little guys were easy to fight, and their venom wasn't hard to dodge.

The biggest thing they saw was some sort of Triceratops, with a flat nose. It was smaller than its bigger cousins, and scavenged the shrubbery on a small sandbank for food. It was quite peacefully.

Greene had her problems with moving through the sand, but it wasn't too long until the ground got harder again. This was also where they saw one of the most beautiful things up to this point: A waterfall, rushing into a pond, surrounded by cliffs and vegetation.

Big fish swam around, and between them was something else. It looked like a big ball of fur. JNPR didn't know what it was, so they took cover behind a rock. As the creature came out of the water, they realized that it was nothing more than a big beaver.

"Oh. Look how cute it is." Pyrrha said, squealing with a level excitment that her friends normally only knew from Ruby when she saw a new weapon.

"And big." Ren added.

The beaver looked around, and locked its sight on them. It began to slowly waddle toward them, and sniffed Pyrrha. She could clearly see the mammals big teeth.

"Hold still." Jaune said, and Pyrrha did so.

The Castoroides had a dark grey colour, with a white stripe along the back. Pyrrha put her hand on the creatures head, and started to stroke it. It seemed to like it.

She used her other hand to pick up a stick, and gave it to the Beaver. It took the wood in its mouth, and walked away. They saw how it added the wood to a pile, which was probably its home.

"You know..." Nora began. "Maybe this Island isn't so bad after all."

"Yeah. Not everything here is trying to kill us." Jaune replied. They saw how three small beavers swam out of the dam, and ate some plants on the shore.

At this moment, they heard a terrifying roar, and the beavers fled back into their home as quickly as possible. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Nora asked Jaune.

* * *

Cinder always thought she had a good grasp on reality. She knew where her life would go. She'd destroy Beacon, get the full powers of the Fall Maiden, and become one of the most powerful beings on Remnant.

But she didn't expect to wake up on a strange Island one day. Especially one that was populated with dinosaurs, Mammoths and other prehistoric creatures. But it was the reality she was in now. She had to deal with it, one way or another.

In a way, it had its advantages. Sure, thanks to her alliance with Salem, she was technically also allied with the Grimm. But they were mindless monsters, and would attack her as well. Even the most intelligent ones, like the Goliaths, wouldn't draw a line there. They may have better techniques than the other Grimm, and may even be able to think, but that didn't mean they could receive any instructions. Or follow them. So not having to fear a Grimm attack was a good feeling.

However, she still wasn't sure if the animals here were worse or not. They were probably just as mindless, but they weren't Grimm. They were regular animals, which, in turn, meant they could have Aura, and maybe even Semblances.

She took a deep breath, and pulled the string on her new, but primitive bow. The arrow was already in the weapon, and Cinder shot. The arrow hit its target: A training dummy with a red bullseye on it.

The weapon was provided by Mercury. This morning, they saw the new engrams being available. And they were damm expensive. If it wasn't before, this was the time they had to really think about what to buy. Before, the points normally piled up later on, and they could learn different things each.

Even the hide shirt that Cinder learned cost most of her points. Emerald wanted to go down the building road, and chose the stone wall. In addition, she took the wall sign, in preparation for the billboard. It was supposed to hold their assignments, and had more room than a simple sign. Emerald tried her best on the small sign, sure, but most of it was undecipherable.

Mercury decided to concentrate on weapons, and thus was able to provide Cinder with her weapon of choice. He was already working on more bows, to eventually equip all of them with one.

Roman instantly chose the Bug Repellant. He explained that the giant ants were really, really annoying. His partner, Neo, chose two of the new saddles, for the Pachy and the Raptor. And that was their goal for today. Taming a Raptor. They'd only have to find one first.

Adam on the other hand had his own plans. He wanted to built a raft, and find a way out of here. Emerald and Mercury were also able to convince him to learn the painting canvas, so that he could let out any anger on it.

"So, how is it?" Mercury asked. He watched the whole process of testing out the new weapon.

"It's fine." Cinder replied. "It can't turn into swords, but I'm not sure if I'd want to get close with a Dinosaur anyway." That was a bit of an understatement. There was no way in hell she'd go up against a giant reptile with melee weapons.

"And you think it'll work?"

That was a question Cinder had no answer for. The bow would probably work fine against smaller foes, but how would it fare against a Tyrannosaurus? "Did Neo finish the saddle?"

Mercury stood up. "I don't know. Ask her yourself." He walked away, continuing to work on a second bow.

Cinder sighed, and walked up to the short girl. "How's the saddle coming along?"

Neo pulled on a bit of leather, and presented her work. It looked like, well, a saddle.

"Okay. We're ready."

* * *

JNPR walked up the hill, to see the source of the roar. On top of the cliff was a thick jungle, and they started to make their way through the underbushes. Suddenly, the jungle stopped, and gave view of a giant mountain. Along the stony, barren mountain side were several creatures. Giant Eagles, or hawks, a couple of Carnos and small Stegosaurus with long, deadly spikes.

And then there was the source of the roar. The team took cover behind a rock, and watched it. The species was easy to identify: A Tyrannosaurus. And a giant one at that. Its skin had a slightly red color, with a grey back. A long scar went from the right eye down the neck, and ended at the arm. It missed some teeth, and one of the sounds seemed infected. A couple of scars along the body told them that this monster had survived a lot of fights.

"This thing is gigantic." Jaune muttered.

They saw how it approached the corpse of a Triceratops, and ripped out half of the creature with one bite. Blood and entrails hang from its teeth, and all of them had to resist the urge to vomit. Except for Ren. He seemed unfazed.

However, it seemed like the original owner of the corpse didn't like that. The Carnotaurus came closer to the Tyrannosaurus, and tried to intimidate it. To do that, it held its head as high as possible, and wiggled its arms around, trying to appear bigger. It may would have worked, if the Dinosaur wasn't still twice as big.

Needless to say, the Tyrannosaurus was unimpressed. It answered the annoyance with a bite, and split the Carno in half. It swallowed the upper body whole, while the legs and tail of the Carno started to roll down the mountain, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"Holy shit." Nora said. "This thing's a monster." With one hand, she tried to hold Greene down. Danny on her shoulder watched the creature.

"Well, it is a giant, so it would need a lot of food." Ren pointed out.

"What if it comes to our base?" Pyrrha said. She didn't want to admit it, but the creature scared her.

"Unlikely." Ren explained. "Carnivores normally have a very confined territory. And I'd guess this mountain is his. Or hers."

When they looked again, the Tyrannosaurus had already finished the corpse of the Triceratops, not even leaving the bones behind, and was now following the trail of blood. It took a moment for them to realize where it ended up.

"Uh-Oh." Nora said. The corpse was laying right next to them, leading the monster right to them.

The Tyrannosaurus closed in, and they couldn't get out of this without being noticed. "Run!" Jaune yelled, and the four ran. Nora jumped on Greene, together with Jaune. Ren and Pyrrha ran along, trying to get away from the monster.

It roared, and little birds flew away in every direction. Close dinosaurs also ran away. The Tyrannosaurus, however, seemed to be locked on them. It followed them, and the earth shook with every step it took.

"What are we going to do?" Ren asked.

Jaune had to think. They couldn't run away forever. This creature wasn't as fast as them, but it would get them sooner or later. They had to get rid of it, one way or another. Then it hit him.

"I got it. Lead him into the ravine!"

His team nodded. They could already guess his plan. They ran down the hill, followed by the giant.

When they passed the beavers, the mammals hid underwater. As soon as they came to one particular point, Greene had problems with running, due to the sand. Nora jumped off, and pulled the Parasaur out of the way, with the help of Jaune. Once Greene was save, they ran away further, as the Tyrannosaurs stepped on the wet sand. Its foot sunk in a bit. The massive weight of the monster made it almost impossible to go further, and it tried to get out of the sand.

"It worked!" Jaune yelled. It didn't take long for the Tyrannosaurus to fall, and everyone readied their spears. Pyrrha was the first to throw it, and it hit the Tyrannosaur's head. However, instead of digging into it, it bounced off.

"That can't be." She muttered. "It has Aura!"

There was a silence for a second. "Well. We're fucked." Nora finally spoke up.

The dinosaur was still trying to get up, and obviously had its problems with that task. "Okay. Change of plan: Let's go home." Jaune said. His friends agreed, and they fled before the dinosaur could get back up. When was Ren said was true, it would just turn around, and go back to the mountain.

* * *

"So, how many logs do we need?" Blake asked Yang, who learned to built the raft.

"Around 5, maybe 6, depending on the size." The blonde replied. She had already put down the two big logs that would make the raft swim. Blake and Ruby were collecting the needed wood, while Yang was working on the sail. Thanks to the fact that she had to use the fiber for something this, it was a pain in the ass. She never liked precise work like that, something even the engrams didn't change.

And even when those things were done, the raft wasn't ready at all. She still had to put the logs together, and built the steering wheel. Even with the most positive estimates, she guessed it could take until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Blake were back in the woods, searching for logs. "Maybe this one." Ruby said, pointing at a thick tree.

Blake hit the tree with her hatchet, testing how sturdy it was. "It should work."

"So, what do you think? About going back home?" Ruby asked, and put her hatchet into the tree.

Blake raised an eyebrow, and stared at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"This is an entire Island full of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. It is kinda awesome." The leader pointed out.

"Yeah. That's why we want to get the hell out of here, isn't it?" Blake hit the tree again.

"Well, yes. But I mean, what if Atlas finds this place? Or Vale? Or any other kingdom?"

"Then we'd have a nature ressource unlike anywhere else." Blake replied. "Maybe we could get some of the income?"

Ruby shrugged. "Sure. But there aren't any Grimm here. People would want to get here in masses. How long would this place hold?"

Blake stopped felling the tree, and thought for a moment. Her friend had a point. An onslaught of settlers could prove too much for such a small Island, and maybe the Grimm would just follow. Like they always did.

"Also..." Ruby added. "We know that there are Megalodon in the water, and giant fish. Why are they only around this Island in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because it is in the middle of nowhere. There aren't any boats around. Maybe, over time, we drove them back without realising it." The Faunus guessed.

"But there would still be sightings." Ruby pointed out, and hit the tree again. It finally fell, and they put it on their shoulder. Ruby took the front, and Blake the back of the tree. "Animals like that don't stay around an Island. They'd rule the oceans."

"I know." Blake sighed. "Nothing of this makes any sense. Something weird is going on. But the raft is our best shot. If we can't do it, we have to find another way."

Their leader looked down. "I know." She was missing her family and friends, particularly Zwei.

* * *

"There it is." Cinder muttered. She, Neo and Mercury had taken cover in a couple of bushes, and observed their goal: A lone raptor, eating a corpse. They had seen it and its pack take down the Stegosaurus. It was a display of teamwork they haven't seen in any animal, or Grimm, before.

However, taking down such a beast takes its toll, even for Raptors. The pack consisted of three animals, but one got impaled by the spike tail. The other one was hit hard, and lay in the grass close to the corpse. It was alive, but had broken bones. It would definitely die. And then there was the survivor of the pack: A raptor with a brown color, and red feathers on the head, arms and tail.

This was the one they wanted to tame. The plan was already standing: Use a Bola to render it immobile, and then hit it with stones until it dropped unconscius. Cinder even put Narcotics on an arrow to try it out, and she hoped it would work.

Mercury took the Bola, and began to swing it around. He aimed at the theropods legs, and it wrapped around them. The Raptor tried to flee, but fell into the dirt. The three ran out of their hiding spot, and aimed at the dinosaurs head with their slingshots. Cinder stepped back, and shot an arrow into the dinosaurs waist. It finally fell unconscius, and Neo began to take meat from the Stego and fed it to the Raptor, which gladly accepted it.

"That worked better than expected." Cinder commented. "I'd have thought that it would spot Neo, considering her hair color."

Said girl glared at her, and then continued to tend to the Raptor. Cinder walked over to the other Raptor, and looked down at it. The creature was clearly in pain, and she felt somewhat sorry for it. She took her spear, and released the dinosaur from the pain.

She then sat down next to Neo, and looked at the dinosaur. "So... is you hair color natural?"

Neo didn't respond, and continued to feed the Raptor, much to Cinder's frustration. She knew that Neo didn't speak much, but she was able to. And the hair thing wasn't something Cinder wanted to drop. Pink was easy to spot in the jungle, just like Adam's red hair. This could pose a serious problem.

"Can you please give me an answer?" Neo responded by flipping her off. "Did I do anything to you?"

"She never liked you." Mercury said behind them. He was sitting on a treestump.

"What?"

Black shrugged. "Roman told me. She thinks you're dangerous."

Cinder was surprised. Sure, her plan didn't necesarily involve Roman and Neo to survive. It was better if they didn't, actually. That would mean less loose ends to tie up. But that Neo already knew that... Damn, this girl was good.

"I'm not dangerous. I'm a very lovely person." Cinder tried to hug Neo, who replied by bitting her into the head. "Ouch."

"Smooth." Mercury said, and smirked.

"Shut up."

"Hey, if you want to improve your relations with the others, you can always ask me." The assassin point at himself.

"You?" Cinder chuckled. A rare thing for her. "I don't think anyone here likes you."

"Neo? What do you think of me?" The short girl gave him a thumbs up. "See?"

The half-maiden crumbled something unhearable. That was a big annoyance to her. She knew she had to get on a better note with the others, but she wasn't willing to take tips from Mercury. Then again, there wasn't anyone else to ask. Roman clearly hated her the most, and Emerald had her hands full with improving their defenses. And Adam, well, he was Adam. A tube of Schnee-shampoo was more social than he was.

She let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

Mercury smiled, and pulled out a note. He wrote something on it with his finger and a berry he took from a plant. "Here. When we're back, read this out loud. Knowing yourself is the first step to getting better."

Cinder read the note, and looked up in anger. "I'm not going to read this."

Black shrugged. "No problem. But I can't help you then"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "I'll do it."

Behind her, the Raptor got up, and Cinder got ready to fight it. Luckily, it didn't come that far. The dinosaur licked Neo's face, and she cuddled with the creature, before putting the saddle on its back.

"Holy shit. It actually worked." Mercury said.

"Let's go back." Cinder gestured into the direction of their camp, and Neo jumped on the Raptor. From the looks of it, neither the Raptor nor she had any problems with that. "Any ideas for a name?"

"What about Amra?" Mercury suggested, and received asking looks from the girls. "Just saying. It has red feathers, similiar to Amaranths."

Cinder thought about that, and had to admit that she like the name. Neo also gave a thumbs up, and smiled.

* * *

"We made it." Jaune said, and catched his breath. They just came back into their valley.

Nora looked if the Tyrannosaurus was still behind them. The only thing there was jungle. "I think it lost us."

"Great." Jaune replied, half expecting the thing to break through the woods an minute. "We have to get rid of that thing at one point, right?"

His friends nodded, and Nora led the still panicked Greene back to her enclosure.

"And how are we supposed to do this?" Pyrrha asked. "This thing is massive. It's probably, like, the Apex Predator on this Island."

"I know. And I have no idea how we're gonna do this." Jaune looked at his shield. It was a bit embarassing to admit this. "Definitely not with those weapons."

"Who knows." Ren spoke up. The three walked over to their house. It was already late, and they really needed something to eat and some rest right now. "Maybe we'll have access to better weaponry at one point. What we can built gets more and more advanced."

"You mean like rockets?"

Ren nodded. Jaune also smiled at the idea of Rocket launchers, until he realized that this would also mean that Nora would have explosives.

"You think we should give it a name?" Nora asked, as she came back. Danny was still sitting on her shoulder, and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"I think it's a good idea." Jaune agreed. "It's gonna be a pain in the ass for us. Just as well give it a name. Any ideas?"

"Pyrrha?" Ren asked. "You said it was the Alpha?"

"Apex. It's just a theory though." Pyrrha replied, and took some meat to cook.

"Actually, _Apex_ sounds kind of cool. And fitting." Nora said, and took one of the 'steaks'.

"Apex." Pyrrha muttered. "The name makes sense."

"Right. So we have to find a way to take down Apex." Jaune said, and let out a long yawn. "But let's do this tomorrow."

* * *

Cinder, Mercury and Neo finally came back to their camp, the Raptor with them. Emerald, who still had her dinosaur on the shoulder, came over to look at it. In the morning, she finally settled on a name for her pet, now named Clyde.

Meanwhile, she stepped up in the middle of everyone, and coughed in her fist. "I ask for your attention, please."

"Now comes the best part." Mercury whispered to Neo, who smiled.

"I just wanted to say, that I know I've not been the best person. To be accurate, I've been a total cunt." At this, everyone started to laugh. Especially Mercury, who high-fived with Neo.

Cinder turned around, and glared daggers at Mercury. "You realize that she might kill you for that?" Emerald told her 'friend'.

Mercury simply shrugged. "It was worth it."

* * *

Professor Levi was sitting at his desk, inside of his tent, which served as a makeshift laboratory. He had a lot to do, considering the recent events, and his role as the headscientist in the project.

The situation wasn't dangerous just because of the sudden disappearence of the students, but also due to the implications it brought. All their current theories were too exotic to be true.

Not only were they exotic, but all of them could mean the dawn of a new era of science. Interdimensional travel, teleportation or even spacetravel. Things he didn't even consider possible a couple of days ago.

But here he was. And that were the only explanations he had. Not that it worried him. Science always was complicated, and pushed the borders of the impossible. The help Vale and Atlas provided were helpful too. They had catagorized everything that happened, saved every piece of proof.

Even the android, Penny, was helpful. Not necessarily with her limited knowledge of science, but with her cheefulness and positive altitude, which made the work here a lot easier.

He noticed the way into the tent open. "Professor Levi?"

It was his, sometimes annoying, assistant. "Yes, Nave?"

"I'm supposed to tell you, the scientist from Mistral is here."

Levi let out a long sigh. "Let him in. I have to debrief him."

His assistant nodded, and let the man in.

Honestly, he didn't look like Levi expected when he first heard from him. He wore a grey overcoat over a yellow shirt. His hands were gloved. The thing that first jumped into his eye, however, was his glorious mustache.

"Alright. You must be from Mistral." Levi pulled out his scroll, and opened the file with the information he had to brief the newcomers on. "Nothing we find out in here is going to leave this stadium, unless it goes to another laboratory. Understood?"

The man nodded. "What you're doing is useless. Specialist Schnee already briefed me on anything."

Levi nodded. At least that made the whole thing easier. "Okay. I still have to fill this out." He took a sheet of paper. "So. First question. I need your name."

The man smirked. "Doctor Arthur Watts."

* * *

 **And Chapter 6 is up.**

 **Short explanation about the Alphas: They are gonna have Aura, and maybe semblances. However, there's only one of every Alpha on the Island. I also already know what to do with most of them, except for the Mosa. (I think what will happen with the Tusotheutis is fairly obvious.)**

 **Also, RWBY Chibi Hype! (Penny!)**

 **Now to answer questions:**

 **The Multiversal Writer:**

 **1\. The Dodorex is gonna be there. Possibly as some sort of an additional boss.  
**

 **2\. No Skeletal or Zombie creatures. Maybe in a special chapter, but not part of the main story.**

 **3\. Well, no. You're gonna see why next chapter, but that's not possible due to the nature of the Arks. (Also, I'd say the north of the Center looks more like mountains. Admittedly, the mountians look similiar to the ones on Scorched Earth.)**

 **And yes, the 'being afraid of bats' was a reference to RvB.**

 **A New Challenger:**

 **1\. Well, I think this Chapter already answers it.**

 **2\. No, but one of her team will also have a fear of a certain animal. With a darker backround though.**

 **3\. Some of the creatures will appear, but not as habitants of the Island. How it will be involved will be revealed later. (During the later half of the story, in fact.) Also, Neo will have a Dodo Army. That was planned from the very beginning.**

 **4\. Yes, there will be. But no main characters. Scientists and Soldiers (for example Levi) from Atlas and Vale will appear and be named. Also, one will appear who has something to do with the Desert.**

 **5\. I'm thinking about putting Qrow on the Ark later on (maybe even with Winter, considering the conflict that would rise out of that), but I'm not entirely sure yet.**

 **About the Troodons: Well, the Troodons in Ark were inspired by them, as far as I know. (Ironically, according to the Dossier, they hunt exclusively humans, making them somewhat like Grimm in this regard.)**

 **And in response to Crazy Old Walter:**

 **The 'antivenin' is actually written down that way in the dossiers. I know it's a mistake, but it's kinda supposed to be.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios.**


	7. Shielded

Chapter 7: Shielded

Day 8

Ruby and her Team were working on finishing their raft this morning. As soon as Ruby got another level up, she learned how to built a raft, and helped her sister with finishing the project. The raft itself was actually done, and already swimming in the river. The only thing left were weapons, boxes with food and other ressources they could need along the way.

This included wood, stone and fiber, in case the boat would get damaged. They already decided to use Sparkpowder to keep the campfire going, and put the fire itself on a flat stone, so that it wouldn't accidently burn down the raft.

Blake was currently making benches to sit on, while Ruby used the time to make paddles out of wood. Weiss had made hide clothes for everyone, in case it would get too cold during the nights. Yang was putting the ressources on the raft.

Their plan was pretty much standing, with only one question remaining: What about their animals? They'd be able to take Puffy with them effortlessly, but Gran and Baza were a different story. Not only where they a lot bigger, but they also ate way more. On land, the team could just go into the jungle with them, and let the animals eat by themselves. But out on the ocean, that wasn't an option.

"So, what about the animals?" Weiss asked.

"As much as I hate to do it, I'd say leave them here." Yang replied. "They can take care of themselves. They did until now."

"She's right." Blake agreed. "They are still wild animals."

Weiss sighed. She really didn't like the option. "What do you say, Ruby? You've been awfully quiet."

"Huh?" Ruby looked up from the paddle she was building. "I... I don't know. I don't want them to die here."

Yang sat down next ot Ruby, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. They'll be fine. Also, when we get back, we can send an airship here and get them."

Ruby was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Right. We can get them over the ocean later on. The last paddle is done, by the way."

Yang took it, and carried it to the raft. "Okay. Let's go home!"

* * *

All of Roman's tribe met around the campfire this morning. It was time for the first change of leadership, from Roman to Cinder. For that, everyone was supposed to talk about how he led them the week, so that they could eventually decide who was the best choice.

"Everyone loved it, didn't they?" Roman asked, and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you didn't, you know, lead very much." Emerald said. "You mostly relaxed, while we did everything by ourselves."

"Yeah. That's what leadership is about. Telling your people what they shall do."

"But you didn't even tell us what to do. You just let us do our thing." Adam replied.

"And that was wrong?"

"It was." Cinder explained. "As a leader, you have to give orders, so that your people don't fall into anarchy. We didn't get anything done. We were too unorganized."

"What about Amra?" Roman asked, and pointed at the Raptor. It was sitting on the ground next to Neo's hut, and looked up as it was mentioned.

"That was the idea of me and Neo." Cinder said. "Not yours."

"Come on. I did a good job, right Neo?" He looked at the girl. Neo smiled at him, and nodded. "See? Wait, was that a reply to me, or Cinder?"

"Long story short." Mercury said. "I'd not take Roman again."

"Agreed." Cinder, Emerald and Adam said.

"Alright. Let's see if our maiden can do a better job." Roman smirked. "Probably not, but we'll see."

Cinder rolled her eyes, and stood up. "So, as my first order of business, I'm laying down some ground rules. Emerald: Stop using Clyde to steal stuff from Mercury."

"Thank you!" Mercury replied happy, while the thief let out an annoyed sigh.

"Neo: Please, go and skin animals somewhere else. We don't want to see that in the middle of the camp. Especially when we're eating."

The girl nodded, and started to look around for a place that'd suffice.

"Adam: Stop being such a loner. We need help from everyone to get through this. Mercury will help you with your raft, by the way. Maybe this can get us down from this forsaken island."

Adam thought for a moment, and agreed. He and Merc stood up, only to walk down to the beach.

Cinder turned towards Roman. "You and me, we're going to go up the river."

Torchwick nearly fell from his chair. "What? Are you crazy? You know that there's a Spinosaur up there, right?"

"I know. If it attacks us, I can set parts of the woods on fire, and open us an escape route."

"Fine. But if we die, it's your fault." Roman stood up, and went into his hut to get ready.

The half-maiden took a deep breath. She hoped that, with her leading them, things would finally start to get better. Hopefully.

* * *

Although it wasn't even twelve, or at least that's the time Jaune guessed by the by the position of the sun, it has been a busy day. He and Ren had finished planning the first wall, and Ren was already building it. At one point, he had to built a little scaffolding to reach the upper parts of the wall. The plan was simple: A inner, wooden wall, and then an outer wall, made out of stone. The outer wall was supposed to have spikes in front, and the planned watchtowers. The same thing was to be repeated with the other way leading into the valley.

They also had the idea to put spikes on top of the cliffs, but anything that would survive the fall wouldn't be stopped by some pointy logs. Pyrrha was working on the farm, and was putting down a new crop plot to plant a new berry.

Nora was, like pretty much all the time, tending to the animals. It was quiet. A much needed thing, after the events of the last day.

However, the peace was interrupted by a green light in the distance. One that didn't come from the Obelisk. It looked like something was descending from it.

Everyone of them gathered, and watched the light. "I don't think anyone knows what that is, right?" Pyrrha said.

"Should we investigate it?" Nora wondered.

Jaune thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure. Maybe it's something useful."

"Any idea where it came down?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'd say... somewhere in the west." Ren guessed.

"Okay. Nora, Pyrrha? Can you two go there?" Jaune said. "Me and Ren still have work to do."

The two girls nodded, took Greene, and rode away.

* * *

"Come on, Ruby!" Yang yelled from the raft.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Ruby yelled back, and turned toward their pets one last time. "Okay, and remember, don't run into any predators." She put her one hand on the head of the Parasaur, and the other one on the head of the Phiomia. "Goodbye."

She left the two alone, and jumped on the raft, where her team and the Lystrosaurus were already waiting. "Okay. Let's go."

They nodded, and everyone stuck a paddle into the water.

* * *

Nora and Pyrrha were walking through the lush jungle, into the direction of the light. There weren't many animals around, except for some ants, and the occasional monkey.

Along the way, Nora was talking without even taking the time to breathe. Like always. However, Pyrrha never really answered when Nora asked something.

"And that's how we killed a Taijitu." Nora looked at Pyrrha, and frowned. "Everything okay? You're so quiet?"

"Yes, yes. It's stupid, really."

"Come on, you can tell me. That's what friends are for?"

There was a silence, and Pyrrha sighed. "Alright. But you have to keep it for yourself."

She smiled. "Awwww, is it about Jaune?"

"No. Seriously, don't tell anyone."

"Right. No one should know about your crush."

Pyrrha stopped, and glared at Nora. That way, she knew it was serious. Pyrrha never glared at someone, not even when she was angry. Which, admittedly, was rare in the first place. "I'm not talking about schoolcrush-secret. I'm talking about 'oh my god, I could get executed just for knowing this' secret."

"Sorry. I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Pyrrha smiled. Sure, Nora had a loose mouth, but could keep something for herself if she needed to. "You know the story about the maidens?"

"The old fairytail? Sure."

"Well, what if I told you the maidens really exist?"

Nora stopped, and laughed. "Don't be silly, silly. That's a fairytail. Like the girl in the tower. Or the story about that guy that absorbs dragon souls."

"I'm serious." She kept a straight face, and it only took a couple of seconds.

"Oh. My. God. You're serious. But how- why?"

"Well, you see, when a Maiden dies, her power gets transferred to someone else. Most of the times, the person that was in her thoughts before she died." Pyrrha explained, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"And?"

"This painted a giant target across their back. So a couple of people removed them from the public eye, and the truth faded into legend." They continued walking, and left the jungle. In front of them was a ravine, covered by grass. Across the ravine was a mountain, covered in snow. They could see a group of Mammoths eating leaves from the trees in the snow. The light they were searching for was a bit north, inside the ravine. "The people that keep the maidens save today are Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. Just like General Ironwood, and the other headmasters. And some drunk guy."

"Wait, Ozpin is part of some secret order?" Nora asked, and thought for a moment. "Then again, it's not really a surprise."

"The problem is, the last Maiden, the Fall Maiden, was attacked, and part of her power was stolen. And, according to Ozpin, the attacker has bad things in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Island, Roman and Cinder were walking through the jungle, along the river, when she suddenly sneezed.

"Are you getting a cold?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

* * *

"Luckily, the Maiden's still alive." Pyrrha took a moment to breathe in, and jumped down into the ravine, followed by Nora on Greene. "But she's in a coma, and won't survive for much longer. And they want me to get her powers."

"So, you want to tell me that Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch and some drunk guy want you to become a Maiden?" Nora asked. "That sounds awesome. Shooting lightning, controlling the elements. Uh, do you get tattoos that glow when you are using your powers?"

"That's not it. All my life I worked to achieve what I thought was my destiny. And then, in one moment, it was in my grasp."

"And you're sad that you won't get it now?"

"Yes. And no. It would have been great, sure. I could help humanity, fulfill my purpose. But I would have to leave everything behind. You, Ren... Jaune." Tears started rolling down her cheek. "I didn't know what to do."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes. I did."

"Well, I'd say that you did the right thing. You shouldn't think about it to much. It doesn't matter anymore. We're on an Island now, full of dinosaurs. We can start a new life." Nora tried to cheer her friend up.

Pyrrha wiped away the tears. Maybe Nora was right. The Maiden stuff was in the past. This was her old life. Now, she had to think about other things. Her attention shifted in front of her. The two stood in front of the light. In it was some sort of grey machine. "What's that."

"I don't know." Nora muttered.

Pyrrha stepped closer, and her implant started to blink. She activated it, and the machine suddenly dissolved, leaving behind a small booklet. Pyrrha picked it up, and was surprised at the content.

"Is that a new dossier?" Nora asked.

"No, it's like a blueprint. It shows how to make a saddle. Step for step." Pyrrha closed the booklet.

"And for what?"

She looked at the cover of the booklet. "For a Triceratops." Pyrrha turned towards Nora, who was already grinning. "Oh god."

* * *

After taking off, the water got deeper quickly, until the bottom wasn't visible anymore. Yang would have to lie, if she'd say that it wasn't a bit unsettling. They were still using their paddles, although only for some course correction.

The Island was still visible, and now most of the southern shoreline was visible to them. Close to the Red Obelisk seemed to be another, small Island just off-coast. In the distance, they could see the green Obelisk.

Luckily, the wind has gotten strong enough to keep them moving, and Yang laid down, putting her hands under her head. When she was fleeing from a prehistoric island, she could at least get some tan.

Above them, the occasional Pelagornis flew past. Yang was slowly closing her eyes, when she noticed that they stopped moving. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Weiss said. "Maybe we hit a stone. Or an animal." She walked up to the side of the raft, and poked her head into the water. To her surprise, there was nothing under them. "No. Nothing."

"That's weird."

Yang walked up to the front of the raft, and ducked under the sail. Suddenly, she ran into something. "What the-" She put her hand in front of her, and was shocked to see what stopped them. Her hand was touching some sort of invisible field. "What?" She took her hand away, and punched it. Like a shockwave, the shield became visible, before disappearing again. This also got the attention of her teammates. "WHAT?!"

Yang punched again, and again. "No! That can't be!" She started kicking and headbutting the shield, as her hair catched on fire. "NO!" No matter what she did, or how hard she punched, the shield didn't give up. Realising that, she slowly sank on her knees. "No..."

Two arms grabbed her, and dragged her back. "Yang..." Ruby said quiet, as she noticed that Yang actually started crying. She hugged her sister.

"I don't wanna do this." She replied quietly. "I don't want to live the rest of my life here."

"We won't." Ruby said. "We can make it out of here."

"You actually looked like you enjoyed the Island." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, for a short time, it was awesome. But I don't want to stay here." Yang's hair was burning brighter again, and out of frustration, she punched the bottom of the raft. To everyone's shock, wood broke loose, and Yang fell into the water.

"YANG!" Everyone shouted.

Underwater, the girl was holding her breath out of instinct, and looked around in panic. The wind already moved the raft away from her. Luckily, not too far, and she'd be able to catch up. That was what she thought at first, until she saw something closing in. It took a minute, until she realized that it was a giant shark. Even bigger than the Megalodon they sometimes saw out in the deep water when fishing. Even underwater, it's red color was easily visible, and a bit of it's left flipper was missing. Even from the distance, Yang could see that, once it caught up, the monster would just swallow her whole.

In panic, Yang started swimming towards the raft, and finally was at the surface. She turned around, and swam towards the raft again, her friends were yelling for her to come back, and she tried to swim as fast as she could.

"I should have taken more swim courses." Yang said to herself. Behind her, she could feel the shark coming closer. When she was close enough, Ruby took her hand, and her teammates tried to pull her on it.

Before it worked, however, the shark caughed up, and bit into her leg, pulling her back. She could feel the teeth digging into her Aura, and then a pain, as if her leg got crushed under some sort of bulldozer. She kicked the shark. It let go, but the force caused her to turn around. Thankfully, her friends were quick to react, and grabbed her leg. They pulled on it, and managed to drag her out of the water. The shark went in for another attack, and managed to get her hair. Her teammates pulled with all their strength, and managed to get Xiao Long on the boat. The shark, however, managed to get parts of her hair, causing the right side of it to be half as long as the other side.

To everyone's surprise, Yang didn't care. She concentrated on her leg. It seemed like the shark managed to get through her Aura, at least for a moment. There were multiple wounds along the leg, and the whole thing was bloody. There even was blood in the water, which would attract more sharks.

"FUCK!" Yang yelled in pain. With parts of her hair gone, her anger at an unusually high level, and all the things running through her mind right now, her Aura had a hard time to heal the damage. That the fish damaged multiple veins didn't help.

Ruby ran over to their boxes in panic, and searched for anything that could help. She took fiber, and ran back to her sister. She instantly wrapped it around her leg, hoping to stop the bloodloss. She noticed that Yang was crying, and wasn't sure if it was due to the pain, or the fact that they were actually trapped here. She looked into Yang's eyes, and noticed them getting a bit colorless, before Yang closed them.

For a moment, Ruby paniced, and put two fingers on her wrist. Yang was alive. She probably just fell unconscius from the loss of blood. "I think she's okay. For now." Ruby stood up, and looked over at the water. Blake and Weiss did the same, and they saw the fin poking out of the ocean. It was still there, and they couldn't get home as long as it was. It would destroy their paddles, or even worse, their raft. Then it, and the other sharks, would tear them to shreds. Even a huntress couldn't do much in water, unless she took some special training.

Luckily, it seemed like Weiss had an idea already, and took aim at a Pelagornis that was flying close to the surface. It hit, and the bird fell into the water. They saw the fin of the shark turning, and approaching the hurt pelican. "Now!" Ruby yelled, and everyone started paddeling back to the land.

* * *

"We're back!" Roman yelled, as he and Cinder entered their camp. The others were already doing things to not get bored. Adam was drawing on a canvas, Emerald was playing with Clyde, and Mercury was working on his skills with a bow. Neo was playing with her Raptor, and tried to get a hang of riding it.

"You won't believe what we found." Emerald said.

"What?"

The thief pointed at a position near the river. "When Neo was taking Amra out for a walk, it found a strongbox. It was appearently burried under the dirt." She took the dossier, and handed it to Cinder.

Inside the book was the picture of a small, bird-like animal.

 _"Microraptor Gnarilongus is one of the smallest non-avian dinosaurs on the Island. Incredibly fast for its size, Microraptor is a voracious carnivore. Aggresive towards anything its size or smaller, Microraptor fancies itself an Apex Predator. It will attack humans on sight, especially if it's not alone."_

"Sounds like an annoying little bugger." Roman noted.

 _"When hunting, Microraptor's speed is only one of its assets. While not quite capable of sustained flight, its wings allow it to stay aloft for several seconds while jumping. This allows Microraptor to attack its prey's vulnerable areas, as well as searching for small river fish. While not a powerhouse against armed enemies, Microraptor is particularly suited at bringing down enemy riders. Microraptor's natural tendency to attack weaker creatures means they ignore the mount while attacking the rider with leaps of fury."_

"Those things sound annoying already, don't they?" Emerald asked.

"They do." Cinder said, and closed the book. "Maybe we can tame one. They should be useful if we go to war."

Everyone who heard that looked at her in shock. "War? We don't even know if there are other people here."

"But if there are, we have to think about strategies to take them out, should it come to that. Who knows, maybe we can even get the dominant group on this Island." Cinder walked into her house, and closed the door, leaving behind a confused Roman, Emerald and Neo.

"So, we don't even know if there are any other humans, or Faunus, on the island, and Cinder is already thinking about annihilating them?" Emerald muttered.

"You still think she's gonna be a better leader?" Roman asked, and sat down on a log.

* * *

Team RWBY arrived at the shore, and practically crashed the raft into their base. Although Baza and Gran were still there, no one paid attention to them. Ruby, Weiss and Blake carried Yang on the shore, and laid her down on the ground.

Blake felt her leg, testing how much it was damaged. It was easy, seeing as the shark took her boot. She felt bones under her fingers.

"The bone is definitely shattered." She explained. "Her Aura should heal it eventually, but it could take a while." Blake took Yang's leg, and put it on a stone, so that it could rest. "I hope she wakes up soon."

All of them sat down around the fire, and Puffy waddled up next to Ruby. "So, can we talk about the forcefield now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I said that it wouldn't work." Blake mentioned. "Admittedly, I didn't supsect that."

"At least we now know for sure that someone, or something, is holding us, and all the animals in here." Weiss said. "We don't know why, but we know that it's true."

"But there must be a way to get out of here." Ruby said. "We just have to find it."

"I have an idea..." Weiss muttered, and looked into the direction of the red Obelisk. "I think I know where we should go tomorrow."

Blake and Ruby looked at the Obelisk, and nodded. "And when it doesn't work?" Blake asked.

"Then we'll have to face the truth." Their leader answered. "The truth that we may have to spend the rest of our lives here."

* * *

"We want answers. Now." Sun said angry, as he led his fist down on Ozpin's desk. Behind him was his team, and Team CFVY.

"Please, mister Wukong, let me assure you that Team RWBY and JNPR are perfectly fine. They're just stuck at the airport in Atlas."

"Stop lying, Professor." Coco spoke up angry. "We've checked the flight times. They could have been here five days ago."

Opzin sighed loudly. "Well, I knew this day would come." He stood up. "Follow me, please."

Without any words, the eight teenagers followed him into the elevator, and then to the landing pads. From there, they took a Bullhead, leading straight to Amity.

"So, what do you think happened to them?" Neptune asked Scarlet.

"Maybe a new type of Grimm got them."

The Bullhead landed at the Colloseum, and Ozpin led the kids inside. "Did you ever wonder-?"

He was interrupted by Velvet. "Why we're here?"

"No. Why Amity Colloseum is still in the air above Vale?"

Sage shrugged. "We thought it had to be repaired? Maintenance and so on?"

He nodded. "Well, yes. That too. But there is another reason."

They entered the Arena, and saw the tents and machines standing around everywhere. Atlesian Knights and Soldiers guarded almost every part of the structure. At this point, it looked more like a military base than an arena.

"What's going on here?" Velvet asked, as they descened into the Arena.

"Your friends have not just been teleptorted away by a failed experiment. As far as we know, they've been taken away. Completely. From all of Remnant."

The eight stopped in their tracks. "You mean Aliens obducted them?"

There was a silcence for a couple of seconds. "It's not outside of the realm of possibilities." Ozpin answered.

"What? Are fucking kidding us?" Sun asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"I know, it's hard to understand, but I assure you, our best scientists are working on getting them back."

Yatsuhashi looked over the Arena, and noticed a familiar girl walking around. "Isn't that this Penny girl?"

"Yes, Miss Polendina is kind enough to assist our efforts. And I hope you'll be too."

He led them into a small room, which has been outfitted with monitoring equipment. "Now. As you may know, RWBY and JNPR aren't the only ones missing. We know that a couple of criminals have gone missing too, in the same way they did."

"Please tell me Torchwick is gone." Sun pleaded.

"He indeed is. Along with Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black, who you might know from the first final round."

"Wait, are you saying they are evil?" Coco asked. "We fought them!"

"You did. As far as we know for now, Miss Fall and her henchmen tried to use the Festival as means to lead Grimm into Vale, and destroy Beacon."

Everyone stared at the headmaster in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, I'm not. While searching for data of the event, we even found a virus in the systems of the CCT. After analyzing it, it revealed most of their plant to us."

"That's insane. Why'd they do this?" Neptune asked.

"Because Salem wants the relic."

"Salem? Relic?" Sage asked. All of them were just getting more questions than answers.

"What I'm about to tell you is top-secret. No one who isn't in this room, is allowed to know any of this. Not even your families. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, unsure what was going on right now.

"There is an evil being, called Salem. We don't know much about her, but that she tries to gain control over Remnant, and in turn, wipe out humanity and Faunus. Cinder Fall was working for her. But now, their carefully constructed plan has failed." Admittedly, Ozpin had to smirk at that. He wanted to see her face when she found out about it. "And that's where you come in. We think that they might try to tie up loose ends."

"Loose ends?"

"People that helped them. Intentionally or not. I'd like it if you could try to help us. Those people need to be saved, since they could hold valuable information." The headmaste explained.

"And who'd this be?" Sun asked.

"Specialist Schnee is currently working on a list. When it's done, I'll call in a meeting. Until then, you're free to spend your time however you want." Opzin left the room, leaving the eight confused teens alone.

"So, this is a thing." Wukong deadpanned.

Velvet sank into a chair. "I can't believe all of this. What else is he keeping as a secret?"

"If he's withholding information, we'll get it out of hime eventually." Coco assured her. "I still can't believe that. What should we do?"

"We should help." Neptune answered. "Our friends are missing, and the least we can do is helping out."

All of them agreed. Still, most of them had their suspicions that this might end badly.

* * *

 **Well, and here is Chapter 7.**

 **Yes, the Megalodon that nearly ate Yang was the Alpha Megalodon, which doesn't have a name yet.**

 **Also, from now on, every chapter will have at least one part dedicated to the events on Remnant. I've also decided to split the whole story into four acts. With this chapter, the first one ends, and the second one begins.**

 **Now to reply to some reviews:**

 **Crazy Old Walter: Well, I have no idea what happened there. I'd guess that the site fucked up somewhere.**

 **A New Challenger: Qrow and Winter won't go to Scorched Earth. After all, it's funnier if they have to get along on a small Island, than in a giant desert. (I'd also clash extremely with how Scorched Earth is going to be involved.)**

 **The Multiversal Writer: Yeah, I've seen that depiction of Troodon often. Honestly, when I was a kid, I got nightmares from it. And yes, they are going to use simple tools, meaning sharpened stones and other stuff animals like birds use as tools.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**


	8. The Obelisk

Chapter 8: The Obelisk 

(Day 8)

Considering the events of the last day, this one had started pretty good. Yang had finally woken up, and used her points to learn the rest of the engrams for the irrigation network. Her leg was partially healed, but she still had trouble moving it.

They noticed that the bite caused some inner bleedings in the leg, something even Aura couldn't fix easily. Still, after a short examination by Blake, she said that it should be okay soon. In the meantime, they took a stick, and used fiber to put it on her leg. Yang was also using a longer stick to help her walk, since the leg still hurt with every step.

She also calmed down from the revelation that happened the last day. She still had her problems with really accepting their fate, but at least she didn't try to punch anything anymore.

The plan for the day was simple enough. Weiss, Blake and Ruby would travel to the red Obelisk, in hope to find a way home. Yang was to stay in the camp, partially due to her injury, and partially to watch over the base.

The little group was already preparing to depart, and took Baza with them. Yang wanted to use the time to expand their farm.

Waving, they started their journey along the southern shore. They walked along the beach, eventually finding the first river, a place Blake recognized, as this was the place she and Yang killed the Pachy. Now, of course, there was the question as to how they'd get over there.

The river was deep, and they could even see a Megalodon in there. However, they could also see that it got more shallow up the river, and they decided to cross it there.

It worked, and the only thing that actually attacked them were a couple of Piranhas. They noticed that they were on a small outcropping, and walked around another part where the ocean led into the land, and then walked along a cliff.

Eventually, they could see the other, smaller Island to the south, but there was a deep river between them and the Island, cutting them off for now. The four walked up a hill, only to come back down on the other side. Here was a river too, but a lot more shallow. To the north, they could see the swamp. Big, giraffe-like creatures roamed around.

"Weiss? What are those?" Ruby asked, slightly intimidated.

The heiress thought for a moment. "I think it should be a... Paraceratherium."

"Is it, like, some sort of horse?" Blake asked, not as interested as Ruby.

"No, it's a form of prehistoric rhinoceros." They walked through the river. "Part of the prehistoric Megafauna." She looked back at the group of animals, as they ate leaves from a tree. "If we could tame one, maybe we can use it as a mobile base..."

"Weiss? Can we focus on our mission, please?" Ruby asked.

"Right. We are close, aren't we?"

They looked up. They only had to follow this beach, and would already be there. All of them were excited. Even more exciting, after closing in on a small pond, with a waterfall coming from the top of a cliff, they found a new dossier, something they didn't find for a long time.

Weiss opened it, and saw the picture of a Pliosaur. A Liopleurodon.

 _"Liopleurodon Magicus is a mid-sized ocean predator. Typically between 20 and 25 feet long, it mostly hides within the reefs, trying to ambush prey that swims by. Due to its low acceleration and medium speed, Liopleurodon tends not to chase prey that escape its initial devastation chomp attack. The species on the Island almost seem to be magical."_

Weiss bursted out in laughter. "Magic. Right. And I'm a Maiden."

"I don't know, magic could exist." Ruby said.

"What? There is no scientific basis for magic. None at all."

"Says the girl that can create glyphs?" Blake replied, and smirked.

"Aura doesn't count." Weiss coughed in her fist.

 _"The reptile's skin secretes an oil that, when absorbed through skin contact, makes the rider process oxygen more efficiently for extreme diving. When travelling the ocean for ressources, Liopleurodon will show you the way."_

"Why am I thinking that this is a reference we aren't getting?" Ruby asked, more herself than anyone else.

 _"Neither the fastest swimmer, nor the most powerful ocean predator, Liopleurodon still has its uses for those wanting to stay underwater for extended periods of time. Many tribes use Liopleurodon for long duration oil-and-oyster harvesting trips. Often, those who don't believe in the Liopleurodon's abilities are shunned."_

Weiss closed the book, and had to cough from the dust that came out.

"Can I ask something?" Blake asked. "Why would someone collect oil? Isn't that stuff sticky?"

"I think it's flamable, so maybe as weapons, or for lights." Ruby guessed.

"Still, I don't think it's worth to go to the bottom of the ocean for."

They resumed their way towards the Obelisk, and finally reached the massive structure. It was floating above a waterfilled crater, with stone bridges leading up to a platform directly under the monolith. Stones stuck out of the craterrim, and pointed at the Obelisk like giant spikes.

"I think we're here." Ruby muttered.

* * *

Jaune was currently making the final preparations for their new goal: Taming a Triceratops. When Nora suggested it, he initially had his doubts.

Knocking something unconscius? Okay, no big deal. Doing that with a dinosaur the size of a van, with giant horns that could impale you effortlessly? That was another story.

But after Ren pointed out some benefits of having such a beast on their side, including its ability to carry a lot of ressources, he was on board. It didn't take long for him to find more advantages of a Triceratops. Defense, felling trees, travelling. Bending one of them to their will was a good idea.

The only problem left was the lack of any methods to actually knock it out. Sure, they had their slingshots, but he doubted their usefulness against a Triceratops. Luckily, Pyrrha had an idea for that. She put some Narcotics on an arrow, and tried it out on a Dodo, knocking it out instantly.

Ren already scouted for one, and found a dinosaur close to the river in the south. It even was alone, meaning that there shouldn't be any others to help it out.

After leaving their valley, they made their way to said animal. It was currently eating some plants from a farn, and seemed oblivious to their presence. All took their bow and an arrow, and took aim.

The arrows hit their goal, and the Trike cried out, before turning towards them. It charged, and the team jumped out of the way. Pyrrha quickly shot another arrow into the creature's waist.

Once again, it turned around, and charged. It concentrated on Nora, who managed to dodge the attack in the last moment, but not before the dinosaur could swing its head around, hitting her, and throwing the girl a couple of meters away.

Another arrow hit it, shot by Ren. It tried to charge at him, but got hit by an arrow from Jaune. It started struggling, and tried one last attack. Pyrrha wasn't able to dodge in time, and ended up between the horns, holding them tight to not fall off.

Meanwhile, Nora had gotten back up, and shot one last arrow. The dinosaur finally collapsed, and caused a deep furrow in the sand.

The four slowly approached the creature, and tried to test out if it was still alive. It was breathing, and had the mouth open. Nora started to feed it berries, while her friends looked around for any unwanted visitors.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the beach at the bottom of the cliff. All of them wanted to see the first test of the raft. Either to cheer when it worked, or to laugh if it sank.

Mercury and Adam proudly presented their 'boat'. A couple of logs, held together by ropes made out of fiber. Adam was standing at the steering wheel, while Mercury was the lookout. As their leader, Cinder had offered herself as Captain. It didn't meet much resistance, and she was standing in the middle of the boat as it left.

As it was riding across the shallow water, and wind was blowing into Cinder's face, she felt something she never felt before: freedom, as if everything that ever concerned her was gone for a moment. It was a great feeling.

To her dismay, it soon stopped, as the boat started to shake.

"What's going on?"

"I think something's..." Before Adam could finish, a giant fish jumped out of the water next to them. It was as big as a Goliath, and had a snow-white body. Its deep, black eyes looked at them, before it went back into the water, and created a giant wave.

The wave brought them closer to the land, and Adam turned the wheel around. They had to get back. Cinder looked back, and saw that the giant fish was behind them, pursuing the three. It was as if a giant whale was trying to kill them for breaking into its territory.

Cinder started to shoot fireballs into the distance, and hoped that it would either help with accelerating, or scare away the fish.

At the beach, their friends were yelling for them to get faster, and the fish tried one last attack. Luckily, they already were in shallow water, and the fish retreated. They went onto land, and catched their breath.

"So, fleeing over the water is out of the question?" Emerald asked.

"As long as this monster is out there, yes." Adam replied. "We have to find a way to take it out."

"And how? You've seen it yourself." Mercury pointed out. "We'd need a warship to kill it."

Adam and Cinder looked at the raft. "Maybe, if we can get a couple of them together, we can built one."

"A warship? To take out a fish?" Roman asked. "Shouldn't our priorities somewhere else?"

Cinder glared at him. "I'm the leader here. Mercury and Adam are going to built one. Everyone else is going to do as we are used to." She walked back up to their camp, and the two mentioned sighed.

"Alright. Let's get to it." Mercury said.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Baza were slowly approaching the Obelisk, or rather the platform below it. It was made out of metal lines, going out from a pedestal in the middle.

Their implants started to glow slightly, and Ruby approached the pedestal. It showed three symbols: A green 'Gamma', a yellow 'Beta', and finally a red 'Alpha'.

"What is this?" She tried to press the Gamma, and ten of the lines started to glow. At the end of them, pedestals rose up from the ground, each one with a different hole in them.

Weiss approached the first one. It had a ring of small, teeth-like holes in it. Eight of the twentyfour holes were opened. The next pedestal had a hatch, with a holographic depiction of an arm above it. Judging by the two fingers, it belonged to a Tyrannosaurus. Next to it was the needed quantity: four.

The next pedestal, this time approached by Blake, had a number of holes in the sides. When she was guessing right, the tallons of a big bird would fit in perfectly. However, like with the first pedestal, some of the holes were closed.

The fourth one had vertebra-shaped holes in the side, and was larger than the other pedestals.

The next one had six holes in form of a tentacle in the side, with only two open.

the other pedestals were different. They all had a unique hole in the top. In fact, they were so unique and presicely crafted, that they were sure that only the right item would fit.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard, and they looked into the middle. A text was projected above the pedestal.

 _"Warning: Insufficent Level detected. Minimal requirements: Level 55. Tributes are to be retrieved, or are lost."_

Five seconds later, the pedestals went back into the ground, and a confused silence fell among them.

"What was that?" Ruby broke the silence.

"It seems like some sort of ritual. Maybe to summon something." Weiss said. "And it needs unique ressources. Teeth, vertebra..."

"You mean trophies?" Blake asked.

In Weiss' head, it all started to make sense. "Of course." She opened her implant, and pointed at a small part of the displayed information. "Survival quotient: To be determined. They are trying to test us. I guess that the objects we need are bodyparts of the strongest animals on the Island."

"It'd make sense." Ruby started. "Taking out the strongest things would make us the alphas of the Island."

"Exactly. And then we would be ready to start a final test." She pointed at the middle. "And if we beat that, we might just be able to go back home."

At that moment, they heard a roar. They looked around, until they saw the source: A big theropod, standing at one of the two entrances to the crater. It had a green color, with grey, thick scales across the body. Two horns were above its eyes. And it looked at them.

"Weiss? What is this?" Ruby asked, already intimidated.

"I think it's an Allosaurus." The heiress replied.

Behind the Allo, three more appeared. One was grey, one red and the last one brown.

"Please tell me they don't hunt in packs." Blake said. A pack of Raptors was one thing. But a pack of carnivores, bigger than a full grown Ursa Major was another thing.

"Well, it is a theory that they did. Or do, in that case." Weiss replied. They slowly started to walk backwards, hoping that the animals wouldn't see them.

The biggest of the Allosaurus, the green one, tilted its head, and then let out a bloodcurling, crocodile-like roar, and the pack started sprinting.

The group started to run away as fast as they could, using their semblances to their best. They had to stop, however, as they passed the small waterfall. In front of them was a Sarcosuchus, bathing in the sun. It noticed them, and there was only one way out.

"Quick! Into the water!" Ruby yelled, and they started to cross the river, eventually reaching the Island. They saw how the Allosaurus started to fight the Sarco.

"Do you think we can get back?" Blake asked.

"Sure. We just have to wait until they're done, and then wait until one pisses off. In the meantime..." Weiss turned around, facing the jungle. "Let's explore this little piece of land."

"You think there's anything useful around here?" Ruby asked.

She shrugged. "Probably."

"We should cut it quick though." Ruby replied. "It'd be best if we split up. That way we can find more stuff in less time."

Thus, they all parted ways. Blake was going into the middle of the island, up a hill. Ruby was looking around the western side, while Weiss took the east.

* * *

While Team JNPR waited for their Triceratops to wake up again, Pyrrha started to look around the beach, in case there was anything they didn't notice last time they were here.

From time to time, Nora put Narcotics into the dinosaurs mouth, as if it was some sort of paste.

Eventually, Pyrrha came back. and to everyone's surprise, she was holding a booklet in her hand. By its appearence, it was made by someone other than the person that wrote the Dossiers. They gathered around the Triceratops, and Jaune opened the booklet. Inside was a drawn picture of a bearded man.

 _"Greetings and Salutations, dear reader! If these words are gracing your eyes, then you have had the good fortune to find the journal of Sir Edmund Rockwell, stupendous scholar, gallant gentleman and explorer extraordinare."_

"Judging by how he talks, he really is." Ren pointed out.

"Or he's just really old." Nora suggested, and quickly put more Narcotics into the Triceratops.

 _"It also means that it's entirely possible that I've met some unseemly end on this fascinating but exceedingly dangerous Island that I call home. I suppose you could have also stolen it or I could have misplaced it in which case please proceed to either hang your head in shame or return it to me at once. Whichever is appropriate. Regards, Sir Edmund Rockwell."_

"I think his first suspicion was right." Pyrrha said, with sadness in her voice.

"It's sad, you know..." Ren added. "He seems like a good guy."

"He definitely has... had humor." Jaune replied. Speaking about Rockwell made them a bit sad. It was a shame that such an great mind had to go.

"By the way, I thought about something." Ren spoke up. "From the different journals, dossiers and so oe that we've found, only two were in english."

"And?" Nora asked.

"Well, in the other Journal, Rockwell mentioned someone called 'Miss Walker'. What if she's the one who wrote the dossiers?"

"That could be. He said that she was a scientist." Pyrrha pointed out.

They heard rumbling, and turned around. Their new Triceratops had woken up. It shook itself, and looked at them.

"Is... is it ours?" Nora muttered to herself, and took the saddle she was carrying on her back.

The girl put it on the dinosaur's back. Putting it on was more complicated than putting on the one for a Parasaur. Half of the saddle was to be put on the back, while the other half covered the head, with a bar going into the creature's mouth, like with a horse.

As soon as the saddle was on, Nora climbed on the back. It was quite roomy, and could easily carry large amounts of ressources. There was only one problem. Parts of the view were covered by the shield of the creature, meaning that the frontview wasn't that good. But that was easily fixable with either someone walking along, or putting something on the saddle as a pillow.

Jaune walked up to the head of the dinosaur. "Welcome to the team, uhm..."

"Right. It needs a name." Pyrrha said, and started to think. "What about Aryl?"

"Aryl? Does it have any meaning?" Ren asked.

"I think it's a shade of yellow, but other than that, no. I just think it sound good."

"Alright." Jaune petted the head of the Triceratops. "Welcome to the team, Aryl."

* * *

The Parasaur was quietly eating his ferns. It was a peaceful day, without any rain or other unwanted events. A perfect day to eat ferns at the beach.

That was until it happened. Before it could react, a Raptor jumped out of the foliage, and clawed into the herbivore's side. It's claws dug deep into the hide. Eventually, the Parasaur managed to shake the monster off, and tried to run. A senseless effort, as it collapsed from massive bloodloss. The last thing it saw was the snout of the Raptor, and the head of a pink and brown haired girl.

Neo petted Amra on the side, and smiled. The Raptor was a perfect companionto hunt with. Obviously, it was a vicious predator after all.

"Well, it works." Roman said, as he walked out of the bushes. He went hunting with her, since he needed a break from the others. And time alone with her was a rare thing in the last week. He tried to pet the Raptor too, but the dinosaur let out a lizard-like bark, and he took his hand back. "But the hide isn't in good shape."

Neo nodded. It worked great for getting meat, but when they needed hide, they'd have to rely on weaponry, or maybe dinosaurs that didn't rip apart half of the prey. She grabbed the tail of the dead dinosaur, and Roman took a leg. Together, they started to drag the body back to their base. To their surprise, the dinosaur actually bit into the Parasaur, and helped them.

"Those things are clever." Roman stated. "So, what do you think of the situation?"

She shrugged.

"What? You don't care?"

The girl shook her head.

"Neo, sometimes you're a miracle. Even to me."

* * *

After an hour of searching, Ruby and Weiss regrouped on the beach at the river. Both found useful stuff, mostly dossiers, and a scroll.

"Should we read them now? Or back home?" Ruby asked.

"I think reading them with Yang is a good idea." Weiss started to look around, searching for her other teammate. "Now where the hell is..."

As if she heard her, Blake left the jungle, together with Baza. The pockets of Blake and the dinosaur were full with... something.

"I guess you found something too?" Weiss said.

"You could say so." Blake replied, and smiled as if someone just gave her a giant box of tuna.

"What did you find?" Ruby asked, and Blake opened one of th bags on Baza. They saw that it was full of green leafes.

"Please tell me this isn't some sort of drug."

"Well, not exactly. It's tea."

The eyes of them widened. "Where did you find it?"

"In the middle of the island, near the ruins of a house. I took as much as I could carry."

"How many did you take exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Let's put it like that: If tea grows only here, then I just drove a species to extinction."

The heiress facepalmed. "Goddammit."

"Can we just get back home?" Ruby asked, and looked over the river. "I don't see the Allosaurus anywhere. Or the Sarco."

"Let's go then." Blake said.

* * *

Yang had a quiet, peaceful day. She had finished the irrigation system early on, catched herself some breakfast, and then relaxed for the rest of the day. And it was needed. After the revelations of yesterday, Yang had all those questions on her mind.

Who send them here? Why were they here? Was there any way to get back home? And she didn't know the answer to any of them. But while keeping it quiet, she was able to clear out her mind a bit.

Still, she was more than happy when her friends came back. For some reason, she had this feeling all the time. As if she was being watched. And when no one was around, that was more than unsettling.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Yep." Ruby smiled. "We found a couple of Dossiers, a scroll and a lot of tea."

She put the dossiers down into a pile, and took the first one out. Inside the book was the picture of a giant pterosaur, like she'd seen two days ago.

 _"From afar, it's hard to believe that Quetzalcoatlus is one of the largest avians on the Island."_

"Wrong." Weiss interrupted. "It's not an avian, it's a Ptero-"

"Weiss, can you just let me read?" Ruby asked, and continued.

 _"It shares a similiar silhouette with the Pteranodon, and nests near the absolute highest peaks. Upon closer inspection, though, Quetzalcoatlus is an enormous creature of tremendous power. I find it strange that such a large, imposing beast would be so skittish. Unlike other creatures of its size, it is more likely to flee than fight. I suppose the decision to flee from any trouble keeps the species alive on an island with so many dangerous predators. But then how does it eat enough to sustain itself?"  
_

"Well, according to the fossils that were found, they salvaged already dead animals." Weiss pointed out.

 _"Tamed Quetzalcoatlus have a very specific role on the Island. Too slow to be an efficient local transport, and too weak to be an effective warbird, the tribes I have encountered tend to employ it as a mass carrier. Quetzalcoatlus is primarily used by these masters of the skies to safely carry vast quantities of supplies, creatures and human cargo from one base to another without tiring."_

"So, it's like a flying freighter?" Yang asked.

"I guess." Ruby closed the book. "I think it'd be a longterm goal. Now, on to the next one." She took the next book, and opened it. There was a picture of a giant fish inside. Judging by the relative size of the humans next to it, this thing was as big as a whale.

 _"Leedsichthys conviviumbrosia is probably the largest fish in the waters around the Island. Its meat is also extremely succulent, a surprise given its size. It is often traded with the same value as Prime Meat, and colloqually called 'Prime Fish'. Of course, not all of Leedsichthys' meat is this high quality, but most of it is! While the demand for Leedsichthys meat is high, the fish is notoriously difficult to track and hunt. Between its large size, powerful attacks, incredible speed (when it turns to flee), and humankind's general inaptitude on open water, actually killing a Leedsychtis is one of the Island's more difficult tasks. The hunt for an extremely elusive breed of the fish, the fabled 'Great Albino', Leedsichthys has been known to drive otherwise sensible men and women mad with obsession, as if all evil were visibly personified and made practically assailable in this one creature."_

"I can't think of anyone who'd go mad about killing this thing." Weiss muttered. "I mean, it isn't even worth it, for a bit of fish."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Island, Cinder was working with Mercury and Adam to make a plan with which they could take down a giant, white fish.

* * *

"Right." Ruby replied.

 _"Despite its large size, and the fact that it may well be strong enough to carry heavy loads, Leedsichthys does not appear to be intelligent enough to tame. Never the less, some large tribes keep an enormous pen with a few Leedsychtis trapped inside for cultivating purposes, as bits of Prime Fish can be repeatedly scraped off the gargantuan beast without killing it!"_

"Now, that might be an option." Blake pointed out. "The river to the west is pretty deep. Maybe we can use it for that."

"That's a great idea." Yang replied. "By the way, did you find out anything at the Obelisk?"

"Well, it seems like we can summon something there, using the right ingredients."

"Summon? Ingredients? Yeah, no. I'm not going to deal with any sort of magic or alchemy." Yang held her arms up.

"Can I read the next one? We can talk about that later." Ruby said, and everyone agreed.

She took the next book, which looked more noble than the dossiers. Inside was a drawn picture of a brain, and text, written in a hard to read font.

 _"The wondrous properties of the flora on this Island will never cease to amaze me. If I'd told my colleagues in London that I could create a concoction capable of erasing someone's memories, I'd be laughed out of the room and never invited to tea again."_

"Hold up. Where is London?" Weiss asked.

"Uhm, I dont know." Ruby replied. "Maybe close to Atlas? Or Mantle?"

"Trust me. There has never been a place called London close to the kingdom." Weiss assured her. "But if he mentions colleagues, then it must've had an university."

"Just... let me continue. Maybe there's more in here."

 _"Yet here it sits, my Mindwipe Tonic. As usual, I've had tribal leaders grovelling at the gates of Rockwell Manor just for the tiniest of samples, and for the recipe? Oh the bounties I've been offered! I'm not interested in their riches though. I have their protection, supplies for my studies and all the time in the world. What more could I ask for?"_

"Someones happy to stay in this hellhole." Yang muttered.

"Considering his position, being on this Island was probably the best option for him." Weiss said. "And he had a manor. The one thing I miss about Atlas."

"I just realized something." Blake said. "I found his writings inside of a massive ruin. Maybe that was his manor. If he was a florist, which it sounds like, it would explain the massive amounts of tea around the thing."

"It's possible." Ruby replied. "Was there anything else?"

"Not really. Even the box it was stored in was overgrown." The Faunus explained, and started to 'unpack' the tea she brought along.

"Great. What is the last one?" Weiss took the scroll, and opened it, before realizing that it was completely useless. It was written in a strange, foreign language. Frustrated, she threw it on the ground. "We're never going to find out anything this way." She said, and walked off into their house.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting inside of his makeshift office in the Amity Colloseum, from which he could oversee the work done in the arena. Currently, there wasn't much to do. He had to wait for Winter to get the list ready, so that SSSN and CVFY could jump into action. He just hoped that the specialist would work faster. There wasn't much time, and the Headmaster was sure that Salem had already made her first move in the shadows.

But the quitness up here was something he appreciated, since it gave him time to think. For that reason, he hated it being interrupted.

Something that was happening right now, as Qrow opened the door.

"Oz, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Let him in." Ozpin was surprised, as a teammate of Qrow entered the room, pretty angry.

"Ozpin. Where. Are. My. Daughters." He said, and let his fist down on the plastic table, which instantly snapped in two.

"Mister Xiao Long. Please, take a seat." Ozpin said, and stared at Qrow.

"Hey, you know how angry he can get. You think I want to face that alone?" The drunk replied, and drank from his flask.

The headmaster sighed, and sat down. "To be honest, we don't know. But our current speculation is that they've been obducted by Aliens." He said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Aliens? Stop bullshitting me. Where are they?"

"I just told you. I can assure you, our best scientists are currently working on a way on getting them back. And we're close to opening a rift."

He swore that Taiyang's mood changed from angry and devastated to hopeful. "A rift?"

"Yes. A portal, if you want. To the place they have been teleported too. We've just cracked the coordinates, and are currently building a machine able to open a rift." He looked Taiyang into the eyes. "You can help us, if you want."

The father thought for a second. "If there's any hope of getting them back, I'll take it. Did you already inform the other parents?"

Ozpin nodded. "I did. It was quite easy for Miss Valkyrie and Mister Ren, considering that they are orphans. The parents of Miss Nikos and Mister Arc already know about the circumstances too, and have assured us every help they can offer. The parents of Miss Belladonna were a bit more... difficult. But I was able to reach out to them." He smiled. "I can gladly confirm that Menagerie is helping us out with ressources."

"I hope this works, Oz. Or else, Beacon needs a new headmaster." Taiyang said, and stomped out of the room, leaving Ozpin and Qrow alone.

"That worked better than expected." Qrow said. "I hoped he'd rip you a new one, but well."

* * *

 **And Chapter 8 is up, which marks the beginning of the second act, which mostly deals with remnant trying to get them back, and the survivors trying to get used to their new home.  
**

 **Before anyone asks: Yes, the new engram system has fucked up a lot of stuff. But I already have a solution: Until LvL 20, I will use the old system, and then the new one. For the engrams that are now below LvL 20, like the Trike Saddle, it will be moved up to Level 20.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Omega09: Uhm, it didn't eat her. And Team RWBY already met a Raptor. It wasn't the last one though.**

 **Daozang: Well, that was the first idea, but considering their size and the dossier, it'd make sense that Leedsychtis are rare. Also, that way, Team RWBY wouldn't have survived.**

 **Jimmy331: It wasn't Rockwell, but Mei-Yin Li. However, they won't find it, for two reasons:**

 **1\. It is part of the preview notes, and thus not canon. Just as respawning, which is just a game mechanic.**

 **2\. Respawning would take away from the whole survival aspect.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios.**


	9. The Rift

Chapter 9: The Rift 

(Day 9)

It was already noon when Blake and Yang went fishing for food. Yang was still using spears, but Blake tried to use a bow to take the fish down. Needless to say, the Faunus had her problems.

"Yang? How's you leg coming along?" She asked, and took aim again. The arrow pierced the water, but the fish survived, and swam away with the arrow.

"It's getting better. I can at least move it again." She led the spear down, and impaled a Salmon.

"Let me guess? You're not going into the water again?"

"No way. One sharkattack was more than enough for me. I'll never set foot on a raft again. Ever." Yang explained, and suddenly froze. All color left her face.

"Yang? Is everything okay?"

"Something just nippled on my leg." Yang said in horror, and slowly looked down. There was some sort of animal in the water, with a fin sticking out of the shallow water. At first sight it looked like a dolphin, with a scaled hide. "WEISS!" She yelled, and jumped into Blake's arms.

"You know that it's not a shark, right?"

Yang jumped down. "I know. But it still nippled on me. It's a predator."

"What is it?" The heiress asked. She was wearing a hide shirt, to everyone's surprise.

"What is this?" Yang pointed at the creature.

The heiress looked down at the creature. "That's an Ichthyosaurus. What's it doing here?"

"I don't know. Trying to eat me?" Yang suggested.

"Don't worry. Judging by the size, it only eats fish. I meant what is it doing in the shallows?" She went in closer, and noticed that it had problems with moving. "Seems like it's stranded. More or less."

Weiss put a hand on the animals back. It was scaly, but smooth at the same time. She walked around it, and noticed something on its dorsal fin. "It's hurt. Something bit inside the back. Maybe it tried to flee, and ended up here?"

"Let me guess: Megalodon?" Yang said.

"Probably. Maybe we can patch it up." She ran back to the camp, and came back with a piece of meat. Weiss handed it over to Yang. "Here, give it some meat when it's hungry. I'll look if I can find something to wrap around the wound."

While Weiss walked away, Yang reluctantly handed the meat over to the Ichthy. It took it, and swallowed the food with one bite.

"You're really scared of water creatures, aren't you?" Blake asked, and catched a fish with an arrow, whcih she stabbed into the water.

The blonde scratched the back of her head. "Well, maybe. The whole thing with the Megalodon was really scarring. I... I just don't feel that good out on the ocean."

Blake kneeled down in front of the Ichthy, and petted its head. The reptile let out an amused squeal. "Look, it's friendly. Not everything in the ocean is a giant shark."

At this moment, Weiss came back with more meat, and a stick.

"What's the stick for?" The blonde asked.

Weiss put it at the fin. "To measure it. If we're lucky, we can put a saddle on it."

"Hey, Weiss. Help me out here. What does an Ichthyosaurus eat?" Blake asked.

"Fish, maybe crabs and other small critters." She marked the size of the fin on the stick, using mashed berries. "Why?"

"Because Yang thinks it's going to eat her."

"That's nonsense. It's friendly. Like a dolphin." Weiss took Yang's hand, and put it on the creature's snout. "There. It doesn't hu-"

Before anyone could do anything, the mouth of the animal opened, and it bit into her hand. Luckily, the grip of the reptile wasn't strong, so she could just take her hand away. "What was that with 'it doesn't wanna eat you'?"

"That must be a misunderstanding." The heiress tried to diffuse the situation. "Maybe it is like a crocodile. It has some spots that cause a reaction. Like your hair, or Blake's ears."

"Which ones?"

"The cat ones. Trust me, this creature is completely peaceful."

Yang glared at Weiss. "It just bit into my hand."

"Good point." She started to push Yang away from the river, back to the camp. "Maybe you should just relax a bit. Start with planting the tea, or something." She turned around, and looked at the Faunus. "Keep feeding it. Taming a water dweller would be great."

* * *

Pyrrha was sitting outside their house, once again trying to decipher the scroll they'd found. She came a lot closer, at least she hoped. She decided to wear a shirt and pants made out of hide today, since her armor had already taken some damage during the last days, and she didn't want to break it. The clothes were made by Jaune, and he made one pair for everyone.

"And? Are you getting somewhere?" Jaune asked, and sat down next to her.

Pyrrha smiled. "Well, I think I may have managed to translate bits here and there."

"Great. What's the scroll about?"

She shrugged. "Still hard to say. It seems to be about someone finding a tribe. Either that, or about an old man suplexing a deer."

Jaune looked at her speechless. "How can you mix those two up?"

"Well, it's hard to translate, okay? Especially without any references. I only have my memory here." Pyrrha explained. "How are the defenses coming along?"

"It's getting somewhere." Jaune said. "We've got the inner wall ready, now we only need the spikes." The cracking of wood was heard, and they looked toward the small forest in the valley, from which Nora was bringing a whole tree, carried by Aryl.

"The Triceratops is doing good work." Pyrrha mentioned. They saw how Nora nearly fell form the creature, but managed to grab the saddle and hold on. It seemed like the straw they put on the saddle made it a bit harder to stay on. Suddenly, Danny flew over their heads, and latched onto Nora's face, causing her to fall off for real. Everyone chuckled.

* * *

"How are the boats coming along?" Cinder asked, as she stepped up to Adam, Mercury and Emerald, who were planning the boats. Although she told Merc and Adam to do it, Emerald decided to help, since someone who learned the building parts would be needed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Mercury said, and searched through a pile of rubble next to them. "Where did I put it..."

"What's he searching for?"

"For..." Emerald got interrupted by Mercury.

"I've got it!" Black yelled, and held up a role of paper. He put it on the cliff, and held one side. Emerald held the other one, and they unrolled it, revealing a blueprint of a warship. Cinder had to admit, it looked good. Like a ship, used back when they weren't powered by engines.

Adam stepped in front, and took a long stick to show the details. "This are our current plans. Since the fish can tip over boats, and the lower side of our ship will still be made out of rafts tied together, we had to think of something." He pointed at the bottom of the ship. "A couple of wooden spikes will cause the monster to be hurt when it tries to attack." The next thing he pointed to was a white mass between the rafts. "These are sacks, made out of hide and filled with air. They'll hold us above the water. Now, to the ship itself: It will consist of a big deck, with a room in the back. In there are supplies, and the steering wheel for the ship." He pointed at the giant sail. "This will propel us. Of course, a sail is only good with wind, and only in one direction, so we have another plan. There's a propeller, made out of wood in the back."

"A propeller? How are we supposed to get it to work?" Cinder asked. She had to admit, it looked incredible.

"That's easy. Fire. Sparkpowder is highly flamable, meaning that enough should get the thing moving. We just burn it, put water above it, and the steam will do the rest. Now to the most important feature: The weapon systems. Of course, we don't have anything like Atlas does, but Black had the idea to built a bigger version of a bow."

"Yep, a Ballista." Mercury added.

"Even one could be enough to take the beast out." Adam threw the stick into the sand. "What do you think?"

Cinder glanced over the blueprint once again. "It sounds good. How long would it take to built the thing?"

"We've already thought about it." Emerald explained. "Roughly two or three weeks. If the weather stays clear, and nothing goes wrong."

"What? So long? Can't we built something smaller?"

They thought for a moment. "We could try, but this is the stuff we'd need to take down the fish. And no one of use is foolish enough to sacrifice himself like that."

"You are, when I say you are!" Cinder yelled. "I'm the leader, so shut up and start working on the boat!"

Adam gritted his teeth. "Fine. Next week, you'll get what you deserve." He turned around, and took the blueprint, only to bring it over to the raft in the water.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Mercury asked Emerald.

"Nope."

* * *

"Is it tamed yet?" Ruby asked excited. As soon as she heard what Blake was doing, she ran over to her, and brought more food if needed.

"I don't know. Where's Weiss with the saddle?" The Faunus asked, and looked over to the camp. Weiss was coming closer, holding a brown mass in her hands.

"I've got it. Let's try this." She put it on the back of the animal, and wrapped the reins around the dorsal fin. Considering that it didn't react to it, they guessed that the Ichthy was tamed.

"Who wants to try it out?" Weiss asked.

"I do!" Ruby said, sat down on the saddle, and took the reins in her hands. "Okay... How does this work now?"

"Try to say something." Weiss suggested.

"Alright. Go." Nothing happened. "Start. Yip Yip. Move." She groaned. "It doesn't move."

Blake crouched down next to the creature, and noticed the problem. "Because it's stranded."

"Blake, it's in the water." Ruby pointed out.

"Yes, but its belly is on the sand. The water isn't deep enough." Blake stood back up, started to push the Ichthy. "Weiss! Help me!" She came to help, and together, they managed to push it into deeper water.

It led out a happy squeal, and started swimming. Ruby used the reins to control the direction, as the Ichthy swam out on the ocean. Behind her, she could see her friends waving at them. She waved back, and turned the Ichthy around, to swim in circles around the area. It wasn't hard to get a grip on riding it, and she soon was able to get it to jump out of the water.

Ruby stopped the creature, and petted it on the head. "You need a name. What do you think of, uhm, Indi? 'Cause of your color?"

She didn't get the reaction she expected, since the animal started to look around nervously. "What's going on?" It squeaked, and went underwater. Ruby was able to hold her breath just in time, and held tight. The Ichthy went deeper, until Ruby couldn't see a thing anymore. The only visible thing were different groups of lights, which slightly looked like jellyfish.

She tried to steer the creature up. A mistake, as she soon realized. The jaw of a Megalodon snapped shut in front of her, and she managed to avoid it just in time. The Ichthy changed direction, and went back to the surface, followed by the Megalodon. It came closer, until a red cloud filled the water. Ruby looked behind, and saw that a giant creature with four fins had bit the monster in half. And it's black, lizard-like eyes stared at her.

Indi accelerated, and the thing hunting them soon lost interest, and went back into the dephts. Ruby's sight slowly went black, but they breached the surface, and Ruby instantly took a deep breath. After making sure that she wouldn't pass out, Ruby steered the animal back to the river, and jumped off as soon as they were in water deep enough for the Ichthy, but too shallow for any predators.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang yelled, as she ran towards her. Weiss and Blake followed. It seemed like they had seen her go underwater.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I think Indi got scared, and tried to flee."

"Let me take a guess. Megalodon?" Yang said.

"Yes, but there was something worse down there."

"Which would be?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. It looked like a giant lizard. It had four fins. I couldn't really make out much. It was dark, and underwater."

"Sounds like some sort of Pliosaur, or Mosasaur. Could you get a glance at its tail?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, only at the side of its head, and the front."

"Okay, I'd guess a Mosasaur, or maybe a Kronosaurus." Weiss explained. "Maybe I can get a glance at it, when it goes up to breathe. Whenever that is."

Yang walked into the water, and approached their new tame. "And now to you! You nearly killed my little sister, you piece of shit!" The Ichthy led out an afraid squeal, and moved backwards as Yang came closer.

Ruby went in, and held her angry sister back. "Stop, he's just an animal. He didn't know better!"

Yang sighed deeply. "Right. That still doesn't mean I like him!" She went back on shore, leaving Ruby, Weiss and Blake alone.

"She really has a disdain for water creatures, doesn't she?" Weiss muttered.

"I can understand that." Blake pointed out. "One of them nearly costed her a leg."

* * *

Watts was standing at the sidelines, as the last preparations were made to the device. If everything would go as planned, it should open a rift to whereever RWBY, JNPR and Cinder went. Right now, it could only be held open for a couple of seconds, but this was more than enough time to send a recon drone through.

Not that he cared. As soon as it was working accordingly, he was tasked to steal the device. The plan his mistress set up was easy, but effective. Once they had their hands on it, Salem would send through a couple of Grimm, and let them reproduce on the other side, until Vale would eventually re-open the rift, and let the Grimm directly into Amity, and in turn into Vale.

But for that, it had to work in the first place.

"Everyone, grab onto something. This could be one of the most important events in recent history." Levi proclaimed to the staff that was gathered around. Behind him were General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin.

He pressed a button on a panel, and they saw how the air started to break apart.

* * *

 _Warning: Access to ARK Unit by outside forces. Access denied. Initiating safety protocoll #211. Attempts are redirected to 16;83._

* * *

The air formed into a blue-purple ball. A portal through space and time, in the middle of the coliseum. Watts wasn't sure if the lightning coming out of it were natural, or because it was highly unstable.

Everyone gasped as it started to bend. It was about to collapse, as a small, oval object rolled out. Ironwood was getting the drone ready, but just as it was going through, the portal collapsed, cutting the drone in two.

Ozpin stepped forward, and picked up the object. "It's... an egg."

Ironwood and Levi stepped up to him. "An egg? Of what?" The General asked.

"If I may..." Levi interrupted. "This egg should be destroyed. We don't know what's in it."

"No. We should not." The headmaster answered. "This is a visitor from another planet, or dimension. We should keep it, try to hatch it. Maybe it can help us. And destroying it could lead to a war, a war we can't win."

"Oz, that's insane. Who should take care of it?" Ironwood pointed out.

He smiled. "I already know the perfect candidate."

Before anyone could do anything, Ozpin left the arena, and brought the egg back to the school, only to knock on the door of a certain Team.

"Yes?" A female voice was heard.

"I've got a present for you." He said, in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

The door opened, and Velvet stood in front of him. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Velvet gestured into her room, and the headmaster stepped in.

"As you know, we tried to open the portal today."

"Did it work?" Coco, who was sitting on her bed, and was appearently listening to music when he knocked, asked.

"Technically, yes. When we opened it, this came through." He held up the egg.

"An egg?"

"Exactly. And I want you to hatch it, and take care of whatever bugger comes out."

"I'm sorry, but why us?" Velvet asked.

"Because your team displays a great amount of caring." Ozpin explained. "You are always there to help your teammates out, as if you where a family. Even when Mister Winchester bullied Velvet, you came to her aid, and beat him up. In my opinion, you're the best option we have."He put the egg down on the closest bed.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Coco asked.

"No, you don't. Good day to you." With that, Ozpin left the room, leaving the two girls and the egg alone.

Velvet walked up to it, and put a ear on its side. "What do you think is inside?"

Coco stood up, and walked up to the egg. "I dunno. Maybe a big bird?"

"Or a dinosaur." The Faunus joked.

* * *

 **And Chapter 9 is up, with a new arrival on Remnant.**

 **Something I forgot to mention about the tea in the last chapter: They don't get crops from randomly picking bushes, but have to find them on the Island, with every plant having its own, unique location. Of course, some of them can only be grown at certain places. The crops in here include the four from the main game, and the ones from Primitive Plus.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **The Multiversal Writer: Yes, that was the Alpha/Albino Leedsichthys. And the swamp will make its debut in this arc, so it won't be too long.**

 **Jimmy331: Of course they'll reunite. It won't be too long until that happens either.**

 **Some Guy: I don't think anyone will go insane, and even if, then it'd be most likely Neo, Nora, Adam or Cinder. I can't see Jaune going bat-shit.**

 **Omega09: I think this Chapter answers it. However, it won't be masses of Grimm, but rather five or six strong Grimm, each based on some sort of mythological creature (for example the Qalupilak from the Inuits.)**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**


	10. The cave

Chapter 10: The cave 

(Day 10)

Waking up on a strange Island was a bad thing, at least that was something Ruby always thought. But at this point, it had kind of grown on her. Sure, there was the daily battle for survival, but that wasn't too different from home. Only that instead of Grimm, prehistoric animals tried to kill them.

Thus, waking up this say was just like every other morning for her, but got a lot better when realized that she got a new level up. And this one was something special. She finally reached Level 20, and a lot of useful stuff became available. Antidotes, more saddles for Trikes, Equus and something called Hyaenodon. Additionally, there were metal tools, a smithy, a forge to melt metal in, and a fishing rod.

She decided to first learn the fishing rod, since it needed the bow, and then learned the metal pickaxe.

Ruby was sitting outside and cuddled with Puffy, as Weiss left the house, and yawned. "Morning."

"Hey, Weiss. Did you apply your level up?"

"Yeah. I took the Equus Saddle." The heiress explained, took a piece of fish from the storage, and held it over the campfire.

"What's an Equus anyway?"

"A horse. Nothing more."

Ruby looked at her friend. That was an easy answer, and she wondered why it didn't just say 'horse'. "And a Hyaenodon?"

"It's some sort of extinct carnivore from the Eocene and Miocene."

Knowing that Weiss would probably go into a long story about those two eras when Ruby asked what they were, she just ignored it. "And what does it look like?"

"Like a Hyena." Weiss answered, and took the fish out of the fire. "I'd advise not to go near one."

"I didn't plan on it." Ruby took a long stick, and started working on the fishing rod.

"What are you doing?"

"A fishing rod. I thought Blake might appreciate it." Ruby explained. She used a sharp stone to bring the stick in shape.

* * *

In the hidden valley, half of JNPR got ready to depart. With their base fortified enough, and having a decent livestock, they finally wanted to explore the Island a bit more. This had a couple of reasons: First of, they wanted to get more dossiers, and they now needed metal to make better equipment. Sure, there was the mountain to the south, but none of them wanted to run into Apex again.

The two-man team was consisting of Jaune and Pyrrha, who wanted to take Greene and explore the west. When Pyrrha and Nora were looking for the Beacon, they saw the Volcano in the distance, and they guessed that it should be a good spot to get metal.

With all the needed stuff on the Parasaur, Jaune jumped on top, and Pyrrha sat down behind him. "Goodbye you two!" Nora yelled, and waved as they rode off. She turned towards Ren. "If they aren't together when they're back, I'm gonna punch them."

Jaune steered Green to the ravine Pyrrha found the Beacon in, and then south, towards the Volcano. They rode around a smaller mountain, and arrived at a plain area between both mountains. Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus and Parasaurs grazed in the area.

"This seems peaceful." Pyrrha pointed out, and looked up the dormant giant. "Do you think there's a way up the volcano?"

"I'd guess so. If not, then we have to find another area."

They started to walk across the valley, and found something sticking out of the ground. Jaune got down from Greene, and looked at the plant. It consisted of green leaves, and it wasn't hard to find out what it was. "I found cabbage!"

"What?" Pyrrha got down too, and looked at the plants. She took a leaf, and bit into it. "Yeah, that's cabbage. You think we can grow it in our base?"

"We can try." They started to pull out some of the plants, and put them into Greene's pockets. "Wait, what part of cabbage contains the seeds?"

"I'd guess the bottom? I'm not an expert on plantlife." Jaune replied.

They heard a roar, and turned around. In front of them stood a cat, with long fangs.

"Uhm, that's a sabertooth." Jaune said, and drew his spear.

The cat jumped onto him, and he held of its claws with his wooden shield. Pyrrha came to help, and thrusted her spear into the cats side. It jumped off of Jaune, and attacked her. However, Jaune managed to grab its tail, and hold it back. It turned around, and tried to attack him, only to be tackled by Greene.

The beast got back up, and clawed into the side of the Parasaur. Pyrrha tackled the Smilodon, and it lost its grip. It fell on the ground, and she rammed her spear through the cat's head.

Meanwhile, Jaune was putting leaves on Greenes wounds. Luckily, they weren't too bad, and should heal by themselves. Pyrrha looked at the dinosaur. "You think there are more Sabertooths here?"

Jaune jumped on the dinosaur. "I'd rather not find out. But honestly, it can't get any worse."

When he said that, they heard thunder, and it started to rain. "Great."

* * *

Cinder, Roman and Neo were looking to the east. Dark clouds were coming up, a bad sign, considering that they actually wanted to explore into the direction. Hopefully, they would move to the south, and not bring them rain. With being right next to a cliff, a lot of water could be catastrophical.

However, a new problem came along by itself. The trees started to rustle, and a giant dinosaur left the jungle.

It had a long neck and tail, which were in a horizontal position to its massive body. A row of small spikes were on its back. In relation to its body, the head was small.

"Great. Is this thing going to attack us?" Cinder asked.

"Don't worry." Roman replied. "They have a skeleton of this guy at the Vale Museum of Natural History. It's a planteater, and called a Diplodocus."

"You're visiting the museum?" Cinder asked him, slightly amused by the thought.

"Well, in a way. If stealing their most valuable exhibits is considered a visit." He looked down to his friend. "That was quite an adventure, right Neo?" He noticed that she was gone. "Neo?"

"There." Cinder pointed at the girl, which was approaching the sauropod.

Neo slowly came closer to the head of the creature, and it looked down at her. She took some berries, and held the food in front of the animal, which gladly started to eat them

"Don't tell me she's attempting to tame it." The half-maiden muttered.

"It could be useful. Think about how much this thing could carry. Or defend us." Roman pointed out. "Especially with our new need of metal."

That was right. Thanks to their new engrams, which featured tools made out of metal, the need for the resource had arisen, and she sent out Adam, Emerald and Mercury to find some. They took Amra and Clyde with them. And a giant dinosaur like that should be able to carry a high amount of ressources. "I agree with you one the carrying thing. But I don't see how this thing could defend us. It doesn't have any claws, teeth or other weapons."

"It's not always about the obvious weapons, my dear Cinder. See the tail? When I remember the exhibit in the museum correctly, it works like a giant whip, and can break the sound barrier."

She looked at the tail. Indeed, it was thin, and long. Even when the Diplodocus was swinging it around casually, it made a whipping sound from time to time. A direct hit from this could easily break through Aura, and kill anyone in one shot. Luckily, it looked like the creature wasn't agressive, and actually seemed to play with Neo.

* * *

"And what am I supposed to use as bait?" Blake asked, as she looked at the fishing rod Ruby gave her.

"Maybe you can use small fish, or insects." Yang suggested.

"I can try." The Faunus took a small fish that was in their storage. It was too small to be a good meal, or even a snack, but should be enough to use as bait. Sometimes, those tiny fish were washed on the shore.

She sat down on a chair, and threw the leash into the river. Now she had to wait.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss and Yang started to bring stuff outside into their house, since they could see the dark clouds closing in. Ruby used the chance, and checked how many metal they still had.

It turned out that they couldn't use raw metal, and guessed that the new Refining Forge was used to melt it into usable metal. However, no one of them had enough points to learn it. But after counting it, Ruby knew that they should have enough metal for at least one set of pickaxe and hatchet. She also noticed that they still had some crystals left.

"I've got something!" Blake yelled, and tried to reel the fish in. As soon as it left the water, they saw that it was a big Salmon, and Yang went in to help her with the massive fish. It worked, and they brought the fish on land, where Blake instantly started to cut it open.

When she out her hand into its belly, so that she could rip out all the disgusting parts of the fish, she noticed something strange. Blake ripped it out, and saw a small booklet.

The Faunus went over to the river, and washed the blood off. Weiss sat down next to her. "What's that?"

"I found it inside the fish. I guess it ate it." She opened it, and it descriped step for step how to make a saddle for a creature called Argentavis. "What's an Argentavis?"

"One of the biggest birds to ever life. It had a wingspan of 6.07 meters, or 19.9 feet."

"Yeah, that's huge. You think taming one could be an option?"

"Well, I'd guess that they live around mountains. If we can manage to knock one out, it could be a good flying mount." Weiss explained. "If we can knock out a giant vulture that is."

* * *

The rain surprised Pyrrha and Jaune. At first, it only seemed like a small shower, but it soon started to turn into a full storm. In search for cover, the two found a cave, and led Greene into it.

It didn't take long, and the Parasaur couldn't go any deeper into the cave. However, Jaune and Pyrrha were interested. They went in deeper, and came across green glowing mushrooms. From this point, two ways led deeper into the cave. They took the left one, and found a broken stone pillar, with a strongbox next to it. Pyrrha opened the box, and took the dossier. In it was the picture of a giant shark.

 _"Were it not restricted to the waters, Carcharodon Ultramegalodon might be the most dangeorus creature on the Island. As powerful and dangerous as the Tyrannosaurus is on land, Megalodon is its equal in the water. In addition, it has a speed adantage over any non-aquatic creature. Megalodon's need large quantities of food to sustain themselves, so they attack most creatures immediatly on sight. Smaller fish are the sole exception I've seen; I believe this is because they cost more energy for Megalodon to catch than they would gain. As far as I know, no one has been able to tame a Carcharodon Ultramegalodon. Were someone to tame one, that person would be the undisputed ruler of the oceans around the Island, and would have access to ressources no one else can safely find!"_

"Giant monstersharks. Great." Jaune said. "Taming one sounds awesome though."

"Yeah, but we don't have any real access to the ocean." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Right. You think there are more dossiers in here?" Jaune asked.

"Looking for them can't hurt. Let's go." They went deeper in, and found themselves in a bigger room, from where multiple paths went off. White crystals stuck out of the wall, while green mushrooms grew on the ground. One of the paths ended in a dead end, except for some bricks, with a chest among them. Jaune opened it, and found another note, written by Rockwell. There was a drawing of a cage on one side.

 _"The first round of trials for my new Larzarus Chowder have gone marvelously, but I have found it hard to maintain my enthusiasm. After all, I will never get truly definitive results with only mesopithecus subjects. It is quite frustrating. Even so, I see now that Isabelle was right. Having my assistants take part in the trials would be asking too much of them, and they are too valuable to risk so frivolously. If I cannot find human subjects from the nearby tribes, then I shall have to make do the trials on apes and monkeys. Perhaps it is finally time capture some Giganthopithecus..."_

"All right. The fact that he does experiments on living creatures kinda put a dent into my sympathy for him." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know. The big companies back home do it too." Jaune replied. "And at least he's doing it on animals, not humans. Or Faunus."

"That doesn't make it better. At least not a lot. Poor Mesopithecus. Whatever they are."

"Hey, I'm not a fan of it either. Just saying, better than using humans. Come on. Maybe there's more deeper in the cave." They walked down a narrow path, and found themselves in a completely different world.

The cave opened up to a giant room, with plants growing everywhere. Bodies of water were on the ground, and giant, green glowing structures scattered the wall. The sound of thunder and rain was heard from outside, and it was raining into the cave through holes in the ceiling.

"This... This is breathtaking." Pyrrha said, as they walked into the cave.

They saw a green box on the stone, and approached it. Jaune's implant responded, and the crate dissolved, leaving behind a bow. "Well, so much for that." He threw the bow into the water, due to him already having one. Instantly, dozens of fish swam up, and started to bite into the bow, destroying it.

"Okay. Don't go into the water. Got it." Pyrrha pointed out.

They started to walk up a slope, and came across a ball of feathers on the ground. While looking at it, they noticed some distinct features: It had a long tail, and a snout, filled with sharp, hook-like teeth. The body of the creature was curled up. It didn't look too big while sleeping, but after getting a glimpse of its legs, it was clear that this thing was actually pretty big. Its back was covered by a fur of white feathers.

"Do you know what this is?" Pyrrha asked.

"A dinosaur." Jaune replied. "I can't say which one though."

"Didn't you have dinosaur books when you were a child?"

"Yes, when I was a child. That was over ten years ago. I forgot most of the ones that were in there. Even if, I think the books would be horribly outdated." The leader explained. "It's a carnivore though. Maybe we should go before it wakes up."

"Let's get out of here then."

They slowly made their way back, when Pyrrha suddenly froze. "What's going on?"

Jaune followed her sight, and saw the reason: A giant spider was sitting in the corner, and looked at them. Then, a second one came out from behind a rock. And a third one. He slowly stepped back. "Pyrr-" As he looked at his friend, he only saw a dustcloud that resembled her, and slumped down. "Wait!" He ran after her, and back into the narrow paths.

After a couple of turns, he looked back, and saw that the spiders weren't following them. Perhaps they didn't like to go into the narrow areas. Jaune finally catched up to Pyrrha, who was leaning against Greene, and looked out into the rain. "Everything okay?"

She looked up. "Yes... Yes. Everything's okay. It's just..."

"It's okay, don't worry." He sat down next to her. "Everyone's afraid of something. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Right." Thunder was heard, and the outside was brightened by lightning, as the two fell asleep.

* * *

Cinder and Roman were staring at Neo, as she led the Diplodocus into the camp. She really managed to get it to trust her, even if it took more than three hours. At least the others were back, without any results. However, the animal was too big to fit into the camp, so Neo had to park it next to the base.

Adam came up from the beach, and looked at the creature in shock. "What is this thing?"

"Our new packmule." Cinder replied, and turned to Neo. "Can you try to make a saddle for it?"

She nodded, and went to a table to plan the saddle, using a note and mashed berries as color.

"And Roman. Did you make any progress with the 'Healing Potion'?"

"Well, I'd like to say yes, but I have no Idea. There's nothing to test it on." He said. "And I'm certainly not going to test it on any of us."

Cinder thought for a moment, and looked down at the beach, where a couple of Trilobites had crawled up onto the shore, something that happened often in the evening. "Then we have to find you some test subjects. Maybe some sort of monkey."

They all looked to the east, as lightning struck in the distance. It seemed like the storm was coming into their direction. "Roman! Adam! Warn Emerald and Mercury! We have to secure our supplies!"

Both nodded, and ran down to the shore.

* * *

Team SSSN was gathered in Ozpin's office. And they were slightly pissed, since they were already waiting for two hours. The constant ticking of the gears above them didn't help, and they wondered how Ozpin was living with the sounds.

The more they were relieved, as the headmaster finally entered, Winter and General Ironwood at his side. "I have to apologize for the delay. There were some matters to attend to in the colloseum."

"You could have called us, you know?" Sun replied. "Anyway. What's the matter?"

"You remember what we told you? About Salem trying to tie up loose ends?"

Neptune shrugged. "Sure. Did you got the list ready?"

Winter stepped forward. "Here it is." She put a scroll on the table, and a hologramm appeared in the middle of the office. It showed a couple of names with locations.

"Hey. I know that guy!" Neptune said, and pointed at someone with black hair and red sunglasses.

"This are the loose ends. From tomorrow on, we want you to visit each of them, and make sure they are okay." Ironwood explained. "Winter, please."

The specialist nodded, and brought up the profile of the man Neptune pointed at. "This is Hei 'Junior' Xiong. He runs a nightclub in Vale, called the 'Dancing Bear'. He sold some of his henchmen to Roman Torchwick."

"Yang knew him." Neptune pointed out. "Appearently she was visiting his club from time to time."

"Yes, we are aware of Miss Xiao Longs visits there. Especially the first one." Ozpin said. "When you're visiting him, try not to stick out too much. Not only is he a skilled fighter himself, but he has two powerful bodyguards, with the names of Melanie and Miltia Malachite."

Winter brought up the next profile. They couldn't see his face, since it was hidden behind a mask of the White Fang. However, he appeared to be muscular. "We don't have the name of this person, but we know that he was the right hand of Adam Taurus. This makes him a primary source of information for us."

"So, we have to defend a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked.

"Exactly. We know that he won't be willing to cooperate easily. In fact, he already fought Miss Schnee on the train, at the day of the breach. So be prepared."

"We won't let you down, Professor." Sage assured. "Are there more targets?"

"Not for now." Winter replied. "We are still looking through all the available data, but we thought that it would be a good idea to send you to those two already."

"No problem. So, it starts tomorrow?" Sun asked.

"That's right. Please, use this night to sleep well. You'll have a busy day." Ozpin answered, and took a swig from his mug.

* * *

 **And Chapter 10 is up. Finally, I can get to the new engram system, which will make the whole thing a lot easier.**

 **And if anyone wonders what happened to the other creatures in the cave: Either the Megalosaurus ate them, or the sounds of the storm caused them to retreat into the deeper parts.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: Depends on the Grimm.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: Well, only time will tell. (Or the next Chapter).**

 **The Multiversal Writer: I will try to add them in, but it's not easy to find a good spot, or role, for some of the animals. Also, if you can't wait to see their reactions to the leeches, just wait until they tame their first Liopleurodon.**

 **A New Challenger: Maybe. I won't say that now, since it will be revealed in the next Chapter anyway.**

 **Crazy Old Walter: Toilet: Yes. Dung Beetle: Not for JNPR.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios.**


	11. Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion 

(Day 11)

Even though it was early in the morning, Weiss was already working on a saddle for an Argentavis. The storm last evening didn't hit them as hard as they expected. Sure, it washed away the ressources they had stocked outside of chests, but the buildings were intact.

RWBY got a new level up the morning, and noticed that new engrams were available once again, causing them to believe that from now on, they'll be able to learn new stuff every level, which wasn't a bad thing. Weiss learned the scissors, but they needed metal and something called obsidian. The only place they hoped to get it was the Volcano that was visible in the distance. Well, not exactly visible, but the smoke emitting from its caldera was more than enough evidence for it.

Weiss also hoped that they could get it in the caves, but this would mean another fight with the spiders, something she would only do with a couple of strong dinosaurs, better equipment and/or a flamethrower. The metal on the other hand was coming along. Blake had enough points to learn a Refining Forge, and was already constructing it, with the help of Yang. It already seemed like somewhat of a larger project, which could take its time. Especially since, once they built it, it wouldn't be movable, meaning that they had to construct a appropriate place for the Forge and Smithy first.

In her opinion, the whole thing was really getting along. Of course, Yang was still complaining from time to time, but for Weiss, this was a welcome change. She even started to wear a hide shirt over her skirt, with pants under it. It wasn't something she was used to, but it helped to keep her warm during the evening and morning.

"Hey Weiss." The heiress turned around, and saw Ruby.

"Good morning. Do you have any plans for today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'd like to tame something. Any idea what we could tame?"

Weiss started to think. There was a number of useful animals they could tame. Her first thought went to a Raptor, but she wasn't sure if they could get enough meat to sustain it. Their main food source was fish, and most of the dinosaurs in the area were big animals, like Triceratops. A Triceratops would of course also be an idea. Then it hit her. "What about an Ichthyornis?"

"A what now?"

"The smaller pelicans we see around the beach sometimes? You know, the ones that steal our stuff?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Oh, right. And what use could they be?"

"I think it might be possible to train one so that it can swoop down into the water and catch fish for us." Weiss explained.

"Okay. I'm gonna make some Tranqs, and ask Blake or Yang if they want to help."

"Why not me?" Weiss asked angry.

"Because you're already working on the saddle?"

Weiss got down from her chair. "It can wait. I can't see us taming an Argy any time soon."

"All right then. I'm gonna make some arrows. Make a couple of Bolas." Ruby said, and ran off. Weiss sighed, and started to gather the ressources to make a bola.

* * *

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes. The bright light shining through the cave entrance blinded her for a moment, until her eyes got used to the daylight. The storm was gone, and the sounds of Parasaurs was heard from outside. Jaune was already awake, and trying to treat Greene's wounds. They were mostly healed, but he didn't want to risk an infection.

"Good Morning."

"Hey. Good that you're awake." Jaune stood up, together with Greene. "We have to go."

That surprised her. "What? Why?"

"I've heard a roar from inside the cave. I have a feeling that, whatever was sleeping down there, is awake."

Pyrrha got up, and dusted herself off. "Let's go then." They jumped on Greene, and left the cave, before going south. They had to get something to drink, and they had seen a river down there.

After making their way through the jungle, they arrived at the beach. The sand was partially colored black, and they guessed that this was due to the nearby Volcano. One the other side of the river, they saw gigantic trees, and the start of a swamp. The river was filled with fish, and a couple of dinosaurs, mainly Iguanodon and Triceratops, were eating shrubbery at the shore. On the other side, they were able to see a herd of Brontosaurus, which ate the leafes of the Redwood trees.

While they were filling up their waterskins, they heard the trees behind them cracking. They got ready for a fight, but were glad that a recognizable creature came out. It was gigantic, and had a body covered with feathers. Its long arms ended in long claws, and the head ended in a beak. Thanks to the unique appearence, they were able to make it out as a Therizinosaurus. A herbivore.

They looked at it in awe, as it used its massive claws to crack open a tree, and started to dig out small insects, before eating the leafes of the plant. Not knowing how aggressive it was, the three tried to keep their distance.

Suddenly, they heard a roar. A Tyrannosaurus broke out of the woods, and bit into the side of the Therizinosaurus. Luckily, it wasn't Apex. The Tyrannosaurus was too small, and has a green color. The herbivore retaliated by moving its arm around, cutting into the head of the Tyrannosaurus. It cried out in pain, and let go. The two combatants stood across from each other for a solid minute, until the carnivore went in for another attack.

It tried to grab the Therizinosaurus with its mouth, but had trouble getting past the claws of the herbivore. Not that it helped. A second, bigger Tyrannosaurus came out of the woods, and bit into the back of the unsuspecting dinosaur. It led its arms to the side, and exposed its belly. The first Tyrannosaurs bit into the spot, and ripped open the dinosaurs body. It collapsed, and both Tyrannosaurus started to 'growl' at each other.

"Time to go..." Jaune muttered, and they moved towards the River. Right now, it was the only way to escape. They jumped on Greene, and started to swim away. Jaune looked back, and watched the two predators. Instead of fighting, they started to eat, the bigger one first.

He guessed that the big one was a female, and the smaller one was a male specimen. Dimorphysm like this wasn't unheard of in animals, and he read somewhere that female Tyrannosaurus were probably bigger than male ones, and that they may have hunted in small family packs. That difference in appearence was believed to aid them in keeping their babies safe.

Finally, they reached the other shore, and made sure that the Tyrannosaurus hadn't followed them. Both animals were still eating on the other shore. "Phew. We made it." Pyrrha said.

"And where should we go now?"

Pyrrha thought, and looked around. "What about the swamp? Greene is a good swimmer, so we should get through there easily."

The leader nodded. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Back at Beacon, Velvet was currently watching the egg. There wasn't any school today, so there was more than enough time to take care of it. For an egg, it was harder to keep satisfied than an actual animal. She had to keep it on room temperature, and try to move it around safely, in case anyone wanted to use the bed. And the egg wasn't lightweight. However, she didn't expect it to already break.

Small cracks appeared over the egg, and a small, wet snout stuck out on top. Like a bird, the creature opened up the egg, before sliding out, and getting up. Or at least it tried to, but the legs of the baby weren't strong enough yet.

It took a moment until Velvet realized what just happened, and started to look at the creature. It looked like a young bird, with fuzz all over the body. However, it had a snout, filled with small teeth. The two hands ended in three clawed fingers, while the foot ended in three claws themselves. Additionally, it had a long tail.

After staring at the newborn for a second, Velvet screamed, and jumped behind a chair. The small creature looked at her, and tilted its head. The eggshell was leaking, and Velvet already knew that the bed was ruined. Not that it mattered, since by then, this thing would've eaten her.

Luckily, the door opened, and Coco stepped in. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

The Faunus pointed at the creature, and Coco stared in shock. "Is that a dinosaur?"

Her friend shrugged. "I think."

In an instant, Coco grabbed her handbag, and transformed it into a chaingun, aiming at the newborn.

"COCO!" Velvet jumped on the gun, and it fell to the ground. "You can't kill it! It's just a baby."

"It's a dinosaur." Both looked at the small reptile, which tried to make his first steps, but fell over. Coco sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna call Fox and Yatsuhashi. Can you make sure it doesn't try to bite me?"

Velvet nodded. "No problem."

* * *

Cinder, Roman and Emerald were accessing the damage the storm did. For now, it looked like nothing major got destroyed. Adam was looking after their ship.

"Our food stock is ruined!" Emerald yelled. Clyde picked up one of the mashed berries, and tried to eat it. The water made the food extremely wet, to an extent that it more or less melted while eating.

"Great. That means we have to get more. I'm gonna give that duty to Neo and Mercury."

"The boat is destroyed." Adam yelled, as he came up the hill.

"Can we repair it?"

"We'd be better off to built a new one from scratch. Maybe we can make some improvements too. How are the supplies?"

"We need new food, and the hide is also useless. But maybe we can dry it." Emerald suggested. "I could make a rope and hang the hide out."

"And you're sure that will work?"

She shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"So, I guess we're still good?" Roman asked.

"I'd say so. We can easily replace what's destroyed." Cinder explained. "We can make it through this."

* * *

Back on Remnant, Professor Ozpin, as well as the rest of Team CFVY had gathered in their dorm room, to investigate the new arrival. Fox was sitting on a bed with his scroll, searching the web for a creature that fit the appearence of the newborn.

"And it was in the egg?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. I'd guess our friends ended up in dinosaur land." Velvet said, sad about the fate of them.

"Don't worry. They are strong. I'm sure they are okay." Yatsuhashi replied.

"I think I may have found our creature." Fox interrupted, and showed the scroll. "I think it's something called a 'Yutyrannus'."

Velvet took the phone, and read through the article. "Well, it's definitely a carnivore." She looked at the sharp teeth of the animal. "Not a big revelation."

"What are we going to do with it?" Coco asked in the group.

"That's a good question. We can't release it out in the wild, for obvious reasons. We also can't have it be shown to the public." The Headmaster explained. "This means any kind of zoo is also out of the question. I think the best course of action would be to keep it here for now."

Everyone stared at him, and Velvet dropped Fox' Scroll. "Uhm, this things can get 30 feet long!"

"Metric please, Velvet." Coco mentioned. "Only Vale uses imperial."

"Right, sorry. About nine meters."

"And it will take time to grow. Until then, we'll surely have an idea what to do with it." Ozpin looked at the dinosaur. It had fallen asleep on the bed. "Can you take care of it?"

Yatsuhashi shrugged. "Sure. Shouldn't be too different from a bird, or a dog."

"Great. I'm going to get a team of scientists ready to take a good look at the animal. Maybe they have an idea." With that, Ozpin left the room, leaving the team alone with their new pet.

"So, does any of us know how to take care of a pet?" Fox asked. They exchanged looks.

"We need help." Coco stated, and sat down. "Do any of you know someone who knows how to take care of pets?"

At this moment, a dog ran past the still open door, with a blonde man running after him. "Zwei! Come back!"

"I think I know who."

"Can we do this tomorrow though?" Velvet asked. "I'm kinda tired."

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune had just entered the swamp area. The water was shallow, and the air was moist, and hot. There were giant dragonflies flying around between the trees, and the two kept a healthy distance from them. They saw something moving in the water, and noticed a creature swimming between the searoses. As it came closer to the surface, they could make out its head, which was formed like a boomerang. When they came too close, it swam away at high speed.

There was a point when the Parasaur cried out, but became quiet immediately. The two teens shrugged it off, and continued their way through the swamp. Along the way, they saw a sail sticking out of the water.

Luckily, there wasn't much of a problem going through the swamp. They guessed that, due to it still being pretty early, most of the creatures were still asleep. It didn't take long to leave the place, and they found themselves at a river, going south. In the distance, they were able to see buildings. Maybe there were other people on this Island.

They jumped off from Greene, and put her into the bushes, before they started to sneak up to the camp. They didn't know if whoever lived here was an enemy or not, so they tried to be as careful as possible.

As they went through the close jungle, and got a better look at the camp, they couldn't believe their eyes. Two familiar girls, one had black, and one blonde hair, were working on some sort of stone structure.

"Are that... Blake and Yang?" Pyrrha muttered.

"Yes. Yes they are!" Jaune yelled, and jumped out of the bushes, followed by Pyrrha.

Both girls heard them, and looked up. "Jaune?! Pyrrha?!" Blake asked surprised.

They stood up, and ran towards the two. As soon as they arrived in the middle, they hugged. "What are you doing here?" Yang asked, happy that they weren't alone.

"We woke up on the beach." Jaune explained.

"Like we did." Blake said. "Wait, are Ren and Nora here too?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, they're still at our base."

"Oh, you have one too?" Yang asked. "Where is it?"

"Up north." Jaune pointed into the rough direction of their home. "In a valley." He looked around, and noticed that half of RWBY was missing. "Where are Ruby and Weiss?"

"They are out, searching for one of those Seagulls."

"The one that steal your stuff?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake nodded. "Did you go here by foot?"

Jaune shook his head. "No. We rode on Greene. Wait, I'm gonna get her here." With that, he ran off, and nearly fell over his own feet.

"Who's Greene?" The Faunus asked.

"Our Parasaur."

"Oh, you've got one too?" Yang replied, and whistled. Baza came walking towards them.

"What other things do you have?" Pyrrha asked, and petted the Parasaur.

"Well, we got a Phiomia, a Lystrosaurus and an Ichthyosaurus." Blake explained. "And if everything goes well, soon an Ichthyornis."

"We got a Triceratops and a Dimorphodon." Pyrrha said proudly.

They saw Jaune coming back, with Greene behind him. "This is Greene." He said.

Blake pulled up four chairs. "Come on, sit down. I think we have a lot to discuss."

Both nodded, and sat down. "You want something to drink?" The Faunus asked.

"Sure."

She walked over to the cooking pot, and put some sort of fluid into four bowls, made out of hollowed out stones. She then gave everyone a bowl.

Pyrrha took a sip. "Wow. Tastes good. What is this?"

"Tea. We found it on a small Island west of here." Yang said. "So, what did you do since you woke up?"

"Well, we tried to survive, ran away from a giant Tyrannosaurus, tamed some creatures, built a base." Jaune explained. "Oh, and we found those." He took a dossier, the one of the Megalodon, out of Greenes pockets, and showed it to them. Yang took it, and her eyes turned red. "Whoa, everything okay?"

"Megalodon are her worst enemies." Blake explained. "On of them nearly ate her when we tried to escape."

"Oh, wow. Wait, did you say you tried to escape?"

Blake nodded. "We built a raft and tried to get off the Island. However, it seems like the Island is surrounded by a Forcefield."

Pyrrha and Jaune spit out their tea. "What?"

"Yeah, we gu-"

"We're back!" They looked behind them, and saw two dots, a red and a white one, coming closer. Suddenly, the red one exploded into rose pedals, and soon hugged Jaune and Pyrrha. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Hey, Rubes." Jaune smiled.

"Hi." Weiss said. "Let me guess: You woke up on the shore?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Up north. Close to the Ice zone."

"Wait, there's Ice up north?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Yeah, around the blue Obelisk." Jaune said. "You never saw it?"

"Nope, we only were here in the south." Yang said, and handed them the dossier back. "We got some of our own."

"Really? Can we see them?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss shrugged, and walked over to theri house, from where she retrieved the dossiers. "We got a couple of them."

Pyrrha and Jaune took the notes, and flipped through all of them. "Huh, so you found the writings of Rockwell too?"

Ruby nodded, and took a bowl of tea. "What was the biggest thing you guys fought?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a fight, but we ran away from a Tyrannosaurus." Jaune mentioned.

"Great, those things actually exist here." Weiss said.

"Yep, we named it 'Apex'." Pyrrha replied. "Ren thinks its the Alpha Predator on the Island."

"Apex..." Ruby muttered. "Sounds awesome. We fought a pack of Allosaurus."

"Sounds exciting." Jaune said, and looked at Weiss. She was looking at Greene.

"Uhm, something's hanging off your dinosaur."

"What?" Both turned around, and saw a small, fourlegged creature hanging from the bottom of Greene. It bit into its belly.

Weiss stood up, and took the little animal off. Now that she was able to get a better look at it, she noticed its head, which was equipped with small, but sharp teeth. Four legs wiggled in the air. At first, she thought it was a turtle, but then she noticed the hard back. "Wow, I didn't think I'd see one of those guys."

"What is this thing?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'd guess it's a Liaoningosaurus. Small Ankylosaurus found in Mistral."

"Aren't they herbivores?" Jaune asked.

"Normally, yes. But it was believed that those guys here ate fish. I guess it mistook your Parasaur for one." She petted its head, and it seemed to enjoy it. "Here."

Jaune took the animal, and it fell asleep in his hands. It looked like he had a new pet. "By the way, what happened to your Ichthyornis?"

"It stole our arrows." Ruby said in annoyance. "Then we tried slingshots, but it stole Weiss', and I accidently hit her."

"So, what now?" Yang asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how's this gonna work? Are you gonna move here, or are we going to move into your valley?"

"We'll all stay where we are." Weiss interrupted, and everyone looked at her.

"Uhm, wouldn't it make more sense to live together?" Blake asked.

"Not necessarily." Ruby said. "We know that there are ressources we don't have access to. Same with you guys, right?"

Jaune and Pyrrha nodded.

"If we stay split in our bases, we can trade ressources, dossiers, even animals. It could work out better than a shared base."

"Sound reasonable." Jaune agreed. "For example, we don't have direct access to the ocean, but you do."

"However, your valley probably has better conditions to grow plants." Weiss explained, and gestured to the sandy ground. "We only have a beach."

"So, we are going to do it like that?" Yang asked, and everyone nodded. "Alright. You wanna go home? Or do you want to stay here for the night?"

The two looked at each other. "I think we can stay here for today."

* * *

 **And finally, Chapter 11 is here. It took a bit longer than usual, thanks to the new update. I had to reinstall my game to download it, and the download took some time too, and I need the game to scout out the areas featured in the Chapter.**

 **As for the new dinosaur, I decided to put some creatures in that aren't in the game. However, no big ones, just small critters like birds, fish, or the** **Liaoningosaurus.  
**

 **And now to replies:**

 **The Multiversal Writer: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. However, the last one was meant to be like that. Cinder meant it like: "What? You're doing stuff like that?"**

 **alexkehling: No, except for the teams, everyone on the Ark is dead for centuries. However, there are still people on other Arks.  
And yeah, the icebergs are awesome. I once built a penguin pond on the one with the underwater entrances, and then started to sell polymer to the server. **

**Jimmy331: There aren't plans to let her die.**

 **Guest Infinity: Well, I don't hate JP3 either. (I think the second one is worse). The conversation was meant to represent the general opinion.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios.**


	12. Heatwave

Chapter 12: Heatwave 

(Day 12)

As Yang woke up, it was already incredibly hot outside. As soon as she stepped out of the house, she saw that the sky was colored in a redish taint, evidence of a heatwave.

Everyone else was sitting in the biggest shadow they could find, trying to ease the heat with something. Weiss created a couple of glyphs above each other, creating even more shadow. Blake was only wearing her underwear, and slept under a tree. She dug herself into the ground, so that only half of her was sticking out. After all, dirt was always colder than the surface.

Ruby on the other hand kept it simple. She was sitting in the shadow, and just slept. Maybe she had less of a problem with heat than everyone else. Pyrrha and Jaune were in the water, and it looked like the river was still cool under the surface. The only question was how long this would last.

Even their animals hid in the shadows. Yang herself didn't have any problems with the heat, as she was used to be on fire.

"Come on! Is everyone here this lazy?" She asked.

Weiss was the only one who had the energy to say something. "No, it's just too hot."

"It's not that bad."

"It is, Yang. I just saw a Ichthyornis go up in flames two minutes ago." Weiss explained. "Also, I'm from Atlas. I'm not used to that heat."

Yang sighed, and turned towards Pyrrha. "What about you? Isn't Mistral always tropical?"

Pyrrha turned around. "Yes, but the air was moist there. This air is as dry as sandpaper."

"I agree with Pyrrha!" Blake said. "Even though I hope she never say 'moist' again."

"I can't believe you." Yang shrugged. "It seems like I have to go to the Redwoods myself."

Yang expected the others to speak up, but no one did. The only sound was Ruby snorring, and a close Meganeura suddelny catching fire. "You're no fun."

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere?" Weiss asked.

Yang growled, and started to pack supplies into Baza, the only creature that seemed to be okay with the heat. Even Greene had her problems, as the Parasaur was in the water, together with Pyrrha and Jaune.

After putting her pockets full, Yang started to leave toward the north. She hoped that there would be some good things inside the Redwoods, either ressources, or some interesting creatures to tame.

* * *

Cinder, Emerald and Neo were sitting on the beach, trying to get through the heat by resting. Neo made umbrellas out of palm leaves, and stuck them into the ground to provide shadow.

Still, it was incredibly hot. The only one who wasn't concerned with the heat was Adam, who was painting on a canvas. Even though Cinder swore to be more strict than Roman, she wasn't able to give any orders in this heat.

Speaking of Roman, the thief was currently working on figuring out the ingrediants for the Medical Brew. It still needed some fine tuning, but the first tests proved that he was close.

As for Mercury, he was off to the colder areas in the north, for two reasons: To escape the heat, and hopefully find some useful critters. As he entered the frozen area, he already regretted his decision. Sure, he suspected it to be cold, but it was more than he anticipated. Either the heatwave had no effect on this area, or it made it even colder.

He quickly started to make a lot of torches, and straped them to his arms with fiber. It helped a bit, but not as much as he hoped. Disappointed, he returned to Cinder.

"And, found anything?"

"It's too cold. We won't survive in there without any special clothing." He said, and sat down. The sand was extremely hot, so he stood back up immediately.

"Maybe Cinder can come with you." Emerald suggested. "Her Maiden powers could help."

"That's a plan. What do you think?"

"All right, I'll come with you tommorrow. But for today, let's just relax a bit. We won't be able to do anything in this heat." Cinder said, and leaned back.

* * *

"Besides all the obvious red flags..." Taiyang started. "I just want to point out that there is a difference between a corgi and a dinosaur."

The Yutyrannus that was living with Team CFVY was sitting on Velvet's bed, playing with Zwei. The whole team was inside the room, looking at the little dinosaur. Thankfully, Ruby's and Yang's dad was willing to help. Apparently, Ozpin told him about his daughters, meaning that he had the proper clearance for this little project. However, he was raising a good point.

"We know. But maybe there are some tips you can give us." Velvet said.

"Does it have a name?"

"We thought about naming it Snow, because of its color." Yatsuhashi explained.

"Okay, first things first. You have to determine an area for it to use as a toilet. I can imagine a dinosaur to make quite the... you know."

Fox opened the door to the bathroom, and pointed at a couple of newpapers on the ground. "We already thought about that."

"Great. Now, to get it to use them, you have to train your pet. Whenever it does something right, give it a treat." Taiyang looked at Snow, who was playing with Zwei. "In that case, a steak should be enough. When it does something wrong, discipline it. Maybe spray water on it or something."

Velvet took a notebook, and started to write down his tips. "Anything else?"

"I'd say that a dinosaur also needs a lot more walks than a dog. Two or three times a day should be okay. And buy a strong enough leesh. Also, you should think about finding an area where he can play without a leesh. Otherwise it could develop some mental problems. And the last thing we want is a Yutyrannus with mental issues running around Vale."

Velvet wrote everything down vigurously. "What about medicine?"

"I don't think you can go to a normal vet with him. I'm gonna ask Ozpin about that."

On the bed, Snow was trying to stand up, and finally managed to do it. Now, they could see his body in full form. The tail really made it longer. It didn't hold long though, since Zwei tackled him, and they started to play again.

* * *

"That was a bad idea!" Yang muttered, as she was punching down a Microraptor. As soon as she entered the Redwoods, animals started to attack her from every side. Terrorbirds, Microraptors, she even saw a Carnotaurus.

She jumped over a stone, together with Baza, and started to make her way around a thick tree. They were being hunted by four Terror Birds, one of which luckily stopped to eat the dead Microraptor.

As soon as they went around a cliff, the ground shook. Everyone, even the Terror Birds, stopped, and looked up. In front of them was a gigantic dinosaur, as big as a small skyscraper. Hard plates covered its back, head, neck and tail. The dinosaur was eating leaves from the highest trees, and the ground shook with every step it took.

This gargantuan was a monster, and Yang had no doubts that this thing could kill even something as big as a Goliath. The Terror Birds looked like they knew that too, and they ran away.

Yang used the peace to eat a bite, and watch the sauropod. It was quite soothing, and a much needed downtime. It came to her mind that, if they could tame such a beast, it should be possible to built a mobile base on its back. Not only would it be extremely helpful for farming, it would also ensure their superiority over the Island. Sure, the only other people they knew of were their friends from Team JNPR, but there was still the possibility of other, hostile people on the Island.

As soon as she saw the sun closing in on the horizon, she started to make her way back.

Luckily, the heat was even worse in the swamp, so that most of the creatures were hiding, except for a couple of insects.

As she arrived back home, Yang started to tell the others of the giant animal, and everyone gathered around the campfire. After Yang was done with telling her tale, Pyrrha and Jaune started to talk about their experiences on the Island. All in all, it was a great evening. Yang had to admit, with more people, this Island wasn't that bad. Maybe it could even become a safe haven.

* * *

Watts was frustrated. It all was supposed to be a simple infiltration. Go in, figure out what's going on, and get the information to Salem. What he didn't expect was the fact the the Chief of the scientific staff, Levi, was pushing all the paper work on him. This only made his job harder.

He was currently in the middle of writing down some of their findings, as his Scroll rang. He took it, and saw the face of his Mistress. "Ma'am."

"Doctor Watts." She replied. "How is your research coming along?"

"Pretty well, all things considered. The teleportation device is ready to be used."

Salem smiled. "That's great. And you've got the blueprints?"

"I will send them to you as soon as possible." Something came to Watts' mind, something that was off about this conversation. "Wait, since when do you have a Scroll?"

"I'm using Tyrians. He has quite the disturbing collection of pictures." Salem shuttered at the thought of the pictures. "I've already decided which Grimm we should send over. With Cinder on the other side, our plan should go well. Goodbye."

With that, she shut off her, or Tyrians, Scroll. Watts sighed, and started to upload the blueprints, as Levi came in. He was carrying a huge box with paper, and put them next to Watts' table. "There. We need them done tomorrow." He left again.

One of the things that surprised Watts the most, was that Salem actually had a friendlier work enviromnent than this project. Especially considering her status as the queen of the Grimm.

* * *

 **And here is Chapter 12.**

 **I'm sorry for the short Chapter, but I really didn't have many ideas what to do with this Chapter. To make up for it, major things are going to happen next Chapter.**

 **I'm also thinking about putting in a little fact about dinosaurs or other prehistoric creatures at the end of each Chapter, and would like to know if this would be a good idea.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Frisky Arctic Fox: Well, that's pretty normal I'd say. No one likes them, except when they're tamed.**

 **The Multiversal Writer: Yes, I've seen the new trailer. Ragnarok looks amazing, and I can't wait to play it. Sadly, I'm playing on XBox One, so I still have to wait a couple of days.**

 **alexkehling: I think that's the canon reason for the server system in the game. But yeah, people bringing over Wyverns and Golems isn't very pleasent, especially when its some sort of Alpha Tribe. I actually started to built little shacks around the woods, with Rocket Launchers and guided rockets, in case something like that happens.**

 **rocketmce: Ragnarok and Center: no. Scorched Earth: yes. And Wyverns will appear, don't worry.**

 **Guest Infinity: Good Idea with everyone getting Wyverns. The only problem would be to hatch them, considering the lack of Wyvern milk on the Island. (Honestly, I don't even want to know how one milks a dragon in the first place.) But maybe I'll find a way to let them have Wyverns.  
And don't worry about the comment spam. It's not your fault that the side messed that up.  
**

 **And yes, I just called Wyverns dragons. I don't care for DnD rules when it comes to other universes.**

 **Bismarck: Maybe. Let's have one appear first.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**


	13. Magnanimus

Chapter 13: Magnanimus  


(Day 13)

It was already noon on the Island, as Team RWBY was preparing their big project. With the Refining Forge finally done, they had a new goal: metal. Pyrrha and Jaune left early in the morning, so that they could be back in their valley this day. Ruby and Yang gave them the bit of metal they had, so that the two wouldn't arrive home empty handed. In turn, the two gave them some of the cabbages they found.

The project they were planning, was to go back into the cave, and get some ressources, and hopefully dossiers, from there. A good amount of preparation has gone into this, including a hunt for two Raptors, which was thankfully not hard, due to the fact that there was a small pack behind the jungle. Weiss has noted that one of the Raptors was female, while the other one was male. They also planned a daily hunting trip, to get the food for the Raptors.

The female one had green feathers, while the male had beige ones. Both had a brown hide however. Ruby had the duty to name the two new dinos, and decided to call them 'Verm', for Vermillion, and 'Carol', for Coral. Both animals were already saddled, although they were meant as extra firepower against the animals in the cave, not as mounts.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Ruby asked, as she walked up in front of everyone.

"It's not hard to remember." Weiss said.

It really wasn't. Weiss, Blake and Yang were suppossed to go in and take care of the inhabitants, while Ruby was staying in the first room, waiting for all the bats to be dead, and then come in and take the ressources, together with Baza and Gran as packmules.

"Yang? You have what I asked for?" Weiss asked.

Yang pulled out a couple of flints, with a bit of leftover metal. "Flint and Steel is ready to burn down some spiders."

That was one of Ruby's ideas. Not only could they use the improvised weapon to set an area inside the cave on fire, they could also use it to make burning spears and arrows.

"Okay. We are ready to go then?" Blake asked, and everyone nodded.

"All right. Team RWBY is off to their first official mission!" Ruby yelled excited. "Let Operation Spiderhole commence!" She bumped her fist into the air, before mounting Verm. Blake jumped on Carol, while Yang took Baza and Weiss Gran.

Together, they made their way to the cave. The way there was rather peaceful, with only a group of Dilophosaurus attacking them. As they arrived at the entrance, they double-checked their equipment, before entering the cave.

Unknown to them, five little dinosaurs stood above the cave, watching the four going in.

Inside, everyone dismounted their animals. Like planned, the Phimia and Parasaur stayed with Ruby, while Yang, Blake, Weiss, Carol and Verm went into the cave.

* * *

Cinder and her group had postboned their plans to travel into the snow. The new level up they got enabled them to built armor made out of fur, which should be more than enough to keep them warm in the snow. Sure, it needed metal, but they had found a bit of it on a nearby hill. The only thing they'd need was fur, wool or hair.

Of course, Roman suggested to cut someone's hair to use it, but not only was no one okay with that, they guessed that it wouldn't give them enough hair to make even one full set.

The one who had learned the armor, or at least the chestpiece, since it costed a lot of points, was Cinder.

"The Forge is done." Emerald said, as she and Mercury joined the planning Cinder and Roman.

"Great. Then the only thing missing is the fur." Cinder said.

"And the metal." Mercury pointed out. "It takes some time to melt."

"Who's looking over it?" Roman asked.

"Adam. Took some convincing though." Emerald said. Clyde, who was sitting on her shoulder, purred.

"Do you have a plan to get the fur?" Mercury wondered.

"Well, you said you saw Mammoths in the ice?" Cinder asked.

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other. "Yeah. But, you know, they are in the ice. We would need their fur first."

"We think that we maybe able to draw one out of the Ice." Cinder said. "Then, we could easily take it out, and take its fur."

"And how are we supposed to get it out of there?"

"Maybe a well placed arrow works." Cinder explained.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Mercury asked Emerald.

"Nope."

* * *

Weiss, Yang, Blake and their Raptors were going deeper into the cave, until they arrived at the point they had ran out from last time. Yang took a peek down the ledge, and noticed that the spiders weren't there anymore. Still, she had her doubts that those monsters abandonded the cave.

"So, should we jump down?" She asked.

"How would we get back up?" Blake asked, and Yang nodded.

With that, they took the only other way. After a turn, it led them to another ledge, overlooking an underground lake. Thanks to a Supply crate in the water, they were able to see Piranhas and a Sarcosuchus inside the water.

"Girls?" Weiss yelled, and the two went to her. She was looking at a smooth, black rock. "I think this is the Obsidian we've been looking for."

"Can we mine it?" Yang asked.

"Later. Remember the plan?"

"Right. By the way-" Yang was unable to finish her sentence, as something jumped on her. It looked like a giant lizard.

Blake went in, and stabbed the creature into the head with her spear. With the monster distracted, Yang managed to overpower it, and throw it over the ledge, into the water. The Piranhas and the Sarco made short work of the reptile. "What was that thing?"

"Looked like a Megalania." Weiss explained. "I didn't know that they were able to hang on the ceiling, but well..."

"Blake? You have night vision. Can you keep an eye out for them?" Yang asked. The Faunus nodded.

They went down the path, and it led them to a couple of plants. As they were preparing to enter a narrow path, they noticed something sleeping on the ground. "Weiss? What's that?" Blake asked.

"I think it's a Megalosaurus." Weiss guessed. "And it's sleeping. We better don't wake it up."

"So what now?"

Weiss looked around, and noticed multiple plants growing across the lake. "We should get over there."

"Weiss? Have you noticed the giant fucking crocodile in the water?" Yang asked.

"Technically, it's not a crocodile. Sarcosuchus are clasified outside the Crocodylia."

Yang's eye twitched. "Okay. Have you noticed the ten feet, human eating lizard that's swimming around in there?"

"Of course I noticed it." Weiss looked into the water. "Maybe we can draw it out."

"You mean with those?" Blake asked, and grabbed her bow, together with an arrow.

The heiress nodded. "Exactly. Then, Carol, Yang and Verm can take it out."

"Why me?" Yang asked.

"Because you're the most expandable." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Okay. Wait, what?"

"Now!" Weiss yelled before Yang could say anything else, and Blake shot the arrow.

It pierced the hide of the Sarco, and it turned towards them. They waited until the monster left the water, and both Raptors jumped on its side. Their claws dug into its body, and it tried to shake them off. Yang jumped on the Monsters head, and grabbed its upper jaw. It struggled with her, but Yang managed to keep its mouth open. Blake and Weiss used that chance, and both shot an arrow in its mouth. The hits caused the Monster massive pain. Bones cracked, and Yang managed to break its upper jaw. The creature tried to flee, but fell down thanks to its injuries.

Yang jumped down, and dusted herself off. "That was pretty brutal."

"It worked though." Weiss said.

"I just wanna point out, this won't work every time." Blake threw in. "Now, what about the Piranhas?"

"I've got an idea." Weiss said, and held the tail of the Sarco into the water. Quickly, a couple of Piranhas bit on it, and she dragged the tail out again, with the help of Yang. Outside of the water, the Piranhas were struggling, and Blake took them off and threw them on the ground. It didn't take long for them to die.

* * *

Ruby was still waiting at the entrance for the signal that the bats were all dead. She was sitting down, and leaned her head against Gran. The animal was surprisingly comfortable as a pillow.

Suddenly, she heard something coming through the entrance. She looked up, and saw a small, bipedal dinosaur. It's body was covered by feathers, and two of its toes ended in sharp sickle claws.

"Uhm, nice dinosaur." She said, while grabbing Bazas and Grans leeshes.

The dinosaur tilted its head, and two more entered the cave. "Yang!" Ruby yelled.

Suddenly, one of the small Raptors let out a loud screech, and all three jumped on Ruby. Baza and Gran fell into panic, and ran deeper into the cave. Ruby felt the small, but sharp teeth of the dinosaurs going through her Aura. She screamed, but noticed that she was getting weaker. Before long, she passed out. The last thing she saw were the three dinosaurs gathering in front of her. Two more came to their aid, and the biggest one of them barked into the direction of the deeper cave, and the other four ran in.

* * *

Yang, Weiss and Blake finally managed to take out the last of the Piranhas. It wasn't hard, thanks to their strategy, and they were swimming across the lake. While Weiss and Yang went on the other shore, Blake dove down, and retrieved something from the supply crate.

"And? Was there something useful in there?" Weiss asked.

Blake gave her a booklet. Weiss opened it, and saw a description of how to built a bow. However, it looked more refined than their normal ones. Thus, they kept it, and looked around. There were rocks full of metal and obsidian everywhere. There were even crystals growing out of the wall. And even more interesting, a stone pillar with a strongbox next to it.

Weiss opened the box, and took the dossier, which she gave to Blake. Thanks to her night vision, she could read it without using a torch. That,in turn, meant less attention from any animals.

She opened it, and saw the picture of a four legged reptile, which looked a lot like a crocodile.

 _"A smaller relative to the Sarcosuchus, Kaprosuchus Paludentium is a water-based carnivore primarly found lurking amongst the Island's swamps. When attacking, Kaprosuchus uses two main tactics. First, it patiently waits below the water surface and when the target is sufficiently close by, will perform a lateral jump that it uses to quickly close distance with its prey and drag it underwater. Secondly, its attacks the prey's vital areas specifically to drain its stamina. These two techniques effectively prevent most creatures from escaping Kaprosuchus once an assault has begun."_

"A jumping Sarcosuchus." Yang said. "Great. Is there anything else?"

 _"A naturally fast runner that is even faster in the water, it is a solitary hunter that picks off small-to-medium creatures, especially those isolated from their pack. Survivors are generally split about the usefulness of Kaprosuchus. Some love its speed both in and out of the water, essentially making it among the fastest small-sized all-terrain mounts when travelling through the wetlands. Others do not like how relatively frail Kaprosuchus is, and do not think its high speed and ensnaring attacks make up for its shortcomings."_

"I have to agree with them." Yang said. "Why tame something that dies from one bite."

"Well, speed is sometimes the saving factor though." Blake pointed out. "Then again, you're all about brute force anyway."

They heard some sort of faint barking echoing through the caves, and looked around. There was nothing visible, and they started to go ahead. They arrived at two more lakes, seperated by a stone way. A lot of plants were growing on them, turning it into a small forest, and a hole in the ceiling let in daylight. It would've been peaceful, if it wasn't for the group of bats that was lurking around.

The mammals flew towards the five, and Carol jumped. She grabbed one of the bats, and took it down, ripping it apart on the ground. Verm repeated the process, and Blake threw a spear, hitting the third bat into the abdomen. Suddenly, they heard something hissing, and turned around. A large snake was slithering through the stones, closing in. They took their bows, and aimed at the head of the Boa.

Four arrows later, the Snake stopped moving. At least those things were frail.

Weiss noticed another strongbox, and opened it. This time, she was able to read it, thanks to the hole in the ceiling. It showed a survivor on a raft, surrounded by shark fins. This brought back some unpleasant memories.

 _"So, in addition to all of the oddities I found with wild Megalodons here's the real cherry on top: Taming them is a piece of piss."_

"Does this mean its easy or hard?" Yang asked, but Weiss ignored her.

 _"A bit of training, and they're more obediant than the family dog. Now, I've heard of sharks rudimentary training over a year or so, but not to this extent. Certainly not so easily. Sharks aren't mammals or even avians, they're fish. They rely more on instinct, or to put it simply, they're not very smart. You shouldn't be able to ride one like a jet ski. I'm trying to keep an open mind like Rockwell, but this just feels wrong."_

"Huh. So you can tame Megalodon?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, that was already in the dossier Jaune showed us." Yang pointed out. "But the rest is interesting. Is it written by the same person?"

Weiss took the Kaprosuchus dossier, and compared the hand writing. "Yeah, it's written by the same person."

They heard the barking again, and turned around. They noticed four small dinosaurs coming out of the bushes. "Uhm, Weiss? What are those?"

"Uh, Velociraptor maybe. Or Troodon." She saw their big eyes. "Yep. Definitely Troodon."

"And?"

"Well, they're the smartest dinosaurs." Weiss explained.

One of the Troodon lunged forward, and bit Blake into the face. However, Blake disappeared, and came out from behind a rock, kicking the Troodon into the side. It flew against a wall, but seemed like it wasn't injured.

"What?" Yang gasped.

"Uh-oh." Weiss said. "I think they may have Aura."

"What?" Yang yelled, and the other Troodon attacked. Yang managed to punch one out of the way. "Come on!" They started to run back, until the arrived at the big lake.

The Troodon were still behind them, and jumped on Verm. They quickly bit it, before jumping off again. The Raptor's attacks slowed down, before it fell.

"Verm!" Yang yelled.

"It's still breathing!" Weiss said, and pointed at the Raptor. "Come on!" She created a glyph on the water, and everyone jumped on. Yang managed to grab the unconsciuss Verm, and dragged him with them, as Weiss made the glyph glide over the water.

As soon as they were on the other side, they wanted to leave the cave, but saw that the Troodon had planned this. They were waiting along the way, ambushing them. One jumped on Yang, and tried to bite her. Yang managed to grab its mouth, and hold it shut. However, the claws still managed to hit her, but weren't coming through her Aura. She threw the small animal away, and right into a web. A giant spider woke up, and started to wrap a net around it.

To their surprise, the other Troodon let go of them, and came in to help their comrade. They attacked the spider vigorously, before freeing the other Troodon.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting." Yang said.

As fast as they attacked the spider, the Troodon were back on attacking the three girls and two Raptors. Even Coral had her problems with the things, and tried to hit them. Their Aura kept them going, and they eventually overpowered Coral, knocking her out.

"Shit!" Weiss yelled. One of Troodon jumped, but was blocked by a Glyph. Weiss tried to stab the creature with a spear, but it dodged, and dug its teeth into her leg. She felt venom entering her body, but was still awake. She grabbed the animal by the neck, and threw it against a wall.

Even though both sides were evenly matched, the Troodon's venoms made them a bit more fearsome. They managed to corner the girls, and prepared their attack. Without any other options, Yang took one of her arrows, and set in on fire with her Flint and Steel. She shot into the general direction of the Troodon, and noticed that they were keeping their distance to the fire.

That gave Blake and idea, and she took a torch, igniting it on the wall. She then held it in front of the Troodon, and they started to go back, while barking at the torch. "They're afraid of fire."

Yang smirked, and cracked her knuckles. "Then let's heat thing up a bit."

* * *

Ruby was slowly waking up again. She tried to move, but wasn't able to. As she looked around, she noticed that, whatever attacked her, wrapped spider webs around her arms and legs.

There was one of those things left. Judging by its size, it was the leader of the pack. She wasn't able to see much of it, but could make out that it was missing its right sickle claw.

However, there was one other question on her mind. Why did they leave her alive? Not that it was a bad thing, but why? They were organized, so they clearly had some level of intelligence. Maybe they preferred their food fresh, or, worse, she was part of some form of trap.

Suddenly, she heard barking from inside the cave, and the big one responded, before going in.

Now was the perfect time. She tried to use her Semblance, but whatever venom they injected kept her from using it. Then, she felt something pulling on the webs, and looked around. There was a beetle, with a big horn. It looked like some form of Dung Beetle. It gnawed on the nets, and Ruby guessed that they were part of their diet. Shortly after, the strings broke, and she was able to move one of her arms. she quickly untied her other one, and then her feet.

Ruby took a last glance at the Beetle, which was swallowing the cobwebs, before running deeper into the caves. She had to find Baza and Gran. And, more importantly, her team.

She ran through the halls, until she arrived in a big, open area. There, she saw Weiss, Blake and Yang at the cave wall, keeping the creatures off of them with fire. Carol and Verm were unconscius, but not for long. She saw how Verm was slowly getting up, and ran towards him. "Hey buddy." She patted his back, and took a torch, which she ignited with a flint. She then tied it to his arm, and proceeded to do the same thing with his other one.

After looking at her work, she send him towards the dinosaurs. They looked at Verm in panic, and stepped back. Yang looked at Ruby, and smiled. They all took a torch, and started to shoot burning arrows at the Troodon. Their leader barked, and they all ran out of the cave in panic.

"Looks like we did it." Yang said happy.

"They were surprisingly strong." Weiss added. "At least for their size."

"What were those things?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss said they're Troodon." Blake explained. "Are you staying with that guess?"

The heiress nodded. "Still, they're more intelligent than I thought. I doubt that they're done with us."

"You mean they'll come back?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded. "And probably better prepared."

"But we'll be prepared too." Ruby said. "By the way, have you seen Baza and Gran?"

"No, why?"

"They ran into the cave when the Troodon attacked." Ruby explained.

"You think the Megalosaurus got 'em?" Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head. "I'm pretty sure we would've heard that. Also, they'd have to go past here."

"They could be outside." Blake suggested.

"All right, I'm going to take a look." Ruby said, and dashed off.

"So, are we done with the cave?"

"We got some dossiers. I'd say we pack some metal and obsidian, and go home." Weiss explained.

"I'm gonna get the snake up here." Yang said. "Snake leather is pretty good, right?" She ran off, leaving Weiss and Blake alone.

They waited, and gladly saw Ruby coming back with their two packmules. "They were outside. Also, I've found some footprints. It looks like the Troodon ran off into the jungle."

"Good. Come on, lend us a hand." Blake said, and Ruby nodded.

They all took their pickaxes, and started to mine obsidian and metal, while putting the ressources into the saddles of Baza and Gran. It didn't take long for Yang to come back, and she threw the dead snake over Baza, before helping out the others.

* * *

"We're back!" Pyrrha yelled, as she and Jaune re-entered the valley.

To their surprise, they were greeted by a new arrival. Apparently, Nora had tamed one of the Iguanodon while they were gone.

"Hi!" Nora greeted, and stepped next to the Iguanodon. Danny was sitting on her shoulder. "Can I introduce: Azur."

"Nice." Jaune mentioned.

"Did you find any metal?" Ren asked.

"Nope, but something even better." Pyrrha said with a smile. "We've found Team RWBY."

Both looked at them in shock. "They're here too?"

"Yep. And they've got their own base too." Jaune explained. "We've decided to stay seperated, so that we could cover more ressources and dinosaurs."

"That's great." Nora said happy. "Wait, did something happen between you two?"

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other in confusion. "No. Why-"

Jaune was interrupted, as Nora punched him, knocking him out in one punch.

"Uhm, Nora?" Pyrrha muttered in shock. Nora knocked her out with an uppercut.

"Was that necessary?" Ren asked.

"I said I'd punch them if they wouldn't be together." Nora said, and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

"There is one..." Cinder muttered. They had taken cover behind some plants, on the beach close to the ice area. There was a lone Mammoth close to them, drinking water from the frozen ocean.

They had prepared a trap, consisting of a pit, with plants above.

"You think we can take it on?" Emerald asked.

"It's just one Mammoth. We've taken down a Carnotaurus, haven't we?" She took her bow, and took aim. A second later, the arrow soared through the air, hitting the Mammoth into the side. It turned towards them, and let out a loud sound, before charging. They waited until it was closer, and jumped out of the way.

"Now!" Roman yelled, and Neo pulled a rope on the ground. The ground under the Mammoth broke, and it fell into the pit they dug. It still stuck out, but wasn't able to move. Everyone grabbed their spears, and threw them into the creature.

It took some time, but the giant finally died, and they worked together to drag it out of the pit. Neo instantly started to skin it, and used a sharp rock to cut off the pelt.

"Well, that was rather easy." Roman muttered.

* * *

 **And Chapter 13, the first big appearence of the Troodon.**

 **To explain them: They aren't the only pack on the Island, but the only one that has Aura. They'll appear from time to time, and practically take the role of this Arcs main advisary for Team RWBY.**

 **Fact of the day: The Troodon was actually just as intelligent as a bird, even though it's often shown with nearly human-like intelligence.  
**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Frisky Arctic Ice Fox: Yeah, a Bronto works well for that. Good to hear that you got rid of the Therizinos.**

 **The Multiversal Writer: I actually didn't know how the science of Dragons is called. Good to know.**

 **alexkehling: Yeah, that's what I always say. The whole Wyvern or Dragon thing is even more useless when talking about Kevin in Volume 3, considering that he is neither, but a Grimm.  
About taming the Titanosaur: You have to remember that there are eight huntsmen and hutnresses, Adam Taurus, Roman and Neo, and Cinders crew on the Island. I think they have it a bit easier than the average player.  
And mistaking Gigas for Rexes is pretty normal I'd say, especially in the jungle or the night. It's even worse when you're running around with a Thylacoleo. **

**Guest Infinity: Yeah, meat would make more sense than milk, and is probably less disturbing.**

 **terrence fernando: Don't worry.**

 **Don Orbit: Yes, the meeting is gonna be chaos. Especially between Blake and Adam.**

 **Crazy Old Walter: I think I'd be better to ask that on an Ark forum, not in the reviews of a fanfic.**

 **Undead Terrorist: Always good to hear from new readers.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**


	14. The Nest

Chapter 14: The Nest 

(Day 14)

Ruby was already awake, even though it was still dark outside. That had a simple reason: Troodon. They guessed that the little creatures could attack again, and didn't want to be surprised in their sleep.

Thus, they put up some torches around their camp and determined that one of them should always be awake, to keep the torches burning, and watch out for the small creatures. Warm light shined through the gaps in the wood that was used to build a shack around the Refining Forge. While it was her turn to be awake, Blake put the metal they gathered in the cave into the Forge, so that it would hopefully be ready in the morning.

Ruby was leaning against the wall of their house, with Puffy in her lap. The Campfire was burning too, and she made herself a bit of meat, with some berries on top. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound and saw her implant lighten up. Ruby activated it and saw that she was now Level 24. There was a good amount of new building stuff available, all made out of stone. What interested her more though was the Smoke Grenade. She learned it and looked at the materials needed.

Even though it needed a lot of different materials, nothing of it was hard to gather. In fact, they already had everything, and Ruby started to work on it. The only thing she needed was one ingot of Metal, so she entered the shack where the Forge kept. It was incredibly hot inside, and she decided to keep the door open, to not risk a fire.

She looked inside the Forge and saw Metal that was ready. She took a shovel Blake made out of a wooden stick and stone, and pulled the metal out, before putting it into a stone form, which she, in turn, put in the river. The Metal hissed as it rapidly cooled down, and turned from a glowing white to a red, before becoming dark gray. A small cleaning later, and the dark layer was scraped off, and the Ingot ready to be used.

The Sun was already setting as she was done with the grenade, and Ruby looked at her work. The Grenade worked relatively simple. One just had to press down the pin, and throw it. Of course, it would only work on a limited number of animals, since most predators had an excellent sense of smell. But maybe there was something to be done about that too.

She heard the door open and saw Blake stepping out of the house. The Faunus stretched, and yawned.

"Hey, Blake!"

"Oh, Ruby. Did the Troodon show up?"

"No, they didn't. Look what I've built!"

Blake looked at the Grenade. "Uhm, is that thing dangerous?"

"Don't worry. It's just a Smoke Grenade. By the way, I had an idea how to hold off the Troodon."

"Which would be?"

"You can be built Spike Walls, right?"

Blake shrugged. "Yeah. You mean surrounding the camp with them?"

"Exactly. We'd only need to determine a point where we want to build the entrance." Ruby looked to the river. "And we need to leave this point open for a dock of some sort."

"What would we need a dock for?" Blake asked.

"Well, we already have a raft and an Ichthyosaur, as well as a good connection to the Ocean. I think it might be a good idea to use that and concentrate on the water, since JNPR doesn't have good access."

"Sounds like a good idea," Blake said. "I also got some more stone structures. When we're done with the Spike Walls, I could try to improve our buildings. By the way, when we changed shifts, Yang told me that she wants to learn the Procoptodon saddle."

"What the hell is a Procoptodon?" Ruby asked as they went into the jungle to get wood.

"I have no idea." The Faunus asked.

* * *

"Okay, time for a change of leadership." Adam said as he entered the middle of the camp. Everyone else was sitting around the campfire, eating their breakfast.

"Oh right, the week is over, isn't it?" Emerald asked.

"All right, I'll stand by my word." Cinder said and stood up. "I'll officially resign from my position for now."

"So, how did you find her leadership?" Roman asked.

"Really... well... She really enjoyed it, and commanded us around as if we were slaves."

"I did what?" Cinder asked angrily.

"You treated us like slaves," Mercury added. "For example, when Neo had a stomachache yesterday, you threatened to cook her Dodos if she wouldn't move."

Neo nodded in agreement.

Cinder crossed her arms. "As if Adam could do better. At least we managed to get somewhere under my rule."

"I just want to point one thing out..." Roman said. "While neither you nor me, actually have much experience with leading a group, Adam actually knows what he needs to do."

"Exactly." Adam agreed. "I will show you how to be a leader."

"Okay, then show us." Cinder said.

"First off, we will shift our attention from building a boat to securing our camp. We can't have another big dinosaur running rampant."

"And how are we supposed to kill the fish without a boat?" Cinder asked.

"We don't. We are living on land, in case you didn't know. We can let the fish live for now."

"And what about the Ice region?" Mercury asked. "We didn't kill that Mammoth for nothin'."

"We'll go there, as soon as Cinder can build at least one set of fur armor, or we find something to keep us warm. And, in my opinion, the first thing we should do there is taming a Mammoth."

"A Mammoth?" Roman asked. "Let me guess, for wood?"

"Precisely. Also, Neo, could you please work on a saddle for the Diplodocus? I know you don't know the engram, but I'm sure you can figure something out."

Neo nodded with a smile, and started with her assignment. "I'm out for now," Roman said. "I still have to scout the area, and I want to look around the southern beach."

"Do that, and report anything you find. Emerald, Mercury, watch out for the camp, and try to find any worthwhile creatures in the area."

With that, everyone left, starting to work on their jobs. "So, Adam seems more capable than Cinder and Roman." Mercury said while he was looking through a bush.

"Yeah, maybe he's actually the best choice." Emerald agreed. "I can't believe I'm saying that."

* * *

Back on Remnant, Team CFVY was currently taking a walk through the Emerald Forest with Snow. Luckily, it seemed rather quiet, but they still had their weapons with them, in case a Grimm attacked.

From time to time, Snow tried to run away, after seeing a little bird or another kind of animal, but the leash Coco bought was holding. It had little metal strings worked in.

"That leash is really sturdy." Yatsuhashi said. "Where did you get it?"

"I actually asked a weapon smith to built it." Coco replied. "I thought that it may work better than a normal one from a pet shop."

"By the way..." Velvet asked. "What do you think is with Team RWBY? And JNPR? Are they okay?"

"I think so." Fox replied. "Just think about what they managed to do despite being first-years. They defeated Merlot, helped saving Vale from the Invasion, got into the finals of the tournament, and captured one of Vale's most nefarious criminals."

"Right. But a fully grown dinosaur is something completely different." Velvet said. "And I doubt that there are only Yutyrannus wherever they are."

They heard a growl from a couple of bushes and turned around. A Beowolf jumped out, but was cut in two by Yatsuhashi. "Seems like the Grimm know that we're here."

"No problem. People go hiking here all the time." Coco said, and they started to walk again. "Hey, where's Snow?"

They all looked at the place the dinosaur should be, only to notice that it ran away. It seemed like Yatsuhashi, who was holding the leash, accidentally let go of it while killing the Beowolf.

"He went this way." Velvet said as she observed the ground. The footprints of the Yutyrannus were still visible in the soft dirt. They led directly into the bushes.

They started to run after the creature, following the footsteps as good as possible. Eventually, they led to a big hole in a cliff, which led into a deep cave. It looked like the entrance was originally smaller, but something big burst through.

"You think it went in there?" Coco asked.

"I think so. The footprints lead in there." Velvet replied.

"Okay, let's go get our pet back."

* * *

"Sorry for slacking you two yesterday." Nora said. She and Pyrrha were standing at the area determined for their pets, to check them for any parasites.

"No problem." Pyrrha responded. "It's not like it is the first time you ever did that."

Nora pulled a splinter out of Baza's side and threw it away. "Yeah. At least you found RWBY. And cabbages." She pointed at a flat part of the ground, where Pyrrha had planted the cabbages.

"And we've found a new creature." Pyrrha added and looked at a stone next to the pond. Their Liaoningosaurus was sleeping on it.

"That too. Even if it isn't really useful."

"To be fair, Danny isn't that useful either." Pyrrha replied.

Danny instantly flew toward them, and latched onto Pyrrha's face. Nora managed to pull him off of her. "Maybe you shouldn't say that when he's around."

They heard footsteps and turned around. Ren was walking up to them, together with Jaune. "We've got a problem."

"What is it? Apex? A pack of Raptors?" Nora asked.

"Nothing like that." Jaune said calmly. "It's that thing." Jaune pointed at Aryl, who had a round object under her.

"Wait, did Aryl lay an egg?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm more surprised that she's a girl." Nora added. "What are we going to do?"

"Raise it?" Jaune suggested. "We've tamed her, so we might as well take care of the newborn when it hatches."

"It's unlikely that it would survive in the wild anyway." Ren pointed out. "And we could get a second Triceratops."

"Does anyone know how to take care of one?" Pyrrha asked, and Nora started thinking.

"I'd say we need a little enclosure so that it doesn't run off."

"All right, I'm going to build one." Ren said. "Pyrrha? Can you try to gather some food for it?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Then Jaune and Nora are going to get the egg over here, right?"

"Whoa, hold up a minute." Nora interrupted. "I'm going to put the through and so on into the enclosure. Taking care of our animals is my job, isn't it?"

"Can you carry it?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Well, I should be able to. It's just a matter of getting Aryl away from the egg."

"Is it that hard?" Nora asked.

"One of those monkeys tried to steal it a couple of minutes ago." Ren said.

"And?"

"And now there's one less monkey in the valley." Ren finished and started to plan the enclosure.

Pyrrha sighed. "All right, I'll help you. Collecting the food now isn't a good idea anway. It's rotten when the baby hatches."

"Okay, then let's go and steal an egg." Jaune said with a smile.

* * *

"Is it really that deep in?" Velvet asked, and shined the light of the flashlight into a side chamber of the cave.

They had already left the big part of the cave and were now searching through the side tunnels of the system. It looked like someone had used them thousands of years ago, and according to the paintings on the wall, whoever did that, managed to capture a giant Deathstalker inside the cave. That would explain why the entrance looked like it was broken down: The monster escaped.

However, that wasn't their concern now. The most important thing was to find Snow. To make sure the dinosaur wouldn't escape without them noticing, Coco opened up an app on her Scroll, and put it at the entrance as a camera, with Yatsuhashi always looking at the live feed over his Scroll.

"It looks like whoever built this place had worshipped some sort of Grimm as an old god." Coco said, and looked at a cave painting, depicting humans bowing before a Grimm, that was held by chains. It looked like some sort of human, with bat-wings. However, the picture was hard to see perfectly, thanks to its age.

"I think they may have been ancient Valiens." Velvet said and pointed at a triangular picture on the wall. The upper corner was colored blue, the right corner green and the left one red. "Those writings look similar to a couple of ancient texts they had in the museum."

"Can you read it?" Fox asked.

"Nope. Maybe we should tell Professor Oobleck about this when we get back to Beacon." They all looked into the deeper cave, as they heard a faint roar.

"You think that was Snow?"

"Yep."

The four of them started to run into the darkness, searching for the Yutyrannus. Velvet took the lead, thanks to her night vision. After running through the narrow corridors, they arrived at another big room. They saw Snow, standing in the middle. It looked like the theropod was trembling with fear. Velvet ran to him and grabbed the leash. "Gotcha. Don't run away like that again, okay?"

He didn't even look up to her, but instead started to slowly walk backwards. Fox shined the Flashlight into the direction Snow was looking, and they all froze. Dead Humans, Faunus, and Animals were hanging on the wall, with black sacks hanging from them. "What- What is this?" Coco asked.

"A nest..." Fox muttered.

Velvet took a closer look, and saw that the sacks were indeed connected to the bodies, and judging by the flow of some form of red fluid, they were taking nutrients from the rotting corpses.

"What Grimm does things like that?" Coco wondered. Suddenly, one of the sacks started to shake. Then the next one. Eventually, it looked like the whole wall was moving.

"This is bad." Fox said. "I think our fear woke them up."

"What?" Coco and Velvet asked.

"I've read that sometimes, when no negative emotions are available, Grimm rely on regular meat to lay their eggs in, and give them nutrients. Considering how long no one was in this Cave, whatever laid those eggs probably did the same. And with the sudden influx of fear, we jump-started their hatching process."

"And what laid them?" Coco asked, but the question answered itself, as one of the sacks exploded, and a small Deathstalker jumped out. "Oh, makes sense." Coco took her Minigun and started to shoot the sacks as they exploded.

Everyone followed her lead and took their weapons. Luckily, the new-born Deathstalkers lacked their hard chitin shell, so they were rather easy to kill.

Still, sometimes it was the mass that made the difference. The Grimm started to come from all sides and eventually forced them to retreat back into the corridors. Velvet started to look through her camera and arrived at a picture of Port's weapon. She shot as much as possible in the limited time, always hitting the mark. Not that it was hard in the narrow cave.

"We can't let them get out!" Yatsuhashi said. "They'll overrun the forest, and eventually get into the sewers of Vale."

They heard Snow barking and saw the dinosaur looking at a loose stone in the wall. Yatsuhashi pulled the stone aside, and a hissing sound was heard. "There's some sort of gas leaking out!" Coco yelled.

"That's it!" Velvet yelled, and looked through her camera again, before choosing Magnhild. She took the Grenade-Launcher form, and shot behind her, as they continued to run through the corridor. Yatsuhashi pulled an old metal plate from the wall, and held it above them, as the Grenade exploded.

The whole cave lit up, as a fire burned all the Grimm and the nest to a crisp. The metal plate and their Aura protected Team CFVY, and they looked back up as soon as it was over. Little flames were still burning here and there, but other than that, it was quiet. Even Snow looked like he calmed down.

Velvet kneeled down and patted his head. "Good idea. How did you know that?"

"He probably smelled it." Fox suggested. "What now?"

Coco led out a deep sigh. "I'd say we go back to Beacon and tell them about this cave."

"Right." With that, they left the Cave again. While leaving, Velvet caught one last glimpse of the triangle with the three colors. For some reason, it seemed important to her.

* * *

"All right, what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked. she and Jaune were hiding inside a bush, observing Aryl. The Trike was always watching over her egg, and let no one come near it.

"Maybe we can get the egg to roll away on its own." Jaune said.

"And how would we get Aryl to not realize that?"

"Easy." Jaune grabbed something out of a bush and held it up. It was an oval stone, poorly painted in a brown color.

"Seriously?"

"Well, it's hard to get the exact color tone. But it could work if we're lucky."

"And how are we going to swap them?" Pyrrha asked, and looked back at the actual egg.

"Good point. Wait, when did she eat last time?" Jaune asked.

"Uhm, I don't think she ate anything today, except for the plants around her." Pyrrha pointed at the barren dirt around the Trike.

Jaune thought for a moment and disappeared back into the bushes. A minute later, she saw Danny flying by, carrying a fruit. It flew close to Aryl, and the Trike looked at the fruit the Dimorphodon carried. Suddenly, a whistle was heard, and Danny flew back.

The hungry Trike followed him, away from the egg. "Pyrrha! Now!" Jaune yelled, and she grabbed the fake egg. She quickly swapped them and hid back in the bushes.

Danny let go of the fruit, and Aryl ate it, after which she came back to her old spot. She looked at the 'egg', and Pyrrha crossed her fingers that it would work. However, it started to smell the egg, something neither Pyrrha nor Jaune predicted. "Oh dear..."

She looked around and started searching for the actual egg. Pyrrha slowly and quietly brought it back to the enclosure, which was still being built.

"Oh, you got it?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Jaune."

"No, thanks to Pyrrha." Jaune replied.

"Anyway, let me put it in." Ren took the egg and put it down inside the enclosure.

Pyrrha looked back, and saw Aryl, still searching desperately for her egg. "Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have to keep it in there?"

"We don't want it to run away when it hatches, or to have the egg die." Nora said.

"But can't we put Aryl in there too?"

"We would have to build it bigger." Ren stated. "But it should be possible."

"Okay, then built it, and then we'll get Aryl here." Pyrrha said happily.

* * *

 **And finally, Chapter 14 is up.**

 **I sincerely apologize for the long waiting time, but I didn't really know what to do in the Chapter, and didn't have much motivation to play Ark either. However, with the recent realese, and the full Story of teh Island, I finally got the Motivation back.**

 **Now to rpelies:**

 **Guest: That was most likely part of the Dust she waved into her dress, and Dust doesn't work on the Ark.**

 **Guest Infinity: Of course they're gonna find each other. The Island may be big, but not that big. As for teh second part of your review, I have no idea.**

 **Duece: I've already got four stories up, and the next one I'm planning is a crossover between multiple franchises caught in a DanganRonpa killing game. But maybe after that, if I ever get to play 7 days to die.**

 **Kaiju115: Yeah, Troodon are probably the most annoying animals, besides Ichthyornis and Pegomastax. And taming them isn't even worth it.**

 **BlackHum3r: Thanks.**

 **lordrednight: That's a good point. Mostly it's just that the ylack the necessary tools and materials. But they are using what they knew previously. Fro example, Yang mentioned in the beginning that she already knew how to make a campfire.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios****


	15. Metalwork

Chapter 15: Metalwork 

(Day 15)  


The sound of metal and stone clashing against metal was echoing across the entire camp. Earlier this morning, Ruby opened up her implant and saw that she had a level up, and was now able to learn new weapons: The Crossbow and Pike.

She still wanted to build something resembling their usual weapons, but the ways they had to process materials simply weren't enough to do that. The only possibility they had was using a hammer they made out of wood and stone, as well as meld forms. And that meant that the metal wasn't high quality. Even now, while she and Yang were shaping the metal to make a hatchet, splinters broke off, making some of the bars useless.

However, they could always put those splinters back into the forge. So there wasn't that much wasted metal. The Forge itself was powered by Sparkpowder, which was incredibly potent as a source of fuel.

"Shit!" Ruby screamed, as one shrapnel broke off at high speed, and buried itself into her hand. Her Aura quickly healed the wound, but it still hurt like hell. "We really need to make some gloves out of wood or something."

"Agreed." Yang put the hammer to the side and held up a sharp metal object. "The first Pikehead is done."

"Great. Put it outside so it can cool down a bit." Ruby said and gritted her teeth as she started to bring the next one in shape. To do that, the metal had to be hot, or it wouldn't change its form. And that meant that it hurt to simply touch it.

Yang opened up the door, and the fresh air from outside filled the room. The insects were buzzing around outside, thanks to the particularly moist weather today. Through the door, Ruby was able to see Blake working on the barricades in the distance, while Weiss was missing.

She went out earlier this day to go hunting with their Raptors, and Ruby hoped that her teammate would find something useful along the way, even if it was just another note or Dossier.

Outside, Yang put the metal object into a little basket Blake made out of wood, and in which they wanted to collect little parts to use them later on. All the resources they gathered from their trip to the Cave really paid off, as the obsidian was already used in a pair of scissors, which in turn were occupied by Weiss, the only one who really cared about her hair right now.

The sun was shining on their camp from a near 90-degree angle, implying that it was already noon, and thus the hottest part of the day. Luckily, there hadn't been a heat wave since a couple of days ago, and the temperatures stayed at a nice summer climate.

However, that meant that it was time for Yang to interrupt her metalworking, as she was on food duty. Thus, Yang went over to their depot, and took a bit of fish Blake caught in the morning, and started up the campfire, before impaling the fish on a stick and putting it over the fire.

"I smell fish," Blake said, suddenly standing next to her.

"Yes, I'm making lunch," Yang replied.

"When is it ready?"

"Geez, I just put it on. Have some patience." Yang said. It looked like Blake didn't have any breakfast.

They looked to the side, as they heard footsteps coming toward them. Two Raptors entered the camp, one saddled by Weiss. "I'm back."

"Did you find anything useful?" Yang asked, while turning around the fish on the stick, and hitting Blake's hand, which tried to steal some of the fish.

"Notes? Nope. Only some meat."

"What did you even hunt?" Blake asked.

"Dodos. And a Pachy. Should be enough for the time being."

"Can I get any of it?" Yang asked.

"It's barely enough to get our Raptors through the next three days," Weiss explained. "Unless you somehow get a Brachiosaurus worth of meat, then no."

Yang sighed, and took the first piece of fish from the Campfire, and gave it to Blake. The Faunus snatched it and bit into it like a wild animal.

"Blake's really scary when hungry," Weiss muttered.

"Yeah... Let's make sure she eats enough. I don't wanna wake up with an ear missing."

"Hey, if anyone's gonna fall into cannibalism, then Nora," Weiss replied. "Then again, I don't think it'd be cannibalism if Blake ate you."

"Can we not talk about people eating me." Yang interrupted Weiss' thoughts.

"Sorry. Where's Ruby?"

"I'm here!" Weiss turned around and immediately jumped to the side, as a long object dug into the ground next to her.

"Ruby!"

The leader stepped out of the small hut and picked up the Pike. "Sorry. Wanted to try it out."

"Can't you try it out on an animal?" Weiss asked, and behind her, Coral suddenly looked up and stared at Weiss.

"They don't have Aura. It wouldn't have killed you."

"It can still impale me!" Weiss replied angrily. "You realize Aura only helps so much, right?"

"I said sorry." Ruby pleaded. "The next one's gonna be yours, okay?"

Weiss crossed her arms and scoffed. "Alright. But don't think I'm not angry at you anymore."

"You notice how those two are like an old couple sometimes?" Yang asked, but didn't get an answer. "Blake? Blake?" She turned around and saw that the other two pieces of fish were missing, and a trail of footsteps led into the jungle. "Dammit Blake!"

* * *

Mercury and Cinder sat on a log near the cliff, looking at each other. Obviously, this wasn't Cinder's idea, but Mercury had sworn to help her and dragged her here.

"Okay, Cinder. Time to teach you some social skills. Be happy, you're learning from the master."

Back in the camp, they could hear Emerald laughing. "I can't believe I agreed to this." Cinder said while burying her head in her hands.

"Hey, you asked. Now, where do we begin?" He thought about that for a moment. "Oh, right. You're always an asshole to everybody."

"And you aren't?" Cinder replied.

"There's a difference between 'Bitch' and charming asshole," Mercury said, and once again, Emerald's laughter was heard from the camp. "Anyways, I think it might be a good start to say something nice to Roman."

"Why should I?" Cinder asked angered. "He's Roman."

"And up to this point, he was the one holding us together. He's the most logical out of all of us right now. Except maybe for Neo, but I'm not so sure about her."

"How is he the only..."

"You're a power hungry Bitch, Emerald's obsessing over you, I'm just here for fun and Adam's Adam."

Cinder nodded. "Fair enough. So, what should I say to him?"

"First, it has to seem convincing. Luckily, Neo provided some help." Mercury reached behind his log and held up their Dodo. "There, imagine this is Roman."

Cinder stared at the Dodo for a second, before sighing."Roman. Although I find your style of fashion atrocious, and your personality even more so, I have to admit, you've been a great help in our plans, and the only reason we haven't already killed each other on this damn Island."

"That was... okay," Mercury said, putting the Dodo down next to him. "Although it might be better to cut down on the insults, or built them in more."

"You literally called me a bitch a few minutes ago."

"I was just being honest."

"I was too."

Mercury sighed. "Listen, if you want me to help you, just trust me on this."

"Fine. What now?"

"You're going to practice at the Beach." Mercury gave her the Dodo. "One our. Not more, not less."

Cinder grunted annoyed and left. Emerald walked up to the smirking Mercury. "So, how long until she realizes you're just bullshitting her?"

Mercury shrugged. "I'm going to give it three more sittings."

* * *

Ozpin was, like always, taking a big sip from his cup of coffee. He was standing in the middle of a giant cave, surrounded by busy scientists, collecting all sorts of evidence. After Team CFVY gave their report on the cave, Ozpin, and Oobleck, decided to investigate, considering that those ruins were entirely unknown up to this point.

The thing he was interested in the most was a little side room they found after removing some rubble. It looked like the people that once lived her used the room as some sort of archive. More or less. The 'recordings' were all drawn on the wall, and depicted multiple events in their history, although most of it was undecipherable.

Partially due to erosion, partially thanks to the green and white blob speeding from one drawing to the other. "Yes, yes. This is all very interesting."

"Did you find something, Doctor?"

"Of course. This place is a well of ancient knowledge. It's like a time capsule, considering all other records have been destroyed by the Grimm."

Ozpin stepped up to one of the drawings and looked at the three colored triangles. "I find this one particularly interesting."

"The triangle?" Oobleck asked, and stood next to him in not even a second. "Yes, we've seen this symbol in other places too. It probably held some significance to the ancient Valians."

Ozpin sighed. It looked like something he had seen once before, but he couldn't pin down where. "Continue collecting from here, Doctor. Call me if you find anything significant."

"Of course." Oobleck replied, and zipped away, as Ozpin turned back to look at the Rune, and took a sip from his mug.

* * *

"Pyrrha would be happy about one of those..." Yang muttered as she inspected her Pike.

"I'm pretty sure they've learned them too," Blake replied. She pointed at the Spikes, that surrounded the area in the back of their camp. "Most of the Spike walls are done. But I need some more hide."

"That's why you two want to go hunting?" Weiss asked. She was using a stone to scrub their Phiomia.

Blake and Yang were standing behind Weiss, both holding one of the four new Pikes in their hands. Ruby and Yang managed to finish them in the afternoon, and now it was time to test them out.

"Can we count on you two to take care of the camp?" Yang asked, and nodded towards Ruby, who was playing with Puffy.

"Sure. If anything happens, just yell real loud. If you're lucky, we'll hear it."

"Yeah, thanks. We appreciate it. Come on Blake."

With that, the two left the camp, going into the jungle. It was already late afternoon, so most of the small insects were out right now. "So... is there anything in particular that you want to kill?" Blake asked while pushing away some plants.

"Not really. I think we should just go for the first thing we see."

"Unless it's a Rex," Blake replied.

"I think if one of them is close-by, then we'll be dead anyway."

After making their way through some of the thick foliage, they arrived at a clearing in the woods. They glanced over the surrounding trees, making sure that no predators were waiting. "Look!" Blake said and pointed at something at the edge of the Forest.

It was a Triceratops, and it breathed heavily. It's feet and side were bloody, and broken trees laid around it. Yang and Blake slowly approached the dying creature and kneeled down. "What happened here?"

Blake led her hand go over the belly of the animal. "Maybe it's sick."

"From what?" Yang asked, and looked the creature in the eyes. A white, milk-like film was over them. "Plants? Animals?"

"Both are likely." Blake took a better look at the hide of the creature and found a little, round mark on the bottom of the feet, where the hide wasn't as strong as it was on the rest of the body. "Nevermind, it looks like it was bitten."

"What are we going to do now?" Yang asked as she stood back up.

"Let's kill it," Blake said.

"What?"

"It's suffering. It'd be best to put it out of its misery. At the same time, we can get a good amount of hide and meat."

Yang closed her eyes and sighed. "You're right." She held up her spear, and one second later, it was stuck in the head of the Triceratops, while Blake's was sticking out of where its heart was. It was an instant death for the already weakened creature.

"Stay here," Yang said and retrieved her weapon. "I'm gonna get Ruby and the Raptors here to help us skin it."

Blake nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 **And Chapter 15 is here finally.**

 **Looks like longer time between Chapters is becoming the norm. Well, it can be hard to find something for them to do. And yes, this one was a bit short, but it is mostly build-up to the next one.**

 **And I know that JNPR didn't make an appearance this Chapter, but that's just because they are waiting for the egg to hatch.**

 **Anyways, now to replies:**

 **alaxbird: Thanks**

 **A New Challenger: Yes, I've seen both, and they are canon. Part of why this Chapter took a bit longer was so that I could figure out how to work them in, and I had to rethink the entire ending I had planned. And I think it should work out well. As for Salem, no, she doesn't know about the ARK-Network.**

 **Dev the Snake Faunus: Uhm... What?**

 **Lloyd RPGFan: Thanks.**

 **Dennisco: Yep, the first Giga is going to appear soon.**

 ** ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios******


	16. Fever Time

Chapter 16: Fever Time 

(Day 16)

Normally, Blake woke up by herself, either from not having to rest anymore or through a warm morning breeze from outside when the door opened. But today it was different. She was shaken awake. Of course, she expected that would happen one day, either through Yang or Ruby.

However, it was Weiss who was forcefully waking her up. "Blake! Wake up!"

Blake sat up with a long yawn and stared at Weiss. "What time is it?"

"Shortly after sunset."

Blake blinked and laid back down. "Yeah... Good night."

"You have to get up! Now!"

"Ugh. What is it? Can't you wake up Yang and Ruby?"

"Well... I tried." Weiss said and gestured to the others, who were still lying in their primitive beds.

"Wait... Why didn't-"

"They're sick," Weiss replied. "They didn't wake up, so I held my hand on their forehead. Both got a high fever."

At that, Blake shot up. "What? How?"

"I don't know. Please, tell me you haven't spend your level up yet."

Blake took a quick look at her implant. "No. Wait, Yang had the Antidote, didn't she?"

"Yep."

Blake quickly bought the medicine and looked at the ingredients needed. "This could be a bit hard."

"Why? What do we need?"

"For one bit of Antidote, we need Mushrooms, Flowers, Narcotics... and Leech Blood."

"Leech Blood. Wait a moment." Weiss started searching through their dossiers. "There it is. Leeches... According to the dossier, we can find them in the swamp. That was up north, wasn't it?"

"How bad is their fever?" Blake asked, and put a hand on Yang's forehead, only to immediately take it away again. "By the gods, that's hotter than a cooking plate."

"So... We have to go to the swamp to get the blood. Any idea where to find the flowers and mushrooms?" Weiss asked, already preparing for the trip.

"Well, according to the little picture my Implant shows, the flowers have a blue color with a white edge. I think I found some of them around a plant up on the mountain. For the mushrooms, I remember grabbing some of them when we were in the cave. Since we can easily get the flowers, we should focus on the Leech Blood."

"I'll get our Raptors ready then. Try to pack some stuff."

"Uhm, can we even leave them alone here like that?" Blake asked, gesturing to their friends.

"It's not like they'll walk off and do anything stupid."

"I meant that they need someone to take care of them." Blake corrected.

"I'm sure that's something they can do alone if we leave the food here."

They turned around, as Ruby suddenly started to speak in a weak voice, almost as if she was breathing her words. "Crescent Rose... The other can never find out about this..."

"Then again, I'm also good with not hearing about their fever dreams." Blake deadpanned.

They opened the door and left it open behind them to led in some fresh air. As the two stepped out onto the sand, they were able to see a faint figure in the distance, approaching them. "Someone's there," Blake muttered.

As the figure closed it, it became clear that it was someone riding on an Iguanodon. He was wearing green-dyed leather armor and had a tired expression on his face.

"Hey, Ren." Weiss greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Ren jumped down from his Iguanodon. "I don't wanna stay at my base for a couple of days. Nora's... well..."

"What's with her?"

"Is it okay to say it's this time of the month again?"

"Oh, gods. Remember what happened last time?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Yeah... She destroyed half of the building after Ren couldn't make her pancakes, which was ironically due to her accidentally injuring him during training."

"Also, our Trike laid an Egg, and it seems to have awakened motherly instincts in Nora. She even scared the Trike away from the egg." Ren added.

"Did Pyrrha and Jaune not come along?"

"Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made. Also, I've dealt with this alone for years. I need some time off too."

"Fair enough. You're actually coming at a perfect time." Weiss replied, and put her hands together.

"Why?" Ren asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Ruby and Yang are sick, and we need to get some Leech Blood from the swamp," Blake explained. "Can you look after the two in the meantime?"

"Sure. What exactly do they have?"

"High fever. We don't exactly know how they got it, but-"

"I know how!" Blake said. "Remember the Trike yesterday?"

"The one you found in the woods? Yeah, it was... sick..."

"I didn't eat the meat after we skinned it," Blake explained. If there was the choice between high-quality salmon and meat, she chose the fish.

"Neither did I. I'm trying to put myself on a bit of a diet."

"We're stranded on an Island full of dinosaurs, and you're worried about your figure?" Ren asked irritated. "Anyways, are you sure you aren't infected? It might be contagious."

"Well, it has been roughly ten hours since they ate. Judging by their fever, it must've started an hour ago, so we have around nine hours left unless it spreads through the air." Weiss guessed.

"Then we have to hurry. Leeches aren't big, so it might take a while until we find any. Ren, you watch over the camp."

"No problem. But hurry up, we don't exactly know how long the virus incubates."

Thus, Weiss and Blake quickly packed supplies for the travel, and jumped onto their Raptors, before leaving behind Ren. This had to be done fast, or else it might spread over the whole team, and maybe even beyond. And at this point, no one was sure what exactly this sickness would do besides fever.

* * *

Jaune was sleeping, as someone shoved him out of his bed. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and rubbed his forehead while trying to realize what was going on.

He looked up and saw Pyrrha, who was panting. It looked like she was in a panic, and had just shoved him out of bed. "P-Pyrrha? What's going on?"

"Jaune! Code Red!"

As he heard that, Jaune jumped up straight as a bullet, and stared at her. "Code Red? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, initiate the security protocol!"

"We don't have any metal plates to cover the bathroom door with! We don't even have a bathroom door."

"Where's Ren? Is he hurt?"

"No, looks like he bailed."

"Dammit Ren. What can we do?" Jaune looked at the ground, not sure what to do. All the strategies they had established for a Code Red were useless now.

He slowly looked out of the door, searching for Nora. She was sitting in the enclosure, protecting the egg. The Triceratops was sitting in the corner, scared by Nora, who barked at it like a guard dog. "This is bad." He noticed a big Dragonfly, most likely a Meganeura, flying close by.

Those creatures had shown up shortly after the heat wave, and Jaune guessed that they used the immense heat to lay their eggs in waters that normally weren't warm enough for them. Of course, that also meant that Pyrrha was a lot more wary of her surroundings, and had fled the scene quite a few times.

The Meganeura came close to Nora, who instantly grabbed it, and crushed it in her hand with a grin on her face. "Never come close to the egg!" She yelled out.

Jaune slowly closed the door, and turned towards Pyrrha. "Well, we got a problem."

"Maybe we can flee like Ren did. There are a few places close-by where we could spend the nights." Pyrrha suggested.

"We can't leave Nora alone. Who knows what she'll do."

"It's not like we could stop her," Pyrrha muttered. "This is hopeless."

"We can still try to hold her inside the enclosure."

"Nora's not an animal..." Pyrrha replied.

"She just crushed a bug with he bare hand while smiling like a psychopath."

"Fair point. How fast can we put a saddle onto-" He was interrupted, as the door flew open, and angry Nora standing in the doorway?

"I. Need. Food!"

"Jaune! Run!" Pyrrha yelled, and Jaune started to run and hide.

* * *

Velvet was sitting in the middle of the dining hall inside Beacon, eating a sandwich. Classes were starting back up again tomorrow, so she had taken a couple of photographs earlier, getting ready for the combat classes by filling up her camera.

She was biting into her food, as her ears twitched. Velvet looked to the side and saw a group of four coming towards her, consisting of Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush and Sky Lark. "Not again."

"Hey, Velvet. I heard you found a cave a few day ago. Made the news here..."

"Cardin. What do you want?"

"Well, it seems like you have good relations with Professor Ozpin. I've heard he gave you all medals for finding the cave and is talking to you privately. He even invited your team to Amity."

"And? We're top students."

"Why is Amity still in the air?" Dove asked, apparently cutting right to the chase.

"That's not in your interest."

"Oh, it is." Sky replied. "My Dad was a mechanic there. I wanna know why they fired him."

"Listen, I'm sorry that happened, but I really cannot tell you guys."

"But you should. Or else..." As he said that, Cardin stole her camera, and held it up, ready to smash it onto the ground. "This thing will go to hell."

"Cardin, isn't that a bit much?" Dove asked. "You know how important our weapons are."

"Wait, that's her weapon?"

As he said that, all four stared at him in confusion. "Well, yeah. What else do you think her weapon is? Her ears?" Russel asked.

"W-Well, I'm still gonna smash it. I already made my threat, I can't back down now."

"Why are you doing this Cardin?" Velvet asked.

"One of my friends wants to know what's going on. You think Imma leave him hanging?"

"No, why are you asking me? Ask Ozpin. Ask Glynda. They're more help than I am."

"You think I didn't try it? But no, it's apparently classified."

"Just give me my camera back."

"Yeah, right. And leave me defenseless? Without it, you only have your kicks and punches. They don't compete against my armor."

Suddenly, they heard barking next to them and turned around. Snow was standing there, barking at Cardin. "Snow? How did you-"

"Ah!" Cardin screamed and jumped onto the table.

"Okay, listen. I can explain. This is all just a huge misunderstanding."

"That's one ugly Chicken," Russel muttered.

"Chicken?"

"Guys? Let's go. Here, take your damn camera back." As he said that, Cardin ran away, quickly followed by Sky and Russel.

"What was that?"

"He's afraid of Chickens," Dove explained while running after his friends.

With Team CRDL gone, Velvet turned towards Snow, who was barking at them until they left through the door. "Snow? How did you get out of our room?"

The Yutyrannus looked at Velvet and tilted its head. Velvet sighed and picked the animal up. Not that it was easy. Snow had grown quite a bit and was already pretty heavy. It took all her strength to carry the dinosaur back to her room, where she had to sit down for a moment. "So, how did you..."

She started to look around the room and eventually noticed that the door was hanging in the doorway with the hinge broken. "Ugh. You broke it?"

As a response, the Yutyrannus sat down on a bed and looked at Velvet.

"Great. We can't keep you in here anymore." Velvet took a look at Snow, as she got an idea. "You know, maybe we _can_ actually disguise you as a Chicken..."

* * *

"There it is." Weiss said as she and Blake came into the swamp. The air instantly got wetter, while the ground turned from sand and stone into mud, so that even the Raptors had their problems with walking through it.

"So... How are we going to find Leeches?" Blake asked, jumping off her Raptor.

Weiss pulled out the dossier. "They aren't that small. Maybe we can attract them somehow."

"Let me guess, you want to use blood as bait?"

"What? That could attract a lot of other predators. No, we need something different." Weiss started to think and looked around at the trees to find an idea.

"Weiss?" Blake asked, and stepped back.

"Not yet. I'm thinking."

"Seriously."

"I need to think, Blake."

Blake sighed, and tackled Weiss to the ground, just in time to avoid an animal jumping out of the water. Both looked at the reptile, and Weiss was quick to identify it. "A Kaprosuchus!"

Before Blake could ask what exactly a Kaprosuchus was, the animal jumped again, trying to catch one of them in its jaws. Blake created a Shadowclone to distract it, while Weiss used a Gylph to get out of the way. The Kaprosuchus caught the Shadowclone in its jaw, enabling Blake to throw a Spear at the animal.

It was thrown off balance, and Coral jumped onto the crocodile, digging its claws into the Kapro's side. With the Crocodile pinned down, Weiss approached it and stabbed her Pike into its head. "That surprised me..."

"Since when can crocodiles jump?" Blake asked, taking her Spear back. While the Pikes were more lethal than spears, they were too heavy to throw correctly, so Blake decided to bring a Spear, just in case.

"Well, you only know the modern crocodilians. Back in the day, they had a lot more variety." Weiss explained. She looked at Coral and whistled. "You two can eat it."

Thus, the Raptors started to feast on the dead Kaprosuchus, while Blake and Weiss went back to figuring out a way to attract Leeches. "You think Ren is doing okay?" Blake asked.

* * *

Ren was currently washing off one of the bowls he used to feed Ruby and Yang in the river. He had to admit, even though they were incredibly sick and harder to take care of than little children, it was at least better than being around Nora right now.

"Ren?" A weak voice yelled from inside the house. Ren stood up and walked in.

He saw Yang, lying on her back. Her face was completely red from her fever, and her empty bowl stood next to her. At least she seemed to be more resilient against illnesses than her little sister. "What's the matter?"

"My bowl's e-empty."

"How is your fever?" Ren replied. He had put some berries in the food he made and hoped that some vitamins would help them to get better.

He put his hand on her forehead and sighed. "Still high. I hope Weiss and Blake are back soon."

"Y-Yeah," Yang replied, and gulped.

"Yang? What's going on?"

"I think my l-lunch is ab-about to- here it comes."

"By the gods..." Ren managed to sigh before he regretted leaning above Yang's face.

* * *

"He's probably doing well." Weiss replied. "I think I have an idea." She showed Blake the Dossier and pointed at the picture in the middle. "See how the Leeches attack those people?"

"Yeah. Wait..."

"Blake, take off your clothes."

"Whoah, let me stop you right there. You're not going to use me as bait." Blake replied, slowly backing away, only to be stopped by a glyph behind her back.

"So you'd rather let your friends die, then have some small animals suck a bit of your blood?" Weiss asked angrily.

"It's not that. I just think that there'd be a faster way to do it."

"What? Send in one of our Raptors? Those two could go berserk.

"But- Ugh, fine. Can you turn around?"

"Hey, we're both girls," Weiss replied. "And you don't have to take off everything. Your shirt and pants are enough."

Blake groaned and took off her hide shirt and pants. After taking a deep breath, she stepped into the muddy water. "I'm in! It's not that bad, feels good actually."

"Well, mud is known to be good for your skin. Just make sure that nothing attacks you."

"Yeah, I'll look out for it." Thus, they started to wait. And wait.

"Feel something?"

"No. Not a single thing has passed by. Maybe they live deeper in the swamp?" Blake guessed.

"But it's weird. Why has nothing attacked you yet?"

"Are you waiting for me to be attacked?"

"No, just pointing it out. We'll wait five more minutes, and then try somewhere else."

"Okay. But I don't think any-" From one second to the other, Blake was buried under dozens of big leeches, desperately trying to find a free spot to attach. The mass pressed Blake underwater, and the mountain of leeches stuck out of the muddy water.

"BLAKE!"

* * *

"DAMMIT!" That was something Emerald and Mercury had heard for the whole day. They watched the angry Cinder burn down a tree out of frustration, and go back inside her house, only to slam her door with such strength that the whole shack shook.

"She seems... different," Emerald muttered. "Is she all right?"

"Of course she's not, kiddo." They turned around, and saw Roman, sitting on a log with a bowl of food in his hands.

"Well, yeah. It's Cinder." Mercury replied, for which Emerald rammed her elbow into his side. "Ouch."

"That's not what I mean," Roman said. "While she's always been a bitch, she has become a bit different."

"That what I meant!" Emerald yelled out. "She's always been so calculating and ho- I mean cold."

"Yeah. 'Cuz she was in control. You see, people like her are used to being in control of the situation. Think about it. Before we arrived here, she had us in the palm of her hands. You, me. The crazy bull. We all had to follow her order or die. But now, she has lost that. We're all equally fucked here."

"But she had to follow Salem too." Emerald pointed out. "She wasn't entirely in control."

"That's not wrong. But it is also another factor. Cinder always had the support of Salem, and now it has stopped. Add in the fact that she only has half of the Fall Maiden's power, and it's no wonder she is stressed."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Emerald asked, clearly concerned.

"Wait 'till she's used to the situation, and pray to every god that we don't end up being eaten by either a dinosaur or her," Roman replied, and resumed his meal. Apparently, Emerald was the only one who was concerned about Cinder.

* * *

"We're back!" Weiss yelled out as she, Blake and their Raptors came back into the camp.

"Finally." Ren sighed loudly as he walked up towards them. He glanced at Blake, who was staring blankly into the air. "Is she alright?"

"So... Many... Help me." Blake muttered weakly.

"She got attacked by what looked like every leech in the swamp," Weiss explained. "I think she got Bdellophobia now."

"It looks more like she is dead on the inside," Ren muttered in concern.

"Good news is, we've got the leech blood."

"I already gathered all the remaining ingredients," Ren replied.

"You were supposed to look out for Ruby and Yang," Weiss snapped.

"They are everywhere..."

"I tried to. Then Yang started to finally... well... There are lines I don't want to cross."

"What do you-"

"She needs to take a bath after she can walk again," Ren explained. "But at least we now know that this sickness comes with explosive diarrhea in later stages."

"Sucking my blood..."

"Let's just start and make the antidote," Weiss said and pulled out two dead leeches from the bags on the Raptor saddles.

"Blake? Can you open you implant?" Ren asked.

"Digging their little teeth into my skin..." Blake muttered.

"Blake? Come on, you don't have to-"

Sand was thrown into the air, as Blake landed facefirst on the beach, stiff like a wooden board. "Maybe we should do something about that," Ren said.

"We have to make the antidote first. We don't know if the sickness is lethal yet, and I don't want to risk it." Weiss said, and walked past Ren, straight to the Mortar and Pestle.

Ren quickly brought over the other ingredients, namely Mushrooms, Flowers and Narcotics. Weiss put all of it into the pestle and used all her strength to turn the mix into a greenish, almost fluid paste.

She put the antidote into five bowls and looked at Ren. "How do you think we have to use this? Eat it? Drink it? Rub it on our forehead?"

"I think swallowing it would be the safest bet," Ren replied, and swallowed his part of the antidote, only to almost throw it back up. "This... this is disgusting."

"It's Leech Blood, Narcotics, mushrooms, and flowers. Of course, it doesn't taste well." Weiss drank her portion, and her face warped into an expression of utter disgust and horror, as the antidote burned in her throat.

She stood up, took a bowl, and brought it over to Blake, before going inside. As she found out, Ren wasn't lying. There were puddles of... bodily fluids around both bodies. The house smelled like death and rot, and the heiress instantly held her nose shut.

She slowly walked up to Ruby, and poured a bowl of the antidote into her mouth, before repeating the same with Yang.

Weiss closed the door as she left the house, and took a deep breath. "You know, I think I'll burn that house down and let Blake built a new one," Weiss muttered, looking at Ren, who was sitting on the ground like he was meditating.

"Probably for the best. The two have to rest for now."

Weiss sat down next to him and noticed that he had dragged Blake into the camp, putting her down next to the campfire. "I think it might be a good idea to sleep outside for tonight."

"Yes. Let's sleep." Blake whispered. "Only then can I forget the terrors of the swamp."

"Did you give her the antidote already?" Weiss asked, wondering if Blake's problems were partially due to the sickness.

"Yes."

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 16.**

 **Looks like one part of JNPR is living with Team RWBY for now. I also tried to not have CRDL be the stereotypical bullies, and give them reasons for annoying Velvet.**

 **Also, if anyone wonders why they have all the symptoms that Swamp Fever doesn't give you in the game, it's just that the symptoms in the game don't really translate all that well into a realistic story since there are no stats for stamina and health.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **alaxbird: Yep, that's gonna be a lot of hell for Mercury.**

 **Dev the Snake Faunus: I don't think she'd eat Adam. Slowly kill him and feed his remains to the dinosaurs though? Likely.**

 **lordrenight: Ruby's fifteen. In my opinion, it'd be more surprising if she wouldn't say a swear word from time to time, especially after getting gleaming metal on her hand.**

 **Kaiju15: Well, a Mosasaur should work against an Alpha Megalodon. But yeah, that's the only way she would go back in there. (Partially because she can't really use her Semblance underwater)**

 **Guest: Yes, they did. But he won't appear in the story. Was just a little nod to the series.**

 **Gizmo Gear: Since RWBY and JNPR already met, I can safely say the meeting with CRMEN will be awkward chaos since RWBY and JNPR don't know yet that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are evil.**

 **Primus-Same: Well, here's the new Chapter.**

 **Silken Emperor: Thanks.**

 ** ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios******


	17. Gigantic Problem

Chapter 17: Gigantic Problem 

(Day 17)

The sun was already hanging high, as Neo, Mercury, Roman, and Adam stood at the edge of their camp, looking at their biggest pet. The Diplodocus was covered in leather, hide and fiber. A makeshift saddle Neo made over the last couple of days.

It wasn't anything like an actual saddle made with the help of an engram, but it was doing what it was supposed to: Make it possible to easily ride the animal and carry goods.

Of course, that was their duty for today: Find metal deposits and stock up on resources. The gentle giant they were taking along was more than fit for that role.

"So, we have food, water, two sleeping bags, spare weapons..." Mercury muttered, going through the list of supplies in his head. "I think we have everything."

Neo nodded, and grabbed one of the ropes on the side of the saddle, climbing up into it. She, Mercury and Adam had been chosen to go on the trip, leaving Roman in charge. A decision that annoyed Cinder, and she shut herself into her shack.

Mercury climbed up, followed by Adam. They sat down in the seats, cushioned by balls of fiber. Neo took the reins in her hands, and turned the Diplodocus around, towards the jungle.

"Good luck!" Roman yelled, waving as the four left.

"You know, we could've built a little shelter on top of this thing," Mercury said, as branches hit him and the other two in the face.

"Neo, add that to the list," Adam replied. A branch went over his head, and a birds nest got stuck in his horns, together with the bird it belonged to. The small animal had two long tail feathers, hanging directly into Adam's eyes.

"That look fits you well." Mercury giggled.

"Shut up." Adam wiped the nest away, and the Confuciornis left, flying back into the trees.

"So... Where do we even go for Metal?" Mercury asked.

"There's a Volcano to the east. That should be a rather good spot for resources." Adam explained. "However, we might have to expect some string animals. I think the bigger carnivores are always in the middle of the Island."

"You've got that from Cretacious Park, didn't you?" Mercury asked.

"Yes. And why are you even asking? Didn't I already explain the plan?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but I was asleep. The sun didn't even set at that point."

"Ugh, you're annoying, Black."

* * *

"So you managed to fight off a pack of Troodon?" Ren asked. He, Weiss and Blake sat on three logs around the campfire, eating their meal, which consisted of a soup Ren made, using water from the river and different jungle plants.

Weiss nodded in response and sipped on her bowl. "But we think they might come back at one point. They were intelligent enough to tie up Ruby, after all."

"Yes, they seem rather dangerous," Ren replied. "Blake? I know you prefer fish, but how do you like the soup?"

"It's great," Blake replied. "I missed your cooking."

"Man, a night's sleep did more than I imagined," Weiss muttered.

"Oh, don't get it wrong," Blake said. "I'm still mortified and scarred by yesterday. But I decided to let me fear rest in the back of my head for a while. Though I will have to get it out at some point, or it might turn me into an empty husk."

Weiss and Ren looked at Blake with wide eyes, trying to understand what they just heard. "Yes, well, of course," Ren replied. "I'd be glad to give you a counseling session."

"I don't need one," Blake said. "I can get over this alone."

"Blake, please. This is like back with the White Fang. You want to do everything on your own. We're your friends. We can, and want, to help you."

"I appreciate it, but really. I can solve this problem alone. Partially by never setting foot into the swamp again."

"Great," Weiss muttered. "Blake's scared of the swamp and Yang of the Ocean. What's next? Ruby will be scared of mountains?"

"I will be what?" A high voice replied, and all three heads turned towards the house. Ruby stood outside, next to Yang. They looked like they were healthy, or at least healthier than yesterday.

"Nothing," Weiss replied. "Come on, Ren made soup."

"Great. I could eat a whole Brontosaurus." Yang said, taking a bowl.

Ruby sat down next to Weiss, who got a good look at her normally silver eyes. However, Ruby's eyes were a deep, veiny red. "What's with your eyes?"

"Might be a late symptom from yesterday." Ren guessed.

"You look like Vampires," Blake stated.

"Oh, you'd like that, right? I know what you think of the vampires in your novels." Yang said with a wide grin, while Blake looked at her in pure anger. The blonde turned towards Ren. "Sorry for throwing up on you, by the way."

"Don't worry," Ren replied. "I have to admit, you four have made quite the camp here."

"Hey, I bet your base doesn't look half-bad either," Yang said.

"No, it doesn't. We have the luck of being located in an easy to defend valley. We simply had to put up some defensive walls." He took a sip of his soup. "By the way, if you want to make some improvements to your base, I would be glad to help."

"Sure, I could use some help with putting up defenses," Blake said.

"What, we're not helping or what?" Yang asked.

"Don't take it personally, but I'd rather have someone helping me who can use the appropriate engrams."

Yang pouted and crossed her arms. "Ugh, fine."

"If you want to help with something..." Weiss muttered. "Then you can help Ruby clean up the house."

"What? Why do I have to do that?" Ruby asked. "I wanted to spend time with the Dinosaurs!"

"You two pissed and puked all over the room. I'm not going in there until it's as clean as... as clean as... as clean as the Schnee Mansion."

"And you're going to relax or what?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, I will work on a little project I have planned. Let's just say that we'll have a new pack mule soon."

* * *

The ground shook as the Diplodocus left the jungle, stepping onto an open field. The massive volcano imposed over the field, and the smoke spewing out of its top was tainting the air with a stench of ash.

A multitude of creatures roamed the grassland, from mixed herds of Parasaurs and Iguanodon up to Kentrosaurus, ripping off leaves from small foliage. Even some lone Sheep ran around between the reptiles.

"Well, this looks peaceful," Mercury muttered. "But is there any way to get up the volcano?"

"There seems to be a path along the mountainside," Adam replied, and pointed at some roughed cliffs at the side, between which green leaves were visible.

"Okay, but from where does it start? We can't exactly get our Diplodocus up there. Hell, I don't think we can climb up there ourselves."

"We should follow the base of the Volcano. That way, we can see anything that looks even remotely like an entrance." Adam suggested. "Neo?"

Neo nodded, and pulled the reins, causing the Diplodocus to start walking. Some small, skittish animals jumped out of the way as the Sauropod walked past them, and some bigger dinosaurs looked at them for a short while, before continuing their daily routine. Being on top of such a massive animal had one important advantage: That nothing smaller than it would dare to attack.

Eventually, the four arrived at what looked like a possible way up. A path was broken out of the cliffs and leading up the volcano. Neo carefully maneuvered the Diplodocus up the slope and tried to stay at the mountain, as to not accidentally slip and fall off. It was unlikely that they'd survive the fall, even with their Aura. Especially if a Diplodocus was to land on them.

"Stop here." Adam interrupted. Neo stopped the Diplo, and Adam jumped off, walking towards a stone embedded in the wall, with slightly lighter stripes going through it. "I think this is metal."

"Then let's get chopping," Mercury replied, jumping off too. He grabbed his pickaxe and started to hit the metal. Parts sprung off, which Adam took and put in small bags. Those bags were then grabbed by Neo, and put back into their place on the saddle.

* * *

Professor Ozpin was currently sitting in his makeshift office on Amity, observing the busy researchers in the arena. The moral had gone up since the arrival of the egg, partially due to the fact that the portal works, and that there was a world full of prehistoric beasts waiting on the other side.

Of course, it wasn't without risks. He, Ironwood and some of the researchers discussed it deeply and came to the conclusion that there were a number of them. From a Dinosaur running rampant in the Colosseum, with the portal going out of control and unleashing primal hell upon Vale.

He heard a knock on the door and put his mug down on the table. "Yes?"

"Oz, it's me." The slightly drunk voice replied.

"Come in."

Qrow opened the door and trotted inside. It looked like he had a couple of drinks, at least more than usual. "I've got the latest report of the Monkey's team."

"Did they see anything suspicious?"

"Not really." Qrow slammed the folder onto the table and sat down. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's weird. I would've thought that Salem tried to clean up loose ends."

"Should we pull them away from the mission? We could use them here, seeing as that damn Tyrannosaurus is roaming the school."

"Yutyrannus, Qrow. Not a ."

"Do I look like I care about the proper genus? It could be a Triceratops, and we still would have a living, breathing dinosaur running around on school grounds."

"I can assure you that he is under the care of Team CFVY. Nothing will happen under their watch."

"Really? 'Cuz that Cardin guy yelled about a gigantic chicken yesterday."

Ozpin sighed and looked out of the window. "It is true that panic would break out if news of the dinosaur were to reach the public. That's why I chose to keep it here. Until we can construct a proper enclosure, we have to keep it under a tight watch. Also, the little Dinosaur was the one to discover one of the most promising archaeological grounds to date."

"Technically, that blonde dork stepped into that cave during initiation. That honor goes to him."

"No, because he ran out like he was stung by a Lancer."

"Anyways, I hope that the enclosure is ready soon."

"James already pulled a team of researchers and engineers away to work on it. Atlas is even coming up with the costs." Ozpin walked over to his coffee machine and poured in a new cup for him, and one for Qrow. "Here."

Qrow took his mug and pulled out a small flask of alcohol, which he quickly poured into the black drink.

"Of course, we can also make money off of it. Imagine the tourists that'd pay for the sight of Snow."

"Snow? You don't give it a name, Oz. And making it an attraction is a horrible idea."

"I didn't say we would do it, just that it is something to think about once the portal is stable." Ozpin looked out into the Colosseum and watched as Penny brought a big piece of equipment to Arthur Watts.

* * *

"And we're set!" Mercury yelled from atop the Diplodocus. "That should be enough for a while!"

"Great. Let me get up there, and then go back." Adam replied, and grabbed onto a rope.

"Neo? You remember the way, right?" Mercury asked.

Neo simply nodded, and pulled the reigns, so that the Diplo would turn around, and move back down the slope. The metal they had gathered filled the air with loud noises as clanged against each other inside the bags.

"Thanks for waiting, human." Adam snapped as he climbed into the saddle.

"You just gotta climb faster."

"Fuck you."

"Well, it is already getting dark." Mercury pointed out and nodded towards the setting sun, which caused the Volcano to throw a long shadow towards the west. "Can this thing move any faster?"

Neo shook her head.

"Seriously?"

Neo nodded. They continued down the mountain, and stepped onto the open grasslands, as Neo suddenly stopped their ride. She looked in horror at the jungle.

"What is it? Did it step on something?" Adam asked.

Neo pointed at the woods, her arm shaking. They watched as a gigantic, bipedal dinosaur peeled out of it.

Its skin had a dark brown color and was covered by a multitude of scars. Its large head spotted dozens of sharp, long teeth, and small horns came out above the eyes. The monster had three digits on its muscular hands.

It looked over the plains, and the herbivores close to it started to run away in panic at the mere sight of the predator.

"W-What is this thing?" Adam asked.

"A Tyrannosaurus?" Mercury guessed.

"I don't think so." The Faunus replied. "I think Tyrannosaurs only had two digits. That's something else. Something bigger."

They looked back towards the Carnivore and watched as it caught a slow Parasaur. Its teeth dug deep into the creature, and easily cut it in half. Blood stained the previously green grass.

"We have to go. Now." Adam said. "If that thing catches us, then we don't stand a chance."

Neo nodded, and slowly turned the Diplodocus into the direction of their base. Adam and Mercury continued to watch the giant, as it feasted on its latest kill. The massive jaws of the animal ripped out giant chunks of flesh from the dead Parasaur, and no smaller scavenger even tried to come near it.

Suddenly, he noticed how the nostrils of the animal shook. He looked around him and froze as he realized their mistake. "We're fucked."

"What?" Adam asked, and immediately shot around to look at the carnivore. "Why?"

"All the other plant-eaters have fled. We're the only ones on this open field."

The Giganotosaurus looked at them, and tilted his head, before letting out a bloodcurdling roar. It stepped onto the torn remains of the Parasaur and started to move towards them.

"Neo! Faster! It's after us!" Adam screamed.

Neo pulled the reins, and the Diplodocus started to accelerate. However, the Giga did the same.

"Why is it after us? It already killed something." Adam asked.

"We are bigger prey," Mercury explained. He watched the Giga, and felt the sweat coming down from his forehead. Small birds scattered out of the tall grass and into the air every time it set foot on the ground. Worse, it looked like it was faster than them.

"We're losing ground," Adam said through gritted teeth. "We can't fight this thing."

"Oh, the proud Adam Taurus has finally found his match?" Mercury asked.

"This is not the time to be snarky, Black. It's agiler than we are. Once we're at the treeline, it will be even faster then we are, and eventually, it might reach our camp."

"And? Any ideas what to do?" Mercury started to look through their supplies and took a Spear. he threw it at the creature, but it didn't reach the dinosaur, and instead impaled the ground, causing Adam to slap his forehead.

"It's too strong. We have to outsmart it."

"And how can we do that?" Mercury replied angrily.

"Neo? Do you have an idea?"

Neo put a finger to her chin and looked into the air before she nodded.

"Great. Let´s hope that it works."

Neo turned the Diplodocus to the right, up to a slope. Mercury was able to see the Redwoods on the other side of the river that was passing by at the foot of the cliff.

He turned around and saw that the Giganotosaurus still ran towards them. It had it's mouth open, ready to bite into the Diplodocus' flank.

The Giganotosaurus bit down on the Diplodocus, and it shattered into dozens of shards. The predator still had all of its speed and was unable to stop in time. It ran over the cliff and fell down into the river.

Mercury slowly walked up to the cliff and looked down. The Giga was still alive and tried to get up. A giant Crocodile was swimming towards it and was sure to keep the dinosaur occupied.

He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Neo. "Gotta admit, your Semblance can be pretty awesome."

Neo nodded with a smile and padded the leg of her Diplodocus.

"We should get moving though." Adam interrupted. "It won't be too long until that thing is up here again. I'd like to be gone when that happens."

Thus, they all climbed back up onto the Diplodocus, and went into the forest.

* * *

"Is it safe?" Jaune asked, peeking out of the house.

"Seems like it." Pyrrha, who went out ahead to check for Nora, replied. "I can't see her anywhere. She must've run off to... run off to... I don't know. Catch some prey?"

"Thank the gods," Jaune said and ran out of the building. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Finally we can walk around here."

"I'm going to take a look at the plants if that's okay," Pyrrha said and nodded towards the Crop Plots.

"Yeah, no problem. I think I'll go and take a look at Egg. I hope Nora didn't eat it." Thus, Jaune walked towards the enclosure.

To be fair, it only consisted of wooden poles stacked on top of each other, but it was enough to keep out small animals like Dilophosaurus or Compys, who made their way into the valley from time to time.

Aryl was lying down next to the Egg, and moved her head from time to time, sniffing the object. Jaune guessed that the animal was glad to be able to finally spend some time with it after Nora was out hunting.

He noticed something gliding through the air and saw Danny, who was circling over the enclosure, and occasionally sat down on the fence to pick small insects out of his fur.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha yelled.

"Yes? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's about... This thing."

"What thing?" Jaune asked, and walked over to Pyrrha, who was kneeling down next tot eh plants.

"Here." Pyrrha pointed at a part of the plant that had been dug out. One of their cabbages had been stolen, just before the first harvest. He still found it weird how fast the plants grew here. He theorized that it might've been an adaption to all the animals that ate them.

"So something stole a cabbage? I don't see the problem."

"It's not the cabbage. The problem is that I have no idea what could've stolen it."

Jaune let his view go over the valley. The only bigger animals there was a small group of Parasaurs. Of course, there were the monkeys that climbed around in the trees and some small critters, but none of them would be able to dig out an entire cabbage.

"What about the Liaoningosaurus?"

"No, Weiss said that it eats fish," Jaune explained. "And it's too small."

"But what did it then?" Pyrrha touched the ground and sighed. "Something's here."

"Honestly, it was probably Nora," Jaune muttered. "Let it go, it's just one Cabbage." He left towards the enclosure.

Pyrrha clenched her fist. "I know this is something." She stood up and looked over the valley. "And I will find out what it was, no matter what."

* * *

 **And here is Chapter 17.**

 **Now, this took some time. That was mostly due to the holidays, where I didn't find much time to write. Additionally, I had trouble with finding a conclusion to the Giga fight, but I think that it worked out pretty well.**

 **Also, the next Chapter is probably going to focus on JNPR, and Pyrrha's investigation.**

 **Now to reviews:**

 **kyro2009: That was supposed to be terrifying. Little Fact: I actually have a fear of leeches in real life.  
As for how she got them off: Careful use of fire and sharp stones.**

 **Frisky Arctic Fox: Yeah, the disease is surprisingly rare. When I tried to get it in my single player world (for the Achievement), I had to run around in the swamp for two hours before I finally got it.**

 **freechimchangas: Thanks for the idea. I haven't even thought about that, I put it in here as a side-effect of the Fever.**

 **Silken Emperor: Sponsored?**

 **TigerHart13: Thanks**

 **HazyPhantom: Great that I inspired you. I wish you luck with your story and thanks.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: Aberration will not physically appear, but it will play a part in how Remnant and the Arks are connected. And don't worry, Winter and Qrow will eventually be on the Ark as well, together with one other person.**

 ** ** ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios********


	18. The missing Cabbage

Chapter 18: The missing Cabbage 

(Day 19)

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It has been three long weeks since we first arrived on this Island. But despite the odds, we made it. My friends and I secured a good location and started to grow food, tame livestock and built a small base.

But now, all of this is in danger. Something had moved in the shadows, threatening our very livelihood. No, it wasn't a Grimm, so much is clear.

However, no one knows who exactly the culprit is. Or what. Thus, I've decided to step up and put an end to this madness. Truly, there is only one person who can solve this mystery:

Detective Pyrrha Nikos!

"Nora?" Jaune asked, looking at the girl standing next to him. "I think she lost it."

"Sure?" Nora replied, looking back at me.

Surely, they must think that I lost it, but little do they know that I always enjoyed mystery books and movies. I opened the door, my trenchcoat fluttered in the wind. Sure, I was up the whole night making that thing, but it definitely paid off.

The valley was peaceful, too peaceful. One thing was clear: The culprit is hiding in this place. Somewhere in this god's forsaken hole, where criminals do as they please.

"What criminals?" Nora asked. Clearly, she had been living under a rock. It is clear that this place has gone to hell.

Suddenly, I felt something hitting the back of my head. I turned around and saw Jaune. Did he slap me?

"Pyrrha, you're losing it. This isn't some old crime caper. There's no one stealing our cabbages."

I laughed. What a naive little man. "Jaune, listen. Depending on what it is, there might be more to it. Who knows. Maybe once the cabbages are depleted, it comes for us."

"I highly doubt that a cabbage thief would resort to homicide if there isn't any gabbage left."

"You don't know that. Also, I'm already sure that it's an animal. Now, could you please come with me? I need a sidekick."

"Why do I have to be a sidekick?" Come on Jaune, you know why-

"Are you really asking this?" Thank you, Nora. "No problem."

"Fine. I don't have anything to do anyway, so I guess it's okay." That was true. Ren still hasn't come back, so the construction of our defenses was at a halt. Which was a shame, since the last level ups provided a good amount of building parts that could be used on our walls.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Nora interrupted my train of tho- "Do you have to narrate everything?"

Yes. "Well, come on. We don't have all day."

"We do."

"Just- Just help me out here."

* * *

"So what about your plans?" Yang asked, looking at Weiss and Ruby. They just came back from a small expedition, trying to find their new pet.

"Won't work." Weiss sighed.

"What was it that you wanted to tame?" Ren asked.

"I thought we might could use a Stegosaurus. But well." Weiss shrugged and sat down.

"You didn't find one?" Yang asked.

"Nope," Ruby replied. "Weissy-"

"Don't call me that."

"-said that she saw a herd to the west, but there were none."

"We found their tracks though. It looks like they moved north. We could still find them, but actually getting there alive and back would be a problem. Especially through the swamp."

"By the way..." Yang muttered and looked at Ren. "How did you and your Iguanodon get through there so easily?"

"We didn't go through the swamp. I walked around it. There's a small area to the east without swamp."

"Good to know. Gonna add that to the map." Weiss replied. "Well, at least that gives me time to work on another project."

"You've got a lot of stuff planned, don't you?"

"Definitely." Weiss looked through her pockets and pulled out a sheet of paper, made out of fibers that they carefully put together. "This is something I'm working on right now."

"The list?" Ren asked.

"Exactly. I used the information we have on this Island and it's environment to make a small list of creatures that might live on this Island.

"Yoink!" Yang yelled and snatched the paper out of her hand. "Let's see... Brachiosaurus, I know that one... Daspletosaurus? Wasn't that, like, a Tyrannosaur?"

"A relative, yes."

"Entelodont, Hyaenedon, Baryonix, Gastornis, Dunkleosteus, Udanoceratops, Anomalocaris... I have no idea what half of these are..."

"You don't have to. Once I finished the list, I'll add a bit of information, especially if the animal is dangerous or not." Weiss looked at Ren. "I'm trying to have it done tomorrow so that you can take a copy with you."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Ruby asked.

"I am the only one at home that has learned how to built, and I feel a bit sorry for leaving them alone with Nora."

"Well, I can't fault you," Yang replied. "Remember what happened two months ago?"

"Oh gods, it took the entire Vale police force and even the Whtie Fang to catch her," Ruby remembered. "Then again, she was mostly jumping around and hiding."

"And stripping on the street. You forgot that." Weiss added, painfully remembering the event. "Hell, she thought she was part of some secret underground organization fighting against clothing."

"Actually, I think that came from her tasting Oobleck's coffee." Ren pointed out.

"Why does Nora have so much energy anyway?" Ruby asked.

"I think it has to do with her Semblance. The energy from the electricity has to go _somewhere._ "

Weiss nodded. "True. Anyways, If you go home, can you try to keep an eye out for more animals?"

"Sure thing."

"Weiss? Are you okay? You seem a bit... obsessed with the animals here."

Weiss stared at Yang, before shrugging. "Of course I'm interested in that. This is an ecosystem like nowhere else. Animals from all time periods living together ruins all over the place... That's why I wanted to ask Blake for a favor."

"Which one?"

"I wanted to ask her if she could build me a small study. You know, where I can collect our dossiers, make a bit of my own research."

"I think you're allocating our resources wrong," Yang said. "We only got so much metal, crystal, et cetera."

"I know. But having a place to organize all the information we have should provide us with a better way of connecting the dots, finding out where we are. And, even with we die, we can leave something behind for the next people, just like Rockwell did."

"By the way, did Pyrrha and Jaune mention that one note we found?" Ren asked.

"Which one? They mentioned several."

"The one written in ancient Mistrali? Pyrrha is trying to translate it."

"Well, they did mention it, but as far as I know, they still weren't sure what it said," Weiss muttered. "I'm wondering though... The last people here, how far ago was it that they were here? We found one that mentioned a place that sounded like a city, but I never heard of it. But judging by the fact that your note was written in old mistrali, I'd put it around a thousand years ago?"

"Can you place it that precise?" Yang asked. "From just a language?"

"Well, no. I'm not a linguist and know next to nothing about languages. But I once heard about that timeframe in a documentary."

"What languages can you speak anyways?" Ruby wondered. "I mean, you're the heiress of a world-wide company."

"Two. Valian and East-Atlesian."

"Is that enough?"

"The whole planet speaks Valian, even privately, and we have devices that translate major languages. Yes, it's enough."

"I never even heard someone speaking East-Atlesian," Ren replied.

"Nicht verwunderlich. Niemand nutzt die Sprache außerhalb von einigen privaten Haushalten." Weiss replied, leaving everyone with a questioning look on their face.

"I... I didn't understand a word."

"That was the intention."

* * *

"Another Strawberry Sunrise, please." Neptune said, sitting at the bar of the nightclub. The establishment was rather busy, like almost every evening. Mostly lowlifes and thugs visited this place, though some normal, drunk people were visible from time to time too.

"Here you go." The owner of the bar, a certain Junior Xiong, or simply Junior, replied. "You know, kid, I never thought I'd see you again after your last visit with blondie. And now you're here every day."

"Huh, yeah. Weird, right?" Neptune replied.

"I have to excuse my friend." Sun barged into the conversation. "He's a bit... Yeah, he's dumb."

"Is there a reason you're here every day? It's kinda weird. Also, my two bodyguards are way too distracted by your pirate friend." Junior muttered, glaring over at Scarlet. His two henchmen, Militia and Melanie Militades, seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Well, that's not really our problem."

"It is. I can't have you come in here and distract both of my bodyguards..."

"Seriously, he said that he already told them," Sage added. "With how often that happened back home too, I think his Semblance is attracting twins to him."

"Told them what?"

"That he's gay." Sun threw in.

"Oh. I could've guessed that. Anyways, have any of you seen blondie?"

"Uhm, yes. She's at Beacon." Neptune lied, one of the things he really wasn't good at.

"That's weird. She normally came here every Saturday."

"Yang's just busy with exams, that's all," Sun stated.

"I hope so. She's been one of my best customers. If she wasn't trashing the entire bar."

"By the way..." Sage asked. "Why didn't you file any legal charges?"

"I'm not gonna talk to the police. I'm working with criminals, you know."

"Fair enough," Sun replied and took a swig of his drink. He turned around, letting his view go over the crowd. Most of them were dancing to the music. Except for one. Sun narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the man.

"Sun?"

"Wait, something's wrong..." Sun muttered. He watched as the man slowly made his way towards the bar, and sat down.

"One Tequila, please."

"Here. Freak." Junior replied, giving the man the drink.

Sun kept an eye on him, watching as he sipped his alcohol. He couldn't exactly say what made him suspicious. Maybe it was the trenchcoat, the long hair or his eyes.

"Thank you." The man muttered. "Tell me, are you Junior Xiong?"

"Yes, that'd be me. Need information?"

Okay, now he was really suspicious.

"Have you ever had contact with a certain... Roman Torchwick?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen him since. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know. See, I'm working for a certain group of thieves in downtown Vale. He's still owing them money."

"Well, sorry to say, but you're wrong here."

"Very well. Goodbye." The man replied. He stood up, and walked out of the nightclub, leaving Sun and his team startled.

"Huh, that was weird," Neptune muttered. He took another sip of his drink. "Well, back to our previous topic..."

Looked like everything was all right once again. However, Sun still couldn't shake off the feeling that this guy was weird somehow.

* * *

"I ran my fingers over the wet dirt, trying to find out what could've dug up the missing cabbages. Our Irrigation System was working, well, so much was clear. That meant it wasn't very hard to dig them up. I'm sure even Jaune could've done this with his bare hands.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

It looks like nothing has touched the crime scene in the meantime. Lucky me. That makes it easy to identify what our culprit used for digging. Long, deep scratches. They definitely used claws. Maybe five centimeters long...

"And? This is an Island full of dinosaurs. Practically everything here has claws." My partner pointed out.

"True that, but I think we can definitely narrow down our list of suspects. It stole cabbages, which means it's either a herbivore or omnivore."

"Well, yeah. That narrows it down a bit. Let's see... An animal with claws that eats plants..."

"I found another clue," I said and picked up a small string of fur. I held it into the sunlight and discerned it to be a dark grey color. "We're dealing with a mammal here."

"Pyrrha?"

"Not now, I'm thinking." Seriously, this was a tough case. We haven't seen many mammals with claws yet, much fewer ones that dug out their food. Let's see, we saw Mammoths, Sheep, Monkeys, Smilodon, and Bats. Obviously, none of them fit the evidence. We also know that there are Beavers on this Island, but there are none close enough. Of course! It's an entirely new species!

"Yeah, that's what I guessed. Seriously though, this is dumb. We have other things to worry about. Taming more useful animals, gathering resources, finding out where we are..."

Man, someone has to get their priorities straight.

"Seriously? You realize that I can hear you, right?"

Seems like my partner has found his Semblance. I didn't expect it to allow him to read thoughts, but well... This can come in handy if we have to interrogate a possible culprit.

"Yeah, I think Nora was right. You've gone bonkers."

"How did I 'go bonkers', Jaune? I simply want to solve this case, so that we can sleep in peace again."

"Wait, did you get much sleep?"

"Of course," I said. To be fair, I didn't sleep very well since our arrival. I was always kept up by the thought that something might sneak into our base and kill us in our sleep.

"Oh, that's what I thought. I noticed you lookgin around everytime as if something was about to attack."

Darn it, I have to keep this stuff to myself.

"Hey, what about I help you out here, and then you get a nice, big dose of sleep. I'll stay up and keep an eye out for any creatures, 'kay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Jaune." I noticed deep footprints in the wet earth. "Now, I have a suspicion where it might be."

* * *

"Cinder?" Emerald asked, knocking on the door of her boss' house. Then, she waited, until someone finally opened.

"Yes?" The woman answered. Emerald was shocked at the sight.

She's never seen her like this. Hair a wild mess, clothes were thrown over her body half-heartedly. Even her normally smooth skin looked a bit more rough, probably due to the lack of beauty products.

"Uhm, I wanted to talk to you..."

"What? About Beacon?"

"No, about... well, about you. Like, you seem a bit out of it." She let her feet circle on the ground.

"What? I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me. Who even suggested that I'm going crazy?"

"Roman. But I think he's-"

"Oh, that little..." Cinder stormed out of her shack and walked toward Roman, who was currently chatting with Mercury at the campfire. "Roman Torchwick!"

"As he lives and breathes! What is it, darling?"

Cinder slapped him across the face, throwing the thief off his log. "Cut the shit. What did you tell Emerald?"

"Ugh, seriously?" Roman stood up and rubbed his head. "That's what this is all about?"

"Yes, it is. How can you say I'm going crazy?"

"I never said that. I said that you're not in control anymore, and that's troubling you."

"And how would you get that idea?"

Roman smiled and sat back down. "Cinder, dear. I'm a professional thief. In my line of work, you'll die if you can't read others, especially those that you make your deals with. Now, how 'bout you direct your anger to a more pressing issue?"

"Which would be?"

"The fact that we haven't made much progress." Adam threw in. "Roman brought this issue to my attention, and I agree with him. Since our arrival, we found a few notes previous inhabitants left here. However, we have no idea what happened to them, or why we're here."

"So? You want to scout for more?" Emerald asked.

"No. Roman actually brought one along from his last trip." Adam looked at the thief. "Could you read it to her, please?"

"No problem." Roman stood up and pulled out a small book from his pocket. He coughed in his fist and started reading.

 _"I suppose it was a bit naive of me to think that someone with the moniker of 'Beast Queen' would roll out the red carpet. I guess I got used to all the friendly treatment that being an associate of Rockwell's earned me. She did let me stay at least, and she hasn't instructed her dinosaurs to kill me yet, so that's a positive. Not that she'd really need the dinosaurs. If that glare of hers gets any more intense, I'll probably just burst into flames on the spot. Strewth, I hope she eases up. Sifting through raptor excrement with someone watching is harder than you might think."_

"Sounds... almost like a journal, does it not?" Mercury said after Roman finished.

"And?"

"Finding this made me realize that we haven't even tried to find out the nature of this place," Roman added. "So I suggested that we conduct a trip to the red Obelisk. If we can get there, we might just find an answer."

"The Red Obelisk?" Cinder looked south, watching the gigantic object flicker in the sunlight. "Sound like an idea."

"And we'd like you to lead the investigation," Adam said, causing Ciner to step back.

"What? Me?"

"Yes. We think it might help your mental state. And besides, you haven't left your shack for quite a long time." Mercury pointed out, biting a bit off a cooked Titanomyrma. "Besides, having a half-maiden protect us will be helpful."

"And who will come with me?"

"After discussing that part for a long time, we've decided that you will lead the group. Then, Neo, Emerald and I will come along."

"Black and I will watch the camp." Adam finished.

"And are we going on foot or..."

"Definitely not. Neo is already taming a couple of animals to ride there." Roman looked over Cinder's shoulder. "Speak of the devil..."

Cinder turned around and saw Neo walking towards them. She had a few animal in tow, namely a Carbonemys and a Parasaur.

"That's... not what I expected," Mercury muttered.

Neo shrugged and took a piece of wood. She used Charcoal to write on it, and then put the sign around the neck of the new Parasaur.

"Para?" Mercury asked, reading the shield of the Parasaur. "You're not very creative, aren't you?"

"I mean, remember how she called her Dodo?" Adam added.

Neo pouted and angrily scribbled onto another piece of wood. She hung it around the turtle's neck and crossed her arms, clearly proud of herself.

"Polnareff? How does that even make sense?" Emerald asked.

Thus, Neo flipped them off, and stomped towards her desk, starting to make the needed saddles.

"I mean, it's slow but effective," Roman said.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep. I want to be well-rested when we go tomorrow." Cinder replied, and disappeared into her shack.

* * *

"We were finally here. My sidekick and I were about to face the culprit we searched so long for. We followed the tracks we found in the ground to this place, a small area at the side of the valley, covered by ferns and other plant life. Perfect to hide.

"I think it's here," Jaune yelled. I rushed to his side and looked at what he found. There was a small cave in the rockier dirt, freshly dug.

While the last time we entered a cave ended in nothing but despair, as it was full of demonic creatures, we'll definitely have the upper hand in this. Especially thanks to our helping hand.

"Honestly, I never thought you'd find anything," Nora said.

Thus, I collected all my bravery, and we ventured into the cave. It was hard on us. Even with our Aura up, the rocky ground took a toll on our knees and arms. The cave wasn't very high, so we had to crawl. Of course, I went first. Afterall, that was a good way to have Jaune sneak a peek.

"What?"

Nothing. We finally got into a bigger room. While it wasn't big enough to stand in, we all fit in. Along with our culprit.

It laid in the corner. Jaune lit his torch, to give us a better look at the creature. It was four-legged, so much was clear. The front paws ended in long claws perfect for digging. Or ripping apart prey. As I noticed, it's mouth was full of sharp teeth. However, I was also able to spot a few flat teeth in the back, so it was an omnivore. Its fur had a beautiful, dark grey coloration with brown stripes.

However, there was one thing wrong: Its chest was lowering and rising in a way that I've seen before. One day, back in Mistral, I investigated a small Grimm nest during a school expedition. We managed to take out the few creeps but also spotted an injured Waterbuffalo, a species of buffalos that was rather often seen south of the kingdom, in the swamps.

It clearly walked into the den and got attacked by the creeps. Its chest was rising just like the one of our culprit here. It was the sign of heavy breathing. The sign of a dying creature.

"Yeah, it's definitely dying," Nora said. She had kneeled down next to the poor animal and put her hand on its chest. "Its eyes are watery."

"Is it sick?" Jaune asked.

"No... I think it was poisoned..." Nora muttered. She pushed back a bit of long fur and revealed small bite marks. "Looks like they belong to a small dinosaur..."

"I..." Jaune muttered, trying to collect his thoughts. "We have to get it out of here."

True. While ti stole our cabbages, it was definitely out of desperation. This creature was dying, and this was nothing we could just stand idly by.

We quickly grabbed the sides of the animal, gently lifting it up. It wasn't defending itself, showing just how weak it had gotten. We somehow managed to get it out of its cave, and back to our main base. Finally, we out it down in an half-finished enclosure.

"So... What now?"

"I'm gonna feed it and try to get it back to strength," Nora explained. I had to admit, as crazy as she might seem, she definitely got a heart for animals. And I can guess where it's coming from.

She once mentioned that, while she lived in the wild with Ren, they often fought alongside animals during Grimm attacks. I guess that caused her to have somewhat of a connection to them.

But what mattered the most now, is that we finally found the culprit. That means:

Another case solved! Thanks to the valiant efforts of Detective Pyrrha Nikos! And her sidekick, The Huntsmen!

"Wait, how do you know about my comics?" Jaune replied, drawing a smile from me. Oh Jaune, your 'secret' stashes aren't as secret as you might think. "You found them?"

"Yes. You can definitely draw. However, you should be quite ashamed of yourself." I mean, I never took you for a guy that liked those lewd comics...

"First off, I was hiding them for Blake. Second, it's called Hentai."

I smiled once again. As if Blake would openly talk about her hobbies with anyone. Then again, both of them were in the book club...

"Pyrrha, just go to bed," Jaune replied, a bit annoyed. Though I found his small blush adorable.

However, he was right. I had to go to sleep, or I'd definitely go crazy.

"You already did." Nora replied."

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 18.**

 **I feel like I should mention something about the creature JNPR found. Yes, it was a Purlovia. However, in the game, it's a pure carnivore, while the real animal was a herbivore. Thus, I thought it'd be a good compromise to make it an omnivore, that mostly eats meat.**

 **Now to reviews:**

 **Dev the snake Faunus: Uhm, okay?**

 **Marc Ello-Re Yes: Seeing a Giga up close is most likely the last thing one sees. Those things are pretty OP.**

 **Rob: Yes, Wyverns will make an appearance. If you mean the Boss, yes, he'll (she'll?) appear too.**

 **Hercules8: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I will if Scorched Earth makes a direct appearance. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Mata Nui: Thanks.**

 ** ** ** ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**********


	19. Seperation

Chapter 19: Seperation 

(Day 19)

The sounds of the gawking Pelagornis and Ichthyornis echoed over the morning beach, as both species of bird swooped down into the ocean, picking up fish. One of them sat down on the surface to rest, it's feathers slightly reflecting the light of the morning sun. Suddenly, the water below it erupted, and it vanished in the jaws of a giant shark, never to be seen again.

Only a few seconds later, the other birds continued to fish, weary of what waited below the waves. This scene had taken billions of times for as long as this world existed, and will until its destruction.

On land too. Predators hunted prey, but the prey continued to survive. Those that could not, went extinct. That was the truth of this world, of the Island and Remnant. Those who were too weak, or made even the smallest mistake, forfeited their lives.

However, that was something Team RWBY didn't care about. At least not right now. All four of them had wakened up early, to say goodbye to Ren. He already sat on the back of his Iguanodon, with some resources in the pouches on the side.

"Now then. Good luck." Ruby said.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to say them hello from you."

"By the way, here's the list," Weiss said, handing him a piece of paper. "I hope that helps you guys out up there."

"It definitely will. I'll also keep an eye out for those Troodon."

"And don't punch the Pachies," Yang added and scratched her head. "Seriously, it still hurts."

"Watch out for leeches. Burn and destroy every single one of them until there is no one left. Poison their food source and wipe them out until they are as dead as the dinosaurs once were, and no one will remember them, except in epic legends about their ultimate demise."

Every head slowly turned towards Blake, all with a blank expression on their face. "What the fuck?"

"The Leeches are still giving me nightmares, okay?"

"Uhm... I'm not gonna dig deeper." Yang muttered.

"Good idea," Ruby added, a bit scared of the Faunus.

"I... I will try to take out some leeches. Well then, goodbye."

"Bye, Ren! Good luck!" The team yelled, waving after their friend as he walked up the beach, deeper into the Island.

"So, what now?" Yang asked.

"Well..." Ruby opened up her engrams and showed them one of the Engrams she had learned this morning. One that took a lot of points, and will seemingly take a lot of resources. "I think we might find use in a Ballista..."

"A Ballista? Are you sure? That thing takes a lot of resources. I don't think we even have that much metal..." Weiss said.

"And where do you want to put it? I mean, we don't have any weapon towers..." Blake added.

"You see... Remember what Jaune said when he was here?"

"That he doesn't have any access to the ocean?" Yang remembered. "And?"

"What if we concentrate on the Ocean? There are a lot of resources down there, and we can build walls to turn the river here into a thriving port."

"Uhm, okay? But I don't know what that has to do with a ballista..."

"Seriously? Every port has to have a ship, right? We know how to build a raft. We can use that knowledge to built an even bigger ship."

"I mean, you're not wrong..." Weiss replied. "And I would like to be able to conduct some research on the ocean life. All I have right now are some Flora Samples I was able to gather with our Ichthyosaurus."

"I'm against it," Yang said. "Seriously, you know what happened last time we ventured out. There are monsters down there we can't hope to beat."

"Okay, we'll vote," Ruby said.

"Vote? Seriously?"

"Yeah. As far as I'm concerned, we're in an uncharted region of the world. We might as well try to make it as organized as possible. Who's for building a ship and turning our base into a port?" At that, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake raised their hands, overvoting Yang.

"What? That's too dangerous!" Yang replied in distress. "I almost got eaten by a Megalodon. Ruby, you saw that Pliosaurus with your very own eyes."

"I know. The ocean is dangerous. But that's why I only want to venture out there with a strong ship. That's why I want that Ballista."

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm just gonna stay on land." Yang muttered and stormed off.

"Yang..." Ruby tried to run after her but was stopped by Blake.

"Don't. Yang's simply afraid of the water. For now, let's start working on our plan. Once it's finished, we can try to get her on board with it."

Ruby nodded. "Sure..."

* * *

"I think we got everything we need." Emerald said, closing the last pouch on the Parasaurolophus saddle. "So, is everyone ready?"

"I am. All depends on Neo and Roman." Cinder replied impatiently. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Neo's still packing her food," Adam explained. "And remember, once you're there, don't try anything reckless. We have no idea how the Obelisk might react."

"I know. I'm not an idiot." Cinder looked behind Adam, as Roman and Neo walked towards them. "Finally. You kept us waiting."

"Sorry. Neo had a hard time saying farewell to her Dodo." Roman explained. "By the way, she want's to ride the Parasaurolophus."

"No objection. Can we please move now? I want to be back home before night sets in." Cinder asked.

"Sure. Come on, Neo. Let's investigate a giant Alien tower." Roman said, climbing onto the back of the turtle.

"Good luck," Adam replied, and walked back into the camp, while the recon team went south.

The beach was easy to navigate, thanks to the lack of predators. Their dinosaurs also didn't have any problems walking over the sand, thanks to their small feet. A bigger animal would've most likely had problems.

Ichthyornis flew around in the air, fishing in the ocean alongside the larger Pelagornis, and a single, triangular fluke came out of the water from time to time. Herds of Parasaurs used the beach to feed on plants in peace, alongside small groups of Iguanodon.

"So, what can we expect?" Emerald asked. Clide, who sat on her shoulder let out a small bark, upon which she quickly fed him a few berries.

"I doubt that it has some sort of defense mechanism." Cinder guessed. "Or at least it's not based on proximity. Otherwise, there would be was fewer animals around here."

"We'll probably find whatever keeps this thing in the air," Roman said. "Maybe Gravity Dust, or an antigravity generator."

They walked up a small, forested hill, and saw a big bay, with colorful corals growing at the bottom. A big reptile swam around in it, easily identifiable as a giant alligator. "We might want to stay away from the water."

Neo nodded approvingly, and they walked alongside the cliffs that cut off the beach on the land side. Roman looked into the forest from time to time, making sure that nothing would attack them.

The four of them walked along the beach, eventually coming to a couple of rocky spires surrounding the Obelisk. The massive structure itself was hovering over a stone platform, surrounded by a deep lake. A few Ichthyosaurus were swimming around in the water, catching fish.

"So that's it?" Emerald asked as they walked up the ramp towards the platform. A small pedestal stood in the middle, with metal stripes going off into a circular shape.

"It's kinda underwhelming..." Cinder muttered. She jumped off her turtle and walked up to the pedestal. Her implant reacted, and she opened it up. "Looks like we can use this thing to... summon something?"

"What?" Roman asked as multiple pedestals rose up at the ends of the lines. They quickly looked at them and discerned that different objects had to be inserted into the foreign objects.

"Well, what now?" Emerald asked. "I don't think we can do much else with that pedestal."

Cinder looked over the area, trying to get an idea what to do next. "Let me think for a second..."

"Can I suggest something?" Roman asked. "How 'bout we eat lunch? I'm starving."

Cinder rolled her eyes but nodded. "Very well. Let's eat."

* * *

Jaune slowly drew a line on his piece of paper, using a wooden stick as pencil and mashed berries as paint. He noticed one problem they had: They lacked resources. The closest metal deposit was inside the cave at the volcano and around the mountain to the south. However, the latter was still the home to the Alpha Rex, while the cave itself wasn't an option thanks to all the arachnids in there.

Thus, the only way they could get more was to get more metal out of the stones around the valley, and the few small deposits Nora and Pyrrha found at the border to the Ice region.

At this point, he was already sitting at his table for three hours, pondering over a way to get more metal out of the stone, and he finally had one. Their biggest, toughest animal was their Trike, so they just had to give it a little upgrade.

"What'cha doing?" Nora asked, startling Jaune. He almost fell out of his chair and heard how one of the wooden legs cracked.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm trying to design an upgrade for our Trike. What do you think about a drill for mining?"

"A drill? Powered by?"

"Uhm, that's still something I have to figure out. By the way, how's the Purlovia?"

"I don't know if it will make it. The berry soup Pyrrha and I made isn't working. Right now, Pyrrha is trying to mix in meat and fish."

"And did you figure out what bit it?" Jaune asked.

"Nope, not yet. But I made some progress." Nora explained. "I dug up the skull of that Dilophosaurus that attacked you when we first got here and looked if it fits with the bite marks."

"Are the marks still there?" Jaune asked. He was a bit surprised that Nora found that skull, after all, they made sure to bury it somewhere it wouldn't hinder future building projects.

"A bit. They're definitely infected too, but I managed to make a 'copy' of them with a bit of paint. I'm one hundred percent sure that the thing that bit the Purlovia was a small carnivore. And a dinosaur. But I never heard of a poisonous dinosaur."

"Technically, every animal is potentially poisonous, due to the bacteria in their mouths." Both turned around towards the entrance of their building and saw Ren standing in the doorway.

"REN!" Nora screamed, and jumped onto her best friend, embracing him in a tight hug. "I am so sorry. I'll try to behave better next time. Just... don't leave again..."

"Don't worry. I won't abandon Jaune and Pyrrha next time." Ren replied jokingly.

"Let me guess, you visited RWBY?" Jaune asked. He stood up and walked up to him, exchanging a handshake.

"I did." Ren pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Jaune. "Here. This is something Weiss made for us. It's a list of suspected animals that could live on the Island."

"Give it to me!" Nora said, snatching the paper. "That'll be helpful in figuring out what bit our new friend."

"The Purlovia?" Ren asked. "I heard you mention it."

"Yeah. We found it in a cave it dug. Something bit it, and I'm trying to find out what."

"And the egg? Has it hatched?"

"Not yet," Nora replied. "But our Trike is keeping an eye on it."

Ren rummaged through his bag again and pulled out a small booklet. "This is something else I found."

"A dossier?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded and opened it. The picture inside showed a gigantic bee, as well as the appropriate hive. _"In the wild, Apis Lithohermea drones never stray far from their nest, which they build high in the Island's redwood trees or rocky cliffsides. Apis drones can be seen swarming around the nest in groups, but to get a look at the queen, one would need to crack open the nest itself. Speaking from experience, this is not a pleasant task, as Apis drones are quite territorial."_

 _"Take Caution: Apis' sting will weaken their victim, and because its stinger is not barbed, Apis can sting multiple times without fear of its stinger being ripped out."_

"Giang bees, huh?" Nora asked. "We better keep this a secret from Pyrrha."

Jaune nodded in approval. "Anything else?"

 _"A tamed Apis Queen will lay new drone eggs and construct a nest that survivors can farm for honey, so long as they remember to wear a ghillie suit. Said honey is not only sweet and delicious but laced with strong scents that mammals find irresistible. Many hunters use it to bait their traps. Apis drones will also follow their queen into battle so they can be used for self-defense in a pinch."_

"Okay, we have to find a way to get Pyrrha over her fear of insects," Nora said. "Seriously, I really want that honey."

"We don't even have bread..." Ren pointed out.

"And?"

"Anyways, we first have to get our Purlovia up to shape, and improve our defenses," Jaune said, shifting the topic back. "I used the time to plan a better entrance gate. Maybe we can begin with that?"

"Good Idea." Ren opened his implant. "Once we have the resources to built a Ballista, we can add them to the walls."

"Gotta be honest here, it sounds more like you two are preparing for war." Nora pointed out.

"Well, you remember that Rex south from us? It's only a matter of time until it actually attacks us." Ren replied.

"Fine. I'm gonna go back to our new friend and help Pyrrha out."

"By the way, how is she?" Ren asked. "I saw her, and she seemed a bit... off."

"Pyrrha isn't sleeping enough recently," Jaune explained. "Yesterday, she thought that she was a detective. Wait, what's wrong with her right now?"

"It's hard to explain. It looked like she was a bit rough with the Purlovia?"

"Oh, right. She thinks that she's some sort of space marine working for some kind of emperor of mankind."

"Ugh, this is going to get annoying, isn't it?" Jaune sighed. If she went from Detective to Space Marine, then there was no telling what was next. And quite frankly, he was scared of that.

* * *

Neo put the last supplies back into the bags on her Turtle and nodded approvingly. With their lunch eaten, there was nothing left to do here. The Terminal only responded one last time, telling them that they had to be at least level 55 to proceed with the process.

"Is everything ready?" Cinder asked, walking back from the terminal. Neo nodded. "I tried it one last time. I have no idea how we're going to get those things. We didn't get any clues."

"I wouldn't say that," Roman replied. "We managed to find out what exactly those things can do. That's at least a start. If we find enough notes, then we might be able to solve this mystery. And even if we don't, then we can come back once we have the right level and tributes."

"True. Come on now, let's get back." Emerald said. "I'm not feeling that good with leaving the camp in the hands of Adam and Merc."

They climbed upon their mounts and started to walk down the stone bridges towards the beach. Just as they left the crater, their animals started to act up.

"Calm down. What the hell is wrong with you?" Cinder said, trying to keep her Turtle calm.

"Maybe there's a storm coming up?" Emerald guessed. "I think I read somewhere that animals can sense that."

"Maybe," Roman replied. He looked at the jungle and started to panic. "Or maybe not! Run!" He and the Parasaurolophus started running down the beach, as three massive animals burst out of the foliage.

The animals were bipedal, and clearly carnivores. One of them was green, with grey scales, and had a scar running down its underside, clearly from a fight with a Triceratops. The one right to him, a bit smaller than the other two, had a grey coloration, with a few brighter scales along the back and above the eyes. The last one was dark-red, with black scales on the back. It was almost as tall as the leader, which, at least as far as Neo knew, was the green one. After all, it was the biggest member of the pack.

"Holy shit!" Emerald screamed. Her Raptor started to run down the beach, following Neo and Roman. The two thieves looked behind them, seeing that Cinder and her Turtle also had started to flee. However, they escaped into the ocean, causing the Allosaurus to lose interest in them. Instead, the three animals began to chase Neo, Roman, and Emerald.

"Dammit, what the hell?" Roman yelled. "Where the hell did those things come from?"

Neo shrugged and tried to dodge her way through a herd of Parasaurs, who started to run into the jungle in panic. That gave her an idea, and she followed them. Maybe the Allosaurus would start chasing the other Parasaurs.

It seemed to work until the herd ran into different directions. Her animal ran past a bush...

...as a fourth Allosaurus broke out of the bushes. It had a brown color and dark green scales on its back. The horns above its eyes were a lot smaller, making it out to be a female. It bit into the side of their Parasaur, catching it between its fangs.

It held the shrieking animal up and then threw it onto the ground, digging its teeth into it. The Parasaur shrieked one last time, and Neo watched in horror as the Allosaur started to feast on the carcass, and blood ran down the hill.

"Shit!" Roman yelled as the rest of the pack started to make it's way up the hill. Neo realized that the one Parasaur wouldn't be nearly enough to satisfy those monsters. She silently cursed. It was her fault, at least that's what she thought. Animals like that were known to ambush prey. This was all a trap.

The pack leader barked at the female, and it slowly moved away from the fresh kill. The leader bit into the Parasaur's head, ripping it off with a sickening crunch, and swallowing it in one piece.

The other two Allos looked at Neo and Roman and roared. The leader barked, probably allowing it's fellow packmates to hunt the two humans.

Neo had to think fast. This was most likely the whole pack. With creatures this size, a larger pack would be unable to sustain itself for very long. But those monsters would easily catch up with the two. She saw Emerald running towards them on her Raptor. This was her only chance.

"EMERALD!" Neo screamed, and gasped as she felt her lungs fill with blood.

"Neo?!" Roman screamed, and Emerald looked just as surprised. However, she looked like she knew what to do. Emerald's Raptor ran past them, and Emerald grabbed Roman just in time before he could be eaten by the Allo. Roman was almost frozen after he heard her speak.

Neo smiled, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Roman was safe. Now her life was on the line though. She started to run into the forest, followed by the two Allosaurus. The last thing she saw before entering the treeline was Emerald, running away as fast as possible. She was keeping Roman on the Raptor.

She jumped over trunks and stones as she ran through the lush jungle, constantly having the Allosaurus in tow. Luckily, she was a lot agiler in the midst of the forest, though the wound in her throat started to take its toll.

Finally, she broke out of the forest. But it only got worse for her. Now there was a lake in front of the girl, down at the bottom of a steep cliff. But it was her only chance to get out alive. Behind her, the two Allosaurus broke out of the trees and ran towards Neo.

Neo closed her eyes and jumped. The water came closer, and the predators stopped atop the cliff, before turning back around. She smiled but noticed that she miscalculated. The water wasn't as deep as she initially thought.

Everything went black, as she hit her head on a stone.

* * *

"That was a good one!" Sun said as he came back into his dorm room, just returning from taking a long, relaxing shower. "Seriously, it's a great feeling when you feel all clean and wet after a shower."

"Dude, stop it," Neptune replied. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Still nothing, huh?" Sage asked, addressing no one in particular. "Do you think Ozpin was right? That Salem would try to cut loose ends?"

"If what he said about her, then yeah," Scarlet replied. "There was once a great pirate in Mistral. He plundered hundreds of villages and cities and slew many aquatic Grimm. But one day, he got over his head. He tried to build up a massive pirate fleet, to attack and salvage Mistral itself."

"He's telling one of his old seafarer tails again, isn't he?" Sun asked, only to receive nods from Sage and Neptune.

"But, just before the attack, someone inside his very own crew betrayed him. As it turned out, Mistral managed to infiltrate his ranks. He sabotaged the fleet and sunk it to the seafloor. With only his very own ship left, the Pirate ran. As revenge, and to cover his tracks in hopes to one day try again, he sent paid assassins to deal with all the man that survived. It was to preserve his secret identity."

"And?" Sun asked.

"And he waited. For months. So that the people he wanted to get rid off felt like they were saved. Then he struck and killed all of them. In the end, it didn't help him. But it is an interesting and relevant tale nonetheless."

"Yeah, but that's just an old tale. Since when do fairytales matter?" Neptune replied.

"Uhm, right now, I'd say they do matter a lot. Until a few days ago, we thought Maidens were only fairytales." Sage added.

"Still, I don't think Salem could easily smuggle a Grimm into downtown Vale," Sun said. He heard someone knock on the door, and went over to open it. "And I highly doubt she has any paid assassins."

He opened the door and froze in shock. In front of him stood two girls. Both were seemingly distressed, their make-up ruined by tears. "Melanie? Militia?"

"Please, you've got to help us!" Melanie said.

"Whoah, calm down," Scarlet said. The two girls came in. "What happened?"

"Junior... He's dead!" Militia said.

"What?" The four replied in unison. "How?"

"We... don't know! He was poisoned or something, I think!" Melanie said. "Please!"

"Dammit. Scarlet, Neptune, Sage, stay here." Sun said. "I'm gonna go call Ozpin. This is bad."

Scarlet walked over to one of their desks and started making some coffee in the machine they... 'bought' from RWBY's room. "Okay, now tell me exactly what happened," Sage said.

"Well, we finished checking the bar for any guests that were still there after closing time. We wanted to tell Junior that everything was clear, and we could go home. And then, just as we entered his room... he was... he was..." Militia started crying, and Melanie put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"He was dead. We already called the cops, and then got out of there, before anyone could try to suspect us."

"And then you came here?" Neptune added.

"Yes. You're the only ones we know that could try to help us. You're huntsmen, aren't you? It's your job!"

"I called Ozpin," Sun said, coming back into the room. "He'll be here next morning."

"That late?"

"He said that he still had a council meeting in half an hour, and wasn't sure how long it'll take. the twins are supposed to sleep here for the night." He looked at the two. "Is that okay?"

They nodded, and Sun went into a closed, pulling out some spare pillows and blankets.

"So Salem actually struck, didn't she?" Scarlet asked, looking at Neptune.

"Yeah. You were right."

"Salem?" One of the twins asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Neo slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright sunlight. Her breath was heavy, and she could feel dried up blood and water in her throat and lungs. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, she was able to see a small, bipedal creature standing on her. It mustered the girl with curious eyes, seemingly without any intention of attacking.

Neo tried to sit up, and the animal jumped down from her. She felt the warm sand of a beach under her hands. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but it looked like she was carried here by the water after being knocked out.

Her legs felt heavy, and her pants were shredded. Small bitemarks were visible all over her legs, indicating that she was bitten by some creatures during her travel here. She put her finger into the wounds, testing how deep they were. Not too deep, luckily, and her Aura should be enough to heal it.

Neo quickly looked around, trying to gather any clues as to where she ended up. She was definitely on a beach in the southern parts of the Island. Behind her was a small cliff, with jungle on top, and a few Parasaurolophus eating from the foliage.

Below it was something more interesting though: A small, abandoned shack made out of thatch. Plants had started to grow through the walls and foundation, but it was at least a start. Neo got up and started limping towards the shack.

She felt how heavy her entire body was, and how hard it was for her to get any sort of air. _"Dammit. I hope Roman appreciates that I saved him."_ Neo thought to herself. She knew that the others always wondered why she never talked. But she couldn't tell them. And Roman didn't want to either. Not that she could fault him. After all, he put as much on the blame on himself then she did on her.

After finally reaching the shack, she was immediately thrown back, landing on the beach again. A few more of the small dinosaurs jumped out, and ran past her, down the beach. She shook her head and looked into the house.

It was completely empty, except for a small nest in the corner, most likely built by the Compsognathus. Disappointed, she started limping down the beach towards the red Obelisk. At least there was one sign to point her back home.

She used a long stick to keep herself up. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she felt that she hasn't eaten in a rather long time, as well as that she started to feel dehydrated.

Finally, her eyes fell on something that gave her a shimmer of hope: A small camp, on the other side of a small river. The girl walked over to a shallow part of the river and crossed over it.

She had to admit, the camp was pretty well fortified. It consisted of a few small houses, most likely used for a smithy, living quarters and a storage room. The entire compound was surrounded by wooden spikes, with three gates: One led down south, one north, and one east, into the jungle. The side of the water was pretty open, and Neo was able to see an Ichthyosaurus swimming around in the water.

There were also a few animals in the camp: She saw a Lystrosaur, which slept in the empty shell of a Carbonemys, as well as footprints of two Raptors, which seemed to be rather fresh. But most importantly, she found what she was searching for: Food and Water.

She made her way over to the storage room and tried to slightly open the door. It looked like no one was inside, so she slipped in, and opened one of the chests. It was full of berries, more than she could eat. At least without getting stomach problems.

Neo was just about to eat a handful of them, as she heard steps outside. She tried to hide but tripped over a loose piece of wood from the foundation. In a panic, she tried to create an illusion, though to no avail. Her Aura still wasn't up, and she guessed that was due to her injuries, which took all of it to heal.

The door opened, and in came another girl, with long, blonde hair and lilac eyes. Neo thought of various curses, trying to find a reason she just had to run into that girl.

The owner of the camp looked just as shocked. "You?!" She yelled. The last thing that Neo saw was a fist, before being knocked out again.

Suddenly, she found herself in a large living room. It looked well furbished, indicating the owner to be very rich. Neo looked around and gasped. "Isn't this..." She thought to herself, as a door opened.

In came a large man with red hair, talking on the phone. "Yes, yes. I know that our plan didn't go well. Wait, what? Are you blaming me? Listen here, the only reason I wasn't there, was because my son had an accident at school."

"Honey?" A woman asked from inside. "Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah, one second. Listen, you still managed to catch them. Tell the chief that I will be taking on Case 231 instead. Yes, the one were some Faunus murdered that store owner. Goodbye." He put down the phone and rubbed his temple. "Man, this is dumb." He walked through Neo, startling her for a moment.

He picked up a photograph, showing himself, his wife, and son. "Trust me, I'll do anything to keep you safe from those criminals. You're the most important thing to me." He put down the photograph and was clearly startled, as a woman stood in a doorway. From the way she was dressed, Neo guessed that the woman was the maid of this house.

"Oh, you're done with cleaning?"

"Yes, sir. Did your call go well?"

"Not really, no. I might lose my position." He sighed. "Have you seen Roman?"

Neo gasped, and stared in shock, as a small girl looked over behind the maid. "He's in his room."

Neo rubbed her eyes, unable to believe what she saw. The small girl had two hair colors, one pink and one brown. No doubt, it was her. She sighed, guessing what this was. A dream, making her remember everything.

* * *

 **And Chapter 19 is here.**

 **Looks like the last group finally meets up with RWBY, though under less than friendly circumstances.**

 **I decided to make the pack of Allosaurus a recurring danger around the south-west of the Island, giving them a bit more distinct personality and appearance. Originally, they were supposed to only appear in Chapter 8, but I liked them.**

 **Next Chapter is going to focus a bit on the backstory of Neo and Roman I thought of for this story since there hasn't ever been much of it in the actual series except for a few small tidbits.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Samdaman95: Yes, it was German. It translates to: "Not surprising. No one's using the language outside of some private households."**

 **ThatTallGuy: Well, it is. I already explained that in the notes in the Chapter. Though it's more often seen eaten meat than plants.**

 **Locksoli: Yes. Yes, it is.**

 **Lloyd RPGFan: Thanks. I had a lot of fun writing it, so you can bet 'Detective Pyrrha' makes a return at one point.**

 **The Multiversal Writer: Thanks. Checked it out, I like it.**

 **Dev the Snake Faunus: Thanks.**

 **Fanfic Writer 117: Eh, I wanted to originally, but I like to not put memes into the stories. It dates them a lot.  
**

 **RedWyrmLord: Yes, all of them are going to be tamed, though the Giga is going to be tamed significantly later than the Rex or Mosa.**

 **haydenunstopable: Thanks.**

 ** ** ** ** ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios************


	20. Past and Present

Chapter 20: Past and Present

(Day 20)

"The dining table was covered in food and plates, ready to be eaten by a hungry family. A small candle was lighting up the room in the middle of the table, as the rain poured against the windows.

"Finally something to eat!" A small boy yelled, running into the dining room. He sat down at the table and started putting food on his plate. His parents watched, as he accidentally knocked over a bowl of broccoli. "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to us. Say it to the one who made it." His mother replied.

"Fine." The boy turned towards the older, mistralian woman, sitting at the table with them. "I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Roman." She laughed. "I'll just clean it up later."

"Mom?" Another child, a small girl with brown and pink hair, asked, pulling on her mother's clothes. "I wanted some broccoli."

"I'll make you some tomorrow. Just eat something else, Neo."

She smiled and started putting food on her plate. Man, even after all these years, I still remember her food. Probably the best stuff I've ever eaten.

"By the way, honey, how did your day at work go?" Roman's mother asked, looking at her husband.

Surprisingly, Roman came a lot after his mother, even though he got his red hair from his dad.

Roman's dad tipped down his bowler hat and sighed. "Well, we managed to catch the culprits. Some Faunus decided that it was a good idea to take their boss hostage. Dumb mutts think the fact that their human coworkers get more money is reason enough to threaten to kill people."

"Did you stop them?" Roman asked, his mouth full of food.

"I did, son. Technically. They weren't willing to surrender and attacked. We were forced to put a hole into the head of each of them."

Honestly, thinking about it, it's kinda ironic that Roman's dad was a police officer. And a high-ranking one at that. I think this happened maybe twenty-five years ago. Back then, Roman was six, and I was five. That was right when the tensions between Faunus and humans were high.

"Oh, that's a bummer."

"Well, the bosses and other employees of the business survived."

"Maybe all of this will calm down soon." My mom, who was working for and living with Roman's family as maid back then, replied. "I read in the newspaper that the Faunus have founded a group that is supposed to bring peace between both species. I think they called it the White Fang."

He scoffed. "Please. A few Faunus may be tamed, but the rest of them are no better than wild animals. I think we should've never allowed them to come into Vale."

"Calm down honey. Just start eating. The rest of us is nearly done."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Roman?" I asked, looking at the young boy.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go up to your room and play after dinner? Mom has bought me a new game."

"Sure! Dad? Is that okay? I already did my homework!"

"Of course, son. But remember, you're in your bed at nine."

"Yes, dad," Roman said with an eye-roll.

Thus, the two of us quickly went up the stairs after eating dinner. We took a controller each and started racing against each other.

Of course, that was a pretty fun day. But that isn't the reason I remember it so vividly. No, the reason is that this is the day our lives would change for the worst."

* * *

Ruby unpacked the new resources from the bags on their Parasaurolophus and Raptors as soon as they got back from a gathering trip to the nearby cave. After all, a ship needed a lot of resources to be built.

"We're back!" Weiss yelled.

"Great! Can you come into the storage room for a sec? I caught ourselves something!" Yang yelled back from the inside.

"Huh? Did she catch a Troodon or something?" Blake asked.

"Possible. Come on."

"But the resources," Ruby asked.

"They can wait another minute," Weiss said.

"Fine." Ruby ran after her friends, and Blake opened the door to the storage room. Weiss and the Faunus went inside first, followed by Ruby. She saw how both girls stopped in surprise and pushed herself in front of them.

There, she saw the being that surprised them this much. On the ground was a small, petite girl with brown and pink hair. He legs and hands were tight together with a thick rope.

"That's... That's the girl that was working with Torchwick!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, the one that beat Yang," Blake added.

"Yep. It's that little runt. I found her rummaging through our supplies. She probably wanted to steal some stuff. Beat her with one punch."

"But how?" Weiss asked, kneeling down next to Neo. "I thought she dodged every attack you threw at her?"

"She was hurt pretty badly. I guess she had fought something before she got here."

"So you decided to deck her?" Blake asked.

"Hey, you know that little psychopath wanted to kill me, right?"

"I never said that you did something wrong."

"Well, she's definitely still alive," Weiss said, putting two hands on the girl's wrist. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"Keep her," Blake suggested. "What if she isn't alone? What if Torchwick is here too? He's probably going to look for her."

"And would walk right into our trap," Ruby replied. "If he's really here too, then this would be a golden opportunity to catch Vale's most dangerous criminal... a second time."

"Uhm, didn't he get knocked out in the train crash and captured by Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"Uh... Right. Then we can capture him for the first time!" Ruby said happily.

"That, of course, will only work if he's even here." Yang pointed out and patted Neo on the head. "Even if he's not, we got her. And I doubt she survived all this time alone. So she'll be our bargaining point with her tribe."

"Yang... You're talking like a criminal." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Actually, I think she got a point." Blake sat down on a pile of wood. "Think about it. Any tribe that would work with Neo would have to be just as messed up as she is. We might not be able to establish friendly relations immediately."

"I... I don't think it's a good idea to hold a hostage then," Weiss muttered.

"Not a hostage. It's like when you bring a bottle to the supermarket and get money back." Ruby cheered. "It's perfect!"

Weiss looked at the three and sighed. "I can't believe it. I'm here with three psychopaths. Do any of you even have a bit of knowledge about diplomacy?"

"Do strategy games count?" Yang asked.

"No, they don't!" Weiss shook her head. "We can keep her for now, but only because she's dangerous. Once her friends arrive here, we will not use her as a trading item."

"So we should still keep her tied up," Blake said. "I think I can build an actual cage to keep her in."

"You learned the handcuffs, right?" Ruby asked. "When I start working on our swords, later on, I can put a bit of metal to the side."

"No, that won't work. According to the engram, it needs obsidian. Which we don't have any of."

"It will be fine. We can just use some rope." Yang said.

"I'm off building the cage then. If she wakes up... then just knock her out again."

"Will do!"

Weiss, who still couldn't believe the whole situation, sighed and went outside. Looked like she and Ruby were the only ones who would work on refining their gathered resources. But Yang's plan... Weiss had her doubts about it. Not only because of moral reasons, but also due to pragmatic stuff. It meant one more mouth to fill.

And that could be a problem. Maybe she disliked fish or the cabbage they started to grow. Maybe she would rather starve than eat anything they give her. Weiss definitely knew that she wouldn't try to get on her bad side, so much was clear.

"Hey, Weiss! Help me carry that metal over to the forge!" Ruby yelled, waving her hand,

Weiss nodded and went over to help her. First, Neo would have to wake up. Then she could start solving any potential problems.

* * *

"I was just about to fall asleep in my comfortable bed, as it knocked on the door. A head peeked into the room, red hair covering his face. "They're watching."

I quickly threw away my sheet and followed him down the stairs. The sounds of the TV were echoing through the rooms downstairs, showing us the way.

Eventually, we snuck up to the doorway leading into the living room. His parents and my mother were sitting in front of the TV, watching a horror movie. I still remember vividly how that guy with a hockey mask killed all of them.

Thinking back, I was always a bit of a sadist. They say an early indication for such traits is the killing of neighborhood pets. I never did that, but it was fun burning ants with a magnifying glass. Even if I stopped doing it after accidentally burning down the tool shed in the garden. Sometimes, ants can burn for a very long time.

This was the only way we could watch stuff like this. None of the adults allowed us to watch films not appropriate for our age.

However, something went wrong that night. And it started after someone knocked on the door.

Roman's Dad stood up and opened it...

Only to immediately be punched in the gut. He stumbled back, as his Aura sprang into action. Three Faunus came into the living room, all armed with rifles.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roman's dad asked.

"You killed our comrades." One of the Faunus, a bulky one with a wolf-tail, growled. "That asks for revenge." He gestured to his man. "Find everyone and round them up."

"I'm not sure..." One, who had deer horns, muttered. "Ghira won't like that."

"Fuck it. He doesn't have to know. If we want results, then we can't just walk around and sing about peace and equality."

"Yes, Master Taurus."

Taurus? Wait, was he... Was that Adam's father? Damn, never realized that. Probably because both don't look much alike. He had brown hair and a much softer voice. I guess Adam took after his mother. Still, when I get back, that's more than enough reason to kick him in the balls.

"Wait, no!" Roman's mother stood up and tried to stop one of the Faunus, who tried to come into our direction. He knocked her down with his rifle, and blood splattered on the back of the couch.

The third Faunus held a pistol up to my mothers head, forcing her to keep sitting in the chair.

I was about to run towards her, as Roman pulled me back up the stairs. We hid inside a closet.

"Roman... I'm scared."

"I'm too. What do you think are they gonna..."

"They definitely got kids!" The Faunus in charge of searching yelled down. "There are toys all around here."

"Then bring the little bastards down here!"

"Got it."

Dammit, this wasn't good. He'd realize where we are hiding... Sooner or later.

Suddenly, a shot rang out downstairs, and the Faunus ran back. We silently followed him and walked back in shock. Roman's Dad was lying on the ground, a large hole in his head.

"That's what you get for trying to fuck with us!" The Faunus over him yelled in anger.

"Dad!" Roman yelled, bringing their attention towards us.

"See, there they are. Get them!"

This time, I pulled Roman up the stairs. He tried to run, but I was stronger than him back in the day. Once we arrived in my room, I pulled out a box from under my bed. It was an old chemical set, one I've never got the chance to really use.

I pulled out a flask and nodded. We waited until the door opened, and the Faunus came in. I immediately threw the bottle, and it landed on his face. While his Aura stopped the shards from doing any damage, it was unable to stop chemicals.

He cried in agony as the acid burned his eyes. It wasn't deadly, but enough to keep him out of commission for a short time.

Roman and I ran through between his legs and wanted to go down into the living room, as a shockwave hit me.

I can't remember what happened afterward, though I'm pretty certain that the White Fang decided to blow up part of the building."

* * *

Being stuck on an Island full of prehistoric creatures was probably one of the worst things Jaune could ever have imagined. Well, he never actually imagined it to happen in the first place.

However, if he had to admit some advantages of it, then there's no homework. Or exams. Of course, that was negated by the constant fear of being eaten alive, poisoned, dying to illness or other horrible ways to go out.

But this. This moment was one that made it all worth it. He and his team sat inside the Triceratops enclosure, in front of the egg.

Nora had gathered them earlier, after discovering small cracks in the shell.

"It's hatching!" Ren said.

The cracks on the eggshell got bigger and bigger until a small, beaked mouth stuck out. The creature slowly made its way out of the egg and took its first breath. The young Triceratops had inherited its mother's color, with a few darker stripes along the back. At least from what was visible through the parts of the egg and fluid still sticking to its body.

"It's cute!" Nora yelled out. She ran in to hug the newborn but was held back by Ren.

He shook his head. "It needs some time with its mother now." They watched as the mother nudged the young Triceratops with her beak, and the small one looked into her eyes.

"Right, animals take the first thing they see as their mother," Jaune muttered.

The newborn continued lying in the grass. For quite some time. "So... Is it not eating anything?" Nora asked.

"I think it can't walk yet. It just hatched, after all." Pyrrha said calmly.

"So how does it eat-" Nora's question was quickly answered, as the mother threw up munched grass, ferns and other foliage before it started eating the remains of the egg. "That's disgusting."

"That's nature." Ren retorted.

"House Centipedes are nature too. And they are still disgusting." Pyrrha said.

"What's a house Centipede?" Jaune asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Say, Pyrrha?" Nora asked, careful not to say anything wrong. "You seem awful, well, normal today."

"Why shouldn't I be normal?" She pointed at the sky. "The sun is shining, and that's all that matters. I also already prepared a shrine to praise it."

"Praise?" Jaune muttered, looking at Ren and Nora. "Yeah, I think you still haven't had enough sleep."

"I'm hollow. I can't sleep. Or, at least, I won't help me to get rest."

"Okay, that's enough." Nora snapped. "I'm gonna mix some narcotics into your dinner."

"Try as you might, but it won't get me to sleep," Pyrrha smirked.

"Please, mix that stuff into her food..." Jaune and Ren said to Nora, who nodded with a wide grin.

* * *

"The next thing I do remember, or at least the next thing of importance, is me and Roman walking through Vale. I think one, maybe two years had passed since the White Fang attacked our home.

The two of us were the only survivors. Everyone downstairs had been crushed by the crumbling building.

At this point, we had already gotten used to living on the street, making a tiny bit of money with collecting trash or cleaning the front porches of house owners. We always hoped that some people would take us in, but sadly, this wasn't the time for that.

Back then, Vale had a couple of harsh years. The council was corrupt and had instigated a pretty high tax on children, in hopes of getting poor people to leave the city. Of course, the rich people didn't even tolerate the homeless in their area...

Orphanages were also full, mostly with refugees from surrounding villages that got attacked by Grimm.

But we made it work. We managed to find a little spot under a bridge, where we made our home. We mostly used our money to buy food, or sometimes something else we could use, like a fishing rod to catch food ourselves.

Anyways, our daily walk was going smoothly. We were on the search for a small shop that cheaply sold clothes, something we desperately needed. Well, we weren't naked or anything, but we were slowly growing out of our old rags. At least Roman did...

"Here, maybe." We stopped in front of a second-hand shop. "They even got a sale right now."

"Yeah, sounds good. I just hope we find something better for you than that dumb shirt..." I poked his chest, and he laughed. Honestly, that shirt really looked dumb as hell. Who wears pink with white flowers and hearts on it?

At least his bowler head looked good on him. Something he inherited from his father, I guess. At least he has something to remember him by.

Thus, we entered the small shop and started looking around the clothes. There was a lot that fit us, but we also wanted something that looked a bit better than what we currently had.

"What about this one?" I asked as I held up a peculiar pink umbrella. "I like it."

Roman looked at the price tag and sighed. "No, it's too much."

"Aw..." At that point, I had a small idea. One that had started our later career. "Hey, how about we just take it?"

"Neo... That would be stealing."

I sighed. "And? We barely get enough money to buy food. I don't think we should continue on like that. I know your dad was a cop and all, but..."

"No, I get it. Honestly, I thought about it sometimes too. I'm just scared about what happens when we get caught..."

Good point. Well, not that it mattered to me back then. After arguing for a bit, we decided on simply taking the umbrella. I closed it, and quickly moved out of the shop, while Roman distracted the clerk. Lucky for us, CCTV wasn't common back then, so stealing the umbrella was rather easy.

From that point onward, we started to steal more and more. At the start, it was only small stuff, like clothes or food, but then it started to be gold, gems, and other stuff until we decided to conduct our first larger raid at the age of seventeen.

In hindsight, we shouldn't have tried it. If we didn't, then I should still be able to speak without opening up old wounds in my throat..."

* * *

"Salem seems to have made her move..." Ozpin sighed, sitting behind the desk in his office.

"Looks like it," Ironwood responded. "That means we only have one person left who could act as a witness."

"Adam's right hand. Right." Ozpin looked at Winter, who was standing on the opposite side of the room as Qrow. "Miss Schnee? Have you any information about his well being?"

"The White Fang outpost is still doing well."

"And about that summoning ritual you mentioned?"

"Apparently all who attended it went insane and committed suicide." Winter looked at the ground. "Other than that, they are doing what they always did: Planning the next attack."

"That is reassuring. However, I believe that we might have to strengthen our surveillance."

"Why are we even surveilling them?" Qrow interrupted, receiving confused looks from Ozpin. "They are terrorists, aren't they? We should just force him to come here."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, but I think the same thing," Winter added. "We should launch a raid on the camp, and wipe it out. Then the White Fang threat would be gone, and we can capture our target before Salem can."

"A raid on the camp could result in a war with High Leader Kahn though." Ozpin threw in.

"True, but this would be a war they couldn't win. And we both know that she isn't stupid. She will know that she can't win." Ironwood said and put his Scroll on the table. It projected various ships into the air. "In fact, we already looked into constructing a force to take the camp. The atlesian army has enough assets to spare, and we can also add a student or two from your school."

"Of course, I would lead the attack," Winter added. The projection shifted to show an overview of the camp. "Apparently, the target is in the big tent. We will discuss further strategy once we are there."

"And do you have any team in mind?" Ozpin brought out his own scroll and opened the databanks of the students attending Beacon Academy. "Of course, Team RWBY and JNPR are out of the question."

"I would prefer a Team that is already involved. What about the monkey boy?"

"Team SSSN? Yes, I think they would be up for the task. I'm sure Mr. Wukong is happy to repay the White Fang."

"All right. Then I'll take the necessary precautions." Ironwood walked up to the Elevator, followed by Winter. "Let's hope we are faster than Salem."

"And in the off chance that Salem is faster, then what?" Qrow asked after the General and his assistants were gone.

"Then we will continue as we're used to. I don't think that Salem has anything to do with our people disappearing, so she will probably try to find out what happened too. Thus, we will strengthen our surveillance of Amity. Of course, that will only work if she hasn't managed to slip in a spy yet."

"You think that's possible?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe it would be wise to search for one, just in case. Can I trust you and Taiyang to do that?"

"Sure. Might take a bit to convince Taiyang though. He's still not willing to get involved in all the stuff behind the scenes."

"Which is more than understandable. If you cannot manage to convince him, then try to ask Miss Polendina or a member of Team CVFY. I am sure that they would be more than willing to help."

"All right. 'TIll later, Oz." With those words, Qrow left, leaving the Headmaster alone in his office.

He opened another file on his Scroll and entered two names. "I hope the twins don't have a problem with staying here for the time being."

* * *

"Well, looks like this is it, Neo," Roman said, standing in the old storehouse that we called our home by now. Roughly ten years have passed since we started our crime spree, and we quickly made a name for ourselves, though not so high that any other criminals considered us a threat.

But today, this shall change. We'll finally gain their respect... By committing the largest heist in Vale History. Well, after the Great War. "And you sure the plan will work? I mean raiding the Central Bank seems... a bit much."

"How so? It's nothing different than robbing a store. Just, you know, bigger."

"You asked me to scout out the security. I've never seen guns that big before. Hell, I think they have a Huntsmen there."

"That's exactly why we have to do this, Neo! This way, all the other gangs will finally give us the respect we deserve!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you could even call us a gang yet. It's just us two, our intern and Duke Squiggles III." I pointed at a small desk with a cage containing a small hamster.

"And that's the problem. Trust me, we can do this. After all, did my plans ever fail?"

A smile came upon my lips. "No. No, they didn't. All right, let's do this." I grabbed my Umbrella, while Roman swung his cane around.

"Great. Brian, Duke Squiggles, you watch over the hideout while we're gone!"

"Got it, boss!" Brian replied with a salute. Squiggles simply continued eating his carrot.

With that, we were off to our goal: The Vale Central Bank. Massive amounts of Gold and Lien were awaiting us there. And, most importantly, respect by the other gangs in the city.

The plan Roman came up with was simple: Use my Semblance to distract the Guards, while we snuck inside. That first phase went smoothly, and my Semblance was able to get the guards to run into some alleyway.

Once inside, Roman pulled out a small ball from his coat and threw it on the ground. Since the introduction of early robotics in the atlesian army, many weapons have made their way onto the black market.

Including EMP-bombs. They weren't working on any advanced circuits or electronics but were more than enough to fry a couple of cameras and electronic locks.

With that disabled, it was child play to make our way into the inner parts of the bank. If our intel was correct and considering that it came from hacking into the bank's network, it probably was, the way to the Tresor should lay underground.

However, the entire thing was one, large labyrinth. I guess this was supposed to keep people like us out.

All was going smoothly thus far, but that quickly changed as we came around a corner, and got a direct view of the vault. To my surprise, it looked exactly like those you would see in a movie. A large, cog-like metal door.

And the guards standing before it. Well, I call them guards, but they were too young. And they didn't dress like guards.

"What are Huntsmen doing here?" Roman muttered.

"Maybe they are assisting the bank?" I guessed. Back then, I thought that someone ratted us out, but that wasn't the case. No, as it turns out, Beacon has an annual program were Teams of Huntsmen are assigned to small missions to prepare them for later.

And I guess these guys were assigned to the bank, as some kind of watchdogs. Not unusual, as far as I know. Banks, laboratories, and other high-security stuff often consult Huntsmen for help.

"Can we take them?" I asked.

"Well, they seem to still be students. First years, I'd guess." Roman replied. "I think we can do it. Unless-"

"Unless what?"

We slowly turned around and saw someone in front of us. A thin man with a red cape, and a tired-looking face, if I remember correctly. He carried a large broadsword on his back and seemed drunk.

"Uh, unless they aren't up to security standards. Then we would have to tell the boss, and they would be fired." Roman replied, trying to save the situation.

"Listen, It's surprising you made it this far, but this is the end. I'm gonna give you two options. Get out of here, or I'll kick you out." He put his hand on the grip of his sword.

Roman sighed and grabbed his cane. "Really? You want to fight him?"

"He's just one guy. We are two. He's no match." Roman replied and shot.

The man jumped out of the way and charged at us with his sword. Roman blocked his first strike but was thrown back, as a Shotgun revealed itself in the sword.

"Roman!" I yelled and attacked the Huntsmen. He blocked all my attacks, and I even managed to block one or two of his, but in the end, I was no match. He kicked me away, knocking out my Aura.

In the meantime, Roman had gotten back up and charged at the man. He managed to knock away his sword, but Melodic Cudgel flew away and against the wall. With the weapon out of the way, the man got ready to deliver the final blow.

My legs basically started moving by themselves, and I threw myself in harm's way, just as the sword came down. That's when everything went black."

* * *

The unbroken moon stood firmly on the night sky, surrounded by the lights of millions of stars. The Island was asleep, most creatures resting by their nests. Only a few insects, mammals and birds were awake, using the night for their own battle for survival.

However, that didn't mean the handful of humans on the Island were asleep. One, dressed in a dirtied white suit and black bowler head, was saddling a Raptor for his departure.

Most of his supplies, mainly food, narcotics, and flint were already inside small pouches on the side of the brown leather saddle. Roman was about to jump onto the creature, as a female voice stopped him.

"Roman!"

He looked towards the camp, and saw red eyes alongside green hair, illuminated by the light of a torch. Clyde was trotting after Emerald, following her like a dog.

"Whaddya want?"

"You're going to search for Neo, aren't you?" Emerald asked, and sighed. "I know it's hard to accept, but you know as well as I that she might be-"

"I know. Even with her skills, she wouldn't be able to fight a pack of Allosaurs. But I can't just abandon her. Even if all I find are her remains, then I'm at least certain."

"She's really important to you, isn't she?"

"She's the only family I have, kiddo. It's like you and Cinder. But with a lot less negligence and repressed feelings."

A smile crept upon Emerald's lips. "All right, fine. I'll come along."

The shock made Roman almost fall off the Raptor, but he managed to hold on. "Wait, you're saying you want to help me?"

"Hey, I don't particularly like the little devil, but I abandoned her just as much as you did. Also, I'm sure my Semblance would be of use. I never tried it, but I can probably stir away some carnivores if the need arises."

"Fine, you can come along." Emerald nodded and jumped onto the Raptor, which immediately barked in pain. "But get your own mount."

"Well, the only other choices are a Diplodocus and a turtle. I'll stick with my feet."

Roman rolled his eyes, and they started walking south, into the direction of the Red Obelisk, their way illuminated only by the warm light of two torches. "Say, Roman... Back when we met those Allosaurs, Neo spoke. Why doesn't she do that normally?"

"Did we ever mention our first heist?"

"Fleetingly, yes. Vale Central Bank, was it?"

"We didn't think a Hunstmen would be there. During the fight, Neo, having already lost most of her Aura, had jumped in to save me. The blunt side of the sword hit her throat, crushing her vocal cords. They've gotten better in the hospital, but speaking holds the risk of ripping the wounds open again."

"Ouch, that's harsh. That's why she never spoke... But if that's true, then her yelling."

"It definitely opened the wound. I mean, the wound itself isn't fatal, but I fear she might choke on her blood."

"That could happen. Especially when running away from a pack of dinosaurs." Emerald sighed and looked at Roman. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

 **And thus concludes Chapter 20.**

 **It took some time since E3 and a few new games occupied a lot of free time, but here it is.**

 **Well, this was the backstory I thought of for Roman and Neo, at least the rough outline. There's more stuff that's coming later.**

 **Something else I would like to address is Ark: Extinction. Obviously, that DLC will wrap up the Story of Ark, but as it comes out after I settled on the relation between the Arks and Remnant, lore from there might not show up.**

 **Anyways, now to replies:**

 **Samdaman95: Well, here's your answer.**

 **Colossus Bridger: Good idea. Though it probably won't be an entire Chapter in the park, I'm planning on having one that's entirely on Remnant.**

 **Mecharic: Thanks.**

 **Every Character is at one point supposed to have a 'main mount'. I already know what Ruby's is, and trust me, it's fast.**

 **Yes, Troodon and Raptors can have Semblances and Auras. But only the more intelligent animals and Alphas.**

 **What boss they fight first is a secret for now. But let's just say that all boss fights will take an entire Chapter.**

 **Guest: I'd say it's bizarre.**

 **Guest: Yes, the overseer will be in this. Rockwell won't make an appearance, but he'll be important.**

 **Jman241: Sorry, but no. There are a few reasons, for example, that having a Reaper King would kill you, as it bursts through your chest, and death in this story is permanent. It also clashes with the reason why they're on the Ark and the backstory behind the relation of the Arks and Remnant.**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Wildcard Studios**************


	21. Skirmish

Chapter 21: Skirmish

(Day 21)

The Pteranodon was casually gliding through the air, using the wind currents to stay afloat. Using the skin stretched alongside its elongated arm-bones, it captures warm air rising up from the ground, and thus stays high above the ground, and away from the dangers down there.

Truly, it was the prince of the skies, beaten only by the massive Quetzalcoatlus. However, while those behemoths usually stick to their homes, the northern parts of the Island and the mountain peaks, the Pteranodon has control over the whole Island, flourishing thanks to the abundance of fish, lizards, and carcasses.

Still, even this creature has to rest from time to time. It landed at the tip of a small cliff at the southern shore and started cleaning its wings with its beak. It was full of small insects and parasites, which had to be removed before they could damage the wings.

Halfway through it, however, the creature riled out in pain, as a long metal object stuck out of its chest. Blood erupted out of the wound, and the animal fell down dead, as a prince had fallen.

"Well, that was easy," Ruby muttered, stepping out of the woods. She walked up to the slain Pteranodon and picked up one of its wings. "Are you sure we need them?"

"Yeah, the membranes should be useful for clothes and some other stuff," Blake replied, following her out of the forest. "I'm also thinking about making tanning racks out of them, and some tarps if I can. You know, in case it starts storming again. Though we'll probably need more than one of these things for that..."

"Yeah, sounds good." Ruby pulled her Pike back out and flung it around the get the blood off of it. She grabbed the right wing, while Blake took the left one. "When do you think Neo will wake up?"

"Weiss said she should wake up soon. She has rested enough, so her Aura has kicked in, and started to heal her wounds." Blake replied. "You think Roman's here too?"

"Maybe. Whatever brought us here decided to keep us in our Teams. It probably did the same with them."

"Ugh, Roman worked with the White Fang," Blake growled.

"And? You think there are some White Fang goons here too?"

"It's not the goons I'm worried about." Blake shook her head and looked forward.

"Are you okay? Is there something you wanna talk about?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"No. No, there isn't. Watch out for anything you could trip on."

Ruby sighed and continued walking until they reached the camp.

The campfire was burning, while their Raptors were sleeping next to the warehouse. The Parasaurolophus was lying in the water, cooling down a bit. Today was somewhat hot. Not as much as during the recent heatwave, but it was enough to make hard work even harder.

"Ah, you got one!" Weiss yelled over. "How did you get it out of the air?"

Ruby shrugged after putting the corpse down. "We waited 'till it landed, and then took it down. Is lunch ready?"

Weiss sighed, stemming her hands into her sides. "Ruby, how can you be this hungry?"

"You sound like an annoyed parent." Blake joked, grinning smugly while walking towards the campfire.

"Sorry. It's just stress."

"Ah, it's fine." Ruby patted Weiss on the back. "And? How's lunch?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's done. You can go and get a bowl of soup."

"Nice!" Ruby said, jumping up in joy before walking up to the campfire. She took the stone pot and filled a bit of soup into a bowl carved out of wood. "Where's Yang?"

"Eh, she thought it to be a good idea to go off exploring," Weiss said, taking a bowl herself. "I've gotta be honest, she's scaring me a bit. Ever since that incident with the Megalodon, she's been strange."

"She's scared, that's all," Blake replied. "I can't fault her. We're caught on this Island without any means of escape. And almost being eaten really doesn't help."

"She could at least help us out with the ship," Ruby said, glancing over to the beginnings of the project: A rough frame, held together by fiber and wood. It was nothing big yet, mostly planning for the final shape of the construct.

"Give her time. We can talk to her about it once the whole situation with Neo has calmed down. Hell, maybe Neo will actually help her out in the long run." Blake said, slurping her fish soup.

"Maybe. I just hope she isn't gonna do anything stupid." Ruby continued eating her lunch, gulping down the mushrooms and poorly cut fish. If there was one thing Weiss would never be, then that would be a chef. How much she would give to have Ren here right now. "Why didn't she take any of the dinosaurs though?"

Weiss simply shrugged in response.

* * *

"Okay, Team!" Jaune said, clapping his hands together loudly. He stood in front of his friends, ready to hold somewhat of a speech. Luckily, Nora's plan worked, and Pyrrha got a good night's sleep. The bags under her eyes had disappeared, and she was as energetic as never.

"Today, we'll get to the next step of developing our base. While our Triceratops proved useful to transport goods, it has problems with effectively felling trees. However, Nora and Pyrrha mentioned the existence of a creature much more useful for this task."

"Yep," Pyrrha said while nodding. "Over in the west. When we were out a few days ago getting that Beam-thingy, we saw a herd of mammoths in the cold areas."

"And, as we know, Elephants have been used as a workforce for hundreds of years, especially around Mistral and Vacuo," Ren added. "There's no reason to suggest a Mammoth couldn't do the same."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but how are we gonna knock one out? Those things aren't exactly weak, you know." Nora pointed out.

"Yes, that's a problem we have to think about first," Jaune muttered and sat down on the grass. "Additionally, it's possible that those things are as intelligent as modern-day Elephants, which means they would defend their knocked-out brethren."

"Seriously? They're just animals, ya know?" Nora said.

"Elephants are incredibly intelligent," Ren explained. "There's evidence that they can even count, have burial rituals and so on. Additionally, they are one of the few animals that are targeted by the creatures of Grimm. That's one reason they were easy to tame for early inhabitants of Mistral and Vacuo."

"You've gotta stop reading books..." Nora muttered and closed her eyes in thought. "If I just had my hammer... I could knock one out easily."

"There was the small ravine at the edge of the snow area..." Pyrrha remembered. "We could try to use that."

"Yeah, could work. But first, we need the equipment to knock one out. Ren, can you make narcotics and arrows?"

"Sure."

"Pyrrha, can you go and scout out the area? I don't want all the preparation to go down the drain just because the Mammoths have left the area."

"Oh, maybe we can use the Trike?" Nora suggested. "We could dig out a pit or something."

"I doubt we'll get her away from her young," Ren said, glancing over to the enclosure. The Triceratops was sleeping, while the newborn was resting in a corner and munching on ferns.

"Still, the pit would be a good idea. Pyrrha? When you go scouting, can you take a ball of paint with you? Maybe you can find a good candidate, and need to mark it."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"In the meantime... Ren, can you make a design for a trap? I'll try and make some crossbows with Tranquilizer."

"Of course."

Jaune clapped his hands together. "Good. Then let's go, Team!"

* * *

Emerald, Roman and their Raptor arrived at the beach in the shadow of the Red Obelisk late morning, as the sun stood high up already. A few Trilobites were crawling around in the sand, while Ichthyornis and Compies tried to crack their hard outer shell.

"This was where we met those Allosaurs," Emerald said and jumped off the Raptor. "Any idea how to get past them if they're still around?"

"The Raptor is faster than them."

"But just running through won't help us in finding her."

"We only have to run if the Allosaurs actually attack. Otherwise, we simply have to keep an eye out on the jungle."

"Ugh..." Emerald climbed back onto the Raptor, which started walking towards the jungle, past a pile of Parasaurolophus bones. "You think she's alive?"

"Neo won't die that easily," Roman replied, stirring the raptor alongside a track of broken foliage and twigs.

Eventually, the track ended in front of a large lake, with a river flowing out of it to the south. A few Stegosaurus were eating around the edge of the forest, while a group of small monkeys was gathered on a few stones.

"Well, those Allosaurs are probably not here. It's too quiet." Emerald noted and jumped off the Raptor again. She walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "The tracks end here. You think she jumped down?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. If I were running from those things, I would do it too." Roman looked over the edge of the lake, searching for anything that could give them a hint. However, everything looked as it should, with not a single hint of Neo anywhere. "Maybe we should follow the river."

Emerald looked over to the river, with the ocean in the back. It was clear where the river water goes. "Yeah, good idea. Maybe she passed out when landing..."

Thus, the two followed the river, passing a herd of Triceratops. Roman sighed, hoping that Neo was all right.

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky, though it was partially obstructed by the trees in the Forever Fall Forest. Red and brown leaves covered the dirt ground, and a cold autumn breeze blew through the entire forest.

Not that it mattered to those silently spying on the encampment of the White Fang. The Atlas soldiers were kneeling in the foliage around the open area, led by Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen.

Winter taps onto her ear. "Mister Wukong, do you have a visual?"

"Yep. I see the main tent. Almost all of them are gathered around it."

Winter nods silently. "All right. Everyone, we will go in. Remember the plan: Kill only when necessary. We need as much information as possible."

"Can we charge in now, Ice Queen? Every second we waste is another second she can kill him."

"Soldiers! Go!" Winter yelled, and every Atlas soldier that hid in the bushes charges out. The few White Fang soldiers that were still walking around were quickly dispatched.

Qrow and Winter stormed out behind the soldiers, making a beeline to the main tent. A few White Fang goons tried to get in their way but were taken down quickly by both Huntsmen.

At the tent, Team SSSN was already dealing with the White Fang, quickly dispatching most of the forces, with only a few putting up more of a fight.

Qrow and Winter ran past them, into the tent. And, immediately upon entering, the blade of a chainsaw swung over their heads, cutting through the side of the tent.

In front of them was a massive Faunus, carrying a large Chainsaw as a weapon. Black tattoos covered is sleeveless arms. Unmistakeably their target.

"It was only a matter of time until Atlas would try to wipe us out." He growled.

Winter drew her sword, but Qrow stepped in front of her. "Listen, bud. We're not here to kill you or anything like that. We've been sent here by Ozpin and James to save 'ya."

The Faunus started laughing. "Save? You will just arrest me."

"Trust me, we won't. Your boss, that Taurus guy, has been dealing with some seriously dangerous people. And now they want you dead."

"Even if that were the case... I can deal with them on my own. I don't need humans to protect me." The Faunus swung his chainsaw at Qrow, who ducked under it and rolled to the side.

"Welp, negotiations have broken down." Qrow deadpanned and drew his sword. His blade clashed against the chainsaw, sending sparks flying through the air.

The Faunus tightened his stance, and put more might into his chainsaw, slowly overpowering the Huntsman.

A small flock of tiny white Nevermore flew towards him and started to attack. He quickly swatted them away but stopped paying attention to Qrow.

Qrow charged in, transforming his sword into its gun mode, and took a shot at the Faunus, hitting him right in the chest. The shell sent the Faunus flying through the back of the tent but wasn't enough to knock him out.

He got back up and stared at Qrow and Winter.

"Stop it," Winter yelled sternly. "You can't win this."

"Shut up, Schnee." The Faunus reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of colorful vials. "Let's see how you like your own medicine." He shoved the vials into his chainsaw, which started to glow yellow and red.

Sparks came out of the saw blade, and a few seconds later, small lightning strikes left the weapon. He charged in again, forcing Qrow and Winter to dodge as the dust set the tent on fire. A strike of lightning hit the table, shattering it into pieces.

"Any idea, Ice Queen? I'm gonna get shocked if I hit that." He cringed, thinking about the devastating effects electricity had on Aura.

"Give me cover."

Qrow nodded and ran behind the large Faunus. The White Fang member threw his chainsaw around, hitting Qrow right in the chest. His Aura flickered, and he flew back into the burning tent. The shock had taken off eighty percent of his Aura. He wouldn't survive another hit.

The Faunus held up his Chainsaw, ready to cut Qrow in half, as something grabbed him from behind.

Winter was kneeling in a large glyph, and a pristine white, ape-like Grimm had grabbed the Faunus by the shoulder. The Faunus was flying before he knew what was happening and got slammed into the ground.

At that second, the dust in the weapon ignited, blowing the weapon up in a large ball of fire and lightning. The Faunus let out one huge scream, as he was flung into a tree, and passed out.

Winter ran up to him and pushed two fingers on his wrist. "Still alive."

"That was more of a mess than I hoped." Qrow sighed and walked up to the Faunus, glad that his Semblance worked in his favor this time. He heaved him up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Can you call the Bullhead?"

"I will. Make yourself useful and gather everyone." Winter replied, and walked off with her Scroll.

Qrow shook his head and looked over to the camp. Most tents had been destroyed in the fight, and a few flames were spiking up. It was definitely the end of this White Fang group. Though he wondered what the Leader of the White Fang would think of this.

He walked back into it, looking after the other people. The White Fang goons were tied up, the wounded soldiers were being treated by a few medics, and Team SSSN was mocking one White Fang member.

All in all, it seems the mission went well. Happily, he put down the Leader and tied his legs together. One of the medics rushed over and began treating his injuries.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Vale actually was here before I was." A strange, male voice called out. Qrow and the soldiers turned to the forest, where a scrawny man in a brown trenchcoat was standing atop a tree branch.

"Who're you?" Sun asked. "Is he one of you?" He looked at the White Fang member next to him, who simply shook his head.

"I'm insulted! Comparing me to those lowlifes!" The man replied and grinned. "No, I am not here to defend them or anything. I'm only here to give out the punishment they deserve."

"No way..." Qrow growled. "You are-"

"Huh? Ah... Ahaha!" The man started laughing maniacally. "Oh man, oh man! To find you of all people here! Qrow Branwen! Oh my, oh my! Our goddess is still pissed at you, you know? Bringing her your head will greatly please her."

"Qrow... Who's that creep?" Neptune asked. He, as well as the rest of Team SSSN, grabbed their weapons.

"I don't know who he is, but I know who he's working for."

"Salem," Sage added and drew his sword. "Looks like we were just in time."

"Well, yeah. Sadly, that is true." The man says. "Also, fighting without introducing yourself's rude, don't you think? Name's Tyrian. Tyrian Cowels." Blades extended from his wrists, almost like the pincers of a scorpion. "An I'll make sure that name's the last one you'll ever hear!"

He lunged forward, directly at Qrow, who pulled up his sword to block the attack. The blades connected, and sparks flew through the air as metal ground against metal.

* * *

Neo quickly opened her eyes, as a cold breeze hit her face. She tried standing up but noticed that she was tied up with thick ropes and vines. The girl wiggled around but was unable to get out of the binds. Whoever tied those knots was experienced with stuff like that.

She looked around and saw that she was sitting inside a camp on a beach, specifically inside a cage made out of bamboo, and wood. A campfire was burning in the middle of the camp. A half-finished spike wall was behind her, marking the edges of the compound.

The next thing that caught her eye was the Parasaur, as well as the two Raptors. They were on a leash, and thus unable to get to her. She mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Are we finally awake?" A voice called out.

Neo looked to the side and saw a petite girl sitting on a log. She wore a shirt made out of dinosaur hide over a long, dirtied white dress. That combined with the platinum-white hair left no doubt: That girl was Weiss Schnee.

In response, she simply nodded.

"Ugh, thank the Gods. I feared Yang might've punched you too hard."

Right. That's what happened. Neo tried to find some food and ran into that blonde bimbo she fought back on the train. And was knocked out.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Weiss asked in a concerned voice.

Neo nodded. She wasn't as hungry as before, so someone must have fed her while she was out.

"Ruby! Can you bring the stuff Blake made here?"

"Coming!" A second later, a girl in red and black leather clothes, came around a corner, her red cape flying in the wind. "Oh, Neo woke up?"

"No. She's sleepwalking." Weiss deadpanned. "Come on, she's hungry."

Ruby sighed, and brought the food over, before sitting down next to Weiss. "'Sup?"

Neo ignored her and looked at the stone plate. On it was an assortment of berries and fish. It did look tasty, and the water started collecting in her mouth.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and opened the cage door, pushing the plate inside, before locking it again. "There."

Neo raised an eyebrow and gestured towards her still bound hands.

Ruby jumped up and walked up to the back of the cage. "Right! Sorry 'bout that." She quickly untied the knot, though she gave off a few annoyed sighs while doing so. "Dang it, Blake. Why you gotta make them so tight?"

The ropes fell down, and Neo started eagerly shuffling the food into her mouth. The berries perfectly fitted the taste and of the salmon, which in turn was cooked to perfection. Whoever made this was an expert at cooking fish.

The other two waited until she was finished. "So... I suppose you've woke up on this Island too?" Weiss asked.

Neo nodded.

"And are you alone? Or are there others with you?"

Neo sighed silently and shrugged.

"Wait, you can talk, right?" Ruby asked. Neo shook her head, drawing out a gasp from Ruby. "Okay, wait a sec. I've got an idea." She ran off and returned a few seconds later with a few wooden shields and charcoal. "You can write, right?"

She gave her the wood and charcoal, and Neo started writing. _"There are others. Though I'm surprised you're here too."_

"Well, we didn't really choose it. We were just... teleported here, or something like that." Weiss replied. "You... You don't have any idea what is going on, right?"

 _"No, none of us have. We found some notes and stuff, but nothing that really helped us out. We also tried to build a raft and escape that way, but we were attacked by some giant fish."_

"Yeah... About that, we tried the same. There's some sorta forcefield around the Island." Ruby replied.

Neos eyes went wide. So all that was for nothing? But why's there a forcefield?

"Also, the ocean seems pretty dangerous," Ruby added. "Yang almost got killed by a Megalodon, and there are giant reptiles underwater. So going out there without a good ship is a dumb idea."

"On another note, why did you try to steal our food? Were you kicked out of your tribe or something like that?" Weiss asked.

 _"No. We tried to investigate that Red Obelisk, but on the way back, we were attacked by a pack of dinosaurs. I drew them into the forest to give the others a chance to escape, and fell unconscious after jumping into the water."_

"Ah, so the water brought you to the shore. Wait, Obelisk?" Neo nodded. "We were there too, a week ago or so. I think we even ran into the same dinosaur pack. Those were Allosaurus." Weiss explained. "Where... Where is your camp exactly?"

Neo raised an eyebrow. _"As if I'd tell you."_

"Okay, fair enough." Ruby sighed. "Listen, Neo. We don't want you any harm."

 _"You knocked me out and locked me up inside a cage."_

"I see where you're coming from, but that whole knocking out thing? That was Yang, and after what happened on that train, you can't really fault her. And we weren't sure how you'd react, so we thought to lock you up was the safest thing to do."

 _"All right, that's a good point. Are you going to let me out?"_

"See... That's the thing..." Ruby started scratching the back of her head. "No. We kinda need you. Your tribe's probably looking for you, and we need you to make sure they aren't hostile."

 _"Again, you knocked me out and locked me up."_

"Thank you!" Weiss yelled. "I told you that plan was stupid."

"Aaaanyways, we can't let you out. Sorry, but you kinda tried killing us once. And you worked with the White Fang. And you let Grimm into Vale." Ruby explained. "So, we kinda need to keep you in there. As a bargaining point, as Yang suggested."

 _"I'm impressed. I didn't expect something like that from you."_

"Eh, it was Yangs and Blakes idea. You can give them the credit."

 _"Where's that bimbo anyway?"_

"First off, rude. Yang's out hunting for hide and meat, and Blake's taking a walk along the beach." Weiss explained. "If you want to complain, wait until they're back. And while I don't particularly agree with the plan, I'll play along for now. I really, really don't trust you."

Neo didn't fault them. She didn't trust them either, and if the situation was reversed, she'd keep them locked up too. And, as it stood, she was trapped. The bamboo was sturdy, so she could break it, especially with the limited space inside the cage. Her Semblance was of no help either, and she had doubts that a Brontosaur would stomp by and break the cage.

She sighed. This was really one of the worst, and most humiliating outcomes. She didn't doubt that someone was searching for her already, but if they found her was another question. At least she wouldn't starve or die of dehydration.

But being captured by her enemies is something she found incredibly humiliating. And once she was free, she'd return the favor and capture every single member of their team.

* * *

Qrow quickly jumped back as Tyrian brought his blades down onto him. He only hit the side of the tent, effortlessly cutting through the tarps. He quickly spun his sword around, but the enemy swiftly dodged the heavy blow.

And, in the same motion, he avoided the entirety of Team SSSN who came charging at him at once. He brought his foot down on Sun's back, forcing his head into the ground while kicking Scarlet away in the same motion.

Qrow went back in and tried to hit the enemy with an upward slash, which hit for once. It forced him to step back a couple centimeters but did not break through his Aura.

Neptune and Sage took the chance and charged back in. Tyrian kicked Sage's sword away and blocked the shots Neptune fired with his rifle. A second later, he was already in front of Neptune and kicked his leg away.

"Man, I expected more from a full Team."

Sun got back up, spat out dirt, and wiped off his sweat. "You're okay, kid?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brought out his gunchucks. "Any ideas?"

Tyrian didn't let Qrow talk. he charged in, and slashed at the older huntsmen, tearing through his shirt. Qrow immediately retaliated and kicked Tyrian in the gut.

Suddenly, a brown stinger came down towards him, and he managed to dodge it just in time.

"He's a Faunus?" Sun gasped. A long, brown scorpion stinger was coming out of Tyrians coat, swinging around in the air.

"Oh, is that a problem?" He asked.

"Uh, well, no. Makes it harder to fight you, though." Sun fired his gunchucks at Tyrian, who blocked every single bullet. The two engaged in a battle, quickly blocking the others blows, none of them leaving any opening.

"Sun!" Sage jumped in and blocked the stinger coming down from above with his sword. "Dammit, you've gotta be more careful."

He was, once again, kicked away by Tyrian, who in turn jumped away from Sun. Multiple barrels came out of his wrist blades and opened fire upon Sun. The barrage quickly overwhelmed him, and his Aura started to flicker. It broke with a kick to the back, throwing him into the side of a tent.

"Now, I think we can do this alone. Sorry for the interruption." He laughed, looking at Qrow.

Qrow growled and charged at Tyrian. Both traded dozens of blows, their weapons turning into grey blurs.

However, that ended, as the sound of a spinning barrel echoed over the camp.

Both sides stopped fighting and looked up. Two bullheads were coming closer, the machine guns mounted under them aimed at Tyrian. They fired, tearing up the ground.

The eyes of the Scorpion Faunus went wide, and he fled towards the forest, using the slow turn time on the machine guns to evade the hail of bullets. "You're lucky it wasn't my duty to kill you!" He yelled while disappearing into the woods.

The machine guns firest into the forest for a few seconds, tearing up the trees and foliage before they came to a hold.

Winter jumped out. "What was that?"

"One of Salem's underlings." Qrow caught his breath. "We gotta tell Oz and James."

"Agreed. He dispatched Team SSSN without any trouble... And he put up a fight against you too."

"Yeah. Load everyone up. We need to get out of here before he comes back."

"Understood." Winter nodded sternly and went to help her soldiers with bringing the wounded onto the airships.

Qrow looked into the forest and sighed. He had never met that guy before, so how did he know his name? Salem probably told him, but then again, he might have watched them for some time.

In any case, he couldn't let his guard down in the future. Now that the White Fang Lieutenant was under their possession, there was no telling when he might try to kill him. But he stopped that thought for now. That was something to discuss with Ozpin and Ironwood. For now, he would head back and find a good place to get some booze.

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 21. The big search for Neo has begun. Though, as the title says, the main thing in this Chapter was the fight against Banesaw and Tyrian. Man, that one took a while to figure out. Translating Tyrian's movements into writing isn't an easy task, but I hope I managed it.**

 **Anyways, to the replies:**

 **Guest: Thanks for the suggestions. I'll definitely add them. I was planning on adding more fish species anyways, so the Materpiscis is perfect for that.**

 **Dev the Snake Faunus: Good to hear. Good luck with yours.**

 **lordrednight: Thanks.**

 **Starblitz13: Probably. As I said, I already settled on a backstory and connection between Remnant and the Arks before Extinction came out, so there are quite a few things that won't be in here, though I'll try to fit as much in as possible.**

 **Eliza211: No, there's no such thing as a respawn. Like normal people, they die when they're killed. I feel like having one would take out tension.**

 **r4d6: Yes, she'll have one.**

 **Random sunbro: Well, Dark Souls** _ **is**_ **great. Probably one of my favorite RPGs out there.**

 **Guest: The Titans won't make an appearance, sorry.**

 **SuperSaiyanDiclonius: It'll probably take around 3 weeks from birth. At first, I wanted to convert the ingame days it takes, but then I ended up with something over a year, so yeah.**  
 **And no, CFVY ending up on the Ark is not planned.**

 **OmniverseGazer: You will.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Ark: Survival Evolved belongs to Studio Wildcard.****


End file.
